Ignited
by Naivette
Summary: *Previously SARAH, THE NEW IMPRINT — What happens when you travel halfway across the country and find yourself wrapped up in secrets? You encounter hope, love, sorrow, and chaos, all within a few months. — During Eclipse, being revised
1. Starting Over

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

La Push, Washington. A place practically engulfed by nature. The color green splashed against rocks and tree bark, if not sprouting from the trees itself. The forest lined the road on both sides for miles, with the occasional break to show mountains or a field. When the town itself was close, a beach was visible, gracing the area with just a bit more color.

A red truck hauled belongings a car ahead of me, an SUV just behind it. My backseat was full of my most prized possessions as I followed. I had the lightest weight, given the Eclipse I drove. The backseat was practically nonexistent, as well as the trunk. Mom and Dad were cursed with carrying some of my things, if the U-Haul wasn't already.

I caught another glimpse of the beach before we reached town. The sea was beautiful. I couldn't wait to dip my toes in the damp sand.

A chime rang through the vehicle, which I carefully dug out of my purse. "Hello?"

"Not bored yet, are you?"

"Close. How far are we?"

"Almost there."

I glanced ahead at Mom's side view mirror. Sunglasses. In overcast. I couldn't say I was a fan of the weather. "Good. Tell me again why I chose a sports car. My legs are killing me."

Her laughter informed me of her amusement, which was better than nothing, I guess.

I pulled onto another street and the house was revealed. It was average; not too small, not too big. Two-stories, white siding, and a dark roof. By the indication of surrounding neighborhoods, it was definitely one of the nicer homes. There was a cute little porch with white railing around the sides. That was the deal breaker for Mom.

I sighed when I got the chance to finally stretch my legs. Mom didn't waste any time approaching the front door, so I followed. The first thing I noticed upon entry? The newly painted walls. The sharp scent made me shudder; I would have a headache in no time flat.

I climbed up the stairs slowly, trying to find the feeling in my legs again. The hall continued in both directions, but I took the route to the right. The floor creaked beneath my weight as I scoured for bedroom options.

There was one at the end of the hallway I found suitable. It was white, like the others, with beige carpeting. At least it was big enough for my bed and dresser. The colorful furnishing I had in my previous room would fit nicely in this one.

I walked over to one of the two windows in the room and looked outside. The room overlooked the front of the house through one window and the right side through another. From the other window, all I could see was a few yards of grass and then a wall of trees. As I took in the woods, I noticed a path that had been worn into it. I didn't doubt that I'd find a reason to walk it later on.

The rest of the day we moved everything into the house, emptying a few boxes here and there. My priority was my room, the place I'd be spending most of my time anyway. Dad and I managed to get my stuff up there without much trouble, despite the difference in strength.

For the rest of the night I was up in my room, digging through boxes and putting stuff away. I only came down for dinner and that was when the stars were finally out. After watching another cliché chick flick, I settled into bed. After such a long drive, sleep came easily.

. . . . . . . . . .

I woke up early the next morning, not too surprised to find the sky still in overcast. I grabbed myself a pastry from the cabinet once I was downstairs and informed my parents that I was going to do a little scouting. They were still too busy with unpacking to really notice.

My first place of choice was the high school, the newest hell I would have to endure until graduation. I heard the local high school was made of Quileute students, meaning I had a chance of being noticed, which wasn't exactly my cup of tea. When you had light brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention lightly tanned skin, you were usually the first person to stick out on a reservation. I could probably consider myself an outsider for the first few weeks, isolated from conversations and only receiving eye contact from anyone who bothered to look my way.

As small of a town as La Push was, I still ended up getting lost. Growing irritated with constantly going in circles, I pulled into a parking lot to the nearest store. It was small and a little rundown, but it filled its purpose. People were walking in and out of the shop while I tried to get my GPS to work. Hardly any signal.

With a sigh I leaned my head back, staring up at the ceiling of my car. If I could barely navigate around a town so small, how was I going to survive this move? My parents were trying to torture me, as parents usually do when they force their children to leave home.

Of course, most parents didn't do it a month or so before the school year was over. My situation was original in that regard.

I gave up on using my GPS and resorted to instincts, pulling out of the parking lot and trying to find my own way home. I managed to locate the main road through town, which was a start. Since I lived close to the edge of town, taking the winding and curving roads was a must. On the way, everything began to look familiar. Naturally, I figured getting home would be easy.

What I didn't expect was the half-naked guy running out of the woods.

I slammed on my breaks when he hurried for the road, my tires screeching against the pavement. The guy bolting across the road didn't even seem to care, simply sparing a glance my way before he continued onto the other side. Town was a couple miles back. What the hell was he doing running around half-naked through the woods anyway?

Deciding it was best I didn't find out, I continued on my way. Mom wouldn't believe me when I told her. She would probably ban me from dating any guy in La Push until I left for college, simply based on the fact that they ran around shirtless like wild children.

I considered that my first dose of oddity in La Push, and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day I came to a conclusion: La Push was my new home, as hard as that was for me to accept, which meant that I needed to brush up on the place. If all of the people here would be running around half-naked, I would have to convince my parents that we couldn't live in a nudist community. Surely we would leave on the spot.

Convinced it might work, I booted up my computer. I discovered that I now lived in Clallam County, which included Sequim, Port Angeles, and Forks. A popular hobby for the townspeople included surfing, which I couldn't do and would probably never try. Water and clumsy don't go well together.

Scrolling, I found the bit that was most interesting—the segment on the Quileute Tribe. La Push had a Tribal council in town, and they were apparently very spiritual. Boys would go on quests to find their supernatural power once they reached puberty. Of course, monsters and legends were included, as well as a creation story. According to legend, a traveling shape shifter created the first Quileute by coming across a wolf and turning him into a man.

"Sarah!"

I rolled my eyes. Dad was in one of his moods again. "Yeah?"

"Get your ass downstairs, now!"

With a groan, I trudged downstairs. Dad was seated in his chair when I peeked into the living room. "…What is it?"

"Kitchen," he snapped. Deciding it was best not to question him, I walked across the entryway to find Mom putting plates into a cupboard.

"Someone's a little upset this morning," she explained, sending a glare toward the living room. "Go back up to your room, honey."

I closed the distance between us, leaning against the counter as she grabbed another box. "What's going on? Are you two fighting again?"

"Sarah," she scolded.

At her look, I simply shrugged. What else was I supposed to think?

"Don't worry about it."

I wasn't fooled, but I did as she asked. Instead of returning to my room, however, I grabbed my purse and a jacket. The jingle of my keys alerted Mom that I was leaving. Dad didn't spare a glance.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah," I said, slipping on my jacket. "I didn't get a chance to see the school yesterday."

"Right. The boy with no shirt," she reminded me, smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah, him. Here's hoping I don't run into nudists this time."

She laughed. "Good luck."

I quickly raced to my car, sheets of rain coming down from the sky. I didn't expect a lot of sunshine in this place, but it was spring. April showers bring May flowers and all that. I would just have to get used to it, among other things.

Despite the fact that my parents had been fighting for years, I would never adjust to the problems at home. When I was finally smart enough, I started leaving the house whenever arguments arose. Dad had a short fuse and Mom didn't tolerate stupidity. Their relationship was one I would never understand, nor did I want to. It was too complicated for my tastes.

Along the highway I noticed the sign for the school. I was momentarily confused, considering I got lost yesterday and never came across it. I pulled my car into the lot and parked, staring through my windshield at the building. It was rather large, which I didn't expect. As far as I could tell, it looked pretty nice. A hard canopy hung above the entrance and the school was a single level. Navigating the halls wouldn't be as bad I thought.

Of course, I still had the students to consider, but I wouldn't know anything about them until I actually met them. Much like my mother, I couldn't tolerate stupidity too much, nor could I handle snobs. Pulling away from the school, I prayed that the school experience would be kind to me.

* * *

_A/N: Ignited is my first chapter story published on my fanfiction account. Thank you for viewing! This is the revised edition of the first chapter, so other chapters (a select few, really) will be getting treatment as well. Considering this story was started 4-5 years ago, my writing has come a long way. I thought it was time to update the chapters a bit to my current form of writing._

_Reviews are welcome and encouraged. :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters. That stands throughout the entire story._


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

You only get one chance at a first impression, or so someone told me once.

That was what motivated me to get out of bed in the morning. With a quick shower and a sip of coffee I was energized, albeit still dreading this day. I forced myself to get ready and dress nicely; I figured if I didn't look like a bum the first day someone would talk to me.

Mom and Dad were already gone for work by the time I returned my coffee mug to the sink. Mom transferred here to work for the state, so naturally Dad and I had to come along. They both agreed on it, even if I begged to stay with my friends. Obviously that didn't work out in my favor.

It was chilly when I got outside. The sun was playing hide-and-seek with the clouds today, which meant little to no sunshine for the rest of the day. Was that an omen? A sign that I should just go back to bed?

I referred to the mental map I had used lately to get around this town, but I also made sure to watch out for any streaking boys on my way to school. Thankfully they kept their distance; there wasn't one in sight on my way into town.

Finding the school was much easier this time. With my Eclipse, I blended in a little. Most of the kids had slightly newer cars, nice enough to prove they had a good chunk of cash. I spotted a few motorcycles in the lot as well. In my opinion, it wasn't acceptable to ride a motorcycle unless it was sixty-five degrees, so I considered the bikers crazy. Some usually were.

I stalled for as long as I could, silently panicking in my car. Being alone was one of my weaknesses, and I was bound to wander the halls by myself today. The thought was terrifying. Of course, nobody but my closest friends knew that; I was a good actress sometimes.

Classes started in fifteen minutes by the time I mustered up the courage to leave my car. I tried to blend in with other kids walking inside, but I still stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a pretty small school, after all.

Fiddling with my nails as I walked, I finally found the office. I practically ran inside the room to escape all of the peering eyes.

"Can I help you, dear?" A woman behind the desk stared at me, but she at least appeared to be friendly.

I managed a small smile. "Hi, um… I'm new here and I just needed to get—"

"Oh!" Her face lit up. "Well, welcome to La Push High, sweetheart. What's your name, honey?" She already started digging through the files on her desk.

"Sarah Caldwell," I replied.

She pulled out a folder and handed it to me, telling me about my classes and how much time I had to get from room to room. To my relief, she handed me a map of the school. I wished I had something like this for town a few days ago.

"What's your shirt and short size, dear?"

"Oh. Um…small, please."

"Well aren't you just a lucky little thing?" she joked lightly, digging through a box. She pulled out a grey t-shirt and black shorts. The shirt and shorts both sported a wolf on the fabric. I blinked at the sight, though I should have known better. The Quileutes were faithful to their legends.

She sent me on my way when I didn't have any questions. Locating my locker was a little confusing, but the map did save some time. After putting my things away, I made my way to my first class, English. My professor was kind enough to introduce himself and welcome me to La Push before directing me to a seat.

I took a seat near the back, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. Looking around, I noticed that my initial suspicions were wrong; a lot of the students weren't Quileute. Very few of them were. Students of different ethnicities filled the seats.

"New here?"

I jumped slightly at the voice, my eyes finding a girl who took the seat in front of mine. Green eyes stared back at me, freckles underneath them. Copper hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her teeth shined as she smiled at me.

I nodded.

She extended a hand in my direction. "I'm Hayley."

"Sarah," I said, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Hayley leaned her arm against her chair, her back to the front of the room. "First day? Where'd you transfer from?"

"Missouri."

"Holy moly. Long drive."

I nodded and said in a very disgusted tone, "Yeah, and it doesn't rain _near_ as much."

She chuckled. "You must miss the sun. Don't worry, though, we get clear skies here and there."

I smiled. I think I just made a new friend.

"So, how's La Push treating you?"

"It's alright. I haven't really talked to anyone but you."

"You're kidding, right?" When I shook my head, she gasped. "What the hell? You're gorgeous! You would think the guys would be all over you."

"Oh…um, no." The blood rushed to my cheeks, and I lifted my cool hands to cover them. "They don't all run around shirtless, do they?"

"Only on the beach." She wiggled her eyebrows. Naturally, I laughed.

The professor finally gathered our attention just after the bell rang and it was then that I noticed the other students that came into class. Two guys whispered, glanced at me, and then smirked at each other. Well, they weren't talking to me, but they were definitely talking _about_ me.

Once class ended, Hayley joined me in the hall. "What's next on your schedule?" she asked.

"Um… Algebra."

"Perfect! We have that together." Hayley's face brightened.

Hayley waved and greeted friends in the hallway as we passed. They _looked_ like nice people. If what Hayley said was true, and people greeted me, I could possibly know the same people. It would make getting used to this place much easier.

Once the next hour was over, Hayley pointed me toward my Biology class since we didn't have it together. I was scared to part with her, and matters only got worse when I was forced to stand in front of everyone and introduce myself. The same thing happened in the following class as well.

Luckily for me, all of the juniors shared a free period. We were allowed to sit in one of the classrooms or out in the hall; much like the others, I chose the hall.

"Hi, friend!" Hayley skipped to my side and sat down next to me. The title surprised me, but I accepted it easily. I had been here for four hours and I already had a good friend. As if I would decline that invitation.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile. "I was just thinking about something… Considering it rains a lot in La Push, how do you guys find the time to go to the beach?"

Hayley shrugged. "We do get a lot of rain, but we get a lot more sun than Forks. We go whenever we're free."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not," she replied. "You're welcome to come whenever you want." The bell chimed and she sprang to her feet. "Lunch time. Come on!"

A table—her table, I was sure—was smack dab in the middle of the area. Four teens were already seated. There were two boys, one of brown hair and the other blond. Both of their shirts clung to their toned chests. They appeared to be twins.

Two girls sat across from them. One appeared to be fragile, with gentle eyes and fair hair. The girl beside her was brunette, some warm undertones put into her locks. Her eyes were a blue color as well.

The brunet boy called Hayley over when he spotted her. When we approached them, I noticed they all turned to look at me. After a moment, Hayley decided to do the introductions.

"Guys, this is Sarah. She just moved here and I thought she could sit with us." All four nodded in approval and Hayley volunteered to take the seat beside the boys. That left me to sit next to the girls.

The one with darker hair turned to me. "Hi, I'm Katie," she said. She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the girl next to her. "That's Natalie."

The blonde waved lightly. "Hello."

Katie motioned across from her, to the boy with the brown hair. "This is Sean," she introduced. He mumbled a greeting behind his mouth full of food. "Ew… Um, next to him is Ryan." Minding his matters, the blond silently waved.

I gazed at both boys for a moment. "Are you two twins?"

Sean shook his head. "Nope, just related. We're cousins. People would get us mixed up if it weren't for the hair."

Natalie leaned around Katie to talk to me. "What about you, Sarah? Any siblings?"

"Only child."

Hayley pouted. "Lucky. I've got little brothers and sisters to babysit."

"Not really," I admitted. "It gets kind of lonely sometimes. I'm close with my mom, but it's not really the same."

"At least you're friends with your parents. My old man only cares about grades."

"That's only because he cares, honey," Natalie tried. Ryan only shrugged. The blonde then looked to me. "So, what do you think of La Push?"

"I've already told Hayley the lack of sun is going to bother me," I said with a small smile.

"Well, now you know why most of us are pale," Katie giggled. "Except for the Quileutes, naturally. Only a few of them actually go to school here, though."

"How many?"

"In our grade, four," she said. "They're over there."

I followed her motion to a table of guys across the room. "There are only two."

Katie looked again. "Huh. Guess so. Well, one of the others is Jared. He's usually sitting with his girlfriend."

Of the two that were at the table, one was brawny with a well-developed chest and the other was of a smaller build. Both had equally short haircuts.

"Quil Ateara and Embry Call," Katie said, easily noticing that I was staring. "Those two are practically attached at the hip."

"So who's the fourth?"

Katie looked at me. "Jacob Black. He's best friends with Quil and Embry, but he's always ditching class."

"Any reason why?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember he was just so happy," she explained. "One day it changed."

"I heard it's because of a girl from another small town nearby," Hayley cut in. "I guess they spent almost every day together. Her boyfriend ditched her or something, but when he came back, she left Jacob to rot. Or as the story goes."

"You're kidding," I said. "What's her name?" Hayley didn't answer, and looking around the table, I noticed that none of them were willing to speak. "What?"

Katie spoke quietly through her teeth, not looking at me. "Shh! His friends are looking this way."

Stupidly, I looked over. Quil and Embry were both practically glaring at me. I quickly looked away, focusing on my food. After a few seconds I glanced in their direction, but they were gone.

"Sweet Jesus," I whispered, sighing.

Sean laughed. "Intimidating, aren't they? They didn't used to be like that."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "People change."

. . . . . . . . . .

My last few classes were a breeze, especially Gym. Sean was in my class, so I at least had another acquaintance hanging around. I used his presence as an excuse to quit thinking about lunch. It failed. My mind was stuck on the fact that Quil and Embry gave me such similar looks, such _dirty_ looks. It was as if they shared the same thought.

"Sarah!"

I blinked. I looked to the net just in time pass the volleyball to a teammate. Once we scored, I went to return to my spot. Sean approached me, looking a bit puzzled.

"You awake in there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just spaced out for a second."

He accepted it after a second's hesitation, but then he retreated to the serving line to continue the game. Gym passed quickly after that, and the final bell signaled the end of my first day. I grabbed my things and walked outside with my newest acquaintances. Everyone but Hayley and I split as we proceeded into the lot.

Hayley nudged me. "Have a nice first day?"

"Not too shabby," I admitted.

"Good to hear. I gotta get home, so I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

I nodded and she departed, leaving me to continue to my car alone. As I was about to reach my door, a figure appeared next to me. I froze upon seeing who it was.

Embry's dark eyes pierced mine. He practically loomed over me, at least a foot taller. "New girl, right?" His voice was too edgy to make me feel comfortable.

"…Yes."

He leaned against my car, blocking my escape. "Where you from?"

"Why do you care?"

"Ooh." He smirked. "Snappy. Looks like we've got a bit of fresh air around here."

I eyed him curiously. "Who _are_ you?"

"Name's Embry."

"Sarah. Nice to meet you," I said slowly. I moved to open my door. He didn't budge.

Embry's eyes scanned me and I frowned.

"Are you _examining_ me?" I blurted. "What do you want?"

His smirk grew. "Just being friendly."

"You call 'friendly' blocking my door?" I asked. He chuckled quietly before pushing himself away.

"Welcome to La Push, Caldwell," he called, waving over his shoulder.

I stared after him, confused. That was a different version of the Welcome Wagon if I had ever seen one. Before his friend Quil could show up, I climbed into my car and left, a little creeped out. I hoped I wouldn't run into him again, but my gut told me otherwise. Next time, it would probably be Embry _and_ Quil.

* * *

_A/N: Revised version of Chapter 3. I actually combined Chapters 1 and 2 and made them the introduction chapter in the revision. So Ch. 1 & 2 are technically Ch. 1, and Ch. 3 is really Ch. 2. Make sense?_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	3. The Encounter

**Chapter 3: The Encounter**

My mental map was still working properly after the talk with Embry, so I got home with ease. Since I was the only one home, I went up to my room and blasted my music, trying to get my mind off the creep. He had the potential to ruin my first day, but I wouldn't think of it in that way. I convinced myself that he simply made it more interesting.

I booted up my computer and found an email from one my friends back home. Normally, she and I were double trouble. Neither of us tolerated stupidity and ignorance. Embry thought I was snappy, but Britney was worse. She could have chewed his head off.

Britney and I have been best friends for years, ever since grade school. She was one of those people who came off as one of the shy ones, but if you got close enough to her, you saw her true colors. Of course, she didn't take much foolishness from anyone as she got older. That just came with puberty.

It was sad leaving her back home. We shared a tearful goodbye, unfortunately, which made the move that much harder. We promised we would keep in touch and to visit as soon as possible.

Thinking about her made me a little sad. I had Hayley now, yes, but I didn't think she could actually replace Britney. My best friend was just too unique to forget.

I sighed, tapping the end of my pencil against my head as I reminisced. It was hard to focus on my homework with so many memories from home flooding my mind, but I managed get it done. I went downstairs to cook dinner to pass more time. Mom would be home soon, and I knew she wouldn't be up for the job. I curled up on the couch while the water boiled.

Mom walked through the door a little while later. I could hear another downpour of rain when she opened the door. "Hey, sweetie. How was your day?"

"It was okay. Yours?"

She smiled. "It went great. They put me straight to work, but that's what I like." She looked over her shoulder toward the kitchen. "Already started dinner?"

I nodded and rose from my seat. Mom followed me into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind something small. Today was tiring."

She chuckled. "'Something small' is better than what your father can cook."

. . . . . . . . . .

The sun was shining when I got outside the next morning, which gave me hope for a better day. I was convinced it would be easier, since I knew a few people now. Embry didn't exactly count. Our encounter wasn't one I really wanted to remember. Just the thought of him made me uneasy.

"Caldwell, hey!"

His voice didn't help much either.

I groaned quietly as I approached the school entrance, glaring at him. Surely being a jackass, he grinned, perfectly peachy this morning. It was probably because he was looking forward to torturing me.

"Morning, Embry," I grumbled, walking past him.

"Not so snappy this morning," he realized. The remark stopped me.

"Disappointed?" I asked.

"A bit." Embry smirked before turning around, waving his arm. "Yo, Quil! C'mere!"

I shifted uncomfortably. Not only did I have to worry about Embry, but now I had to fear Quil too. It seemed like my gut was right. Talk about a terrible Tuesday.

I recognized Quil as the brawny one. That meant Embry made up for his small size with his ego. However, neither of them were truly boys; physically, they looked to be in their twenties. Intimidating was a bit of an understatement.

"Quil," Embry said. "This is Caldwell, the new girl in town."

Quil looked from Embry to me, his smirk similar to his friend's. "First name?"

"Sarah," I replied quickly. He nodded to me in greeting.

"You look a little nervous. Something bothering you?"

_Yes. You._ I looked away before he caught my glare. "No," I snapped.

"Ooh, back to the temper. Welcome back."

My glare went from the ground to Embry instantly. What an ass.

He met my glare, not at all phased by it. Unfortunately, I was forced to break eye contact. The silence was uncomfortable, at least for me. If this guy had a sliver of kindness in his body, he would just leave me alone.

Embry sighed, stretching his arm and yawning. "I wonder where Jake is. He's gonna be late again."

My breath hitched. My knees locked. Quil eyed me suspiciously, but Embry wore that cheeky grin of his again. The sight of it disgusted me.

"Alright, what gives?" I finally asked. "What do you guys want?"

The two shared a look. "You should come with us," Quil suggested. Embry was already walking away, back to the lot.

"What about school?"

"Relax, new girl," Embry called. "We won't be that long."

I had two choices: to either go or escape into school. Stupidly, I followed Quil's suggestion and walked back out to the lot. I scolded myself for doing this, but another part of me was genuinely interested in what they wanted. I would take my chances.

I found myself by my car again. Embry rested against an old truck, much like he did with my car the day before. He appeared to be enjoying my discomfort, relaxing while I silently panicked. Quil didn't really care, getting to the point.

"Why were you talking about Jake?" he asked.

"As if you don't know," I quipped. When they didn't give, I rolled my eyes. "My friends talked about him for a minute. What's the big deal?"

Embry decided to ignore my question and ask one of his own. "Why'd you talk about us?"

"My friends were just pointing out who you were."

"And Jake?"

"What about him?"

Quil stared at me, his eyes hardening. "What'd they tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know everything already. Why would I waste my breath?"

"Listen," Quil started. "Don't mention what happened to Jake. It's still a touchy subject."

"We don't want a lot of people to know. We're actually pissed that _you_ know," Embry added.

"I'm not going to say anything," I insisted.

They shared yet another look, clearly not trusting me. I held up my hand towards Quil, and when he caught the gist of what I was doing, he laughed.

"You're gonna pinky-promise us?"

I nodded. "People never break pinky-promises."

"You're kidding, right?" Embry asked, smiling. I didn't reply, and both of the boys chuckled. Embry approached me first. While I was half-tempted to step away from him, I stood my ground. "As ridiculous as this is, we're taking you up on it."

"If this is what it takes to get the two of you off my back, I cross my heart," I promised.

After another moment's hesitation, he held up his pinky and wrapped it around mine. Quil did the same a second later.

"We're good?" I asked. They nodded and I turned, starting off. At this rate I was going to be late.

"Sarah!"

I stopped to look at Quil. He pointed at me. "Remember, you promised."

"Relax," I called. "I know." The smallest of smiles appeared on his face, and while I wasn't sure why, I proceeded toward the building anyway. When I got there, Natalie found me.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

I smiled a little. "What's up?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Confused, I questioned her. "What do you mean?"

She leaned her small figure against the locker next to mine. "I saw you in the parking lot, talking to Quil and Embry. What was that all about?"

I grabbed another one of my books. "Something about my car, I think."

She gave me a look, doubtful. "Your car?" she checked.

"I know it sounds weird," I said, shaking my head. "Embry was standing by it yesterday. Kind of weird, you know? They asked me about the make and model and stuff." She gave me a look, and I chuckled. "I don't know either. I don't speak car."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys. Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"See you later." I watched her go, spotting Embry and Quil at the end of the hall. Suspecting what the conversation was about, they approved of my lying capabilities. Embry sent me a wink, while Quil only smiled. I sent them a smile of my own, though it was half-assed. I turned my back on them and went to class, sure that they were snickering behind me.

. . . . . . . . . .

Apart from what happened with Quil and Embry earlier in the week, the rest of it was pretty dull. They hadn't approached me since then, but they did keep a close eye on me. I wouldn't break a promise to them; they would snap me in half.

When I got to school on Friday, the halls were a little louder than usual. Finding Hayley in the mess, I nudged her and looked around. "What's going on?"

"Apparently Jacob's back at school. Somebody spotted him this morning," she whispered.

For some reason, my heart missed a beat. "How long has he been gone?"

"A while."

"Interesting."

"Why? You interested?" She peered at me, already overthinking my responses.

"In him? I've never even met the guy!"

"That doesn't mean anything. He's quite a hunk, if I do say so myself." Hayley caught my small smile at that and lightly poked me in the side. "He's crush-worthy, and I like to play match-maker."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you just get to class?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "Don't be late. I'll know what you're doing if you are."

"Get out of here!" I playfully whacked her in the arm. She giggled all the way down the hall.

. . . . . . . . . .

The first few classes went by, and there was still no sign of Jacob. A lot of people started to deny the rumors. There was one sign that convinced me he was here, though. At lunch, everyone sat in their usual spots. Since my seat had a clear view of Embry and Quil's table, I noticed they weren't present the entire period. Their absence proved Jacob had to be around, but I kept that to myself.

Throughout the day I felt a little sick. For some reason I was anticipating Jacob's return. I had always been interested in the mysterious guys, and he was no exception. Even if we'd never met, his story intrigued me. Knowing he was around caused my stomach to turn. Considering he was Quileute, I was sure I would be able to spot him quickly, especially if he was with Embry and Quil.

My nerves proved too much for me, so I had to ask for a pass to the nurse to at least get some medicine. Of course, I didn't know where the nurse's office was, so my only choice was to go looking for it. When I rounded a corner, I hit my head on a hard surface and stumbled back.

"Ow," I hissed, rubbing my forehead. I thought it was a locker, but the voice convinced me otherwise.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," I said, lowering my hand. Lifting my head, I spotted the person everyone had been talking about for so long. His beauty left me speechless.

His dark hair covered his eyebrows, providing a small shadow over his eyes. Just as I predicted, he was Quileute, his skin the same color as Embry's and Quil's. Against his tight t-shirt I could tell how developed he was, his chest and arms outlined by the fabric.

Not wanting to stare at his muscles the entire time, I forced myself to look up. He was definitely over six feet tall, probably a foot taller than me. When we made eye contact, his expression suddenly changed—not in his face, but in his eyes. It was as if a realization appeared to him, his eyes lighting up.

My body jolted from the look, but I told myself that was from shock. This guy was gorgeous.

He stared at me for a moment, as if in a daze. "…Are you okay?"

I nodded silently, my eyes glued to him.

"Um, I'm—"

"Jacob," I finished for him. His sharp features expressed confusion at that moment.

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah," I said with a small nod, tearing my eyes away. "Sorry. I just haven't seen you around before, and there was a lot of talk about you being here today."

"Oh. That."

I examined the tile floor, trying to hide my embarrassment. I hit my head against his chest, not a locker. How stupid was that?

"So," he started, attracting my attention. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm Sarah. I moved here last week."

"Right, well, sorry about bumping into you. I didn't see you coming."

"It's alright."

"Sarah. Jacob."

One of the teachers walked past the corner and stopped upon finding us. I froze, hoping we wouldn't get into trouble.

"Do you two have somewhere to be?"

I held up my pass. "Nurse."

"Jacob?"

Jacob scratched his head. "Class."

"Right, well, get going. When I come back you better be gone." He gave us each a look and then continued down the hall, leaving our sight.

"Nurse, huh?" Jacob crossed his arms over his broad chest. When he smirked, it was attractive, unlike Embry; his was just arrogant. "You look fine to me."

I smiled slightly. "It was a little stuffy back in class."

"Right," he said. He studied me for a second, almost as if he didn't believe me. I was sure he didn't, but at that moment I didn't care. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. When he made a move to leave, I found myself to be a little disappointed. "See you around?"

"Yeah… Sure."

I still had butterflies when he was gone. Hayley wasn't lying when she said he was a hunk, but that wasn't it. There was more to him than just looks. He was mysterious, as I predicted, but even more interesting than that was how he looked at me. There was no right way to describe it.

I said I would see him again, and I was looking forward to it.

* * *

_A/N: Revised version of Ch. 4, now Ch. 3. Let's just say that the chapters are gonna be one section behind from now on. Get that out of the way._

_Thank you Queen B of Randomness for letting me include your character in this. :)_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	4. Change

**Chapter 4: Change**

I didn't go back to class, nor did I actually find the nurse. I went outside instead, thinking about what happened between me and Jacob. I couldn't believe I had actually talked to him. It wasn't just any normal confrontation. It was different, in so many ways.

The way he looked at me was so strange. His eyes were such a dark brown, but their depths brightened when he gazed at me. It was mesmerizing, and he looked a little dazed at the time as well. I felt like we both experienced something new, whatever it was.

Colliding with him was like hitting a brick wall. My head was still throbbing, but it would pass. Going to the nurse now would just be a waste.

I sighed softly, watching my breath form a faint cloud in front of me. It was chilly out, but inside it was nice and warm. Hot, really, when I was with Jacob. I could feel the heat radiate from his body just standing next to him.

"You're gonna get sick you know."

Looking up, I smiled upon seeing Ryan join me. "I just needed some air."

He sat down beside me. "Don't complain to me when you get a cold."

"What're you doing out here?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said with a small shrug. "Skipping class."

"You're skipping? Won't your dad kill you?"

"Probably, but I'll say it was peer pressure." His blue eyes fixed themselves on me, a smirk on his lips.

"Funny," I stated, sarcasm heavy in my voice. We both stared out at the lot in front of us, not saying a word for quite a few minutes. He shifted a bit throughout the silence, his sigh triggering a question. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just school. We only have a month left."

"So what?"

"It's the exams. My dad's going to hound me over 'em. He probably won't even let me see Nat." Ryan hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees. "You're lucky. You're close with your parents."

"Not really. Just my mom. My dad only cares about beer and cable."

He didn't say anything, and I didn't blame him. What could you say to that? Both of our dads were jerks, but I couldn't decide whose was worse. Mine worried about how many beers were in the fridge, but Ryan's was more concerned with how many A's were on his report card.

At this rate, I would say Ryan's was better. His at least cared about his future.

. . . . . . . . . .

When school ended I discovered that Jacob and I would be seeing much more of each other; our lockers were pretty close. Knowing that I would see him between classes somehow made me nervous.

I walked out to my car after the last bell rang, shifting through my bag to find my keys. I neglected to pay attention to where I was going and tripped over a curb. Just as I was about to crack my head on the concrete, two warm hands caught me, hoisting me back up. I turned, pushing my light brown hair away from my face.

Jacob.

All I could do was stare at him, his warm hand lingering on my shoulder. Those dark eyes again, they were hypnotizing. I found myself taking in his features; his dark hair, his tan skin, his brawn, his height. Jacob was one good looking boy, I had to give him that.

And his smile, it was gentle. I hadn't seen it before, which caused me to stare.

"You okay?" He tilted his head to the side, that delicate smile widening.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure." His hand left my shoulder, but my body craved the warmth. "You've been running into things lately. You should really start watching where you're going."

I turned my head, spotting that damn curb. I fought a blush. "Whoops."

"Are you usually this clumsy?" Jacob wondered.

I smiled shyly, glancing at him before looking away. "No, not really. I just think I'm a little out of it today."

"Sick?"

"No. Stressed, maybe. My head's all over the place."

Jacob nodded again, his light smile still present. It only widened when he caught me staring. After a moment, I chuckled and looked away. It was then that I noticed half the parking lot had cleared out.

"…Did you notice all those cars leave?" I asked, looking from him to the lot.

"Nope."

I smiled a little before staring down at my keys. "Um… I should probably get going."

"Right. See you tomorrow?"

"You're going to be here?" He caught onto my jab, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be here. It's the end of the semester. Gotta come back sometime, right?"

I nodded, and after a small moment, I waved lightly in goodbye. Turning away, I started for my car, messing with my keys again.

"Sarah?"

The way he said my name made my heart skip a beat. I was actually surprised he remembered it.

"Be careful, okay?" Jacob hollered.

I nodded, smiling slightly. I unlocked my door and got in my car in a swift movement, shutting the door. The butterflies had suddenly hit me then. With a sigh, I started my car and pulled out, heading home. Of course, Jacob was on my mind for the rest of the night.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hayley had called me earlier in the week to tell me that the four of us—she, Katie, Natalie, and I—were going to go shopping in Seattle this weekend. I agreed immediately, considering I needed new clothes for La Push weather anyway. And since it was a Saturday, and she said that she would pick me up at ten that morning, I was ready to go. Money and cell phone ready, I was prepared for the three hour car ride to the city.

Seattle was huge compared to what I had seen in my lifetime. I was used to wide open fields and horses, not tall buildings and cabs. The mall was pretty impressive as well. We got carried away with shopping for a few hours, so much that Hayley plopped herself down on a bench.

While she and Katie took a breather, I accompanied Natalie to a nearby shop. She needed a gift for Ryan's birthday that was coming up the following week. The men's jewelry caught her eye, and she dug through them carefully before spotting one she liked.

"What do you think, Sarah? Will he like it?"

I examined the item and discovered that it was symbolic. The description was on the back, so I flipped it over. "Hey, check it out. 'The future is now.'"

Natalie grinned and headed for the register, satisfied. As we headed back to Hayley and Katie's location, we passed an electronics store. The televisions were showing the news. I spared a glance at them, but the sight of a sheet-covered body stopped me.

"...that police have found numerous corpses in the Seattle area this past month. They fear that gang activity is the cause of these deaths, their toll seeming to rise every few days or more. The police aren't quite sure how these deaths have been caused and there seems to be no evidence behind the killing spree. However, they are occurring mostly at night. The people of Seattle are advised to be careful in the evenings."

"Wow." Natalie stared at the screens. "We probably don't want to be here around dusk."

"No kidding. Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . .

On the way back home, the girls convinced me to change up my look a bit more. After a bit of whining on my part about my hair, Katie directed Hayley to a hair salon close to home. I wasn't too sure about it, but they insisted that since I was in a new place, I could start over, hair included. As ridiculous as it sounded, I caved.

Mom left the porch light on for me tonight, so when I got home I said goodbye to the girls and started toward the door. Just as I reached the porch, there was a sound in the yard. Of course, it came from the woods. I was half-tempted to go see what it was, but told myself it was just a raccoon. Those things were rabid anyway. I was about to put my key in the lock when a twig snapped, startling me.

I gazed at the dark forest for a long moment, wondering if the creature was going to present itself. It decided to stay in hiding, and since it was chilly, I went inside.

"Hey, Mom?" I called, kicking off my shoes. "Don't leave the trash outside. I think we've got some coons."

"What? I knew living on the edge of town was a bad idea."

I found her in the kitchen. The sight of her doing dishes confused me. "You do know we have a dishwasher, right? It is the twenty-first century."

Mom smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, honey. I was just waiting for you to get home."

"I'm not five, Mom. I made it back in one piece."

Her eyes found me, the dishes now sitting in the sink. "I saw you through the window. Something outside interest you?"

"I thought I heard something. Raccoons, remember?"

"And what about your hair?"

I put my hands on my head, frowning. "What about it? I like it, and so do my friends." Disappointment was etched all over face, which hurt. "I thought you would be surprised."

"I am. Don't worry about that."

"In a good way, I mean."

"Enough. Just…get to bed."

"But—"

"Now."

Without a word, I left the room and marched up the stairs. I slammed the door and went straight to my bed, not even bothering to change clothes. Mom always supported my decisions, and now something as temporary as a haircut threw her off. Something weird was going on. And I had such a great day too. What a way to ruin it.

I then thought of the mysterious deaths in Seattle. No evidence, no suspects, and the murders only occurred at night. What could that mean?

I rolled onto my side as I thought it over, and with help from the darkness, eventually fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

The weekend dragged. After my petty argument with Mom, we only spoke when necessary. Dad and I didn't talk at all; he was too busy watching a game. Strangely, all I wanted was to get back to school.

When Monday rolled around, I was ready to leave the house. One of my new sweaters helped with the colder weather that morning. Once I was at school, a few people didn't recognize me from the haircut; then again, did they know who I was to begin with?

"Hey, Hayley."

She waved and continued on a casual conversation with another junior, someone I didn't get to know yet. I busied myself with getting my things together. Feeling heat at my side, I looked up, surprised to see the mysterious Quileute next to me.

"Your appearances are becoming consistent. Are you sure you want to break your bad-boy record?" I teased. Jacob rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. I tried not to stare.

"You're still in one piece."

"I was careful," I informed him. "Just like I promised."

I picked up on his low chuckle, which made me smile. His laughter was even attractive.

After gathering my books, I turned to him, only to see that his attention was directed elsewhere. I glanced behind me to see where he was looking, only to find Embry and Quil trying to appear distracted. Not so discreetly, they looked from us to each other and laughed amongst themselves.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Those two are idiots," Jacob replied. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. You learn to ignore them."

I looked back over at his two friends, who were making their way down the hall to their classes. "They hang around you a lot. That must be hard."

"Now you know why I ditch school."

I laughed a little, which made him smile. We made eye contact once more and I caught that flicker in his gaze again. Of course, it wasn't as strong as the first time, but the fact that it was there made me feel fuzzy inside. What made him look at me like that anyway?

"Well, since I'm keeping up on regular appearances, should we get to class?" He motioned with his arm toward our first period.

I arched a brow. "You're going to escort me? How kind of you."

I was a little shocked by his offer, but walked with him anyway. Because of our difference in size, I felt like a child next to him. He must have had an impressive gene pool. Whenever I looked up to examine his height, I caught him gazing at me. I blushed and focused on the floor immediately, his deep chuckle causing butterflies.

When we reached the room, many eyes watched our every move. Well, Jacob's every move. Clearly nobody thought his streak would last this long.

"Jacob," the professor greeted. "A new record, isn't it?"

"Good one," Jacob said with a grin, taking a seat next to mine.

Our professor began to take role, and after confirming I was present, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I caught Jacob examining me as soon as I looked over.

"Haircut?" he asked. When I nodded, he smirked. "Alright. I can dig it."

"Dig it? What are you, from the seventies?"

The two of us shared a look and I was forced to break eye contact. His eyes always drew me in; sometimes it was hard to look away.

"Sarah."

Hayley eyed me suspiciously, glancing between me and Jacob. The look on her face said enough and I glared. "Turn around, Hayley."

She shrugged and turned her back on me. My rejection wouldn't convince her to keep it cool. She did say she liked to play matchmaker. As if Jacob and I had that kind of chemistry.

Or did we?

I risked a glance at Jacob. He drummed his pencil against his desk, naturally bored. He was handsome, gorgeous even. But me? I was too ordinary, too boring. We wouldn't look good together. He was destined to be with a model, most likely. He looked like one, after all.

Before I could cover my tracks, Jacob's eyes were on mine. I panicked, looking away and hiding behind my hair. Hayley was nuts. I could barely hold eye contact with the guy, let alone date him. It wouldn't work.

Then again, opposites did attract.

* * *

_A/N: Revision. Hope you enjoyed it. :)_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	5. It Could Be

**Chapter 5: It Could Be**

For as little as I'd known Hayley, I felt the need to strangle her during class. Ever since she implied that Jacob and I could be an item—before we even met, I might add—I couldn't stop thinking about it. It didn't help that she hinted towards it right in front of him. I could barely look over at him sometimes because of it. Sometimes. Much like a magnet, I was drawn to him.

Hayley took notes as lecture went on, but I couldn't even concentrate. While she was at ease, I was at a loss for words. Jacob was the mysterious guy at school, the kind of guy that always caught my interest. Britney could confirm that back home. Jacob and his friends were considered the outcasts of the school. I figured it was because there were so few Quileutes in the school. Of course, each of them had qualities about them that attracted a person. In my case, it was Jacob especially. It was hard to believe Jacob didn't have a girlfriend, but then I thought back to his recent heartbreak and it clicked.

He had probably been in love with the girl from Forks, the one who supposedly ditched him for her lover. I didn't know Jacob well, but he seemed like a good guy. Hearing that he suffered from something so horrible upset me.

The fact that I worried so much over him was odd. I barely knew the guy. But what if that meant Hayley was right? What if there was some sort of spark between us?

_Spark. _The word reminded me of the expression in Jacob's eyes whenever he looked at me. The feeling it brought was similar, like something ignited within the two of us. I had convinced myself it was shock, but it was clearly something more. If I got the same feeling every time I looked at him, it had to be.

Maybe Hayley caught onto something before me; maybe she studied how we reacted to each other and came to her own conclusions. This morning she left me wide open for Jacob's advances. It was a set up.

I had to give her props. It was working.

To my left there was a chuckle. When I looked over, he was smiling to himself. Clearly I lacked in the subtlety department.

"You look pissed," he whispered, clearly amused.

I nodded. "I'm planning revenge."

"On who?" When I pointed at Hayley, he chuckled again, keeping quiet for obvious reasons. "Why?"

I hesitated telling him the truth; I didn't want to say the wrong thing. "She's…setting me up for something," I revealed.

"Oh really?" Jacob leaned toward me. "Mind sharing?"

"Um…"

"Oh, c'mon," he begged.

I lifted an eyebrow. "You're that interested?"

"Kinda. I can't really tell if you're pissed or pleased with whatever's going on, though."

I took that as completely interested. How long had he stared at me before getting my attention?"

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

Jacob and I both shared a look, but he took it upon himself to answer our professor. "Not really."

The professor eyed us for a long moment, trying to gather the fact that Jacob sassed back. I looked around the classroom. Everyone in the room was staring at us, Hayley included. She winked at me before turning around in her seat. In the meantime, I returned my attention to the staring contest between Jacob and the professor. Jacob was completely at ease, while the man up front looked a bit confused.

"Quiet down back there," he finally said. "That's a warning."

He gave up against a teenager. I was sure that didn't happen much, as a few students snicker in the back. I looked to Jacob, who simply winked before staring at the front of the room. He didn't have to pay attention for long, since the bell rang a few moments later. He strode out of the room without a second look.

I met up with Hayley at the door, who was smiling. "You know, somehow 'I told you so' just doesn't quite say it."

"Meaning?"

"If you actually listened to the gossip around this place, you would know. Everyone's betting on when the two of you will get together."

My eyes widened. "They're _betting_ on me?"

"For good reason," she defended, hooking her arm in mine. "You don't see the way he looks at you. He's just so…protective." We stopped next to my locker and she hovered close by. "Like on Friday. I saw you trip. He came out of nowhere."

I gave her a look. "Coincidence."

She shook her head. "Nope. Friday was the first day he even _saw_ you, but he looks at you like you're the only person in the world. It's adorable."

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "And me?"

Hayley opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she spotted something behind me. "Well… We'll talk about that later. See you in algebra!"

I called after her, turning to try and stop her, but that was when I saw Jacob against the wall. He watched Hayley go, nodding to her when she said hello. His dark eyes then found me, stilling me.

"You're still breathing. I guess what happened in class didn't kill you."

Embarrassed, I looked away. "Well, lucky for me you handled it. I would've said something stupid."

"How stupid?"

"Bad enough that I'm not going to tell you," I revealed, getting a smile again. "Then again, I didn't expect your little staring competition."

His eyebrows rose. "Have you noticed the height difference? He wouldn't do anything."

"You would actually threaten a teacher?" The way he looked at me made me laugh. "Okay, fine, maybe not. But I have to admit, I feel like a kid next to you. How tall are you?"

Reminding me of Embry's egotistical attitude, Jacob cleared his throat and smirked. "Six-seven."

I looked him up and down, eyes wide. "Damn. Which side of the family?"

"My dad's."

I knew he had a good gene pool.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna be late. See you later?"

I nodded and he walked away. Giving in to a small desire, I watched him go. His tight shirt outlined the muscles in his back. Again with the sex appeal. This guy had a lot of it, and I feared that would cause some trouble someday.

. . . . . . . . . .

When study hall came around, I was looking forward to seeing Jacob. If what Hayley implied was true, some kind of conversation between us was bound to happen. Besides, if he didn't talk to me, I could still look. It wasn't like I would be the only one; a lot of girls found him to be attractive, and for good reason.

"Who does homework during the free period?"

My suspicions were correct.

I ended up having to tilt my head back to see him. "Okay, _now_ I feel like an ant," I claimed.

Jacob smiled once more, sitting beside me. I lost count of how many times I saw him smile today. What was I doing that made him so happy?

"Better?" he asked, propping his elbow on his knee.

"Yes, thank you. And like most people, I hate homework."

"A lot of us don't like work either, unless you're a nerd."

I gaped. "Hey!" I backhanded him on the shoulder, which was hard as rock.

"I wasn't calling you one!" he said in his defense.

I rolled my eyes and got back to work, a few minutes of silence passing between us. He kept fidgeting, clearly impatient, and I smiled to myself. Once I finished my last bit of homework, he snatched by book from me. Looking over at him, I saw that he was already staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head, dark eyes locked on mine. "You're just…"

"Just…what?"

He smiled, looking away. "Never mind."

"No, wait," I started, placing a hand on his arm. It was hot under my touch, an abnormal body heat. "Jacob… You're really hot."

His arrogance returned. "Thanks."

"No, well, I mean… Yes, you are, but—" I shook my head, concentrating. "Your skin's hot. Are you sick?"

He blinked when my hand found his forehead. "No… I'm fine." Not believing him, I touched his cheeks. Still warm. "Sarah," he called, voice firm. He wrapped his hand around mine, gently pulling it from his face. "I'm fine. Okay?"

I gazed at him, entranced once more by his eyes. His hand clung to mine, gentle but secure. Our hands were nearly opposite in temperature; my skin was surely cold against his, while his was hot against mine. The second I focused on his grasp, he released me, triggering a bit of disappointment.

"Jacob," I said after a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled and nodded. Upon seeing my expression, he patted my knee. "I promise."

I wasn't convinced. What else could explain his temperature other than an illness?

When the next bell signaled lunchtime, Jacob rose to his feet and offered his hands. Taking the opportunity to hold those hands again, I accepted his invitation and he pulled me to my feet. He declared that he would see me later, to which I didn't object.

Hayley found me after I put my things away, walking with me to the cafeteria. "Starting to believe me yet?" Upon seeing my look, she giggled. "Told you so."

I left her to get in line and made a dash for the table. Sean and Ryan, as expected, were already eating. While they stuffed their faces, I lost myself to my thoughts, thinking about the inevitable: Jacob. But what more was there to think about? I knew all there was to know, right?

My gaze wandered to his table. Jacob and Embry were fighting over a piece of pizza, and much to Jacob's dismay, Embry stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. Jacob got back at him by eating his burger. Even if the two looked to be in their twenties, they were still kids at heart.

Lunch was over before I knew it, and Hayley walked with me to one of our classes. The smile on her face seemed to say it all; she wanted things to work between me and Jacob. A part of me liked the idea, but logically I knew it was unlikely.

Jacob was gorgeous, and I was…me. What could possibly make that work?

. . . . . . . . . .

A thunderstorm hit pretty heavily the next day. A majority of the students were soaked by the time they got inside, me included. Tornadoes hardly occurred in the northwest, but looking outside, one seemed likely. By the middle of first period, the sky had darkened and lightning struck. There was a particularly loud roar of thunder that scared most of the class.

Jacob glanced at me upon seeing me jump, concern written in his eyes. I insisted I was okay with a small nod, which he didn't buy at first. I pointed to the front of the room to focus his attention on something else, which worked after a moment's hesitation on his part.

Lightning struck seconds later, something popping loudly inside the school. Gasps filled the room as the lights flickered, then shutting off. The pale light coming through the windows was the only illumination in the room.

"Keep calm," the professor instructed. "It was just a power outage."

A break from lecture was implied, which triggered conversations around the room. A few included getting out of school early, which was unlikely. The school would do whatever it could to get the power running again.

Hayley turned around in her seat. "Pray with me that they don't turn the power back on. I have a test today."

"Did you procrastinate?"

"Of course. Not that I really had a choice. I had to babysit last night."

"Don't get your hopes up," I told her softly. "This happened a lot back home. They got the power back every time."

"No!" she whined. She covered her ears. "Not another word."

I laughed softly as she turned in her seat, back to me again. While she worried about the power coming back on, I laid my head down on my desk. Storms usually helped me sleep, and since I couldn't rest the night before, the opportunity was an open invitation.

"You alright?"

Jacob of course.

I turned my head and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Tired."

His eyes were on me, but a second later they flickered toward the door. At that moment a teacher opened the door and asked for our professor. He returned a few seconds later and gathered our attention.

"Okay, it seems that they can get the power back on—"

"What?!"

I looked over, and one of the boys in my class slumped down in his seat. The professor wasn't pleased by the interruption.

"The power will be back on in a few minutes. Sit tight."

Hayley groaned. "Damn it!"

"Told you so," I snickered. She turned and whacked me in the shoulder.

The lights slowly flickered back on and a chorus of whines left my classmates. I simply tried to keep my head up; it was pounding. The lack of sleep was catching up to me, and I feared passing out. With Jacob's help, I managed to stay awake through first period, but I doubted I would have as much luck the rest of the day.

* * *

_A/N: Revision. Hope you enjoyed. :)_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	6. Pieces

**Chapter 6: Pieces**

"Sarah, do you need to go to the nurse?"

My teachers were probably getting annoyed with me. This was the third time I had been asked if I needed a pass to the nurse's office, simply because I looked like death. The lack of sleep from the night before was catching up to me, and it didn't help that my head felt like it was going to explode.

I nodded without a second thought, waiting for my pass to be written up. Once it was within my grasp, I left and dropped my books off in my locker. I still didn't know where the nurse's office was. For a second time, this was my excuse to leave the building. A nap in my car would do me some good. It was better than nothing, at least.

It was pouring when I got outside. The roar of the rain hitting the canopy hurt my head, motivating me to walk faster and reach my car as soon as possible. I was on the sidewalk when everything began to spot. Stumbling, I fell to one knee, the slip of paper in my hand soaked to mush. The concrete was cold, wet. The breeze felt good against my hot skin. Peering through the rain to my car across the lot, I realized I wouldn't make it; my sight was spotting, black dots appearing in my vision everywhere.

Eventually, my car was swallowed by darkness. Soon, my entire field of vision was the same. My body shook, my weight too much as I fell over onto my side, my hair dampening from the downpour of rain. The last thing I heard before going under was a rumble of thunder.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Sarah!"

My name? Was that what I heard?

Rain pelted my face as I finally came to, my entire body soaked; water dripped from the tip of my nose and hair, and my clothes were cold, clinging to my skin. A rumble of thunder occurred above, and I registered that rushed footsteps were coming my way, growing louder and louder each second.

"Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me?"

Who was calling my name?

A hand cupped my face, warm against my wet skin. If it weren't for the rain, I would have figured this was a dream. The heat that radiated before me was too comforting to exist in real life.

I attempted to open my eyes, only getting so far with the rain gushing from the dark sky. With effort, I could see a handsome face before me, dark eyes alive with worry.

"Jacob?" I forced myself to sit up, blinking furiously to see through the rain.

I gasped when I was swept off the ground, heat surrounding me. My body was crushed to Jacob's chest as he carried me back toward the school. Glancing up, I saw the droplets that trickled from his chiseled jaw. His eyelashes were coated with water, more rain streaming down his face with every blink. His broad shoulders acted as my shield as I buried my face in them, hiding from the stinging raindrops.

Once under the school canopy, Jacob slowed his pace and gently lowered me onto the ground, the lack of benches making it his only option. I lifted a hand and wiped my face, my skin damp from all of the water. Jacob didn't care too much for his own profile; he stared at me, the concern etched into his features not misplaced. I surely looked like hell.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he snapped.

I cowered. He was pissed, and clearly not a force to be reckoned with.

His warm hand brushed some of my hair away from my face, confusing me. I remained silent despite the anxious gesture, since I didn't know how to answer. "I passed out" was a lame excuse.

"I'm fine," I insisted, voice nearly inaudible over the downpour.

When Jacob didn't respond, I risked a glance. He was looking me over, examining every bit of me. I bit my lip, embarrassed, and I looked down at my sopping wet clothes. The look he gave me was one of distress, something I didn't like at all.

"I'm sorry," I said, not sure if he could hear me. I could barely hear myself.

"Don't say that."

My blue eyes locked onto him, watching the water as it dripped from his hair. The globes that stared back were dark, hard, and full of questions I felt I wouldn't be able to answer.

"Christ." Jacob shook his head. "You scared the hell out of me, Sarah. What'd you do, pass out on the sidewalk?"

My silence shocked him.

"You _fainted_?"

"It was an accident!" I cried. "I was trying to get to my car and I just… I just…"

"Yeah, I know what you did." He ran his hand over his hair, brushing the loose water from it. "Look, as long as you're okay, that's all I care about. Accident or not."

"It _was_ an accident," I said again.

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied. His support was half-hearted on the subject. "As far as I can tell, the only problem is that we're both soaked. I'll dry and so will you."

My eyes had been glued to him the entire time, and while he looked away every once in a while, when he did return my gaze my heart fluttered. Why was he so good at doing that? Jacob had an effect on me like no one else; one look in my direction and I was putty in his hands.

"Oh my god. Sarah?"

I blinked, recognizing that voice immediately. Hayley hurried to my side, kneeling down beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her hand on my shoulder. She didn't even wait for an answer. "What happened?"

"Passed out," Jacob answered shortly, his eyes on me too.

Hayley's expression was frightening in itself, full of shock and anger. I glared at Jacob. "It was an _accident_. I was trying to get to my car."

"Whatever." My friend rose to her feet, helping me up as well. "We need to get you inside."

Jacob stood, practically looming over the both of us. "That's probably not such a good idea." He pointed to the entrance, where students walked throughout the hallway inside.

Right. I would be the laughing stock if I went inside like this.

"I'll take her home."

Hayley and I shared a look. Neither of us had been expecting that option. "No funny business?" she asked.

Jacob's response was priceless; I was sure I would never see that face again. Tough guys didn't show offense too often.

"What about class?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It's lunch hour. Perfect getaway time," Hayley stated. "I would go now if I were you."

I looked back toward the school. Students hovered in the hall, chatting amongst themselves. Much to my dislike, a few freshmen spotted us through the door. I spun around, eyes wide.

"Yeah, now would be a good time to go," I agreed.

"Damn it."

My eyes found Jacob at the curse, but his eyes were locked on the entrance. Students—mostly freshmen—were gathered around the doors, gawking at the three of us. A taller figure approached, pushing through them to reach the front. The suit gave away the faculty.

Jacob grabbed my hand and yanked me forward then, urging me forward. His hand rested on my back briefly. "Go," he demanded.

A few seconds later, as I advanced toward the parking lot, one of the teachers hollered in my direction. Risking a look back, I saw Jacob blocking me from view, speaking with the member of the faculty. The thunderstorm continued, so I couldn't make out the responses, but Jacob pursued me. Clearly the excuse was good enough.

His hand found my back again as he urged me forward. My heavy clothes made the walk uncomfortable, as did the combination of rain and wind. My teeth began to chatter, my body trembling from the cold for only seconds before heat surrounded me. Jacob pulled me to his side, and I welcomed his warmth by leaning against him.

A set of chills racked my body when his hand ran over my arm.

We passed my car and approached another, this one surely a model from the 1980s, red, and a little beat up. Jacob released me to gesture to the passenger side, which I eagerly climbed into to escape the rain. My comrade kindly put the heat on high once we were both seated.

"I guess I'll have to get my car later," I mumbled. Who else could drive it home?

"The Eclipse, right?"

I nodded.

Jacob shifted gears. "I'll have Quil drive it back after school."

As uncomfortable as I was with Quil being in my car, I didn't let it show. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. "Thanks."

"Sure, sure."

I couldn't find the energy to start a conversation. My eyes drooped with the need to rest. Aside from being exhausted, this whole fiasco would cost me my health. A cold was likely.

As I lost consciousness, the last thing I felt was a heavy gaze on me. Seconds later, Jacob's low chuckle graced my ears, and then everything went to black.

. . . . . . . . . .

A gentle pat on my knee woke me from my brief slumber. I didn't recall giving directions to my house, but when I woke, we were in my driveway. Jacob, proving to be quite the gentleman, helped me from the car and walked me to my door, where I soon realized I had forgotten my purse.

"Damn it." I slapped my forehead. "My keys are at school."

"No garage code?"

I shook my head, leaning against the door. Jacob lingered for only a moment before stepping from the porch and backing up into the yard. His eyes were locked on the second story.

"Where's your room?" he called. The rain had lightened to a sprinkle, allowing me to hear him clearly.

Confused, I joined him in the yard, looking up at the house as well. "Um… that one," I said, pinpointing the location. "Why?"

"Is the window unlocked?"

I froze. "Sorry?"

Jacob walked over to a tree near my window, his long legs carrying him quickly. I had to run to catch up. A window not visible from the front caught his eye. His gaze darted from the tree to the house and back again, before finally finding me.

"The window," he repeated. "Is it locked?"

"I don't think so."

With a grunt he was suddenly climbing the tree. His muscles bulged with every pull of his weight, his long legs helping him to climb the branches. I tried not to stare, stepping over so I wouldn't get squashed if he slipped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna climb inside and unlock the front door," he called down. "I'll just be a second."

A boy, in my room? Let me rephrase that. A boy _I barely knew_, in my room?

I prayed I didn't leave any underwear lying around in there.

Jacob reached my window and swiftly climbed in, disappearing from my sight for only a moment. He reappeared, sticking his head out the window. "Meet you at the porch!"

Nodding, I went around to the front of the house and climbed the small set of steps. Within a minute Jacob was at the door, unlocking it from the inside to let me in. A prideful smirk greeted me, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Have fun?" I teased.

He chuckled, and I couldn't hide my smile.

Leaving my shoes by the door, I approached the staircase. I stopped a few steps up, facing my guest. "Hey, Jacob. You can stick around. I'll only be a second."

Jacob nodded. "Planned to."

As soon as I reached my room, I searched for any stray panties that could have been on display. Thankfully there were none in sight. With a sigh, I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. As far as I could tell, Jacob didn't care too much about appearances; I looked like a wet rat, after all. If that didn't turn him away, surely some sweats wouldn't do the job.

I returned to the first floor with a towel in hand, ringing out my hair. Peeking into the living room, I found Jacob scanning the pictures on the walls. It was when he found an old school picture that I panicked.

"Oh, don't look at that."

Jacob turned quickly at the outburst. "Why not? You look good."

Not sure how to respond, I didn't. Instead, I tossed him the towel. "No dripping on the carpet. Mom will kill me."

He smiled, running the towel over his hair quickly with his hands. "The shoes are off. I follow by example." He pulled the towel away from his head, his damp hair a mess. A hot mess.

Fortunately, something distracted me. _Un_fortunately, it was pain.

I set myself down on the couch, curling up into a ball as I leaned against the arm of the furniture. I rested my forehead against my knees, eyes shut from the throbbing in my skull. The headache had been from sleep deprivation earlier, but now it was surely from the moment my head impacted the concrete. I bruised easily. This incident would be no exception.

The couch sunk in near my feet, alerting me of Jacob's presence. The heat was another indication.

"Head hurt?" When I nodded, he continued. "You looked a little rough today in class. Did it start then?"

I lifted my head, alarmed. "You were observing me?"

"I stalk you, Sarah."

It took me a minute to register that Jacob was joking, which prompted laughter on his side. I playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

Did I mention what Hayley told me, about how protective he was? No, it wasn't an option, especially now. I shrugged instead, deciding to take the conversation in a different direction. "You just reminded me of Embry, I guess."

"Embry?" Jacob arched a brow.

"It was my first day," I elaborated. "He seemed a little too interested, if you catch my drift."

Jacob looked away, as if in offense. "I see."

No words came to mind, so instead I rose to my feet. My cold hair stuck to my face, and the house was cold enough as it was, so I decided to turn up the heat. In the process, the room began to spin. I stumbled, gripping the corner of the wall.

Jacob's warm hand found my back, his concern already obvious.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"You're sure?" His voice was close. "You don't look so good."

"I just got up too fast."

My knees buckled the moment I stepped away. Jacob's hands grasped my arms, holding me up.

"You're getting worse." He stared down at me, worry etched into his features. "You should sit down."

My head pounded with every pulse. The urge to gag was overwhelming, but I fought it by focusing on something else. My chills, for instance. Those were a good distraction.

"Sarah."

Jacob's voice seemed so distant, faint almost. I looked up to find his dark eyes resting on me.

"I-I need to get to my room."

Jacob slowly let me go. "Can you make it upstairs on your own?"

I frowned. "Yes." I wasn't a Mary Sue. I could at least make it up the stairs.

My confidence vanished when I started for the staircase. My legs gave out on me, prompting Jacob's assistance.

"I'll take that as a no," he stated from behind.

"Jacob."

I was swept off my feet a second time that day, cradled in warmth. Strong arms held me to a well-built chest, a strong heartbeat radiating against my side. Upon noticing how close my face was to Jacob's, I froze. He only held me tighter, a small smile on his lips.

"No big deal. See?"

I was too amazed by his close proximity to respond. I was overwhelmed by the comfort his touch brought me. It was as if I was a missing piece to his puzzle, and I fit perfectly.

My eyes remained on his face as he took me up the stairs and to my room. He noticed, smiling to himself. The look was captivating. By the time he set me down on the bed, my hands had been gripping his shoulders a few seconds too long.

"Thank you," I whispered, blushing.

His gaze lingered on me, the boy who stunned me kneeling on the floor. I was about to ask why he was staring before he rose to his feet, ruffling my damp hair in the process. "Feel better, 'kay?"

Dazed, I could only stutter. "Y-yeah, okay."

Jacob kept his warm hand on the top of my head. "I'll have Quil bring your car back after school."

"He won't mind?" I bit my lip. The last thing I wanted was to upset a guy like Quil. He did more than intimidate me.

"He's always looking for excuses to drive other cars. He likes to imagine it as grand theft auto."

I chuckled lightly, watching Jacob advance toward my window. Confused, I spoke. "You know you can always use the front door, right?" I pointed toward the hall.

"This is more fun," he reasoned, sending a wink in my direction. Speechless, I couldn't respond when he said goodbye. Within seconds Jacob was gone.

. . . . . . . . . .

At school the next morning, nobody seemed to care about what happened the day before. Grateful, I scurried through the hallways until I reached my locker, getting to work on my combination before anyone could say a word about it. Even if some people didn't know about the incident, they would hear about it through my sniffles and coughing fits. Sleep the night before was rough because of them.

I ran a hand through my light brown hair as I sighed. Pain shot through my head, my eyes falling shut as I placed a cool hand against my forehead. Loud noises from my classmates nearby did little to help.

"Gah!" I jumped when a figure appeared next to me, instinctively slapping the person in the chest. Feeling like I punched rock, I winced. "Jacob! Don't _do_ that!"

His hearty chuckle reached me, softening my frustration. Leaning against the lockers beside me, he lingered. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell," I confirmed. "Good to know it shows."

"I'm sure people will steer clear."

I smiled half-heartedly in his direction. "No need to hover today. I can actually stand up on my own. You won't need to carry me to every class."

Jacob sighed. "What a relief! Felt like I was carrying a hippo."

I gaped. "Try a panther. Light and lethal." I grabbed the locker door and shut it suddenly, emphasizing my point. "Besides, with muscles like yours, I can't believe you're complaining. You look like you could lift a truck."

Naturally, he flexed. I looked only for a second, but it was probably much too long. A sudden urge of desperation overcame me as I distracted myself. Jacob's eyes were on me, a weighted gaze I could never mistake. But what made him stare at me? Sometimes I thought I could read him, but then he would flip a switch and I was back to square one.

"Yoo-hoo? Anyone in there?"

Jacob's hand waved in front of my face, and I quickly came to. I nodded as the bell rang.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Despite your insistence, I would like to escort you to class," he explained, waving an arm toward the hall. "Shall we?"

Flattered, I took him up on his offer. As if I could refuse Jacob Black.

* * *

_A/N: Revision. Like?_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	7. Confess

**Chapter 7: Confess**

"That's her."

I rolled my eyes at the whisper as I entered class, books in hand. Multiple snickers came my way as I passed desks, ignoring stares. Apparently I was wrong; news _did_ get around about my incident yesterday. It traveled fast, and I wasn't too surprised. Small schools were known for fast news.

I spotted Hayley and Natalie near the windows, and I made my way to join them. Sniffling, I took my seat. Their eyes immediately fell on me, to which I offered a weak smile in response.

"Hey," Natalie greeted. "I haven't seen you all day. You okay?"

Anyone could tell how concerned she was for me. When I looked at her, that emotion only deepened; her eyes widened slightly before softening. Did I really look that bad?

"I'm fine," I assured her gently. "It's just a small cold."

Unfortunately, it wasn't that convincing. Natalie glanced at Hayley for confirmation, who shrugged. "If she insists," Hayley said softly, her eyes flicking to me. She smiled warmly, and I returned it weakly. At least she understood that I didn't crave attention.

There was silence between the three of us, but the rest of the class continued talking. They weren't exactly discreet; I could hear everything they were saying.

"Have they been like this all morning?" Natalie whispered. One for studies, she must have been too focused on schoolwork to hear the commotion.

Hayley nodded, lips pressed together. "Unfortunately. They were talking about it first period, too." Her green eyes located the small group on the other side of the room, a group of girls who continued to look in my direction and gossip. "Failing miserably, I might add. Some people seriously can't whisper. _We can hear everything they're saying_."

Her emphasis reached the other side of the room due to her raised voice. The girls glanced over before quickly diverting their gazes, getting ready for class. Natalie fought laughter, covering her mouth to smother her giggles.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Bitches. Why can't they just shut up about the whole thing? Sarah knows what happened, so do I, and so does Jacob. Nothing else should matter." Hayley's green eyes found me. "Which means you shouldn't worry about what they say, okay?"

I nodded slightly, knowing inside that she was right. But a part of me was still worried. I was never really the center of attention back at my old school, especially with something like this. With _someone_ like Jacob.

"Speaking of Jacob," Hayley began again, "did you see him during first period?"

I lifted an eyebrow. Was she implying something? I hoped it wasn't anything crush related. I couldn't take that today.

"It looked like the gossip was getting to him, too. Whenever somebody on the other side of the room spoke up he would just roll his eyes. It amazes me that he has such good hearing, after all the loud music he and his friends used to play…"

At the mention, I remembered my first day of school. Embry and Quil had been sitting at their lunch table while my friends talked about Jacob. Even if it was meant to be discreet, they heard everything and disappeared. Embry and Quil clearly had good hearing as well. It must have been a common trait amongst Quileutes.

What was I thinking? They weren't superhuman.

Another thing Hayley mentioned hit me a little harder than expected: the fact that Jacob was bothered by what others were saying about me. Why would he be? It was about me, not him. Even if he was involved with it for a few short minutes, that didn't really mean he had to get on the defensive when it came to _me_.

But then I remembered the day Hayley brought this topic up on her own. She focused on the fact that Jacob cared a lot for me. I didn't really believe it then, and I didn't now. It was odd that he would be that offended in the first place. We were friends, though, right? Maybe that made more sense.

Is that why he cared so much? We just _became_ friends, and rather fast. I had only been at school for two weeks and yet he acted like he knew me for so much longer. Taking that into account, I recalled all the times we were alone together, talking amongst ourselves so comfortably. How weird the sight must have been, considering the fact that I was new and Jacob had just returned.

We were both outsiders, plummeting into a world where we were different, where we dealt with other issues in our lives—matters that held more importance and difficulty.

Regardless, we shouldn't have been as close as we were. I felt guilty for questioning our friendship (if that was what it was). I was just drawn to him, tied to him once we met. The look in his eyes every time I saw him… I had my speculations, but it was still mysterious.

We talked as if we had known each other for so long. Jacob was so easy to get along with, so why did everyone else have so much trouble? Was I missing something? Maybe there was another side of Jacob I hadn't seen.

Anyway, I had mixed feelings. When I was around Jacob, I smiled. A lot. He brought that out in me, and it seemed so natural for him. On the plus side, I always felt safe, something I had never really paid attention to until recently.

Still, there was a side of me that was confused. Sometimes I felt as if I was in a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, and I was too lost to gather myself. I barely even knew Jacob. He barely knew me.

With all of the crap being spread about me, I didn't need this added stress.

I found myself in the hall, at my locker. Daydreaming usually carried me through classes quickly, but I didn't recall ever acting like a zombie. Jacob distracted me more than I originally thought.

I brought a hand to my head, still perplexed. I was really out of it today.

"Headache again?"

_Speak of the devil_.

I turned, my eyes falling on a taller figure, his tan skin standing out against his white tee. Blue hues met dark brown. The spark returned, like something ignited within him. My heart squeezed. Unfortunately, it wasn't of glee.

"Hey."

He smiled slightly. "Long time, no see."

I turned around to face my locker, speaking softly. "One class period… That's not too long."

"Maybe not, but still. I've been worried about you."

I continued to grab my supplies, aware of the heat radiating from Jacob's skin. By now, his abnormal temperature had become the most normal thing about him. "…How are you?"

"Fine," I replied a little too quickly, biting my lip at my mistake. Thankfully I was still facing my locker. However, I promptly regained my composure, shutting my locker and turning around with my books in hand. "Gonna be late. Gotta go!"

Ten feet away, I heard quick footsteps pursuing me. "Hey, wait a second." A warm hand rested upon my shoulder. Of course, I stopped, turning slightly to look up at the boy. "Sarah… What's wrong? You're acting…different." Jacob made sure to choose his words carefully, which surprised me.

Instantly I realized that there _was_ something wrong with me and that I _was_ acting differently, but I shook my head anyway. "Everything's fine."

One dark eyebrow rose. It was pretty evident that he didn't believe me.

Knowing that I would be late if I didn't leave, I turned. Jacob didn't follow.

. . . . . . . . . .

At lunch, I was miserable. To keep myself from looking around the room, I buried my head in my hands. Feeling everyone staring at me was one thing, but seeing it was another. On top of everything else that was bothering me—Jacob _and_ feeling like death—I didn't need to see people talking about me. Knowing they were was bad enough.

I heard a small chuckle to my right and I opened my eyes, finding Sean at the table.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," I replied, my eyes falling on the table.

Home was the one place I wanted to be, though it was still strange to be calling the house my new home. It didn't really matter either way, since all I wanted was to be in my room, away from all of the whispers.

My eyes lifted just in time to see Ryan and Natalie joining us, Hayley and Katie a few steps behind. Ryan offered me a sympathetic smile.

"I heard about it this morning," he said softly, his bright eyes shining with concern. "You okay?"

Remembering that I hadn't seen Ryan at all, or anyone but Hayley since the day before, I acknowledged that none of them had known about my accident until this morning. But by the way he asked the question, Ryan meant it in more ways than one.

Answering his question, I nodded a little. A gentle hand covered mine.

"We're here for you. Remember that, okay?" Katie smiled softly.

"Okay."

She patted my hand lightly before returning to her food.

Absentmindedly, I looked behind Hayley. My eyes landed on Jacob's table, his arms crossed as he stared at his lap. He was focusing, but it seemed that my gaze had interrupted that; his concentration shifted to my face with a flick of his dark eyes. Our eyes stayed connected for no more than a second before I broke the link.

Sean nudged my arm. "You gonna eat?"

I blinked, looking down at the table where my tray should have been. "I'm not really hungry," I admitted. "I think I'll pass today."

"…Alright."

Returning my gaze back to my arms, I tried ignoring the stares boring into the back of my head. They were a constant reminder of yesterday, a day I wanted to forget. It was so full of embarrassment that I wished it never even happened. I wouldn't have felt so awkward around Jacob. No rumors would have started. I wouldn't be the center of attention. I wouldn't have even felt so below par, physically and emotionally.

Pushing my chair out abruptly, I left. I kept my eyes forward, focusing on the tiled floor, the paranoia sinking in. All of it was just too much.

As soon as I was in the hall, I sighed. I was always so strong, and now I just wanted to cry. I bit my lip as I wandered down the hall, restraining myself. I hurried toward one of the restrooms. I couldn't cry out here, but I could in private.

As soon as the door shut behind me I broke down. A shaky breath left my lips as they began to quiver. How didn't I see this coming? Somehow I was bound to be the outcast, but this?

One tear trickled down my cheek. I was ashamed to be crying at school. Even if the girls' room was empty, I still felt that sense of paranoia. My classmates would laugh if they found me like this.

Hell, they were probably laughing anyway.

The thought of skipping class sounded like a good idea at this point. As much as I wished I could ditch, I knew Mom would kill me if I did such a thing. It was out of the question

I wiped at my eyes just as another tear left my eye, pushing myself off the wall. I looked at my reflection. I didn't recognize the person in the mirror; her eyes were darker, her skin paler. It wasn't me at all.

"Damn it!" I punched the sink, harming my hand in the process.

The aftermath was taking its toll.

I didn't suffer alone, and that hurt more. Jacob was a part of this too, because of me. He barely knew me, yet he was so kind. There was some sort of connection between the two of us, and it always brought us together. It attracted Jacob whenever I needed him.

Sighing heavily, I pushed my light brown hair back and pulled it up into a messy ponytail, not really caring how I appeared to anyone except myself. I felt terrible, so I didn't really give a hoot about what I looked like anyway.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before turning on my heel, calming myself enough to face the others. I didn't see anyone when I left the bathroom, much to my relief. I was in the clear.

"Hey."

I froze in my spot. Turning around slowly, my red eyes found him. There, leaning against the wall right next to the restroom, was Jacob. Of course.

Our eyes met for only a second, and in that small amount of time the hard expression in his disappeared upon witnessing the weaker look of my own. I quickly diverted my gaze, swiping at my bangs.

Jacob's arms fell to his sides. "What's wrong?" I shook my head as he closed in. "Sarah… Talk to me."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound entirely convincing."

I closed my eyes at his warmth, taking it in. It calmed me down a bit. While he was a problem, he was also my relief.

"What's up with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

So what if I was acting a little different? I was sick and had a few hundred eyes glued to my back all day. Jacob had the same problem too, but he didn't seem to let it bother him. He acted like it didn't matter, which I could disagree to quite easily.

And how did he know if I wasn't acting like myself? Who was he to judge who I really was?

"Did you forget about our little incident?"

"No… I could never forget that." Jacob's voice reflected his expression: hurt.

"No one else did either." I looked away, finding it hard to keep eye contact.

Jacob exhaled heavily. "What is this about? Yesterday or something else?"

I remained silent.

"If help is what you want, keeping quiet won't help you."

"…I don't know what I want," I admitted shamefully. I focused on the lack of floor space between us. At first we were quite distant with each other, and every day that gap slowly closed up. A part of me wanted to see how far it could go, while another was cautious.

Which half was right?

A silence may have hung between us, but the atmosphere was loud. Jacob's concern for me was so obvious. He took an interest, but why? We only met last week. Why would he care so much when he hardly even knew me?

My eyes flickered everywhere but Jacob's face. I already had a good idea of what I would see, the look being all too familiar.

"Did you ever think that maybe I could help?" Jacob asked softly, timid. I looked up, only to see that he was avoiding _my_ gaze.

I had never even thought of that. I only considered why I was special to Jacob. But then again, I should have known that he would be the first person to help when the time came.

Jacob cleared his throat a little. "Look, Sarah, I don't know what's going on, but something's changed. If it has something do with yesterday or me or whatever, I don't care. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

I blinked once his words registered. I was a little overwhelmed by his confession, though I had no reason to be. How many times had I thought about his care? It would only make sense that he would say something like that.

Even so, I was pissed he said that all the same. Since I was still confused over everything that happened between us already, it felt as if he was making things more complicated by saying that.

I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Why?" I suddenly asked.

Jacob blinked, confused. "Why…what?"

"Why do you care? Why do you care about _me_?"

"…What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" I repeated softly. "Aren't you listening? You _care_, Jacob. That's what I mean!" His eyes were intense, almost too intimidating to meet. "It's just… I—"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Jacob wondered, stopping me. His jaw flexed, the boy clearly frustrated. "Am I not supposed to care?"

"We haven't known each other our entire lives, but you act like it. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?" I countered. "What is it about me that makes me so interesting? How are you _always there_? Is it coincidence or not?"

Jacob sighed. His minty breath caressed my face. "I…" he started, closing his eyes. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

He was _hiding_ something from me?

He cursed under his breath, eyes closing. "I knew I should've listened to Sam."

"Sam?"

"Never mind," Jacob insisted, shaking his head.

If possible, I was more confused. Who was Sam, and what did Jacob do that went against what this Sam said?

"Just forget it," he insisted, eyebrows furrowing. "You've got enough going on, apparently."

My eyes narrowed at the words as his gaze left me. Reading his features, it was evident that he was irritated.

Something happened between Jacob and Sam that affected the two of us. What was it? Clearly Jacob was suffering, but what couldn't he tell me? And what did this Sam have to do with it?

Jacob's eyes were still locked in the other direction. Curiously, I followed his gaze, spotting Embry and Quil coming down the hall. At first they looked at us and grinned. But when they got closer and truly recognized the looks on our faces, their smiles vanished. Embry looked from me to Jacob, interested. With the two of them standing next to us, I was surrounded by heat, but I knew it wasn't going to last long.

Quil opened his mouth to say something, but Jacob shook his head, silencing him immediately. Embry and Quil stared at me, eyes strong. Intimidated by the intensity of their gaze, I let mine fall to the floor, focusing on my shoes.

The heavy weight rested upon my shoulders again, a gaze I could never ignore. Jacob's stare nearly shook me, but I stood my ground. His eyes were cold, only expressing aggravation; any other emotion was stowed away.

"Jake?" Embry's voice broke the heavy silence in the hallway. Jacob's eyes didn't shift from mine as he shook his head, silencing his friends once more. I was vaguely aware that I was holding my breath.

"Let's go, guys."

Jacob's minty breath caressed my face, and I blinked as Embry and Quil walked around us. Jacob's eyes closed for one second, breaking the stare between us. When he looked at me again, his eyes met mine with a new intensity. Its strength was shocking; not mean but deep, as if he was trying to capture the look of something.

That was when it clicked.

Me.

And just like that, he walked away, leaving a heavy aura in his wake.

* * *

_A/N: Revision._

_Reviews are encouraged._


	8. Absent

**Chapter 8: Absent**

Even after Jacob left, the thick atmosphere never really faded. It remained throughout the rest of the lunch period, during which my friends found me against my locker, head in my knees. I hugged my legs tightly, trying to hold onto my sanity when Natalie approached me. As expected, Ryan was hot on her tail.

"Sarah? Hey…"

Lifting my head, I saw that she was on her knees next to me. My eyes may have been on her, but I wasn't really looking at her; my recent encounter with Jacob was in my head, stuck on repeat.

Natalie's hand found my shoulder, shaking me a little. Ryan lingered on the other side, trying to talk to me. His voice didn't even faze me. I would have told him so, but my voice was gone. Soon, much to my horror, all of my friends surrounded me. I tried shrouding my face with a curtain of light-brown hair, but that only ended up getting tucked behind my ear by one of the girls. Hiding wasn't an option.

Now, sitting in fifth period and listening to a lecture about hypothermia, I focused on another matter entirely. I was more interested in the points I'd made to Jacob, the ones he couldn't understand, no matter how hard I pressed them. As my pen dented the margin of my notebook, small and pointless doodles forming, I tried decoding his expression back in that moment. His features, strong and distinct, were nothing like what I had grown used to. The carefree smile was gone, as well as the light in his eyes, the look that contrasted his dark irises, which always held a sparkle when on me.

During lunch today, it was different. That light was masked by a thick fog of confusion, anger. I feared that anger was towards me. Of course, I should've expected that kind of reaction. I sprang everything on him at once. Who wouldn't be offended?

The smile I had come to cherish disappeared. The Jacob I had gotten to know vanished, and surprisingly, it scared me. I chased that person away, and I wasn't sure when he would return, _if_ he returned.

But why was I so concerned? I didn't know what other sides of Jacob existed, so how could I want _my_ version back? I cared for someone I had only known for a week. Of course, I couldn't actually use that as an excuse; I cared for my friends as well, even if I'd only known them a little while longer.

As he had proven many times before, Jacob was unique. The period of time in which we'd come to know each other was much shorter. While things were peachy on his side, I found them quite awkward. Jacob acted like we were best friends, but I stressed that wasn't the case. I was too confused by that behavior since it was so new to me; I wasn't used to people like him. After all, he was one of a kind.

Remembering it all, I couldn't get over what he said: "_Am I not supposed to care?_" It wasn't that he wasn't supposed to, because I knew that he really _did_. The connection between the two of us was clear as day, but it wasn't normal. So when I asked him what was so interesting about me, his responses only confused me. He couldn't tell me something, which involved someone named Sam.

"Sarah."

Blinking, I raised my head to my teacher. "Hm?"

"Please list one of the effects of hypothermia," she requested.

I stared blankly at my desk. "Uh…mental confusion?"

"Good."

I sighed. Mental confusion wasn't the only side effect of hypothermia; ironically, I was suffering from it now, and a sickness definitely wasn't the case. Or was it, considering what happened to me recently?

The bell rang then, taking me out of my thoughts. Tucking my books close to my chest, I merged with the crowd of students in the hall. My eyes flicked over all of the heads and not once did I spot Jacob or his two friends. It didn't surprise me, since they weren't present any other time either.

I walked to Gym and took a seat on the set of bleachers. After only a minute of staring at the floor, I spotted Sean, who took a seat beside me.

"Hey. You okay?"

I offered him a weak smile. "I could be better."

"Maybe a game of hockey will help," he suggested, being optimistic once again. It was a part of his nature, as well as the small smile that graced his lips now. A nod was my only response.

After a minute of silence between us, the coach blew his whistle, a signal that it was time to change. Sean and I got up, starting toward the locker rooms.

"If you need any help, just ask. I'll cover for you," he stated.

For one quick second, I thought of Jacob. He'd said something around the same lines earlier. Quickly returning to reality, I thanked Sean as we split to get dressed.

Gym was cruel to me. Unaware of what was occurring around me, at times I found myself spacing out again before getting my thoughts knocked away…literally; if I wasn't paying attention, I was getting bumped into by other players during the game. After helping me from the floor, Sean hovered closeby, covering me like he said he would.

"You know," Sean started as we left Gym, "since you're so stumped, Ryan's party might do you some good." Sean's bright eyes met my dull blue and he shrugged. "You could loosen up, right? Even if it's only for a little while."

"That's a good way to put it." I smiled, or tried. "Thanks."

He grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Anytime."

"What do you think Ryan wants for his birthday, anyway? I'm not sure what to get him."

"Oh, he doesn't care too much for gifts," Sean said. "He doesn't really like to _get_ gifts. He'd rather give them, y'know?" He shrugged. "Besides, I think all he wants is his friends' company. To him, that's what matters most."

I smiled for real this time. There was just something about Sean and Ryan that was moving. They were so selfless, putting others before themselves and caring so much for people they hardly knew, like me. Carefree and following their hearts, they didn't worry about their futures or pasts. It put things in a new perspective for me, and I desired to live like them: in the moment.

The birthday boy was with his girlfriend against the lockers, their hands laced together. The smiles on their faces put any others to shame. When they leaned in to kiss, I shyly looked away, not wanting to intrude.

"Sean!"

The voice was easily recognizable, and by the look on Sean's face, he knew it too. The smile he held wasn't one of his normal goofy smiles; it was of love and care, a smile he would only wear for Katie. She attached herself to Sean naturally, her arms winding around his back while his found her waist and they leaned their foreheads together. I smiled softly before leaving them be, approaching my locker.

Love was in the air, but I wasn't feeling it. Back home, I never had a "real" boyfriend, only a small relationship that lasted for a few months. I wasn't in too deep and the guy was no longer a part of my life. I moved here and he moved on.

"All of this mushy-gushy stuff makes you turn green with envy, doesn't it?"

I laughed despite myself, glancing at Hayley before gathering my stuff. "Not really," I admitted. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I looked over at our four friends. They were talking, Sean's arm around Katie as she leaned against his side. Ryan and Natalie were still hand-in-hand. "I'm happy for them."

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, me too." She smiled. "Makes me wonder when Prince Charming will come my way."

"Just have faith. He'll turn up."

The two of us started down the hall, hearing the two couples follow as they continued their conversation. I could vaguely hear them talking about a few murders in Seattle, which was unsettling. That still hadn't been solved?

"So," Hayley began, grabbing my attention, "what about Jacob? Is he your match made in Heaven?"

I nearly spoke, but then I looked to my shoes. The look on my face wasn't hard to imagine. "We're not really on good terms right now," I admitted.

"…What happened?"

"…It's complicated." My ponytail brushed my shoulder when I turned my head, seeing if anyone was listening, but I only saw the two couples that were trailing a few steps behind. "We had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"That's no good," Hayley responded sadly. "You two were getting so close."

"Look, Hayley… I know what your intentions were, but—"

"Hey, I'm no love guru, okay? But I know when there's chemistry."

Fresh air brushed my face when we got outside. "What chemistry?" I wondered aloud. "We hardly even knew each other."

"Trust me, there was something. I just can't put my finger on it."

She seemed too positive for my tastes. "The reason you can't is because there wasn't."

"The first phase of a relationship: denying your feelings," she chirped. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon! He's totally into you!"

"After today, that's hardly the case."

"Because of your misunderstanding?"

"Right."

"Wait a second! You didn't deny that he was into you!" she cheered, releasing a small laugh. "Don't even try denying that."

"Does it matter?" I asked. "He disappeared again because of me." I glared at the pavement, kicking a small rock. "And who even said that he feels that way? Maybe he was just being nice."

"Okay, fine, maybe you're right," Hayley acknowledged. "But honestly, if you would just try and remember the way he looked at you or talked to you, you would realize this is a version of Jacob none of us have seen before."

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear this.

"Jacob's different than other boys, Sarah. What we saw in him before you came here was completely different than what we see in him now. He isn't supposed to act like this after what he went through. Especially with a girl, and a _new_ one at that."

For the first time in a while, I was speechless. Hayley sounded sure of herself, and because I couldn't counter what she said, I found myself believing her.

She smirked. "You see? If you think hard enough, you'll see things you didn't before."

I could only blink as she said goodbye to our friends, who were splitting up from us. One of her hands then rested on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry, but you really should just look at it from another perspective. You'll see what I mean."

I was left to stand there on my own, as still as a statue. Her words embedded themselves into my brain, and carved themselves into the core of my heart.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jacob didn't come to school the next day, and for a minute I suspected he wanted to set another bad boy record. That was when I realized I actually wanted him to be in class with me. Upon discovering his seat was empty, I thought the worst. I chased him away, the person who kept him here in the first place.

"No show, huh?" Hayley whispered, turned in her seat.

I nodded, half-expecting him to appear out of thin air. "It's my fault he's not here."

"Why? He doesn't have to skip school because of an argument. What a dunce."

I glared in her direction, taking offense to those words.

"What? You're supposed to feel bad when he decides to skip? Don't you think that's mean?"

"You were all for him when we talked yesterday."

"That was yesterday. This is today, and today he is portraying himself as a jerk. Besides, hiding is weak."

"It _is_ my fault," I hissed quietly. "I confronted him yesterday, and now he's gone."

Hayley blinked. "You did? What'd you say?"

Paranoid, I looked around the room. A few people were peering in our direction. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Hayley nodded. "Study hall."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hayley kept to her word. As soon as the study period began, she was on the floor beside me, anticipating the story. Her eyes were alight with interest.

"Okay, you talked to him yesterday," she reminded me. "What next?"

"Well, he actually approached me," I said, then biting my lip. Her expression encouraged me to continue. "Remember when I left the lunch room?"

"Yeah… You worried us," she replied softly.

"Sorry," I said with a grimace. "Jacob and I talked earlier that day. It didn't go well, and it didn't help that everyone was talking about me, you know? I panicked."

"What happened? With Jacob before, I mean."

"I kind of freaked out." Thinking about it, "kind of" was an understatement. "Things were just weird."

"Weird? There was nothing weird between you guys," Hayley claimed.

"Yes there was. Remember what you said, about him getting upset over what people were saying about me? And then you said he was protective of me. Risking his life for me, Hayley? Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Hey, I never said he would; I said it _looked_ like it." Hayley shrugged a little. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. But you know me, Sarah. I'm a hopeless romantic. Things like this just don't happen outside of movies." At my expression, she smiled. "Listen, I don't find anything wrong with a little sense of protection. It means that he cares for you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's just the thing," I replied softly, my eyes on the floor. "He cares, and I don't understand why. Of all the people he knows, he picks me, someone he didn't know existed until now. We talked about this yesterday, during lunch."

"Wait. So he _followed_ you?" Hayley asked.

"I guess."

She pursed her lips. "Hmm, that explains things."

"Like?"

"The care factor."

I sighed. "Are you on his side now?"

"I'm the mediator here. I don't take sides."

I pressed my lips together, looking away. "Anyway, he asked me what was up and I said nothing. I just wanted him to forget it, but he didn't fall for it. He said I wasn't acting like myself." I snorted. "As if he knows who I really am!"

"Jacob doesn't have much to feed on, Sarah. Give the guy a break."

"Says the girl who called him a jerk," I retorted with a glance her way. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Continue."

"Well, after that we talked about the incident on Wednesday. That was when he asked me if I was upset over that or if it was something else. He tried telling me to ask for help, but I didn't know what I wanted. I still don't."

Hayley patted my knee. "This is what we're here for. Once you're done, we'll figure it out."

I smiled slightly, silently thanking her for her friendship.

"Go on, keep going."

"Jacob said he was willing to help. Of course, he would be the first person to do that when the time came." I bit my lip, aware that the real conflict arose next. "I was just so overwhelmed, Hayley, that I snapped."

"What?"

"Yeah… I couldn't help but accuse him of caring too much."

"And after that?" Hayley asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Embry and Quil showed up, and the discussion was over," I said. "Jacob just walked away."

"Wow." Hayley pressed her lips together, silent for a short moment. "Okay, then we'll—"

The bell chimed loudly throughout the hall, indicating the beginning of lunch. Students crowded the halls as they headed for the cafeteria, ready to eat. I was the opposite; like yesterday, I wasn't hungry.

"Do you want to talk about it anymore? You know I'm here to listen if you need anything," she assured me. "And you know the guys feel the same."

"I don't want you guys to worry."

"We'll worry more if we don't know what's going on," she stated. She offered me a small smile, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Just tell us at lunch, okay? I heard they have cheese fries today. They're supposed to be _really_ good." Her smile widened, and I couldn't resist smiling either.

"Okay."

We rose from our seats and started toward the lunchroom. Near the line, Hayley spoke. "I'll grab some fries for us to split. Be there in a sec."

With a small nod I walked away, approaching our table. Sitting in my usual chair, I waited. Much to my dismay, I stared at Jacob's table. It was a bad habit, and now no one was there to look back or flash me a smile. All of the chairs were empty. Two weeks into the new school and I was already causing absences.

I turned my head upon hearing trays against the table. Ryan and Natalie greeted me with smiles.

"How were classes this morning?" Natalie asked, taking her seat.

"Okay, I guess. Yours?"

"Much quieter than yesterday," Ryan teased, smiling. I returned it with half the enthusiasm, a part of me crushed inside. His expression turned sheepish. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's alright."

"Aw, c'mon, baby! What's wrong with a little plate of fries?"

"I hardly call that little."

I knew before seeing them that Katie and Sean were coming. Hayley was right beside them, with Sean eyeing her plate. Clearly those were the fries being discussed. I bit my lip when I saw Sean pout, Hayley trying to stifle a laugh as she met my gaze.

"What's up?" Ryan asked as the three joined us.

"Katie's taken my free will," Sean said, glaring at his girlfriend.

"That, and your virginity. You should be thanking me."

"Still keeping him on the diet, huh?" Natalie fought a smile.

"I'm impressed," Ryan admitted with a smirk. "You've managed to do what our coach can't."

"With as much grease as he takes in, I'm surprised he isn't fat," Katie stated. "Good thing you have a high metabolism, babe, or else baseball and basketball would be out."

Sean blinked. "Then what's the point of the diet?"

"Good eating habits. You'll have more energy if you eat the right stuff. Besides, those cheese fries are a heart attack waiting to happen."

I froze, just about to take a bite of a fry. Hayley wore the same expression. Her eyes met mine and we just stared at the plate. Laughter erupted at our table.

"Sorry!" Katie managed to squeeze between giggles.

I shook my head, a small chuckle leaving me. "It's okay."

"Yes! You're smiling!" Sean cheered, grinning at me. "We thought we lost it for a while."

I noticed then that he was right; this was the first real smile I'd worn in the past few days. But even then, it dimmed; I remembered why it disappeared in the first place. I bit into my fry, trying to cover up my disappointment.

"I think we did for a bit," Katie said, glancing at Sean and the others before her gaze wound up on me.

Hayley looked from our friends to me. "…Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Ryan asked, puzzled. Sean's expression was eerily identical.

I glanced at Hayley, sitting upright. "I'll do it," I said, mentally preparing myself for their reactions.

I explained everything, just as I did with Hayley, who backed me up throughout the story. I kept it simple to avoid too many questions. By the time I was done, everyone but Hayley wore the same expression: confusion.

"So let me get this straight," Sean started. "This all started when Black met you in the parking lot, and ever since, you've just been creeped out?"

"I wouldn't say I was creeped out," I said softly. "Just overwhelmed."

"By what? His smile?" Hayley cut in. I glared at her, to which she smiled innocently. "What? You have to admit he's cute."

"_No_, that is _not_ it. I was overwhelmed because I could have hurt myself, and he helped me."

"And you got the same feeling earlier this week?" Natalie asked.

I nodded. "I mean, nobody else knew where I was. The thing is it was _him_ again, not somebody else."

"So you think it was more than a coincidence," Ryan tried.

"Yes."

"I tried telling her that from the very beginning," Hayley said, munching on a fry.

"It's different now," I admitted. "I realized a lot of things yesterday."

"Like how much he cares," Katie said.

"When you've only known each other for a week," Ryan added.

"And he just walked away yesterday, leaving everything unresolved," Sean concluded.

"Right."

Natalie sighed. "Well, this complicates things, especially since he's not at school today."

I rested my head in my hand. "I chased him off yesterday."

"Don't blame yourself," Sean insisted. "Black chose to skip today, not you."

"Sean's right," Ryan agreed. "You shouldn't let this bother you, especially because of someone you barely know." His eyes held mine, and after a moment I nodded. He was right, definitely right.

We rose from our seats and dumped our trays, heading out to prepare for afternoon classes. I of course was quiet. I wasn't sure what to do anymore; most of it was contradicted. My friends may have had an opinion on the matter, but did that mean they were right?

A part of me felt that I needed to worry about Jacob. He was so good to me, and I just shut him out. Friendships didn't work like that. He was gone, and I didn't know for how long.

However, like my friends said, I couldn't let Jacob's absence get to me, or think I was the cause. But what if I was?

I understood that skipping was his decision. I couldn't control him. But who said it wasn't because of me? What if it really was my fault? With that in mind, I knew that I couldn't go on without concern. Two different decisions were being made, one from my mind and one from my heart.

Which was which?

* * *

_A/N: Revision. :)_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	9. No More Excuses

**Chapter 9: No More Excuses**

The last bell of the day rang moments ago, and now I was at my locker, ready to go home. I gathered my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder. I sniffled, still a little affected from my rainy incident a few days back. People were still staring at me, obsessed with my accident. I subtly rolled my eyes and rounded a corner, ignoring many gazes as I left the building.

"Hey!"

I glanced over my shoulder, stopping when my friend ran after me. "Katie," I greeted with a smile. "What's up?" We started toward the lot, where many cars were rushing out onto the streets. The weekend was finally here, which meant the end of the year was one week closer.

Katie tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Ryan's birthday is Sunday, and we're throwing a party at First Beach. You're going, right?"

I smiled. "Of course. What time?"

"Around four," she said, looking ahead. "It'll last until late, so don't make any other plans, okay?"

"Alright."

We stopped beside a few cars, Katie's pretty eyes on mine. "Ryan's not the greedy type. You don't have to bring a gift. Actually, he would probably prefer it."

I acknowledged her words with a nod, remembering that Sean told me the same thing the day before; Ryan preferred company to gifts these days, not that I blamed him. Company was crucial to a relationship, something Jacob and I lacked lately. Then again, what relationship did we even have?

I jumped when a car horn blared. A black sports car sat in front of us, waiting for us to move. Katie frowned at the driver, but we stepped over anyway. "Where was I? Oh. I'm sure Hayley will call you later tonight with the details. Everyone will be there. It's gonna be big."

"How big are we talking?"

She smiled. "You'll just have to show up to find out! Remember, four o' clock."

"See you then."

Katie waved and started toward her car. Conveniently, I was only a few rows from my Eclipse. Grabbing my keys from my bag and unlocking the door, I climbed into my car, free of the chilly breeze. Once out of the lot, I turned on the radio. I flipped through stations, annoyed by the amount of commercials, but one stopped me.

"_We all know that you guys have heard about these deaths in Seattle, and we just happen to have the names of the victims._"

My eyebrows furrowed. They just now identified the bodies? And who said it was legal for the station to release the names?

"_Three women and two men happen to be the unfortunate souls of this death toll —Michelle O'Connell, Maureen Gardiner, Grace Razi, Geoffrey Campbell, and Ronald Albrook. The police think this is the result of gang activity, but aren't so sure yet. Well, we offer our condolences to the families in mourning._"

What exactly had those people gone through? Who killed them, and how? They had dreams they planned on living one day. They had parents, children, pets, jobs, hopes, and memories. Now, they would never enjoy them again.

My phone suddenly rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it as I drove, glancing at the caller ID. Hayley, just as I thought.

"Hello?"

"_Sarah, I have the deets on Ryan's party_," she announced.

"So I was told," I said with a faint smile.

"_Good, so I'll get right to it then. The party's at First Beach and starts around four, as I'm sure you already know_," Hayley started. "_There's gonna be a bonfire around sunset. We'll be roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, all that jazz_."

"Okay."

"_We'll have music too_," she said.

"Wait, like a band?" I interrupted.

"_Nuh-uh, too expensive_," Hayley replied. "_Just a stereo and some speakers, though we will have to keep them as far from the water as possible… It's supposed to be pretty warm Sunday, too. Don't wear anything too heavy._"

"Is that code for 'something revealing'?" I asked, smirking.

Hayley laughed. "_That's up to you._"

"Right. Well, Katie told me it's going to be pretty big. How many people are coming?"

"_Well_," Hayley started slowly. "_I don't know. Ryan's a nice guy, and he has a lot of friends. Just be ready to socialize._"

I'd only been at school for two weeks and hardly knew anyone outside my group of friends. I wasn't a social butterfly either, so Hayley would just have to deal with my lack of effort.

"_Hel-lo? Earth to Sarah_…"

I blinked. "Right, sorry."

"_Speaking of socializing, what are you going to do about Jacob?_"

I stared ahead, driving in silence for a moment. What exactly _was_ I going to do? "That's a great question."

"_You know, he might be at the party this weekend_."

"As little as I do know Jacob, I doubt that. He doesn't seem like the type," I said, pulling into my driveway.

"_Hm…maybe. I guess we'll find out._"

"Guess so." I parked the car, turning the vehicle off. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I know I should talk to him, Hayley, but he fell off the face of the earth. On purpose. How am I supposed to get a hold of him?"

"_Try calling him. Maybe you could explain everything without a lot pressure, like it would be in person_."

I made a face. "…I guess. But awkward silences over the phone are just as bad. Besides, I don't even have his number."

Hayley sighed on the other end of the phone. "_Are you making excuses?_"

"They are _not_ excuses. They're reasons."

"Sarah," she whined. "_Stop doing this to yourself. If you want to be with him, just say so._"

"I–I never said that!" Blood rushed to my cheeks. I was grateful Hayley and I weren't face to face.

"_Stop dodging the question!_" she cried into the phone, forcing me to yank it from my ear. "_Just because you didn't say it doesn't mean that you don't _show_ it!_"

My heart skipped at the claim.

"_Just look at the facts. He warmed up to you so fast, and he couldn't keep his eyes off you._" I was about to protest, but she obviously sensed this, for she quickly spoke again. "_Classes and lunch are just a few examples. Don't think that just because his table is behind me that I don't know about these things._"

I sighed, staring at the rain that pelted my windows. How observant _was_ she?

"_Like I said before, we haven't seen Jacob that happy in a while. We always wondered what made him so upset before we found out about the girl from Forks. But when he saw you, Sarah, something changed._" If she were beside me, she would have cooed uncontrollably at my blush. "_It may sound cheesy, but it's true._"

"But—"

"_And I _saw_ the look on your face whenever he showed up this week. I saw that smile._"

I took these words into account, recalling the times Jacob made me happy. His smile was charming, and the way he hovered in the hall was cute. I beamed.

"_You were happy too. Admit it._"

Jacob's eyes appeared to me, warm and inviting. Every time I saw them I was content. "Yeah," I finally admitted. "I was."

"_That's good,_" Hayley softly replied. "_I'm sure if the topic comes up at the party, Katie and Natalie would agree. Hell, they could probably point out what I haven't seen._"

"No, no. I don't want to ruin Ryan's party. I couldn't."

"_Trust me, you can't. Ryan's too happy sometimes. He and Sean have this weird cousin thing where they can sense something's up, but they'll be kind enough to let you have your space. Hardly anything can get those boys upset, anyway,_" Hayley explained. "_Besides, Sean's optimistic nature rubs off on him. If you _are_ down in the dumps while he and his cousin are around, they'll find a way to cheer you up, and it'll probably be ridiculous._"

"Good. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I messed something up."

"_Lighten up a little,_" Hayley urged. "_You worry too much. Just have fun on Sunday. There'll be music, food, _cute boys_… You'll have a blast, especially with the five of us._"

I laughed. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

"_Great. I'll see you at the party then. Four o' clock! Don't forget!_"

I hung up, stuffing my phone into my purse. It was then that I realized how hard it was raining outside. I could hardly see my front door from the driveway. After a second's hesitation, I pushed the door open and got out, immediately getting pelted in the face by raindrops. Climbing the few stairs that led to the porch, I finally found refuge under the roof. I sighed in relief, running a hand through my hair before I unlocked the door.

Hopefully it wouldn't do this on Sunday.

. . . . . . . . . .

The first part of the weekend went by faster than I expected. Saturday I finished up homework and lounged around the house for a little bit. Near the afternoon I finally went into town and grabbed an iTunes card for Ryan as a gift. He was crazy about music from what I heard, and he was a good friend to me. The least I could do was get him fifteen dollars' worth of songs.

Despite Hayley's suggestion, I didn't call Jacob over the weekend. Truthfully, I was too afraid. I just didn't know what to say to him; I hadn't gotten that far yet. And I wasn't as confident as Hayley when it came to situations like this. She could handle it. I was a different story.

By Sunday afternoon I was itching to get out of the house. Remembering Hayley's advice about dressing light (or revealing), I searched for the right clothes. For once it was a cloudless day, rays of sunshine pouring through my window as I got ready. I would be a little late, but I didn't usually show up on time anyway.

I secured dark jeans around my waist before searching for the right shirt. When I finally came across one that suited the weather and party style, I grabbed it and pulled the wisteria purple fabric over my head. I adjusted the thin straps over my shoulders, looking down at the laced V-neck and bottom hem. Thankfully I still saved my summer clothes, considering how warm it was supposed to be this afternoon.

When it came to my makeup and hair, I put in a little more effort than usual. Eye shadow was included in today's makeup routine, while I used the curling iron on my hair. I ran my hands through the curls to establish the wavy look I was going for, which worked well with my side-bangs. I smiled slightly in the mirror, my look bringing me out of my stump. Maybe tonight would help as well as my friends said; I could loosen up and have fun for once.

I sprayed on a little perfume and draped a necklace over my neck, the golden outlines of a heart resting lightly against my chest. After slinging my purse over my shoulder and grabbing Ryan's card, I headed downstairs. I walked past the kitchen, stopping near the door to slide on my sandals.

"I'm leaving!" I called.

Mom, busy making dinner for her and Dad, answered me. "Alright. Have fun!"

I felt great as I approached my car, hoping tonight would go well. The feeling in my stomach told me it was a possibility, so I was excited to reach First Beach. Feeling better was my top priority, among other things.

The drive was short, and before I knew it I was pulling up to the rocky parking lot in front of the beach. It was a little past four and cars were already lined up. Hayley wasn't kidding when she said that Ryan new a lot of people.

I parked my car and grabbed Ryan's gift before stepping into the sand. It was nice to feel the sand sinking into my shoes again. I'd only been to a beach on vacation. Now I could just come and relax whenever it was vacant.

Music echoed across the beach, the party already started. I looked up from the sand and saw a large amount of party guests. I couldn't even count how many. A majority of the juniors were here, but I also noticed seniors and sophomores alike.

The wood was in place for the bonfire later on tonight, logs piled on top of each other. A few people stood beside it to chat, but others were scattered along the sandy shores of the beach, some areas less crowded than the others. Luckily for me, I finally spotted someone I knew. Sean was with a group of jocks, laughing lightly.

He saw me when I was near, waving in my direction. I returned the gesture as he jogged to meet me. "Glad you could make it," he greeted. "You look great!"

"Happy to be here." I smiled, a small blush appearing at his compliment. "And you too."

He wore a polo that accentuated his toned arms and brought out his eyes. Katie had something to do with it, I was sure.

"Thanks." Sean noticed the card in my hands. "Ryan's gift?"

"I know you said not to, but I couldn't resist."

"No big deal," he said, smiling once more. He pointed toward a group of people I recognized. "Ryan's over there with Nat. I've gotta find Katie, so I'll meet you over there in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

I started toward the blondes in silence, Sean running off to find his other half. People were gathered around this general area the most, which made it a bit crowded. Guests had plates in their hands, munching on food that was laid out on a nearby table. Others had drinks, and I wondered if any of the beverages were spiked.

"Hey!" I greeted, waving lightly. Both blondes glanced over simultaneously, their faces lighting up when they saw me.

"Hey, Sarah! Thanks for coming," Ryan chimed, his perfect teeth bright in the light.

"Sure thing." I glanced down at the card in my hands and held it out. "Happy birthday!"

Ryan looked at the envelope, his name written in my scrawl. "You didn't have to get me anything," he insisted, gently taking it out of my grasp.

I shrugged with a small smile. "It was the least I could do."

He ran his finger under the flap of the envelope, flipping it open and pulling the card out as Natalie leaned over to look at it too. He found the gift card I hid inside, which caused his smile to grow. Stepping forward, Ryan wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Thank you," he said as he glanced down at the gift card again, my hand patting his back before he finally let go. "I'll definitely get use out of this."

"No problem."

Natalie's eyes traveled over my form, her expression one of kindness. "You look great, by the way. I see you followed Hayley's advice."

I glanced down at my clothes. "Yeah, she would kill me if I wore another sweater." I smirked a little, gazing at the couple before me. "You look nice too. You both do," I added, gesturing from one blonde to the other.

Natalie had her platinum hair up halfway, wearing a halter top and capris to fight the heat. Ryan donned a red and white baseball tee that brought out the color of his eyes, similar to Sean's outfit of choice. I noticed that the necklace Natalie bought him at the mall was worn as well. The couple thanked me with nods and smiles.

"Sarah!"

I turned, seeing Hayley on her way over. I offered her a smile. Sean and Katie were a few feet behind, hand-in-hand. Hayley embraced me, and when I looked over her shoulder, I saw Katie smiling.

"You made it," she stated.

I nodded as Hayley and I separated. My closest friend looked me over. "Good choice," she chimed, winking. I rolled my eyes.

Sean stepped forward, loosely draping his arm around Katie's shoulders. The brunette glanced up at him with a smile and lifted her hand, taking the one dangling over her shoulder in her fingers. "You're all smiles today," he noted. I blushed. "Don't get me wrong. It's great."

"Yup," Ryan added. "And it's only gonna get better. It's time to _par-tay_!" He threw his fist in the air, my friends following suit as they cheered along, their hands going in the air as well. I couldn't help but laugh.

It was time to let loose and have fun.

. . . . . . . . . .

I couldn't believe it. For the next few hours, I actually had _fun_. I had been so stressed out lately that partying was new to me. The atmosphere on the beach was, in a way, exhilarating. With all of my new friends, it was more fun than I thought it would be. The party was actually the first time we all hung out together.

Hayley was right about Sean and Ryan; they were definitely goofballs. Silly grins were plastered on their faces the entire night. When we were all dancing together on the self-entitled "dance floor," Sean recognized the song, nudged Ryan, and the next thing I knew, they danced in sync. Eventually, halfway through the song a crowd had gathered around to watch the Birthday Boy and his cousin have a good time.

I found myself playing around with the girls as well. Natalie ran over to the shoreline to watch the waves, having needed a breather from the dancing. Katie followed her and when the blonde wasn't looking, kicked water in her direction. Natalie squealed before playfully returning the action. Soon Hayley and I were involved, and I had to roll up my jeans so the legs wouldn't get wet. That was probably the hardest I had laughed all night.

Around nine, I separated myself from the group, walking on my own to the other side of the beach. Cup in one hand and sandals in the other, I leisurely traveled through the sand, the water occasionally coming up and running over my feet before going back into the sea. Turning my head as I strolled, I watched the dark waves roll in before sweeping out again, the black sky blending with the water. The moonlight provided illumination, which wasn't much away from the fire. I inhaled, the crisp sea air entering my lungs.

Further away from the party, I could barely hear laughter and the bass from the music. My absence would be detected soon, but for the moment, I needed time to myself.

I found a piece of driftwood sitting along the sand ahead of me. Declaring it my new seat, I used the pale light to my advantage and stepped carefully around rocks and sharp debris. The driftwood was cold, but the gentle hum of the waves against the shore helped to calm me from my hype.

It was quiet here, peaceful. My eyes wandered to the stars, and I admired how even the smallest specks of light could add spark to the dark abyss above. It was similar to what happened with his eyes.

I stiffened, closing my eyes as if to shut out the memory. I had done so well in avoiding the temptations throughout the night, but now that I was alone, the desire was too much.

Sighing, I looked down at the cup in my hands. The memories, ignored successfully until now, were stored in the back of my mind all along. My friends were my scapegoats earlier, but now they couldn't distract me from the memories, the thoughts, the conversations, the image.

They weren't around to distract me from Jacob.

My heart seemed to skip a beat at his name, though I tried to ignore exactly why. But how could I forget it? The name, as strange as it was, had been imprinted into my heart.

As if on cue, his face flooded my mind; his warm smile, his dark eyes, the glow of his tan skin, the heat that radiated off of him. The last one still concerned me, even if he said he was fine. But he couldn't be that sick, could he?

"Don't be stupid," I hissed. It was my fault he was gone, I knew that.

Maybe if I had handled things better that day, none of this would have happened. Jacob and I would still be friends, better friends even. All he wanted was to befriend me, and I panicked at the thought. Was I really that much of an idiot? A cute guy wanted to be friends. Who would actually _reject_ that idea?

And he had befriended me, until I put up a wall between us. The barrier pushed him away, and even though I felt I should be relieved about it, I felt awful. What if he didn't come back? What if none of them came back? School was almost over. Embry and Quil wouldn't return if Jacob didn't, which could mean failure for the year. I wasn't heartless. Each of them was kind to me in their own way; I would never wish ill upon them.

I placed my cup down on the sand beside my feet before releasing an audible groan, burying my face in my hands. "Perfect."

A call of my name snapped me out of my thoughts. Lifting my head, I saw the girls coming my way, one of them a step or two ahead of the others. As they got closer I could tell the one in front was Hayley, her straight strands of copper hair swaying slightly with the breeze. Behind her trailed Natalie and Katie.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" Hayley asked then, approaching me. I shrugged.

"I guess I needed some air."

Hayley and Katie took seats beside me, while Natalie crossed her legs in the sand, her back to the water. I assumed a discussion was in order by the way they placed themselves.

"I see what you mean," Katie acknowledged, eyes on the stars. "It's peaceful over here. Quiet. A good place to think."

"You probably came over here for that reason," Natalie guessed, light eyes stuck on mine.

A moment of silence passed before I looked away, glancing at the two beside me. All three of them were waiting for my answer. There was no reason in denying it. They knew anyway. In defeat, I nodded and watched the waves reach the shore.

Katie tilted her head to the side. "What about?"

I shrugged a little. "Nothing big."

"Liar," Hayley accused. I frowned.

Natalie leaned forward slightly. "…Is it about Jacob?" she asked, hesitant. She knew it was a touchy subject, but she was careful about it, which I appreciated.

"Listen," Katie started gently. "We know you don't wanna talk about it. Just know that we're here if you need us."

"It's alright," I replied, smiling in gratitude. "I need to get it off my chest."

I looked to the sky, eyeing the constellations once again as the declaration hung in the air. The girls waited patiently, but I used the minute to gather my thoughts, breathing in the salty sea air with closed eyes. Slowly exhaling, I gazed at my hands.

"…I feel guilty," I admitted. Predictably, it was painful to come clean. "You guys get this whole thing, Jacob coming and going as he pleases. I don't. I feel…awful. I'm the reason he's gone this time, and his friends too."

I sighed. "Before all of this... Things were okay." I bit my lip when I recognized how intently they were staring. Pressured, I continued. "I was an inconsiderate _bitch_. He was just trying to be nice, and I was just…rude."

Hayley shook her head. "I know bitches, and you're not one of them. Jacob knew that you were happy most of the time. You _laughed_ together. That meant something to him. We know it did."

"But after that," I said, looking at her. Upon eye contact she frowned. "I freaked out, Hayley. I made a mess of things."

The girls were silent for a minute, and I stared at my lap, afraid to look up. Didn't they think I was a moron? Jacob was a hunk. Anyone could see that, and while he intimidated some, he didn't scare me. He was so sweet, kind. How could I ruin that?

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Natalie wondered.

I motioned to Hayley. "Just her. No one else."

Katie nodded slowly, pressing her lips together in thought. After a moment, she looked past me to her best friend. "What'd you say?"

Hayley knew how personal this was for me. When she met my gaze, she rested a hand on mine. "I just told her that Jacob changed. The angry guy we got so used to was gone and the old Jacob came back." She then smiled sheepishly. "But…I was pretty blunt about it."

I gave her a look, agreeing.

Natalie smiled softly. "I can see it. He's more open with you than he is with the rest of us. We didn't really know how to take it at first."

"What do you mean?"

Katie smirked. "Believe it or not, the boys worried about you."

"You're kidding…"

"Nope! They had their suspicions, so they hovered. Quite sneaky, those two."

I gaped. "Why?"

"You were new, which meant you were vulnerable. They knew how people could be."

My cheeks flushed. "They didn't have to go and do that. You two have some very caring boys on your hands," I declared, looking from Katie to Natalie. The brunette smiled with pride, but Natalie blushed.

"We're not the only ones," she replied.

"Huh?"

Katie's smile grew warm. "You've got your own." At my expression, she straightened, hands in her lap. "Everything that's happened between the two of you has been romantic in some way, right? Girls watch, they gossip, and we gather the info. You two flirt like crazy."

"…I don't know about that." I was thankful for the lack of light. My cheeks were hot.

"Take your little 'incident' as an example," Hayley began. "I saw the look on Jacob's face, Sarah. He cares about you. _A lot_."

If I wasn't nervous about this conversation before, the thudding of my heart told me it was time to fidget. I messed with my hair, avoiding eye contact.

"She's right, you know," Natalie agreed. "He stares at you sometimes during lunch."

"What we're trying to say, Sarah, is that it's been a while since Jacob's acted this way," Katie explained. "After all that crap in Forks, he wasn't the same. He didn't even _look_ at girls. But when you came, something just clicked."

Hayley nodded. "You see? You've known each other for such a small amount of time, but you've had a big impact on each other. To me, at least, it seems like a good thing."

"You guys…" I murmured.

"He obviously likes you."

"_But we_ _haven't known each other that long_," I stressed. I felt like a broken record.

"So?" Hayley's eyes widened drastically, the girl baffled. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Gazing at Hayley, looking at all three of them, I couldn't grasp any of it. I shook my head, wincing when I heard my name once more.

Natalie's eyes were on me, sincere. "Tell us what you think of him. Speak from your heart."

How in the hell was I supposed to speak from the heart when I didn't even know what it was saying?

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to think this through. That was when I saw Jacob gazing back at me. His eyes were full of secrets, but beautiful and gentle. They offered me security.

I saw him smiling, a fascinating sight in itself. Against his tan skin his teeth were so bright. The image beckoned me closer, to a world of comfort and joy.

Warmth spread from my chest throughout my entire body. That was when I knew that my heart was speaking to me. I couldn't breathe. The warmth was so overwhelming I wasn't sure what to say.

Was it possible that I held feelings for Jacob?

"I…" I tried, my voice failing. Hayley leaned forward, interested. "I-I mean—"

"Keep going," she encouraged, smiling.

Every sentence I tried to form turned to mush in my head. Jacob cared for me, and now I knew that I cared for him. How couldn't I, when he was so wonderful?

I kept telling myself it was only friendship, but the feeling in my heart contradicted the thought.

"I'm really confused," I blurted, hiding my head in my hands. "I can't focus."

Natalie chuckled. "From the heart," she repeated.

I lifted my head, sighing as I stared at the water. "…We have a connection. That much is obvious."

Katie smirked. "Uh-huh. There could be room for more, right?"

"Maybe…"

"Remember what I told you in the beginning?" Hayley asked. "The way he looked at you…"

"…and how he wanted to protect me," I finished for her. She nodded with a smile. "And that the parking lot thing wasn't coincidence."

"Right, and he was there on the day of the storm."

The grin on Katie's face made me nervous. "I think someone's got a guardian angel!" she sang.

Shyly I looked away. Guardian angel or not, Jacob did affect me in more ways than one. Blushes and giggles and butterflies… Jacob brought them out of me.

"Dammit!" I threw my head back, cursing the stars. "Why me?"

"That's love," Hayley chimed. After a whack to the arm, she whimpered. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No using the L word," I growled, poking her in the shoulder. I then stood, grabbing my sandals and my cup before walking away.

"Wait, we aren't done!" Katie cried.

I smiled slightly, shaking my head as I turned around. "Trust me. You got through to me."

* * *

_A/N: Revision. And I just noticed that now all of my reviews are messed up since I combined two chapters together. Lame._

_Reviews are encouraged._


	10. Exhaustion

_A/N: Got a little surprise in this one. Do enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Exhaustion**

When Monday finally came around, I was exhausted. Ryan's party had me out until eleven, and even though I crashed as soon as I got home, waking up at six in the morning did _not_ work for me. My eyes were bloodshot when I arrived at school the next morning. Other students who attended the party suffered the same appearance.

I caught up with the gang before classes started. Sean's head was against one of the lockers, his eyes closed in obvious exhaustion. Katie pushed for him to stand up. "Rough night?" I asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started. He went home and played video games!" She stared at Sean, hands on her hips. "At least he isn't tardy. Lazy bum…"

"Kate," he said. "I'm tired, but I'm not deaf. I can hear you."

"Come on, Sean," she pleaded. "Snap out of it."

"No," he mumbled, body drooping.

The brunette's eyes came alive, a smirk appearing on her lips. "How about this?" she started, leaning against his arm. "Stay awake during classes and I'll let you have nachos today."

In a flash Sean was alert, straightening. "Up!" he announced, rubbing his eyes.

I looked away just as Katie giggled, finding the couple next to them. They appeared to be sleepy as well. Natalie leaned heavily against Ryan's side, who supported her weight with help from the wall.

Hayley arrived, stopping next to me. "Is the day over yet?" she groaned, resting her head against my shoulder. "I need sleep."

I laughed softly, the bell sounding just after. It was easy to spot who attended Ryan's birthday bash; the students dragged their feet throughout the halls, eyes heavy. The teachers would take notice and probably get pissed. Maybe a party on Sunday wasn't such a good idea.

In first period, practically everyone was yawning. Shakespeare didn't help the situation, and halfway through the class, I could tell the professor was becoming annoyed.

I yawned again, turning my head away as I covered my mouth. My eyes landed on the empty desk to my side. As little as I knew Jacob, it felt weird not having him in class. Just the thought of it actually saddened me.

Was he ever coming back?

. . . . . . . . . .

The first half of the day dragged. It was as if the clocks were purposely ticking slower, like time was haunting us for how little sleep we all got the night before. By the time lunch came around, I was hoping to get some caffeine and sugar in my system. When I walked into the cafeteria, I booked it for the vending machine and got an energy drink. By the time I got to the table, Hayley had only eaten one bite of her apple, her face down on the tabletop.

I rounded her side of the table, leaning down next to her ear. "Boo!"

She shrieked, sitting up quickly as her apple went rolling across the table. Hayley whacked me in the shoulder, cursing me to hell. The rest of the group laughed.

"Ugh! What the hell?" she cried, crossing her arms and glaring at our friends. "Give me a break, okay? I'm exhausted!"

"More than the rest of us?" Ryan asked.

"Three siblings. All under the age of twelve. You tell me."

I smirked. "There _are_ perks to being an only child." Katie bumped her knuckles to mine as Hayley groaned, exasperated.

Sean ignored the conversation, focused solely on his food. He greedily inhaled the nachos. It was a disgusting sight, something Katie voiced as she picked at her salad. Ryan stifled his laughter. As for Natalie, she rested her cheek against her palm, yawning.

Sean gulped down some water, not a speck of cheese on his plate. He belched, earning a few "ew"s from the girls at the table. "So, Sarah," he started, "you think we'll get to slack off in gym today? Coach has gotta notice how beat everyone is."

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We only have two weeks left, right? Maybe he'll let it slide because of finals."

He nodded, resting his head in his hand. "But, man, I'm exhausted. If _someone_ hadn't thrown a party on a Sunday, half the school wouldn't be zombies," he declared, throwing a glare at his cousin.

"It was the nicest day of the month, and it was my birthday!" Ryan retorted. "Excuse me for trying to brighten this place up a bit."

"There weren't any other days?" Hayley whined. Ryan shook his head and she sighed. "God. Eleven? On a school night? _Ugh_!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was intentional! That was the only day my dad would actually let me throw a party, and grant me _freedom_, no less," he explained. "Besides, we're teenagers. Aren't we supposed to stay out late?"

"I have to admit, Ry," Natalie started, "it was fun. Mom and Dad don't usually let me stay out past the town curfew." Ryan offered her a smile, until Katie added her two cents.

"Yeah, but you were out until around 12:30. No doubt hanging out with Birthday Boy. Who _knows_ what you were doing?"

Natalie flushed a deep scarlet, whacking her friend in the shoulder. I stifled my laughter.

Hayley lifted her head to look at me, curious. Sean, meanwhile, voiced his curiosity. "Someone's all smiles. What for?" A smirk was plastered on his mouth. "Did something happen last night that my cousin and I don't know about?"

I bit back a shy smile as I glanced at the girls, who all wore different expressions; Hayley was well aware of the "something" from the night before, Katie smirked, and Natalie simply smiled. "I guess you could say that…"

"Oh?" Ryan crossed his arms on the table, leaning toward me in interest. "Like?"

"Girl stuff. You guys wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Sean insisted.

I laughed once without humor, nervous. "I'd rather not."

"Does it involve someone we know?"

I silently began to panic. Words failed me, but thankfully Natalie intervened. "Give her a break, you guys. She doesn't have to tell you."

"But you'll tell me, won't you, baby?" Ryan said, leaning toward the blonde. She shook her head.

"Nice try."

Ryan pouted. Katie didn't budge for Sean either, and when the two turned to Hayley for help, she barely grunted a response.

I officially loved these girls.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Good God. You all look dead."

Gym officially became the blow-off class of the week, considering it was the last period for the day and no one bothered standing upon entering the room. All of us rested on the bleachers as the coach looked us over, confused.

"Tired," someone mumbled, finally answering.

"All of you?" he asked, silence being the only response. He sighed. "Alright, then. I guess hockey's out of the question for today."

"Is there any way for the class to just be like a free period or something?" someone asked.

"Yeah," Sean agreed, his voice waking me up slightly. "Finals are next week. Can this be a study period? What more do we have to do but hockey anyway?"

The coach's eyebrows came together. "Well, you do have a point there," he muttered. A sigh left his lips. "I'll see what I can do." The man walked toward the doors, leaving us unattended in the spacious gym.

"You think he'll go for it?" Sean asked me.

"Who, the principal?" I shrugged. "Beats me."

As we waited, people started talking amongst themselves, either about Finals, Ryan's big bash, or gym. I leaned my back against the bleacher behind me, sitting patiently. Finally, after about five minutes, the teacher joined us.

"The principal and I came to an agreement," he started. "This can be used as a study period, but only if you are really studying." Various students cheered. "Today, just find something to keep yourselves occupied. Shoot hoops, lift weights, whatever. Just _don't_ be rowdy, got it?" Everyone agreed, murmuring replies.

Ironically enough, hardly anybody decided to play around. A lot of the students, including me and Sean, scattered around the floor. Some talked while others just slept, something I was deeply considering.

I looked down at Sean as he lied on his back, his arms acting as a pillow behind his head. I picked at my shoelace while sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor, facing him. "Sean?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still wondering what we talked about last night?" I asked, referring to the girl time on the beach.

One bright eye cracked open, meeting mine. "…I am."

"You wanna know?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "Not if you don't want me to."

I shook my head when he closed his eyes. "I don't mind. I told the girls. I might as well tell you and Ryan too."

He turned his head toward me, both eyes open this time. "You're sure?" I nodded, and he propped himself up on his elbows. "Shoot," he said, urging me to continue.

The problem was that I didn't know how to start. Sean and Ryan had been suspicious of Jacob. How could I tell Sean that I had a crush on the Quileute?

My friend smirked. "Lemme guess. Black, right?"

"What?"

"You know. Jake. The spawn of Sasquatch?" He lifted his arm, indicating Jacob's height.

I gaped, offended for Jacob's sake. "That's not very nice!"

Sean chuckled, hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, I was just kidding." I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious. Jake's a good guy. Before the accident, he was cool to be around, joked around a lot."

I smiled softly, envisioning that Jacob. It wasn't that hard, considering our past together. "He was that way with me."

"Was he?" Sean asked, tilting his head to the side. He pulled his knees up, holding his wrist. "Sounds like the old Jacob. He's not like that anymore, which kind of sucks."

I frowned. "That would be my fault. Nat and Katie told me you and Ryan were suspicious. Is that true?"

Sean grinned sheepishly. "A little. We were just watching out for you."

"Why?" I asked softly. "Should I be worried?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean, Jake's obviously the same guy when he's with you. But, he's changed, a lot. Physically too. A few months ago he wasn't that, you know, _big_."

"What, he wasn't that tall or anything?" I pressed.

"Hell no. He was barely taller than me around January, and skinny too. He had some muscle, yeah, but not _that_ much." He laughed, and I wasn't sure I caught the joke. "Embry and Quil were the same. Those guys used to be like me and Ryan. Fit, but not huge."

"Puberty?"

"No idea. A lot of people thought they were on steroids," he stated, chuckling again. "I highly doubt that, though. They don't seem like the type. A growth spurt sounds like the most logical thing to me."

It made sense. Jacob said he got his height from his father's side. It made me wonder how tall his father was. That didn't exactly explain the muscles, though.

"Still," Sean started, staring at the floor, "what's weird is that they all grew around the same time. It seemed like it occurred overnight, for all of them, almost instantly. First it was Embry, then Jacob, and then Quil." His blue eyes met mine. "We were kinda freaked at first, but now we're used to it. It's the new people we worry about, like you."

I lifted an eyebrow. "What about people like me?"

Sean shot me a look. "Weren't you scared the first time you saw them? Especially all at once?"

I remembered instantly how easily terrified I was when I first saw Embry next to my car at full height, and then again when he and Quil met me the following day. Meeting Jacob was a bit fuzzy in that regard. All I could recall now was the comfort I felt from looking into his eyes.

"I guess," I finally answered.

"Their looks throw them off," Sean explained. "They're intimidating at first glance, but once you see how cool they are you forget all about it." He acted like it was no big deal, but my recent interactions with all of them were quite the opposite; none of them had really been on good terms.

"You seem to know a lot about them," I assumed. "Did you hang out a lot?"

Sean pursed his lips. "Not a lot, I guess. Those three are their own little group. Ryan and I were friends with them for a little while, but we never got that close."

"Were?"

He responded with a curt nod. "They're distant these days. Ever since they bulked up they've been that way. They don't talk to everyone like they used to." His gaze left the floor and fixed on me again. "Kinda like Black is with you. He used to talk to everyone all the time. Things took a turn for the worse for a little while and he just broke off contact with all of us, especially the girls. That was when he was interested in that Forks girl, and I guess he still was when he met you. He was a lot better when he talked to you. At least, it looked that way. But then…um…"

"Yeah, I know," I replied softly. "I ruined everything."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Sean insisted, eyes wide. "You just… You brought the old Jake _back_. It was so cool."

I smiled weakly. "I've been getting that a lot."

Sean returned my delicate smile. "I know you're upset, but don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes. You learn from them and you fix them. If you can't get a hold of Jake, try talking to Quil or Embry. They might be able to talk to him for you."

As I stared at Sean, I took that into consideration. Thing was, when would I see either of them?

. . . . . . . . . .

I turned the dial on the lock, working on the combination and letting all of the information Sean presented sink in. There was a lot to Jacob I didn't know, and that was just from Sean's point of view. The tables would definitely turn if I got close to Jacob himself.

I waved goodbye to my friends as they walked down the hallway, still collecting my things. Balancing my bag on my knee, I started pushing books inside it for my studies. The hallway was nearly empty now, only a few people lingering. As I placed a book in my bag, I looked up, gasping.

_Is that…?_

He trudged down the hall in the opposite direction, his back to me. Books were tucked under his arm, which piqued my interest. I hadn't seen him once in the hall today…

I quickly grabbed my purse and slung my schoolbag over my shoulder before slamming my locker shut, taking off down the hall to catch up to the slender figure. I assumed he heard my footsteps, because his walk slowed.

"Quil!"

His eyebrows furrowed when he spotted me. I slowed down when I grew closer, catching my breath as I stared up at his tall stature. "Sarah?" he replied. Did I detect surprise in his tone?

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"…I guess. What is it?"

I made a face. "It's about Jacob. I need to talk to him. I just…need to know that he's okay." Quil simply stared at me. What, was that not enough? Panicked, I quickly continued. "I was a bitch. I freaked out when I shouldn't have. I jumped to conclusions and didn't let him—"

"So why are you telling _me_ this?"

I sighed in defeat. "What if I said I was too much of a coward to even pick up the phone?" I replied weakly, biting my lip. Quil looked at me for a second, but then he shook his head, laughing to himself. "What? I don't exactly have his number or address. You see him outside of school all the time," I defended, frowning.

"You want me to pass the message along," he assumed.

"Asking him to meet me would be fine."

Quil adjusted the books against his hip, his eyes focusing on me. My gaze was weak, but within that hesitance, I noticed his eyes were different than Jacob's. They lacked Jacob's warmth and sincerity.

"I don't know." He scratched his cheek. "Jake might not be up to it. He's not doing so well these days."

My frown faltered. I was pissed that he put it like that, but ultimately, sorrow overcame me. There was prickling in my eyes. My heart beat harder in my chest, guilt heavy on my shoulders. Good news was rare in this town.

Quil's eyes changed upon seeing my face. I looked away quickly. The last thing I needed was sympathy. The bad news was fitting; I deserved it.

"Uh…" Quil glanced away, running a hand over his short hair. "I guess I can mention it, but there aren't any guarantees."

"Right," I agreed with a nod, quiet. "Thanks."

The silence between us was only seconds long before I decided to leave. The heat common amongst the Quileute boys faded the farther I moved from Quil. It was when I turned the corner that I allowed a tear to fall.

I did more than offend Jacob. I _hurt_ him.

. . . . . . . . . .

_**Jacob**_

My paws thudded against the earth with every step. Trees zipped by in a blur of green. After seeing Bella and getting kicked off Forks' school property, I drove my bike home and phased. Now here I was, deep in the forest, trying to track down a bloodsucker's scent.

Staying focused was hard lately, mostly because this imprint thing was so new. I couldn't stop thinking about her. My friend for life. The one I was destined to protect. A girl I could possibly fall in love with.

Sarah.

Her eyes blinded me and I nearly tripped over a fallen tree. They were so unique, just like her. When she was sick they were dull; when she was happy they were bright. If she was angry, they grew dark, similar to the way she looked at me recently.

The good memories conquered the bad, and I envisioned her smile. There were varieties—the sweet one, the shy one. And then there was the best one: when she laughed. The sound alone was captivating. Cute, contagious, very her.

God, I missed her. It had been less than a week but I was at wit's end. I glanced up and maneuvered around trees, looking through leaves to find the angle of the sun. School was out by now. Maybe I could stop by and see her.

I slowed my run when I remembered our most recent conversation. The anger, the suspicion, the fear. She didn't want me around, and that hurt worse than anything. I could only assume she was pleased with the outcome; her life was stable now that I was gone.

"_You know what they say about assumptions, Jake._"

"_And here I was, enjoying the silence_," I replied.

"_Ditto, dude._"

"_Put a sock in it, Embry_," I spat.

"_You need to chill out__. It's not my fault you didn't listen to Sam_," he retorted, and I felt the low rumble of a growl in my chest.

"_You don't understand…_" I said in a calmer tone, leaping over a small creek. I landed with a soft thud on the other side. "_You haven't imprinted._"

"_Maybe not, but_ _just try to relax. You've been running circuits nonstop the last few days. Take a break._"

"_I _did_ take a break_," I told him, thinking back to this morning, when I stopped by Bella's school. The visit was a pain in the ass because of _him_, but I truly enjoyed torturing the mind-reading leach.

Embry laughed. "_Man, I wish I could have been there._"

I felt another presence with my senses, somebody joining us. "_What are you two blabbing about now?_"

"_Good to see you too, Quil_," Embry quipped. "_Chipper today, aren't we?_"

"_If the teachers interrogated you, you wouldn't be too happy, either_."

I smirked. "_Oh, so they thought you skipped?_"

"_Uh, what _else_ were we doing?_" he replied, and I rolled my eyes. True, we did skip, but for good reason. Or, in my case,_ reasons_. The filthy redhead and…

"_Aw, c'mon, Jake_." Embry's thoughts invaded mine and I sighed.

"_Sorry_."

"_I'm telling you, if you want to see her so bad, why don't you just _do_ it?_" he asked. He was clearly annoyed. "_Duh. What was your first clue?_"

"_Way to have a heart, asshole,_" I growled. "_It's not that easy. Sarah wants space._" Birds scattered in front of me, frightened by my presence. "_I don't like it, but I'll do what she wants."_

My claws sunk into the dirt as silence washed over us. I sniffed around for any signs of the leech until Quil shared his thoughts. The picture was perfectly clear, as if I was seeing it for myself. Quil was in the school, getting his assignments, and then heading down the hall. His memory faltered, jumping to another day before quickly returning to play the image over again.

"_Uh…Quil?_" I called. His thoughts replayed the same events. He was clearly hiding something. I could feel him struggling. "_Quil._"

"_What?_"

"_What's wrong?_" His emotions reached me: uncertainty and hesitation. "_Quil. Dammit, out with it!_"

"_Seriously. Before I get annoyed_," Embry added.

Quil hesitated for only a moment. "_Jake, it involves you-know-who._"

That was when he pictured her face, and I skidded to a halt. "…_What?_" Her face… She was so sad. "_Sarah?_"

"_Yeah._"

"_Well, what the hell are you doing? Show me!_" I ordered, frantic.

The forest ahead of me disappeared as I was welcomed into Quil's memory. He walked through the hall, nothing out of the ordinary, but then a voice called out to him. A voice that I could never forget. It was Sarah who ran over. I stood there, stock still as I absorbed the conversation. Sarah was worried about me? She wanted to _see_ me?

If only she knew how much stronger the desire was the other way around.

I stopped breathing upon seeing her expression. She was upset, depressed it seemed, which triggered a squeezing in my heart. Her eyes grew moist, as if she was about to cry. I moaned in heartache, the sound coming from deep within my chest before ending in a high whine.

"_I know it's not what you wanted to see…_" Quil thought, his negative emotions rushing onto me.

"_Man, she's a mess_," Embry added softly. I stayed silent, standing in the middle of the forest, my thoughts blank. I wasn't sure how to respond. "_If it makes you feel any better, I saw her yesterday…_"

"_What?_"

"_Ryan Dristan? Remember him? He threw a birthday bash last night at the beach_," he explained. "_I was sniffing out the area and thought I should check it out._"

"_And?_" I pressed.

"_She was with her friends. It looked like she was having fun._" As he spoke, I saw what he did that night. The sunset in the background gave away his time of arrival, but that wasn't the breathtaking sight. Embry pictured Sarah, the vision shrouding my own.

She was near the shoreline with her friends, the sun shining behind her as she laughed. To Embry it might not have been much, but the sound made me close my eyes, a hum leaving my throat. Embry was hidden in the trees, so he wasn't as close as I hoped, but it was enough. I could hear her laugh through him, and watch her kick water at her friends. I felt my lip pull a little, smiling. She was happy then, and knowing that was enough.

Sarah looked so beautiful. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, her eyes shining as she laughed. The sun illuminated her skin, covering her body with a glow. She was perfect.

She was laughing, happy. That was all I wanted for her.

The vision faded to black, Embry's voice snapping me out of my daze. "_Sheesh, you're starting to sound like a girl._"

"_Can it, dude._"

"_I have to admit, when I see her the way you do, I get all hot and bothered. She's a fox,_" he admitted.

I growled lowly, starting through the woods at a light run. "_Where are you, Embry? You're mine. I'm gonna rip you limb from limb myself._"

Quil laughed. "_Better run, Embry. He's furious, and it's only been two seconds!_"

"_What?! Jake, I was just kidding!_"

"_Doesn't matter. I'm still kicking your ass_." I searched the trees, looking for the color of his fur.

"_You don't joke about another guy's imprint, man. They take that shit personally,_" Quil said.

"_How do you know that?_" Embry asked.

"_Uh, do you _not_ hear his thoughts right now?_"

Fear coursed through Embry, reaching me. "_I just said she was hot!_"

I snarled. "_She's mine, man. Remember that._"

"_Duh! I was just admiring her, Jake. Calm your shit._"

"_You just said you were kidding._"

"_Yeah, about being hot and bothered_," he said. He was uncomfortable. Ha. "_As if I'd steal your girl._"

I smirked. "_Good choice_."

"_He's territorial,_" Quil said.

"_Obviously_," Embry snapped.

"_Just warning you. Don't even joke about taking her, bro,_" Quil suggested. "_You'll lose your head._"

Embry sighed. "_Sorry, Jake_."

"_Yeah, whatever_," I muttered, dismissing it. Hearing someone else talk about Sarah that way really did piss me off, more than I imagined it would. Fire seemed to course through my veins, even if it was only Embry kidding around. How bad would I be if it came to a stranger?

"_With your temper_," Quil started, "_I say you'd phase on the spot._"

Embry laughed softly. "_Time and place wouldn't matter._"

I rolled my eyes. "_I'm going home._"

"…_You're not gonna go see Sarah?_"

"_Like I said, she wants her space._"

"_Jake, she just told me she wants to talk to you_," Quil reminded me.

"_So…what? I'm just gonna show up uninvited? I don't think so._"

"_J__esus. You make things complicated._"

"_Come again?_" I continued cantering through the trees, heading home.

Embry replied, "_The Mrs. wants to see you._"

The Mrs.? That was a little far-fetched, but damn, did it give me butterflies.

"_Stop being a girl and go see her, would you?_"

"…_I can't._"

"_Why the hell not?_" Quil asked.

"_You guys don't get it, do you? Sam__ told me not to scare her off, and what did I do?_"

"…_You terrified her_," they both answered.

I frowned at the word choice. "_That's not gonna happen again._"

"_So now you're gonna ignore her?_"

"…_No._" I picked up the pace, adrenaline kicking in from the turn in conversation. "_Christ, I don't know!_"

Quil's impatience was evident. "_Why don't you just talk to her at school tomorrow? Yes, I do mean actually going to classes. Embry and I will go with you._"

"'_Scuse me?_"

"_Dude, we have finals next week. You wanna fail and repeat classes next year?_"

"_Hell no_," Embry thought.

"_Then I suggest you go._"

I huffed, their bickering too much for the moment. "_Whatever. Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow._"

"_Adios._"

"_Later!_"

I phased in the trees before tugging on some shorts, slipping on my shoes and leaving the shadows. The red house stuck out like a sore thumb against the woodland, puddles here and there from the most recent rainfall. My shoes squished with every step, but I made sure to kick them off inside the door. Billy stared at the television, watching sports as I joined him. He barely glanced at me before eyeing the screen again.

"Catch anything?"

I leaned back into the couch, sighing. "Not a thing. This one's tricky. We'll get her eventually."

"After Saturday's incident, I would hope so," Billy said.

I grunted. "Paul's an idiot. He could have broken the treaty."

"The Cold One must know what she's doing, bordering the line like that."

"Yeah, whatever. We'll catch her soon. It's only a matter of time." I crossed my arms over my bare chest, glaring at my shorts.

"Something the matter, son?" Billy stared at me, genuinely interested. "You've been acting strange lately. Is there something I don't know about?"

_Yes_, I thought. Dad still didn't know about the imprinting. I'd been gone so much the last couple days that I barely had a chance to tell him, the very least speak to him at all. It was as good a time as any.

"…Yeah, there is."

He turned his wheelchair toward me, eyes hardening in fear. The news was far from bad, and just the memory of seeing her made me smile. Dad creased his forehead, clearly confused.

"Dad," I said, looking up at him. "I imprinted."

Billy's eyes widened, the man grinning as he stared at me. A single laugh left him. "You don't say? Why, that's great!"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Who is she? Is she from the reservation?"

I shook my head. "No, she's not from around here. Midwest."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "What's her name?"

My smile grew. "Sarah."

Billy's gaze softened, as did mine. "Beautiful name." I nodded, agreeing silently. Every time Dad heard the name he thought of Mom, who passed away years ago. He gave a small, hearty laugh. "Your mother would approve."

"I know she would," I said, sitting up. "She's great, she really is."

"A keeper, eh?"

I blinked. I _imprinted_. Of course she was a keeper. Billy chuckled.

"Long brown hair, Dad. Gorgeous eyes, pretty smile. She's beautiful, with a personality to match," I explained. "She's not afraid to be herself. Sarah just has this…_thing_ about her. She's _real_, and I'm not afraid to be myself around her. She's so easy to talk to. She accepts me."

Billy's smile softened. "Definitely a keeper, especially when she accepts your spirit."

I looked up at him, eyes hardening at the thought of Sarah finding out about my spirit animal. A wolf, a giant monster.

"She _will_ accept it, won't she?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Maybe. She wasn't too freaked out by me like this at first."

One dark eyebrow lifted on my father's face. "At first?"

I frowned. "I was too eager to get to know her. Sam told me to take it slow, but I just couldn't stay away! She's my _imprint_. Being apart is like fighting gravity," I groaned. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Dad. I want to see her…so bad."

"Then go."

I looked up from the floor, eyeing my father. "I can't," I said, feeling like a coward. "Like I said, I smothered her. She got suspicious, so I had to give her some space."

"What'd you do?" Billy demanded softly, his eyes locked on mine.

"To put it simply, I was there when she needed me."

"So what's the problem? Seems to me like you did the right thing."

"I scared her, Dad. She didn't know anything, so she couldn't understand. It was my fault."

Billy leaned against one side of his wheelchair. "Did you tell Sam?"

"Yeah. He said to play it cool. I haven't mentioned Sarah's suspicions. I guess it doesn't matter. He's probably already found out through the others."

"So that's why you've been gone a lot, to blow off steam."

"Pretty much," I replied with a shrug.

Billy offered me a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'm sure things will work themselves out soon enough. She'll come around." I nodded and he wheeled himself closer to me, patting my shoulder. "Have faith, my boy. You've seen her. You're destined for each other." I smiled gratefully at him before he rolled himself into the kitchen.

My eye glazed over in thought as I stared at the television. Things could go two ways with Sarah tomorrow: good or bad. With mixed signals, it was kind of hard to tell which it would be. Through Embry, Sarah was happy. Through Quil, she was the opposite.

I ran a hand through my hair as I pushed myself up from the couch, walking out of the room toward the bathroom to grab a shower. I was exhausted from all of the searching I'd done the past couple days, so hopefully a little sleep would do me some good. Tomorrow was going to be big day, not only in positives, but also negatives. I would finally see Sarah again, but it wouldn't be under good circumstances.

* * *

_A/N: Revision. _

_Reviews are encouraged._


	11. With Open Arms

**Chapter 11: With Open Arms**

I groggily woke up to my alarm buzzing in my ear the next morning. After smacking my hand against the button, I stared around my room, confused. How did I get in here? The last thing I remembered was collapsing on the couch after school. Now I was in my bed. I must have come up to my room in the middle of the night.

I pushed myself up and yawned, lifting my arms above my head as I arched my back and pointed my toes. My muscles felt oddly stiff, and I could only guess that I slept in one position all night. Ruffling my hair, I started toward the bathroom to grab a quick shower, hoping the hot water wouldn't only wake me up but also soothe my sore muscles.

By the time I stepped out of the bathroom, steam floating into the air behind me, the sun was starting to come up. Sun shone through the blinds, providing the only illumination in the room. As I got dressed, I started thinking about how today would go. It was the middle of the week. Hardly anything interesting happened on any day but Friday.

Yesterday was a different story, considering the encounter with Quil. I had to admit, it was a little gutless of me to make him the messenger boy. But I had my reasons for keeping my distance.

Then again, so did Jacob.

_I_ was the one hurting _him_, after all. So why did I cry last night? I was being a baby, a coward. I couldn't handle the consequences of my actions, which made me quite the child. Jacob wasn't just anyone; he was special. Whether he was next to me or away from me, we were oppositely charged magnets, drawn to each other despite the distances. Well, it felt that way at least, and I didn't think I would ever understand it.

I fortunately found a parking spot next to Hayley at school. Once I stepped up the curb and under the canopy, I noticed Ryan and Natalie standing there, a small earpiece in either of their ears. Ryan saw me, waving and pointing at the music player in his hand, grinning. I smiled weakly, nodding in acknowledgement.

Hayley came out of the office just as I passed. I gave her a look, asking, "What were you doing in there?"

She held up the paper in her hands. "I was just getting a copy of the schedule for our exams next week. Here." She handed me a pink sheet.

"Thanks."

On the way to first period, I pathetically searched the faces that occupied the hall. What was the point? Jacob obviously wasn't going to show. I didn't blame him for being upset with me, and if torture was his way of punishing me, I was okay with it. Didn't I deserve it?

By the time we reached the classroom, I hadn't given up. My eyes danced around the hallway. Hayley cleared her throat after a moment, staring at me as she held the door. I glanced from her to the hall again, but when she coughed a second time, I sighed and went inside.

It was official. I blew it with Jacob.

. . . . . . . . . .

I sat against my locker during study period while Hayley discussed finals next to me. She rambled on about how ugly they were first semester as I scanned the schedule she had given me earlier, seeing when and where certain exams would take place.

"The algebra exams are the worst, so make sure you practice," she was saying.

"As if the subject wasn't painful enough," I mumbled.

Hayley pursed her lips. "Nat's the best at it. I'll have to study with her."

"I might join you," I said. "A B average won't pass at home."

"You're doing better than me!"

I giggled lightly. "Like you said, study more." She whacked me on my knee.

"Whatever."

I set the schedule down. "Hales, you're better at biology than I am. Will you do me the honor of tutoring me, a pathetic and hopeless junior with a C?" I begged, poking out my lower lip.

She saw my look and rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous," she teased, which earned giggles on both sides. "Hey, you know what? This weekend we should go to the beach. Hang out before finals and everything."

I blinked. "Shouldn't we do that _after_ we finish finals?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, that too."

"Whatever works, I guess. You know how much I love the beach."

"Is that one of the reasons you liked the party so much?"

"The water fight helped. I haven't laughed that hard in the longest time." A memory came to me, one with Jacob. "Well, maybe I've come close," I whispered.

Hayley proved to be my closest friend when she sensed the problem, patting my knee. "At least the party helped you forget about him for a while."

I hummed in agreement, not knowing how else to respond. A short silence passed between Hayley and me, during which I finally managed to focus on a subject other than Jacob. I opened my mouth to speak, but upon seeing my friend's expression, I hesitated. "…Hayley?"

The green hues in her eyes brightened as she gazed down the hall. She nudged me, not even sparing me a glance. "Sarah…"

Confused, I slowly turned my head to look down the hall. The sight that greeted me was both relieving and nerve-wracking. A particular group of people were coming down the hall, casually passing their classmates. They stepped gracefully over outstretched legs without a glance down. Their skin stood out among the other students', and it was a little difficult pinpointing who was who because of the identical haircuts. Embry led the pack, with Quil close behind.

Embry looked at me, his dark eyes falling on my blue. He graced me a gentle smile and small nod as he passed. Quil acknowledged my presence with a simple smile, which I kindly returned.

Hayley grabbed my arm at some point, and her grip tightened as the two boys passed. I almost protested such a vice grip, but then I saw the look in her eyes: excitement.

"Hayley?" I called softly. She wouldn't look at me, still staring down the hall. She shook my arm roughly, urging me to turn my head. I did as suggested, spotting a third figure trailing quite a ways behind Embry and Quil.

I felt like I was going to hurl.

Wandering down the hall, head ducked, he stared at the floor. From my seat, I recognized the look on his face; he was pensive, subconsciously stepping over legs with just as much grace as his friends. His hands were tucked into his pockets, a slight slouch to his posture. I would have thought he didn't care how he looked today, but the fitted shirt and gelled hair told me otherwise.

His good looks were going to kill me someday, I just knew it.

Hayley's grip was numbing my arm, but as oblivious as Jacob was to the world around him, I ignored the pain. My heart beat furiously against my chest, so loud I could hear my pulse.

I froze when he gazed at me. A coat of sadness smothered the usually warm and sincere look in his eyes. The anger seemed to be gone, but another emotion lingered: desire. As he strolled down the hall, his eyes stayed in line with mine. Only when he passed me did he look away. I stared after him, stiff as a board, even when he joined his friends at the end of the hall.

Hayley finally released my arm. "Um…"

For the first time, she was speechless. All I could do was stare at the floor. I couldn't ignore the look Jacob gave me; he was clearly a mess. Cowardly, I peeked in his direction. His back was still to me, but Embry and Quil were clearly talking to him. Embry's eyes flickered to me and back, which alerted me to the fact that I was the subject.

"Sarah," Hayley whispered. "Go talk to him."

I blinked, eyes widening. "What? No!" I hissed, frantically shaking my head.

"Go, now! You have to!"

I glanced from her to Jacob, who was peeking over his shoulder. He and his friends were all staring at me. I quickly looked away. "What would I even say?"

Hayley looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "Apologize, duh!"

I covered my reddening face with my hands and groaned. Who was I kidding? I wasn't prepared for this! Within all of the time Jacob and I had been apart, I never even thought of what I was going to say!

The bell rang, and I quietly shrieked, jumping slightly. The things this kid did to me…

"Are you going to lunch?" Hayley asked.

I glanced from her to Jacob, who was still talking to his friends. "Uh…"

She tucked her copper hair behind her ear, discreetly eyeing the three boys further down the hall. I followed suit, both of us witnessing the discussion occurring between Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Hayley looked back at me, confused. "What do you think they're saying?"

"I'm not sure," I said with a shake of my head. "It looks like they're encouraging him, but…to do what?"

When we looked back, Embry and Quil were coming down the hall. Hayley's head turned sharply, her eyes wide in alarm. She and I seemed to be thinking the same thing: did they hear us? She didn't look at them as they passed, but I did. They stared at me, which didn't surprise me one bit. They were just talking about me, after all.

When they left for the cafeteria, Hayley and I simultaneously gazed at who had been abandoned. My heart leaped when I discovered he was looking back.

Hayley patted me on the leg and jumped to her feet. "Good luck!" she whispered. With wide eyes I watched her go, cursing her for leaving me alone. I stared until she turned the corner, out of sight.

Nervously I pressed my lips together, scared to see who was obviously staring at me. The weight of his gaze gave him away. Gathering the courage, I finally risked a glance toward Jacob, whose eyes fell immediately. A few seconds passed before he looked back, and the expression he wore stunned me.

It was breathtaking. Adorable, but in a sad way.

I bit my lip as we gazed at each other from a distance. His eyes weren't intimidating like last week, when his gaze had been so intense that I was forced to shy away. Now it was different. His eyes held mine with a softness I had never seen before. It held me in place, my muscles locked. The tension in the air was too thick to breathe.

But then he offered me the smallest smile, and the aura thinned. I almost melted away at the small curve of his lips. Jacob always found a way to comfort me, even with a problem between us.

I stopped breathing when he started toward me, his hands coming out of his pockets. I wanted to get up, to meet him halfway so I didn't seem like such a coward, but my body refused to move. As he advanced, he hardly made a sound. It was an addition to his grace, another positive feature, among many others.

I tilted my head as he got closer. His eyes held mine, but I didn't dream of looking away. When he stopped in front of me, both of us could only stare, amazed at the sight of each other again. His faint smile was still against his lips as he looked down on me, and I welcomed the heat that radiated off his body with open arms.

Jacob offered me his hand. "I think we need to talk," he gently declared. His voice triggered warmth, and I was grateful to hear it again. It was then that I realized how much I missed it, the smooth tone. I felt like I found something I'd lost.

The corners of my lips turned up ever so slightly as I looked away from his handsome face to his hand. I slid mine into his, a tingle enveloping my skin when we made contact. His fingers encircled my smaller hand and chills traveled down my spine.

Jacob helped me to my feet, and when I was standing in front of him our eyes met once more. Within close proximity, I caught the light in his eyes again, and I felt comfort in just knowing that. The way he kept his hold on my hand aided that feeling, but nothing felt as good as my hand in his. Even if it did swallow my own, there was just something right about it.

He led me through the halls, gripping my hand securely. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was gone, but now he was here. It felt like a dream to see him again. At the same time, his presence was invigorating. I began to feel more confident in this confrontation as he took me out into the sunlight, approaching a nearby bench.

Jacob released my hand and touched the small of my back, motioning with his arm for me to have a seat. I followed his request, sitting myself down on the bench. He sat down next to me with a sigh, and I lowered my eyes to my lap.

I had to say something. It would only be right if I apologized first.

"Look, I'm—"

"Sorry that I—" he started at the same time, and we looked at each other, eyes wide in surprise. He chuckled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. I weakly smiled, glancing away.

"Um," I started, pressing my lips together. "Maybe I should go first." Jacob smiled slightly, nodding and encouraging me to continue. I forced myself to look away, not wanting to stare. Nervous as hell, I could barely breathe. "About last week… I'm sorry for everything. I was being really inconsiderate of you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I peeked at him. "We could have avoided this, um, situation if it weren't for me."

Jacob looked away. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry," I said again, my voice pathetically weak. Jacob noticed, his brown eyes darting to me in a flash. The look on his face was full of pain. I blinked in shock. "I-I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't deserve that."

Jacob smiled, but it was forced. "I get everything I deserve."

"…You were just being nice."

He shook his head sadly, replying, "I was a bit forward. Admit it."

I pressed my lips together, my eyes locked on him. Unfortunately he was right; he did come on a little strong, but it was harmless.

"I freaked you out, which was what I was trying to avoid. A lot of people find me to be a little…intimidating. I mean, look at me." He smiled without humor. "I'm not surprised you were scared."

Stunned, I stared at Jacob. My eyebrows furrowed. "You're too sweet to scare me, Jacob."

He didn't speak, staring at the concrete in confusion before finding me. His expression appeared to lighten once my words sank in, even if he seemed shocked. I let the silence linger for a few more seconds, admiring the look. It was one of the cutest expressions I'd ever seen.

With effort, I continued. "You were very nice," I declared. "And I'm grateful for that. Being new wasn't very easy."

His smile grew, the boy sighing in relief. "Good. I thought I made it worse."

"You didn't," I said, shaking my head. "I was just a little overwhelmed with everything. I should have been thanking you."

"For what?"

I smiled at him. "For saving me, of course."

Jacob smirked. "You make me out to be some kind of hero or something."

"After all you did, I don't see why I shouldn't call you one."

"As you wish," he replied, a smug look on his face. I chuckled, earning a grin.

"Besides, I appreciated your company," I admitted, surprised at my honesty. I was just so comfortable with him that I couldn't help myself. I wanted to tell him everything, how I felt with and without him. "I know I didn't show it well last week. It was weird not having you around."

"Your friends would disagree," Jacob insisted. "That's not the first time I've disappeared."

"So I've heard. How long were you gone last time?"

Jacob didn't speak, staring across the lot. His hands were clasped tightly, his knee bounced, and his jaw tightened. "A while," he finally answered. "I checked in every once in a while. I was too busy for school."

"Doing what?" I asked softly.

There was another long pause. "…It's complicated."

My promise to Quil and Embry came to me, and I held my tongue. Clearly this involved the girl from Forks, but I wouldn't mention it; Jacob didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

The silence lingered between the two of us, and I let my gaze rest on the sky. It wasn't overcast for once. Instead, the sky was clear, sunny. It was a nice change, but so was the day itself. The person I missed now sat beside me, though he had yet to find out just how much I yearned for him. Maybe, for now, it was better that way.

"You looked beautiful at the party the other night."

I stiffened, staring at him in alarm. He only stared at the sky. "Y-you were there?"

A small smile pulled at his lips. "I saw you."

"W-well, why didn't you come say hi?" I sputtered.

Jacob turned his head and flashed a brilliant smile my way, which convinced my lungs to stop working. "You know, I haven't seen anyone have as much fun playing in the water as you. Kid at heart?"

My blush worsened. "I didn't have a beach back home. I couldn't help myself."

"Impulse then," Jacob assumed, looking back to the sky. "Been there."

I gazed at a single cloud, although my thoughts were somewhere else entirely. Jacob called _me_ beautiful? The roles should have been switched; he was much more beautiful than I was, even for a guy. Nobody had ever complimented me in such a way. The fact that it was Jacob who said it for the first time had me at a loss for words. I feared my sanity would go next.

His effect on me was strong, but it was special too.

Jacob was staring at me again when I looked over. He didn't seem to be aware of it, which was odd; he seemed like the type to watch his every move. He was concentrating, but on what?

"…Jacob?"

He blinked a few times, coming out of his reverie. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine." His minty breath fanned my face, his eyes in line with mine. "Why?"

"You were just looking at me funny," I explained. "I didn't know if I said something wrong to upset you." The thought of hurting this kid again was horrifying.

He shook his head quickly. "No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Don't worry about it."

I closed my eyes, remembering the day he spoke those same words when I thought he was sick. "You said that last time."

"Sarah."

"Were you sick?" I asked, staring at my lap. I knew he wasn't, but I needed to see if my suspicions were correct; that he left because of me.

Jacob sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "…No. I just had to deal with something."

"Something like me?" _Ugh_, I didn't even mean to say that. I panicked when his eyes narrowed. "I-I mean, you skipped after I yelled at you. I just thought—"

He gave me a look, silencing me. "Don't go there."

Dumbfounded, I blinked, trying to sort this out. "So…I wasn't—"

"Hey." His warm hand covered mine, my body stiffening on the spot. His eyes peered into mine as he closed the distance, his face much closer than before. "Stop," he said softly, firmly.

My heart skipped when Jacob's fingers wrapped around mine in a tighter hold, gently squeezing my hand. The close proximity was enough to make me breathless, but I couldn't force myself to pull away.

I looked down at my lap, his large hand swallowing mine. Jacob was staring at the same sight. While I was going crazy over the physical contact, I also recognized a lack of withdrawal on his side. What did that mean?

"A lot's happened lately. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything," Jacob assured me, voice low. While I looked up, his gaze lingered on our hands.

"But…I hurt you," I confessed.

His brow furrowed slightly as he stared at me, silence surrounding us. I understood what he couldn't say, biting my lip and slowly rising to my feet. Jacob didn't release my hand, but his hold did loosen.

I faced him once I was standing, witnessing his returning gaze. His eyes pierced mine with a sense of knowledge I didn't understand, as if he could read me and see what I was hiding. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I treated him so poorly, even when he was kind to me. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I just… I didn't want—"

He was out of it seat before I could continue. I stared at the blue fabric now pressed against my cheek. Strong arms held me to a chiseled chest, while my smaller arms hung limply at my sides. Heat and the scent of pine invaded my senses, overwhelming me to the point where I could only stand in the cage wrapped around me.

"I told you," Jacob whispered softly. "Don't go there." His breath brushed over my ear, eliciting a small tremble from me. His hold tightened, bringing me closer. "Believe me, just this once."

Chills ran down my spine despite the warmth surrounding me. Jacob's arms were tight around my back, his hands holding my sides because I was so small. His embrace was gentle yet secure, comforting, welcoming.

I exhaled quietly, the gentle beat of his heart relaxing me. Hesitantly, I lifted my arms, lightly wrapping them around his back. My heart encouraged me to hold him more, tighter, but this amount of contact was overpowering enough.

In that moment, things were okay again. It felt like the past few days never really happened. Jacob's hold suppressed any negative emotions and filled my heart with light and warmth, like he was my sun.

I let my gaze settle on the shrubbery, the breeze gently swaying some of the leaves. My bangs came in my eyes slightly, obstructing my vision, but I didn't have to see to know Jacob and I were forming a bond; I could feel its strength, ever increasing, and it would never fall.

"By the way," Jacob started, his smooth voice catching my breath, "apology accepted."

"…Likewise," I replied, my voice just as gentle. My heart jumped when his hold tightened, pressing me even closer to his chest. Naturally, I embraced him more as well. Jacob's cheek rested against my hair, but after a moment he set his chin atop my head.

"This is nice," he murmured with a sigh.

The comment was unexpected, but who could disagree? This was the purest moment I had ever experienced with another guy, and because it was Jacob, it was that much more special. I craved a peaceful moment for so long, and now that I had it, I didn't want to let it go. I closed my eyes, taking in the familiar warmth of my friend.

"Friend" didn't describe our relationship well enough. We shared a bond much stronger than that.

I recalled my conversation on the beach with my friends. They were right; I was undeniably falling for Jacob. How couldn't I? Our position only encouraged romantic feelings, and our interactions were so effortless. He was a guy who accepted me, comforted me, protected me, and he made me happy.

I felt so secure and taken care of. Nobody had ever affected me so heavily, not even my father.

Jacob's hand moved a little on my shoulder, the soft touch bringing me out of my reverie. I lifted my gaze and tried to see what he was doing or what he was thinking. Did he sense the same peace I did?

I gently slid my hands across his back. He breathed a low sigh of comfort, which instantly made me giddy. Regretfully, I started to pull away. Hopefully I wouldn't miss this kind of touch for too long.

Jacob retreated, and I kept my eyes downcast, shy and a little embarrassed. How did we look to any passersby? Perhaps we appeared to be a couple. The thought was oddly stimulating.

Jacob donned a stunning smile upon making eye contact. My breath caught in my throat. My body tensed. And he called _me_ beautiful.

His hand lingered on my shoulder. "To think, I actually stayed away and missed this," Jacob declared, chuckling lowly. I bit my lip, glancing to the side.

"My bad," I grimaced. He glared at me in disapproval, but the look vanished when my stomach growled. I put my hands over it, my eyes widening.

"Hungry?"

"Apparently," I confessed with an embarrassed smile.

His teeth shone bright against his tan skin. "Fine, let's go. Might as well feed you while lunch is still going on," he said, then ruffling my hair. He smirked when I gasped, starting to walk back as I desperately tried to fix my mess of hair. "Besides, I'm _starving_."

I huffed, chasing after him. His long strides made it difficult to keep up, but as we traveled through the halls he eventually noticed, walking at a slower pace. A comfortable silence hung around us, the only sounds being our footsteps. Eventually, as we turned a corner, I found the courage to say something that had been on my mind since we came back inside.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" he asked with a grin. "What would that be?"

"How about I make it up to you, for what happened," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Sarah, I already told you not to—"

"Just hear me out, okay?" I begged. He sighed, and I took that as my cue. "Finals are next week, and I know that you've missed a lot of school. I was thinking that maybe…I could tutor you?"

Jacob stopped. "Tutoring? Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you backed out."

"Why would I do that?"

He gave me a look. "Think about it, Sarah. Everyone's surprised when I actually attend school. What does that tell you?"

"That you should come to class more often. Maybe then you wouldn't be so hung up on their opinions."

His brown eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "What?" He shook his head a little. "You think these people actually matter to me?"

The way he worded it struck a nerve. Wasn't I one of "these people"? Shrugging, I replied, "Why else would you care if they were surprised to see you?"

"It was just an expression," Jacob explained. "What I _meant_ was that I've missed too much school, enough that you probably can't even help me. Besides, I don't wanna hold you back."

"Jacob," I started, taking a small step toward him. His eyes seemed to soften when I closed the distance, as if he appreciated the proximity. "I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't think I could handle it. It's fine, really. Embry and Quil can come too. I owe it to them."

"Why?"

"They skipped when you did," I said.

Jacob smirked, leaning forward slightly. "So you're willing to risk your grades, and your sanity, to help us?"

I laughed softly. "Maybe."

His fresh breath brushed my face as he too chuckled. "If you insist. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I started to walk. "Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad. Especially for my first time."

"Wait," Jacob said, catching up to me easily. "You've never tutored?" He shook his head, laughing out loud. "Oh, this is _bound_ to be interesting."

I gave him a look, and he only laughed louder as we entered the cafeteria. Almost everyone noticed us together, but I continued smiling softly anyway. Not even their looks could throw off the wave of happiness washing over me.

* * *

_A/N: Revisionnnnn._

_Reviews are encouraged, as always!_


	12. Backing Out

**Chapter 12: Backing Out**

_Jacob_

"You're kidding, right? Tutoring?"

I parked my bike with a roll of my eyes, kicking the stand down in front of Sam and Emily's. I started toward Embry's truck as he stuck his head out the window. "Skipping school is one thing, but avoiding an out-of-school tutor? That's a little much, even for you."

Embry scowled. "Your girlfriend"—I winced at the label—"is willing to re-teach us half the stuff professionals couldn't even get us to do."

"Point?"

"_That's_ a little much. You honestly think she can pull it off?" he asked, leaning against the window.

"She's in college prep courses. She's smarter than you think."

"Says the imprinter." I glared as he flipped through radio stations. "Anyway, I'm not really up for tutoring."

"Already backing out?"

One of his dark eyebrows rose, a smirk appearing on his face. "It's not like you would mind being alone with her, Jake."

I blinked at the assumption, quickly covering up my embarrassment with a whack to his head. "Shut up, man." I shoved my hands into my pockets and nodded toward the house. "Let's go."

Since the place was my second home, I walked right in, glancing over my shoulder to make sure the door didn't hit Embry in the face on the way in. Jared and Paul were lounging on the living room furniture, and I could already smell Emily's pasta in the next room.

"Hey, Jake!"

The enthusiasm was expected, and I tossed a small wave in Seth's direction. I pushed Paul's feet off the couch to clear a seat, earning a curse or two in response. Ignoring it, I saw Sam come in, greeting him with a nod.

"Glad you could join us, Jacob," he said, occupying the recliner.

"You can't keep me away for too long, you know."

Jared smirked. "But we can talk you into seeing that girl of yours, right? The one we have yet to meet."

"Uh…about that…" I scratched the back of my head as Seth whined. How many times had they bugged me about this already? It just wasn't the right time. If they were inside my head long enough, they would know that. Sarah and I weren't that close yet. Introducing her to the guys would overwhelm her. Besides, she got nervous when Embry, Quil, and I were around. Triple that and she would turn into a puddle of mush.

Of course, there was always one person who wasn't too thrilled. Leah still sulked over her past with Sam. Sarah didn't need to witness it. Everyone else was ready to meet her face-to-face, even Emily. If the time came for Sarah to meet the pack, and Leah somehow screwed it up, she was done for.

"What are you pouting about now?"

Speak of the she-devil.

"What do you care?" I snapped, glancing over my shoulder. Leah leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

"I don't. Tell me anyway."

I rolled my eyes and focused back on the television, hoping to get absorbed in the game. Anything far from Leah's line of fire was good enough for me.

"Is it the precious imprint again?"

My jaw clenched at how she disrespected Sarah, fire shooting down my spine. "Don't mock her, Leah."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll do what I want, as long as I have to see that disgusting look in your eyes. Your soft side makes me sick."

I glanced at Sam, exhaling sharply through my nose. He subtly shook his head. Right, keep it cool. God forbid anything happened to Leah.

"…Wouldn't want that," I replied lowly. A few of the guys snickered.

Leah snorted, an unattractive sound coming from a girl. "_Any_way, when are we going to meet the lucky lady?"

"Not anytime soon, that's for sure."

"Huh? Why not?" Seth complained. "Don't let Leah ruin it for the rest of us!"

"I think you're a little eager," I said, slouching in my seat. "Calm down, kid, and have some patience. I'll get to it eventually, okay?"

"Ha! Don't count on it, Seth. With the way things are going, I'll hit menopause before he gets that far," Leah piped, picking at her fingernails.

"For God's sake, Leah!" Quil yelled. "Keep that kind of shit to yourself. Ugh!" He covered his ears, frowning in disgust.

"Too far, sis." Seth's face turned a bright red, his eyes dancing around the room as the guys fought to get the image out of their heads. I tried not to gag.

"Her mood swings are bad enough," Paul added, laughing to himself. "Can you imagine? Talk about a living hell."

Leah fumed from her spot in the doorway as the rest of us laughed, looking like she would phase on the spot. Thankfully Emily called for dinner and the joke was left forgotten. We all rushed into the kitchen to grab some grub, pushing each other out of the way and nearly breaking a lamp in the process. Once I finished a few plates, Sam cleared his throat.

"Jacob, a word?"

I followed his lead outside, the two of us stopping just off the porch. Not that the distance would keep anyone from listening in. A great sense of hearing was yet another curse of the beast.

"How are things progressing?"

Clearly this involved Sarah. "Pretty well, actually," I answered, then informing him of my most recent encounter with her at school. He nodded in acknowledgement, pleased.

"Glad things are turning around for you. Any ideas on how you'll fill her in?"

I raked a hand through my hair, glancing away. "I don't plan on it right now. It's too soon."

"Understandable," he replied. "Just give her some time. I had to do the same with Emily. Imprinting is a difficult thing for people to grasp." He put a hand on my shoulder. "She needs to get to know _you_ first. Don't worry about the rest of us. Take it slow."

I nodded in silence. If that was what it took, then so be it. Sarah was my world now. Whatever she needed from me, she would get, one way or another.

"What did your father have to say?"

"Well, you know," I said with a small smile. "He gave me his blessing, as expected."

Sam's smile was faint as he nodded. "Right." He patted my shoulder. "I know how you can be, Jake. Don't rush it."

He started back toward the house while I looked after him. Sam was wrong. When it came to Sarah, I was different; nobody could predict how I would act. Everything changed with her. I was happier, more motivated, unlike the past few months. Life was hard without Bella, but Sarah proved it was possible to move on.

Thanks to her, I would not only feel better but _be_ better. She inspired me to keep going to school, and she did offer to tutor us earlier today…

"Ah, _damn_!"

. . . . . . . . . .

_Sarah_

I propped the pillows for the third time, then pacing around the room. Jacob had yet to show up with his friends, which convinced me he was skipping out. I could have sworn I said six sharp, but they were thirty minutes late. Maybe Jacob changed his mind.

I sighed, digging into my bag and pulling out my textbooks. By now we could have been studying algebra, at a good pace. As far as tardiness goes, they set a record for the first night. Would this be a normal routine?

Who was I kidding? This was Jacob I was talking about. He and his friends were the definition of unpredictable. Regardless, I couldn't help but smile. I really missed Jacob while he was gone, and now that he was back, a lot of weight was lifted off my shoulders. Of course, butterflies were present as well when I remembered how it felt to have his arms around me. He was so warm, so gentle. Just the memory took my breath away.

I jumped when the doorbell rang through the hall, sighing as I tried to catch my breath.

"About time," I muttered, rising to my feet. Upon opening the front door, I saw the familiar muscles and tan skin. Jacob flashed me a smile when he turned away from the two bickering behind him, though it was full of shame.

"Uh, hey," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry we're late."

"Thirty minutes. Fashionably late," I said, stepping with the door. Jacob turned to hit Quil in the shoulder, motioning for his two friends to come inside.

Embry had the nerve to mess up my hair upon entry. "New girl! What's the smile for? You that happy to see us, or are you just happy to see Jake?"

If I knew him well enough to smack him, I would have. Instead, I blushed furiously, busying myself with the door. "Um…"

"…I think it was the bromance between the two of you," Jacob hinted, looking from Quil to Embry. "You guys bickered like an old married couple the whole way here."

"He's just jealous his muscles aren't as big as mine," Quil said, jabbing Embry in the stomach.

"Aw, shut up! Stop flexing and focus on your girl. What's her name again?" Embry tapped his chin, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know… _Claire_?"

As Quil retorted, I locked eyes with Jacob. I mouthed a relieved thank you, to which he responded with a wink. The gesture was enough to jellify my legs. Thankfully I was still clinging to the doorknob.

The children in the house started toward the living room, still arguing. Jacob motioned for me to follow their lead. As I passed, his hand touched the small of my back, my skin tingling at the contact.

"Whoa!" Quil's eyes darted around the room. "Nice crib!"

"I guess Jake forgot to tell you that you have one of the nicest houses in town," Embry added, punching Jacob playfully in the arm. The other boy grinned and lightly shoved him.

He shrugged. "Yeah well, I figured you already knew," Jacob said, finding a spot on the couch next to me.

"I guess I wouldn't, since I haven't been to anyone else's house," I admitted, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

Quil plopped down on the other side of me. "You should check out Jake's place. He's practically got a bike shop in his garage, and tons of food."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, dude," he said. I wasn't sure I caught on. Quil gave him a look, and Jacob instead focused on me. "Anyway, you're welcome to come over whenever. Don't feel like you have to because the jackass said so."

I laughed softly. "Okay, sure. Your parents won't mind?"

"Nah, Dad would probably like to meet you anyway."

There wasn't any mention of his mother. Either she abandoned him or she passed. I wasn't sure which was worse. Regardless, I told myself to never mention her in future conversation.

Embry snorted. "_Probably_?"

Jacob frowned and swiftly flung his pencil across the room with a flick of his wrist, his aim to kill. With superhuman reflexes, Embry snatched it an inch from his face. He smirked, twirling it between his fingers.

"Nice try, Jake." He flicked the pencil back with alarming speed, and Jacob caught it easily.

I stared at the two of them in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Catch that? Both of you," I said, glancing between the boys. "Do you try to hurt each other all the time?"

"Only when we annoy each other," Embry admitted.

"Which is practically all the time," Jacob added with a chuckle. "We have good reflexes. It's a…common trait in our tribe."

I watched Jacob roll the pencil between his fingers. "Anything else about your people I should know?"

Strangely enough, they all glanced at each other before answering. "Nope."

. . . . . . . . . .

The next few days passed more quickly than I expected. The guys continued to come over every night after school, making sure to be on time since the first day. Jacob mentioned after the first session that they were late due to lost time. I always wondered what they could have been up to, but then again, they were guys. It could have been anything.

Whenever they came over, Jacob always made sure to stay close. It was comforting really; he reminded me that he wasn't going anywhere. I preferred the lack of distance anyway.

Embry wrinkled his face in disgust, tossing his pencil onto the table. "Screw this. Shakespeare can kiss my ass." He stuffed his hand into a bag of chips. "The guy's dead. What's so special about him now?"

"His stories keep him alive," I explained. "They're legacies."

Quil snorted and leaned against the foot of the couch. "Those aren't legacies. Ours are, and they're ten times as important."

There was a loud _smack_ and a holler from Quil before I looked up from my book. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Jacob, who grinned innocently upon meeting my gaze. Another adorable expression, one that made me smile.

"We've been at this for two hours. Can we stop now?" Quil whined, having clearly recovered. Upon my approval, he sighed in relief. "Thank God. I never knew studying could take so much out of you."

"It doesn't help that Sam's been working our asses off since Saturday," Embry piped, speaking behind a mouth full of chips.

There was that name again. "Who's Sam?" I asked.

Jacob stiffened slightly at the name, studying the floor.

"He's a…close friend on the reservation. He's practically family," Embry replied.

"Yeah," Quil muttered. "In more ways than one."

"Guys."

Jacob's tone was one of warning, a demand that stilled everyone in the room. His glare surprised me. Just a moment ago he didn't have a care in the world, and now he was too upset for a harmless comment?

"…It's okay," I started softly, looking from Jacob to his friends. "It's not a big deal—"

"_Yes_," he interrupted, "it is."

My attempt at lightening the mood clearly failed. Quil and Embry didn't argue, and I suffered through the awkward silence for only a moment before asking them if they were done with the snacks. Using that as my excuse to escape, I grabbed the garbage and disposed of it in the kitchen. The tension lessened considerably from room to room. I basked in the peace while I could, nervous to return to the living room, but when my break grew too long, I started back. It was when I was in the foyer that I heard voices.

"You need to relax," Quil hissed.

"Shut your mouths and I will," Jacob retorted. "Don't you guys have filters?"

"You haven't even mentioned Sam?" Embry asked, alarmed. "Christ. Aren't you gonna tell her anything?"

"I will once I stop having to worry about you. Use your heads or I'll kick your asses for you."

"Stressed much?" Quil said. "I guess she can't get your mind off Bella either."

There was low rumble. Did one of them really just _growl_?

"Watch it," Jacob snapped. "This has _nothing_ to do with her."

"The hell it doesn't."

"Get a grip, Jake," Embry ordered, voice low. Not once had I ever heard him so stern. "What if something, you know, happens?"

_Something happens?_ I thought. What did that mean?

"Do you two seriously think I'm that stupid?" Jacob hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet. "As if I'd let it get that far."

"Then what if something happens to you?" Quil asked. "What do we tell her if she doesn't—"

"Nothing will happen to me, you got it? _Nothing_," Jacob cut in immediately. "Like hell I'll let a leech get that far. They won't touch me, or Sarah."

I closed my eyes, my back pressed against the wall. This didn't sound good. Jacob implied that he was in danger, and so was I, which didn't make any sense. From who was I to be protected? Better yet, what?

"Then stop leaving her in the dark," Quil insisted. "Damn it, Jake. You've gotta stop doing this."

"What the hell is with you people? First I can't say a word and now I have to tell her everything? Can't you guys agree on it so I don't mess everything up?" Jacob asked, bite in his tone. "As if I like keeping secrets from her. The last thing I want to do is hurt her, but with the mixed signals, I don't have a choice."

Okay, what in the _hell_ was going on? Bella, Sam, leeches, and now me? What kind of trouble was I causing?

"Fine, how about this: listen to _yourself_," Embry suggested. "Forget everything else anybody told you. You do what _you_ want, okay?"

Jacob exhaled a heavy sigh. "Okay. I'll tell Sarah when I'm ready."

Now was the time to play dumb.

"Tell me what?" I asked, rounding the corner.

The three Quileutes seemed to move in sync before, something I noticed over the past few days, but this was just awkward. They stared at me, frozen in place, and I was forced to do the same. My eyes danced from one boy to the other, until I focused on Jacob. His eyes were hard, strong, full of hurt. If he wanted to spill, all he had to do was say so.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Nothing."

I crossed my arms, eyeing the three of them again. "As if I'm gonna buy that."

"We were just, um…" Embry shifted on his feet. "We told Jake to let you know about the, uh, wolves around here."

Quil backhanded Embry on the shoulder as Jacob sent him a death glare.

"A wolf?" I asked, skeptical. They nodded in unison, and I sighed. "Alright, I'll buy it, but maybe you guys should keep an eye out for streakers. I nearly hit one my first day in town."

Jacob shared a look with his friends. "Paul."

"Someone you know?"

"An idiot of ours," Jacob explained. "He has a habit of causing trouble."

I smirked. "I'll keep an eye out." I approached them, completing their small circle. "As for the wolf… I heard something outside my house a little while ago. I thought it was a raccoon, but it might've been one of your wolves."

Jacob's face went blank.

"Yeah, they definitely aren't supposed to be that close to homes," Quil said, briefly eyeing Jacob. "We should, um, _report_ that."

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder. "No, no, absolutely not," he insisted quickly. "I'm sure whatever it was, it was _harmless_." He glared at Quil. "Everything should be fine."

"…Okay," I replied slowly. A silence filled the room, and I found myself worrying about Jacob. Every time I got one step closer, he seemed to move two steps back. It was an aggravating realization, considering I wanted to close that distance between us.

Embry's lips suddenly started moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. Jacob clearly did, since his jaw flexed, his grasp tightening considerably on my shoulder.

"You guys?" I called. "Whatever's going on, I'll help if I can. Tutoring might not be enough, but—"

"No," Jacob cut in, his voice firm. "You're doing enough already."

In the brief silence that followed, Jacob and I gazed at each other. My eyes were full of wonder, his full of fear. What I couldn't understand was _why_ he was scared. I lifted my hand to set on his arm, but Embry's voice stopped me.

"We should get going. It's late," he said.

My hand instantly fell back to my side as I nodded. "Right. Same time tomorrow?"

Embry and Quil agreed before gathering their things. Jacob, meanwhile, stared at the floor.

"…Jacob? Are you sure everything's okay?" I whispered.

"Sarah," he said with the smallest of smiles. His hands gripped my shoulders, gentle yet secure. "Stop worrying, okay? I've got it."

Behind that smile lingered remorse. I doubted I would get to the source of it any time soon.

I nodded weakly, and Jacob tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His fingertips tickled my skin, sending chills up my spine. It was difficult keeping a straight face.

He released me to collect his books. Once he was ready, I followed the three boys to the door. Quil and Embry hollered their goodbyes as they walked out, but Jacob hung back. He turned just at the door, clutching the knob.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this," he began. "It's just…I have some things to take care of. I'll see you when I see you."

As he walked away, I moved toward the door. Embry and Quil waited on the walkway for him, but I focused on Jacob's back as he got further and further away. Just as they were about to get in Embry's truck, Jacob said something that had my stomach turning.

"_I need to talk to Bella._"

* * *

_A/N: Revision! _

_Reviews are encouraged!_


	13. Serenity Lost

**Chapter 13: Serenity Lost**

_Jacob_

Anyone who ever said skipping school was a thrill wasn't lying. It's especially true when you kidnap your best friend from her boyfriend's blood-sucking sister. After first period today, I had to ditch. Not speaking to Bella was killing me; I needed to vent to someone who would understand, somewhat.

Bella and I ended up on the beach again, walking aimlessly among the rocks. It was nice having her around; I missed her company. I always missed her, but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I was cheating. Me, actually cheating on a girl? I had to pin the blame on imprinting.

Bella still didn't know about that.

I watched the waves, rolling a wet rock in my hand. The soft thud of our footsteps filled the silence as we advanced along the beach. We tossed a few rocks into the water, but eventually Quil's name popped up. Bella hadn't known that he imprinted either, which surprised me. It was hard to adapt to two different lives; not _everyone_ was in my head all the time.

Usually the messenger when it came to wolf things, I informed Bella of Quil's new girl. Of course, I had to describe the imprinting process, which wasn't as difficult as I expected. Sarah was who to thank for that.

I laughed when Bella tried to beat my throwing record, her rock falling to the ground a few measly feet away. "Shut up!" she said, smacking me in the arm. "Not all of us are freakishly strong."

I rolled my eyes and treaded further down the beach. She ran to catch up, gently nudging me with her arm. The look on her face frightened me a bit. "What are you smiling for?" I asked, wary.

"You're different," Bella stated, peering up at me with thoughtful eyes. "What's going on, Jake?"

"Bells…"

"I'm serious," she said, grabbing my arm to stop me. "There's something weird about you today. You're…happy."

I blinked. "Sorry, I guess?"

"I don't mean it like that!" she cried, irritated. "I meant that you… The last time I saw you, you were…depressed. What changed?"

A lot of things had changed. How was I to tell her everything with what little time we had together? Bella was quick; she could catch on soon enough. But what would she even say when she found out?

"Jake."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "It's complicated. Give me a second."

"Fine, let me help you out." She looked out at the water, biting her lip for a short moment. "We were talking about Quil, about Claire, and then you got quiet. Sound familiar?"

Her sarcasm had me rolling my eyes. "Yes."

"So…what? Does whatever is wrong with you have to do with imprinting?" Bella turned to me, eyes widening considerably. "Wait a second! D-did you imprint, Jacob?!"

I looked away, focusing on the waves that lapped near our feet. The clouds were grey, the day gloomy in general, but nothing could stop my sun from shining. Just the thought of her had me gasping for breath. My fists tightened, my body stiffened, and I fought hard to hide my smile. Glancing over at Bella, I failed miserably.

I nodded and she gasped. "No you didn't," she whispered in denial.

"Yes I did."

"Oh my God. Jake!" she squealed, her lips widening into a smile. With a small laugh she jumped into my arms, and I twirled her on the spot. When I set her down, she pushed me hard in the chest. "Don't do that to me, you idiot! I was worried!"

"About what?" I laughed. "Everything's alright now, Bells. I _saw_ her. I've found her. I'm not alone in the world anymore. She's gonna be right there with me, always, just as I will be with her." Finally I spilled to someone outside the pack. Talk about a breath of fresh air.

"I can't believe this… You imprinted. You actually imprinted?" she said, and when I nodded, she chuckled. "Wow. I've missed a lot lately, haven't I?"

"Clearly. Quil, then me. It's Embry's turn now."

"That'd be too much too soon," Bella quipped. She sat down in the sand and I followed her lead. "So tell me about her. What's the lucky lady's name?"

"Sarah," I said with a smile, a natural reaction.

"She's nice, right?"

"Of course she is, Bella. Fate isn't that cruel." I shrugged. "It's not like I can control it. I didn't even expect it, really. I just…saw her, and I mean I actually _saw_ her."

Bella frowned. "…I don't get it."

"Alice can see the future, right?" She nodded. "It's the same thing, I guess. As soon as I saw her, I saw our future together, our relationship, everything. I saw her _heart_, Bella."

"Jake…"

"Ew, don't get all girlie on me," I said in disgust. She hit me again, and I flicked her hand. "Stop it."

"Tell me more, you big softie," she encouraged. "I wanna know who's made my best friend so sensitive."

"I didn't choose to be this way, you know. It just happened."

"Like the imprint?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I mean, I can't just pick someone in a crowd and then poof, she's mine. It doesn't work like that. You have to actually see her, the one who's destined for you."

"And you've already found her," Bella declared, reflective. "Wow… You've seen so little of the world. It's hard to believe you've found your soul mate."

"You too."

She eyed me at the remark, and I grinned. "Our lives are similar in that way, I guess," she said. "I love Edward, and you love…" She trailed off, brushing some of her long hair away from her face as she looked at me again. "…_Do_ you love her?"

I couldn't answer. How was I supposed to know? Sarah and I had only just met, and we were hardly even friends with how little we'd known each other. "…I don't think so," I responded, simply guessing.

"It's one of your tribal legends, right? Does that mean it has to be love?"

"Not necessarily."

"Is it too soon to know?"

I nodded. "Sarah's great, Bella. You would like her, I think. It's just…I didn't have to see the world to know she was special. She's my world now, and that'll never change." I picked up another rock buried in the sand, twirling it in my fingers. "The guys get annoyed with me for thinking about her so much, but I can't help it. She's…gravity."

"…That's powerful," Bella said, her voice soft.

"Imprinting's a powerful thing."

"Are there any rules when it comes to an imprint? Like, do you have to do anything special?"

"Sam keeps telling me to take it slow," I explained. "Scaring her off is the last thing I want to do. I've done it once already. If it happens a second time, I don't know what I'll do." Before Bella could ask, I took the subject in a different direction. "As for the others, they can't harm another pack member's imprint once that bond has been made. It's the deepest sense of betrayal any of us could ever experience."

"So Paul won't attack her like he did me?" Bella wondered aloud, her eyes on the water.

My jaw clenched. "He wouldn't dare," I hissed.

"What if she accidentally upsets someone, though? What then?"

"It doesn't matter," I said with a shake of my head. "If anyone attacks her, they'll have to deal with me. That didn't turn out well for Paul the last time, remember?"

Bella smiled bitterly. "Right."

Just the thought of someone hurting Sarah had me shaking. If anything happened to her, I'd make the person responsible regret it. There would be hell to pay.

Bella's small hand rubbed my back as she tried calming me down. It worked to an extent. "You really care about her, don't you?"

I laughed softly. "You can't even imagine."

"So what's the problem?" she asked. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't you tell her?"

I stared at the sand, frowning. "That's where it gets complicated. Kim instantly accepted Jared because she already had a crush on him. Claire's only two, so Quil is her best friend. Sarah's just…vulnerable," I admitted, looking at my best friend. "She's new around here, open-minded to new things. But when it comes to me, she's suspicious, and I really don't blame her."

Bella's eyes held sympathy, so I did what I could to avoid the gaze. "Oh, Jake. Haven't you ever thought about the good you could do? You said Quil is Claire's best friend. Why can't you be the same thing for Sarah?"

"There are a lot of things I could be," I started. "I could be her best friend or I could be her brother. I could be even more if she wanted me to." I smiled a little at the possibility. She was already my sun, so if Sarah could be in my life every day, as my other half, then who was I to complain? "But above all else, I'm her protector. As long as she's happy and safe, nothing else matters."

I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but I could have sworn Bella was about to cry. "She's good for you. I can already tell," she said. "You need to be there for her, Jake. Why aren't you with her now?"

"Because I missed my best friend," I said, throwing my arm around her shoulder. She smiled. "And I needed to talk to you about all of this. My head wasn't on straight."

"What about now?"

"I'm thinking clearly," I declared.

She nodded. "Good to know." She patted my chest with her small hand. "But don't keep all of your feelings a secret, okay? She deserves to know she's special to you. And who knows? Maybe she has feelings for you too."

"Thanks, Bells."

"Of course." Bella moved out from under my arm, rising to her feet and offering her hands. "Now, c'mon. You've got a good arm. Give me some pointers."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Sarah_

The school day was just as uneventful as the last. What made it worse, though, was that Jacob barely spoke to me. The only time he really said anything was when I asked if he was alright. His answer was the same as before, but short and to the point. Any other time I mentioned it, his eyes turned dark, like they held bitterness to them. The look didn't belong. It confused me; I had the urge to comfort him, but at the same time I knew to keep my distance.

That was the first time I had ever been afraid of Jacob.

He was a puzzle that had too many pieces. I feared I would never put them together. Even worse, I was scared I wouldn't solve it at all.

He didn't acknowledge my presence for the rest of the day, if we even saw each other at all. Before last period I caught him at his locker, but I didn't bother saying anything; I wouldn't get a reply. When he walked right by me, without even a passing glance, I slammed my locker shut and stormed off to the gym.

"Black again? What'd he do this time?" Sean asked upon seeing me, cracking his knuckles. "Want me to mess him up for you?"

I glared. He took the hint.

It was the last free day in gym this week, and I used it to rest on the bleachers. I stared up at the ceiling and hoped none of the basketballs would come flying at my face, deciding to get lost in my thoughts, which revolved mostly around Jacob. There wasn't much I could do about him. He put up barriers to block me out, so how was I supposed to do anything? I couldn't even wedge my way through the cracks.

Was he having fun with this mind game? I didn't enjoy being a part of it. It was rude of him, childish, to keep me on the sidelines when I established how seriously I wanted to be involved in his life. Was I switching the roles? Was I scaring him off now?

I cared too much to let him go so easily, but the concern wasn't being returned. So why did I still worry? If Jacob was going to continue to brood, I wouldn't waste my time.

_He's only protecting you, remember?_

Since the last tutoring session, I was at a loss as to what he could have been referring. From what was he protecting me? There were too many unanswered questions lately. I felt like I was walking in the dark, left to go alone, unaware of the edge only a few steps away. No one would catch me if I fell.

Nothing stopped Jacob from failing me. At this point, I wasn't convinced he could do anything to save me from danger, whatever it was.

The memory triggered warmth. It flooded my chest and had my heart racing. Jacob had been so protective. I was used to being the scared one, so witnessing his fear firsthand had me speechless.

The look in his eyes then frightened me most. Behind all of the secrets was pain. His eyes couldn't lie, so why did he?

A hiss in my ear startled me, and I turned to see Sean. "What?"

"Bell just rang. Let's go."

I swung my legs over, stepping down from the bleachers with Sean's help. Everyone's voices blended into white noise once we were in the hall. I stared at my feet, my head still fuzzy, but it got worse when my body rammed into something.

"Hey!"

Or someone. Another Quileute stood in front of me, one I didn't recognize, but his nostrils flared with unspoken anger.

"Sorry!"

"Better be," he growled. "Don't make that mistake again."

"Chill out," Sean said, stepping up next to me. "It was an accident."

"Was I talking to you?" The guy's glare moved from Sean to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but upon studying me, he stopped. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before he smirked. He pushed past me and trudged down the hall, leaving Sean and I to stare after him.

"…Who was that?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Paul. He's a bit temperamental. Don't let him get to you." He put a hand on my back and ushered me further down the hall. Any onlookers watched us go in silence.

As I packed up my things, I felt eyes glued to my back. Nobody spoke of my thunderstorm incident anymore, so what could it be now? I turned, hoping it wasn't Paul. No one lingered in the hall but me.

Hayley, nosy as hell, called me on the way home. I wondered if these phone calls were going to be a weekly ritual.

"_Just tell me what happened. The guy was pretty loud_."

"Nothing to tell. He got mad and left. There wasn't much to it," I said, keeping it brief.

"_Give__ me a break, Sarah. This is Paul we're talking about,_" she replied. "_He freaks at the smallest things, and you're telling me that he didn't do squat?_"

"…Yes." I drove around the bend, the beach coming up. "Should I be worried?"

"_Are you?_"

"Obviously!"

"_Good. I mean, it's Paul. He's not someone you take lightly._"

"This is not a good thing to be telling me _now_. Why didn't you warn me before?" I slowed, pulling in by the beach. "What if I see him again on Monday? He's gonna wipe the floor with me!"

"_Isn't this why Jacob is around?_"

I cleared my throat, trying to buy myself some time. I didn't know how to explain what was going on with Jacob, so I did what came naturally: I ran away. "Look, Hayley, I gotta go. I'm sorry. Talk to you later." She protested until I killed the call, and for that I would suffer.

A thunderstorm was rolling in soon, so I decided to make this visit to the beach quick. I got out of the car and walked through the sand in silence, stopping near the water. The wind gently caressed my face, reminding me of the night of the party. That night I thought of Jacob, and today was the same, but the conclusion was brief.

He was just too complicated.

Raindrops began to sprinkle my face, but I didn't take off just yet. Instead, I slipped off my shoes, feeling the cold sand beneath my feet. The night of the party, everything about this place was calming. It was the opposite today. The thunder and the rain didn't convince me otherwise.

"Well, well, well…"

I jumped and turned quickly. I wasn't sure who I expected, but it definitely wasn't the Quileute. The smirk on his face alerted me to trouble.

"What do we have here?" Paul said, walking toward me. "A lone wolf, straying from the pack?" He then chuckled. "Actually, that would be me. My mistake."

"What do you want?" I asked, cautious. It was my safest choice. After all, his expression wasn't exactly comforting.

Paul stopped a few feet away, tilting his head. "Sarah, right?" His smile widened. "How the hell could I forget a face like yours?"

I squinted through the rain, stiffening at a dull rumble of thunder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too smart to play dumb," he snapped, startling me. He paced in front of me, watching my every move. "I just don't get it… How can you affect him so much?"

"Who?"

"There's nothing even that special about you," he said, eyeing me. It felt similar to the way Embry looked at me my first day. "You're too normal to be different."

"Who are you talking about, Paul?" I asked, impatient. Who the hell did he think he was, criticizing me like that? Talk about arrogant.

Paul's dark eyes finally found my face. "Who do you think? Who's been just as screwed up as you lately?" He searched me for another fault. "I mean, you've gotta notice. He isn't exactly subtle."

This guy disgusted me. My life wasn't screwed up, and so what if things had been weird lately? That was bound to happen when I moved anyway. Part of it had to do with…

I blinked. "You don't mean—"

He chuckled without any trace of humor. "Bingo. He was bad before, but this just makes me sick."

All I could do was stand there. "You know what's wrong?" I assumed. "Tell me what it is! I want to help him!"

"You _can't_ help him!" Paul bellowed, veins protruding from his neck. "Don't you get it? You're the problem!"

"…What're you _talking_ about?" I demanded, speaking over the rain. "What did I do to Jacob that's got you so pissed off?"

He rolled his eyes, laughing without humor. "Are you serious? What _haven't_ you been doing to Jake? He's completely lost because of you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Enough!" he roared. Paul clenched his fists, and I took a step back. "You're confusing the hell out of him, and I'm not gonna stand for it! I'm _sick_ of seeing him like this!"

"Would you knock it off?" I cried. "Now isn't the time for being cryptic!"

"Okay, fine," he said, stepping toward me. I instantly backed up. "You aren't the only person to screw with Jake. You're just like Bella."

Much like Sam, that name was becoming familiar.

"You get with Jake to deal with your problems and once you're done, you drop him. You toy with his emotions, get him to like you so he'll do anything for you."

"That's not what I'm—"

"Shut up!"

My eyes grew in alarm. Paul shook slightly, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. I couldn't move when he advanced.

"He's only seventeen, for Christ's sake! He shouldn't have even gone through one heartbreak, but he's heading straight for another!" he shouted. Rain drenched the both of us, an added weight to the heavy aura. "We've all seen him suffer the past few months, and dammit, we're not letting it happen again! You're lucky you're just dealing with me."

"Are you kidding? How is this lucky?" I cried.

He shook his head again, not impressed. "Pathetic, just like Bella. Jacob hasn't given up on you either. What does he even see in you? You're weak, helpless, a waste of space."

"So, what? You're stronger than I am?" I asked. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't even _know_ me!"

Paul came at me in long strides, and I was paralyzed by fear. He grabbed me by my shoulders, his grip hard, hot, and deadly. "I know enough!" he bellowed. He shook me. "You're nothing, you got it? Stay away from him!"

"Hey, Paul!"

The boy turned his head at the call, only to get slugged in the face. His hands were ripped from my arms when he fell to the ground. I stepped away instantly and looked up, surprised by the sudden interference.

"Jacob?"

Rain pelted his naked chest, which rose with heavy breaths. His eyes found mine as he stepped forward, lifting his hands to my face. They were warm, soft as they cupped my cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I managed, but my voice proved otherwise.

Jacob frowned, glancing over at Paul. The boy was on his feet and very pissed off. "I'll handle this," he told me, his hands leaving my face. He gently ushered me behind him, where I stayed, staring at his back.

"Gonna stand up for another doormat, Jake?"

"That's enough, Paul," Jacob declared, his voice low and careful. "You're not helping anything."

"The hell I'm not! Do you see anybody else trying to help you?"

Jacob's body began to shake, at first just a vibration. Within seconds it became more violent.

"Somebody should teach her a lesson."

Jacob took in a deep breath, as if to calm himself. "That's not going to be you," he growled through clenched teeth.

I peeked around Jacob. Paul was beyond furious, his veins bulging from underneath his skin. Just as Jacob did before, he shook violently. The sight was terrifying.

"Jacob…"

"You need to go."

I looked up at him through the rain, confused. "What?"

He turned around, his hands finding the side of my head. "Sarah, you _need_ to go home," he told me slowly, firm. I knew he was serious. Why would he joke about something like that? "Now."

Paul chuckled. "Can't follow orders. Even more stubborn than I thought."

Jacob's eyes closed as he exhaled, his fresh breath fanning my face. "Paul, _watch it_," he hissed, glaring at him over his shoulder. Paul only stared at me, smirking in amusement.

"What a joke. At least Bella had some fight to her."

Jacob's hands remained in my hair, his eyes on mine as he took in another slow breath. "Trust me. You need to go. I can't let you see—"

Paul's arm suddenly surrounded Jacob's neck. Jacob was yanked away from me, forced to lift his hands to fight Paul off. I yelped in alarm and took a step back. Jacob grabbed Paul's arm around his neck and heaved him forward, throwing him over his shoulder. Paul hit the ground with a groan.

Jacob's form shook violently, his eyes holding fury. "Go!" he ordered. "Go _now_!"

I didn't hesitate, whirling around and sprinting up the beach. There were words exchanged behind me as I ran for my car. I glanced back only once and found the two boys hunched over as if to pounce. But I didn't stop running, abiding by Jacob's order, too scared to go back now.

I screamed when I rammed into something. Two hands grabbed my shoulders, shushing me. "Embry?" I said in surprise. He was shirtless as well, wet from the rain. A nasty snarl came from the beach. Embry and I both looked to see what it was.

The sight amazed and frightened me beyond belief.

Two huge animals stood where Jacob and Paul once were, animals that were five times their size. I watched in horror as these creatures snapped and mauled at each other. They were wolves the size of horses, too big for normal wildlife. Their snarls hurt my ears, harsh and deafening. I clutched Embry's arms as the russet-colored wolf attacked the other, biting and rolling with it.

"Embry, w-what happened to Jacob?" I cried, focusing on the wolves. The one with dark silver fur scratched and pushed the other off of it before retaliating.

"Holy Hannah…"

Someone else arrived. Quil gawked at the scene, his mouth agape as the fight continued on the beach. Just behind him appeared another man, one who gave the impression of maturity and wisdom. He stopped next to us, eyeing the brawl intently.

"I warned him about this…" he said, voice low.

"Sam, what do we do?" Embry asked, voice full of dread. He shook me slightly, but my attention was elsewhere. The two wolves were still nipping at each other, rolling on the ground, kicking up sand.

"Take Sarah to Emily's," the man ordered. "Now."

I looked at the boys in alarm. "But…what about Jacob? We can't just leave him! We have to get Jacob!" I cried. Embry's hands hooked onto my elbows when I turned around, my wet hair sticking to my face as I looked for Jacob. No other humans were on the beach, only creatures. "Jacob!"

There was a brief pause in the brawl on the beach. One wolf's eyes locked with mine, holding my gaze for several long seconds. The silver animal took the distraction to his advantage, lunging at the russet one. The latter whined in pain before the fight resumed, more snarls and attacks occurring.

Sam stepped in front of me then, putting his hands on either side of my face. "Sarah, listen to me," he instructed. I gasped for a breath, then realizing I was crying. I had mistaken it for the rain before. "You're going to be fine, but you have to leave. Do you understand?"

I shook my head. "B-but Jacob—"

"Do you understand?" His voice was firm with me, but it was also calm. Why was he so composed? His eyes were just as dark as Jacob's, but they didn't hold the same promise of security. Regardless, I knew I could trust him, and Quil and Embry too. "Get back to the house. She doesn't leave until I get there."

Embry wrapped his arm around me, guiding me toward my car with Quil in tow. The growling continued behind us as I was guided into the backseat. I kept my eyes down as Embry pulled away from the beach, not wanting to witness the fight that was surely still taking place.

"What the hell is the matter with them?" Quil asked. "Doesn't he know how dangerous that was for her?"

Embry sighed. "Who knows? He said he did, but at least she ran away from it. He would've felt terrible if something happened to her."

"Like Sam…"

This was _not_ happening. I didn't just get threatened by Paul. Jacob didn't hit him. Neither of them fought because of me. Those wolves didn't spawn out of thin air.

What was going on? Where was Jacob?

In a matter of minutes I found myself at a small, secluded home. Quil pulled at the passenger seat and offered me a hand while Embry climbed out on his side. I took his hand without thought and both boys led me toward the house. I sniffled as we approached the steps, following Embry silently through the door.

"Emily!"

"What is it, sweetie?" A young woman with long ebony hair came around the corner, bowl and dish towel in hand. There were three thick red lines trailing down her copper skin from her hairline to her chin. I knew better than to stare at her scars and instead focused on her dark, almond-shaped eyes. Her smile vanished upon seeing me. "…What happened?" she said, looking at the boys for an explanation.

Embry hesitated, but only briefly. "She saw, Emily."

Her eyes widened as she looked to me, coming over. "Are you alright?" she asked. I didn't reply when she touched my shoulders. "You're freezing. Come with me, I'll get you some clothes."

I looked at Quil and Embry, who gave me the go-ahead. Emily led me to the back of the house. She allowed me to change and dry off my hair in the bathroom. I threw my hair up into a careless ponytail. I looked like hell anyway; my eyes were rimmed red and puffy. I looked sick.

Emily tossed the used towel into a hamper. "What's your name?"

"Sarah," I answered quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. If only it were under better circumstances." She offered me a polite smile, which I weakly returned.

I placed myself in one of the chairs when Emily led me back to the living room. Quil and Embry sat on the couch. They watched me hug my knees and not speak a word. As if I could say anything after seeing something so dreadful! While they stared at me, I gazed at the floor, not really focusing on anything. All I could do was picture the scene over and over again in my head; the animals mauling each other, attacking in fury. I wasn't sure why they were fighting or how they got there, but I knew that wolves—normal ones at least—were not that big. Ever.

Their lips curled when they snarled, revealing sharp white teeth. Fur stuck up on their backs, their eyes ablaze with hatred. I lost my breath at the image, forcing myself to swallow air.

_Don't cry,_ I kept telling myself. _Just don't cry._

I sat there for minutes that felt like hours. Footsteps could be heard, as well as scolding, before the light from the window was shrouded. Heat surrounded me. The familiarity had me closing my eyes.

"…Sarah?"

I looked up at the voice, my breath catching. My muscles screamed in protest as I finally moved from my spot and leaped into Jacob's arms. His hand cupped the back of my head as he pulled me to his bare chest, hushing me as I once again began to cry.

"Jake," I croaked.

His lips rested against my damp hair. "Shh. It's alright."

I stood in his arms and softly cried despite his reassurance. My tears soaked his hot skin, but he didn't mind; instead he rubbed my back, waiting for me to calm down. Once my sobs became whimpers, Jacob tilted my head back to wipe my tears away.

"Sarah," someone called. Jacob and I both looked over to see oldest of the group, Sam. "Are you okay?"

The question triggered memories, the images from the beach returning. I stiffened at the reflection, eyes widening in terror. Jacob held me to him, his embrace strong and secure. Behind my shock, I felt safe.

But nothing could keep the fear away. All I could see was the remarkable speed, the ferocious snarls, the blind rage on the wolves' faces…

"Sam…" Jacob said, worry heavily laced into his voice.

"Relax," the man said. "She's still in shock. We'll give her some time before asking any questions."

"The person you should be grilling is Paul," Jacob snapped. "Like why he was interrogating her and why in the hell he even _touched_ her."

I looked over at the boy who frightened me in the beginning, his eyes once again ablaze. I clung to Jacob more, hiding my face in his chest.

"_Jacob_," Sam warned. His voice was hard, steady. "Take care of Sarah. You can deal with Paul later, got it?"

Jacob responded by wrapping his arms around me more securely. He looked to the others, his wrath towards Paul clear. Nobody talked apart from Sam ordering Paul to take a walk. Only when he was gone did Emily speak.

"Jacob, don't worry. It'll be alright. Just give her time."

"You don't understand," he mumbled. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be better than this, easier. She was supposed to be with me when I told her. She was supposed to be safe."

His hand smoothed my hair. Just the touch was enough to coax me to sleep. However, I knew that once I slept, I would be cursed with nightmares. So instead I stared at his arm that was around me, my eyes on his bicep. It was big and strong, just like him. I felt safe in his arms. Nothing could compare to that security.

"Sarah, honey, look at me."

I did as he asked. His dark eyes were soft with sympathy and sorrow, but they invited me in, asking me to share my thoughts and feelings. I wanted to cry at just the realization.

The hand that was against my hair moved to my cheek. "It's going to be okay," he promised. "You're safe."

I wanted to say something, to at least tell him I understood, but all sense of communication was lost to me; I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed by fear.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught someone move. Jacob tore his gaze from mine, and upon seeing what was happening, shook his head.

"No," he declared.

"Jake," Quil tried. When I looked over, I recognized the look on his face: grief.

Jacob's hold only tightened around me. "No. I'm not leaving her."

"Jacob," Sam called. The two locked eyes. "Go."

I was surprised when Jacob's hold loosened, even if the action seemed reluctant. I stared up at him, eyes wide. "What? Jacob, no," I croaked, my throat dry. He was who I felt safest with. He couldn't leave me now!

He looked down at me in heartache. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me when he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to my cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Jacob stepped away and left the house with Quil and Embry close behind. I stared after him, unable to move or speak anymore. Why did he just…leave?

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. "You need rest. Some sleep will do you good."

Not sure what else to do, I simply nodded. He helped me to the couch and Emily covered me with a blanket. I didn't notice how cold I was until then, since I no longer had my heated other. When comfortable, I closed my eyes. Within moments the fight to stay conscious was lost.

* * *

_A/N: If this is your first time reading this chapter, perfect. If this is the second time, you may have noticed a lot of changes: the confrontation with Paul, the kiss on the cheek, etc. It was necessary. This chapter really needed revised. I hope it's cleaner than before._

_Reviews are encouraged._


	14. Little to Say

**Chapter 14: Little to Say**

_Everything around me was green. The bark on the trees stood out against the foliage, contrasting with the leaves as the rain darkened any color in sight. I walked, clueless as to where I would end up or where my journey would end. My mind was blank, but all I could focus on was the feeling coursing through me._

_Fear. Desperation. The urge to have someone at my side._

_But there was no one. Not a single person was in sight. I was alone, the forest as empty and bleak as the state of my heart._

_The rain obscured my vision, my eyes continuously blinking with every raindrop that fell from the dark clouds overhead. The tall trees acted as a natural canopy above me. My sight failed me as I nearly tripped over a root that escaped the earth, resting right in my path. The dirt covered my shoes, turning more and more into mud as the shower continued._

_I heard a roar of thunder, a flash of brilliant light sounding with a loud crack. It was as if the Gods above were snapping a whip—angered with what took place here, that I was wandering without a trace of path before me._

_There was another roar, but this was one didn't come from the sky. _

_No, this one was deep, dangerous. One that came from an animal._

_I turned cautiously, my gut telling me to be careful. Upon seeing them, I was scared more than possible, locked in place._

_Two creatures—wolves—stood only feet from me, lips curled back to reveal unsheathed fangs. The silver wolf's eyes held vengeance, its stance one to kill, to pounce. The hair on its back stood up despite the heavy rain. Its nails dug into the ground with every step, those bitter eyes locked on me._

_The second wolf, covered in russet fur, stood beside the other. It also glared at me as the two creatures slowly approached. However, I sensed hesitance in its body language. Its dark brown eyes were icy, but the anger almost seemed forced. There was also a hint of urgency, but why?_

_Growls rumbled from their throats, competing with the thunder. Lightning cracked and the silver wolf snarled, snapping its teeth. I flinched in fright. My mind told me to run, but my legs wouldn't listen; they were stiff, locked. The most I could move was a step back._

_That was when the wolves reared back. They snarled, launching themselves at me._

. . . . . . . . . .

My voice filled the room, the shrill sound bouncing off the walls as I shot up from my spot. Tears sprang from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I sucked in a breath and instantly sobbed. Within seconds someone's arms were around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. A hand found my head and my sobs were softened against their shirt.

"It's okay, sweetie."

The voice was light, almost motherly. A hand rubbed over my back, a soothing gesture. I pulled away, blinking away the tears.

"E-Emily?" I hiccupped. Confused by her presence, I looked around the room, discovering that I wasn't in my house. Instead I was in hers. The memories flooded my mind; the sharp teeth, the angry eyes. I sucked in a breath, biting my quivering lip. Emily pulled me back into her shoulder. My tears soaked her shirt as I helplessly cried.

My dream and the memories were connected. Just the realization was enough to make me speechless, but to know one was reality was horrifying. I could only sob in Emily's arms as she held me, assuring me everything was going to be alright.

She was lying. How could she say such a thing when those monsters were real? Hazardous and frightening, rough and spiteful. No good came from them.

"Sarah," Emily said after a while. "Listen very carefully. You're going to be fine. Nothing—no _one_—will hurt you, okay? What you saw at the beach wasn't—"

"Wolves," I interrupted. "On the beach. Is that normal? One second Jacob and Paul were there, and then they were gone. How could that happen?"

Emily held my shoulders, looking me right in the eye. "You have to listen to me," she said again. "Everything that happened will be explained, I promise, but you have to be patient."

"Patient? What for?"

"Emily, how's she—"

I looked over at the voice, but when the source saw me, he stopped in the door. His eyes were wide with obvious concern. Soon that look became sorrow. He quickly approached and knelt down in front of me, looking from Emily to me with a quick flick of his eyes.

"Jacob—"

"When did she get up?"

"A few minutes ago," Emily replied, gently rubbing my shoulder. "She had a nightmare. She scared me."

Jacob understood, frowning immediately. He lifted his hand to cradle my face, gently wiping away the remainder of my tears. I closed my eyes at the warmth, but also because I didn't want to see his heartbreaking expression. It only made me want to cry more.

"She was asleep for a few hours," Emily stated. "She was tossing and turning…"

She tensed a bit, so I assumed Jacob's look was far from pleasant. The way his fingers brushed my face, however, was comforting as he tucked some of my hair away from my face. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

A moment of silence passed before I found my voice. "Jake?" I whispered.

Another hand rested on my leg. "What is it, honey?"

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by his handsome face. I lifted my hand to sit on his warm arm. "…I wasn't seeing things, was I? Those were wolves on the beach?"

Jacob's expression shifted into one of distress. For a moment I feared I'd said something wrong, and when my grip tightened on his arm, he only ran his hand over my leg. "…Yeah," he finally answered.

I shut my eyes at the thought of them. "They were so…big. Where did they come from?"

There wasn't an answer.

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking at him again. "I turned around and you were gone… Where did you go?"

"It's…complicated."

My eyebrows furrowed. "So you can't tell me?"

"Not right now."

"But…" I blinked. "But I was so scared… I thought something happened to you, that one of those monsters got you."

His expression twisted. Pain was heavily evident in his eyes as he stared at the couch. When he did look up, he gazed at Emily, who frowned and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered, lowering his head. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, like he never wanted to let go. "I just can't tell you, not right now."

"Why not?" He shook his head again, and I began to beg. "Jacob, please. I just want to know what's going on."

"Sarah," Jacob said, finally meeting my gaze. "You'll find out soon, okay? Now's not a good time." At my expression, he squeezed my hand. "Please, just trust me."

His insistence had me in a daze. I was once again infatuated with his looks, but this time there was more. Now I was captivated by his heart. It was pure and honest. No matter the strength of my desire for the truth, he had me convinced. I closed my eyes and slowly nodded, agreeing to wait. Jacob wouldn't keep something from me unless it was for my own good.

The faintest of smiles appeared as he looked up at me. "Okay. Now try to get more sleep. You'll feel better."

"No!"

Jacob's eyes widened considerably at the shout, while my heart painfully skipped in horror. I couldn't go back to sleep after the last dream. The nightmare was too accurate for comfort.

"I-I can't," I said more softly. "Please don't make me go back to sleep. I can't do it. I just can't."

Jacob briefly gazed at Emily before focusing on me. "What do you want to do?"

"…I don't know. I just can't go back to sleep," I repeated.

"Since you're going to be awake for a while, I'll fix you something to eat. Is soup okay?"

I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Once she was on her feet, Jacob took her spot next to me. His arm rested on the back of the couch and I took it as an invite. I moved closer to him, drawing my knees up and resting against his side. My stomach turned in delight when his arm surrounded me, pulling me a little closer. I rested my head against his shoulder as he whispered in my ear.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sarah. I promise."

. . . . . . . . . .

A faint knock had me rolling in my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw blue, sitting up when I realized the color belonged to my sheets. The walls were white, the carpet cream. I was home.

"Sarah?"

Mom spoke on the other side of the door, so I softly granted her entry. She shut the door behind her before approaching my bed, brushing her dirty blonde hair from her face.

It was weird, seeing my mother. I felt like I hadn't seen her in days.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

I blinked, lost. "What?"

"How do you feel? You looked awful earlier, even when you were asleep."

Since when had I been home? How did I even get in my room?

"I didn't hear you come in," Mom continued. "You weren't here when I got home from work, but when I came to get some of your laundry you were in your bed. When did you get back?"

I lifted a hand to my head. "Um…I don't know."

"You don't know?" she asked. "Are you sleepwalking again, sweetie? You did that when you were little." When I didn't answer, she rubbed my back. "Were you with Hayley or the other girls? Maybe someone else?"

I closed my eyes, searching my brain for any forgotten details. "…I was at the beach after school."

"In this weather? What made you do that?"

I stared out my window at the rain, remembering that there was a storm earlier in the day. I had been alone at the beach before Paul showed up. He grabbed me, shook me, threatened me even.

Then Jacob appeared. I hadn't seen a guy shirtless since Ryan's birthday party, but nobody compared to Jacob. His chiseled chest had been soaked by the rain, his hair matted to his head and his eyes alive with need. His warm hands had been so soft against my face, gentle and promising. For that small moment, I hadn't been afraid.

Jacob was my protector, as he always had been.

The fact that he had to protect me from someone he trusted was a little disheartening. What did I do to get between a friendship, apart from being like Bella? Jacob took offense to that remark, and then a fight started.

Both he and Paul had shaken violently when they were upset. It was a troubling sight, but Jacob didn't give me the chance to stick around; he told me to leave. I instead ran into Embry.

That was when I remembered the wolves. The menacing monsters with sharp fangs and enormous paws, powerful snarls and abnormal speed.

I gasped when Mom shook my shoulders, and she jumped at the sound. "Sarah," she said, her voice thick with worry. "Are you crying?"

I touched my face and felt a tear, immediately wiping it away. Mom drew me toward her naturally, pulling me into a hug. I stared blankly at the wall as the shock returned and Mom rubbed my back. After a few minutes, she quietly retreated.

"It's late, but do you want some food? You haven't had dinner and—"

"I already ate."

"You did?"

"Yeah, some homemade soup."

"Oh," Mom whispered. "Well, how about some hot chocolate? You're a little cold."

_That's because Jacob isn't around_, I thought in silence. Regardless, I got out of bed and followed Mom downstairs. Dad was already asleep, not that I was too surprised. Mom quickly threw up her hair once we were in the kitchen, then getting to work on our beverage. With the lighting, I noticed a bruise on her shoulder. I didn't say anything, but I worried as to how she managed to get it.

I pushed a horrible scenario away, instead hunting for the marshmallows.

. . . . . . . . . .

A tapping had me groaning as I rolled over in bed. It was the middle of the night. What more could Mom want? I glared at the door, but the sound repeated in a different corner of the room. I got out of bed and approached my window, spotting a shadow just outside. Recognizing the broad shoulders, I woke up completely.

"Open the window," he called. In a daze I did as he asked, backing up while he stepped in. He did it quietly, which was impressive for someone of his size. He turned from his spot and closed the window. Once his eyes found me, he smiled. "Nice. I kinda like the bedhead look on you."

My eyes widened as I threw my hair up into a bun, rubbing under my eyes to get rid of any smudged makeup. Jacob, meanwhile, looked around my room, eyeing the pictures and posters.

"What is it?" I asked, arching a brow.

He shook his head with a small smirk. "It's just… Nothing's changed since the last time I was here."

"Photographic memory?"

His eyes found mine, warm with sincerity. "Maybe, but I might've made myself remember."

The comment had me blushing, but thankfully he started walking around the room, taking in the details. It gave me a chance to calm down. Jacob always did have a strange effect on me.

He took a seat on my bed after a minute or two, the sincerity in his eyes now concern. "So, how're you feeling?"

The topic had me eyeing my socks. "…I'm better."

There was a slight pause before he spoke. "Good."

I bit my lip to peek at him under my bangs. He didn't return my gaze, instead staring at the floor. By the look on his face, his thoughts were ugly.

"Is there—"

"Sorry about yesterday," Jacob said then, cutting me off. I didn't mind, interested in what he had to say. "Everything that happened on the beach… It was stupid. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just glad you got away in time. If anything happened to you…" He sighed. "I don't know what I would do."

I laughed once without humor, sitting down beside him. "Paul scared me most."

"That bastard."

I frowned a little, staring at Jacob's knee. "He insulted me, Jacob. He said I was hurting you."

"I know."

"You know?" I repeated, confused. "Why didn't you say anything? If you would've just told me what I was doing wrong I could've—"

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Jacob stared at me in awe. "When are you going to get it through your head? You've never done anything wrong, Sarah, ever. Paul just jumped to conclusions."

"Then why did he compare me to Bella?"

The name was enough to create tension. Jacob froze, gripping the sheets.

"Jacob," I started. "Who is she?"

"…She's my best friend."

Paul made her out to be such a bad person, so this didn't make any sense. If Bella was Jacob's best friend, why did Paul say she treated him like dirt?

"Jake." He grunted a response. "…Is she the girl from Forks?"

He didn't say anything at first, just staring at the floor. I waited patiently for an answer, able to tell by the atmosphere that this was very personal. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Yeah, she is," he finally answered. Jacob's voice was strained. He hid emotions for a reason I surely wouldn't understand until he opened up. I wouldn't ask for a heart-to-heart. A confirmation would suffice. Maybe then I could find out who I was like, and apparently for the worst.

"Whatever happened between you two," I began, "I'm sorry. If I'm really like her…"

"I wish Paul would keep his damn mouth shut," Jacob hissed. "You're so different from Bella. There isn't a comparison."

"He's scared you're going to get your heart broken again…by me."

Jacob finally looked up at me, his eyes wide in disbelief. The look seemed to say it all.

"Paul opened my eyes to some things, whether they're true or not," I continued. I grimaced at the possibility of truth, especially with this scenario. "Jacob…am I breaking your heart? Please just be honest with me. I can take it."

The response I should have expected was silence, but I anticipated denial, a statement to prove Paul was wrong. Jacob didn't say a word, gazing at me instead. After a small moment he finally closed his eyes.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "You're not."

Although his words were meant to comfort me, I felt just the opposite. Jacob wouldn't look at me for more than a few seconds. What was a girl to think?

"Don't believe you're like Bella," Jacob insisted. "Paul was just being protective, which is stupid. I can take care of myself." The smallest of smiles appeared before fading away. "Just…don't let what he says bother you. He's always been a bully. Bella had a problem with him too."

"I guess that's one way we're alike."

His warm eyes rested on me. "I'm really sorry for what he said. If you see him again, he's gonna be nicer to you. He's pretty civil with Bella these days."

"How's that?"

He smirked, which had me smiling. "Nothing worth mentioning."

I looked away when I became intimidated by his gaze, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. In that same second Jacob's hand found my forehead.

"You're warm," he declared.

"So are you," I teased, earning a small smile.

"_Anyway_, we shouldn't have had you out in the rain that long. If you get sick, you can blame us."

"Us?" His hand left my head when I asked, instead falling to his lap.

"I mean Paul, but the rest of us contributed," Jacob explained. "One person's consequences are our own, I guess. We're like brothers in a way."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Paul found me out there first."

"It doesn't really make a difference," he replied with a shake of his head. "Paul didn't help much, and neither did I."

"I think you did."

"Oh really?" he challenged.

I nodded. "If it weren't for you, Paul could have been much worse."

"It was bad enough that he was alone with you," he said, turning so his leg brushed against mine. The contact triggered chills up my spine. "Out of all of us, Paul has the worst temper. You can't be too careful around him."

I pinched my sheets. "You think he's gonna talk to me again anytime soon?"

Jacob shook his head almost immediately. "Don't count on it. He won't mess with you again."

I was both comforted and intrigued by the words. "What happened?" I wondered. "What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"…Nothing at all?"

Jacob shrugged. "We didn't exactly…talk."

Interested, I leaned closer. "Jacob, what'd you do?"

Jacob pushed himself up from the bed, stepping away. "Don't worry about it."

"But…you were gone as soon as the wolves showed up," I pointed out. "How'd you get out of there so fast? And what could you have said to him after that?" I gave him a look. "I'm surprised you're not as freaked out about this as I am."

He had been examining a picture of me and Britney on my wall, but once I spoke, he faced me. "Like I said, forget it. Besides, I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Jacob laughed once. "Yeah, okay. You were a wreck yesterday. Like I'm supposed to believe that."

I bit my lip. What he didn't know was that I _was_ still a wreck. I just hid it a little better than the day before. It helped that Jacob was here; he made it a little easier.

"Listen," Jacob began, now standing in front of me. "You probably have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them right now. Like I said before, it's complicated. But I can promise you that you'll know soon. You just have to be patient, okay?"

"I've been patient," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You've been what?"

The sarcasm was heavily planted in his voice. As if I could miss it.

I picked at my nails as he stared at me. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

I glared at him, the question striking a nerve. "It's only fair. You're hiding something from me too."

"I'm doing it for your own good, Sarah."

"How am I supposed to know that?" I countered. "Every day you confuse the hell out of me. I mean, you're great. You really are, but I can only take so much before this gets ridiculous."

There was a slight pause. "What're you talking about?"

I huffed, closing my eyes. "You…you skipped school for God-knows-how-long and came back looking like that." I stared at him, scanning his buff form. He only rolled his eyes. "Once I got here you broke your bad-boy record but then disappeared _again_, for reasons I _still_ don't know. And then Paul attacks me and wolves show up and you can't say a thing?" I gave him a look. "I mean, come on. What the _hell_?"

The passive stage was gone by this point, replaced by a do-or-die approach.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I _really_ can't tell you!" He wasn't angry, that much I could tell. It almost seemed like he was just as upset as I was.

"Fine, you can't tell me now," I said. "When can you spill?"

"When the time is right."

I let out a sigh. "Damn. Secrets suck."

"You're telling me. I know that better than anyone."

"Then why won't you tell me?" I tried again, my attempt already weak.

"I can't just let it slip," Jacob explained. "It's sacred."

"That big, huh?"

Jacob nodded. "You can't even imagine, Sarah. It's _really_ important."

I wrapped my arms around my knees. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

He stood there for a moment, looking at the window. A hand raked through his hair as his pearly whites nibbled on his lip. I tried not to be captivated by the pose, but it was hard with how handsome he was. After a moment Jacob finally caved, saving me from any further embarrassment.

"Fine," he said, kneeling down in front of me. "Remember, this is really private…" I nodded and he hesitated, staring at me for a moment before sighing. "You need to accept this. When I tell you, you _have_ to accept it, or everything will go to hell."

"Well that doesn't sound good," I declared. He shook his head. "…Only certain people can know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm included in that category? Why?" His eyes finally left mine, resting on the floor.

"That's what I can't tell you," Jacob admitted painfully. "I want to, more than anything, but after yesterday…it just isn't the right time."

"What do wolves have to do with anything?"

Jacob's eyes moved to the window briefly before finding me again. "Those are all the hints I can give you. I have to go." He started toward the window, already lifting the pane.

"Jacob—"

"I'll come back," the boy said, sticking one leg out the window. "Promise."

And just like that, he was gone. Just as soon as he disappeared, a headache began. Now I had even more questions. What exactly did I need to accept? What was so sacred, and why? How were the wolves involved?

There was no way I could study for finals with this much information whirling in my head. Especially since the fear was returning, now that Jacob was gone. Just outside the window where he left, animals lurked. Knowing that scared me more.

I curled up under my blankets and lay there in silence, searching for the courage within me that was present when Jacob was around. But it was gone, just as he was.

* * *

_A/N: Revised version of Chapter 15 turned 14. Yeah, I know, confusing if you read the story before the revision. Trust me, I'm trying to make this as easy as possible for everyone._

_Reviews are encouraged._


	15. Your Other Half

_A/N: This chapter... GAH. I loved writing this! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Your Other Half**

My courage never returned, and neither did Jacob. The resistance to the fear was gone. _Jacob_ was that resistance.

I stayed in my room all day hoping he would come back. I laid there for hours, staring at the window and waiting for a glimpse of him somewhere. But at the same time I feared that I would hear a howl or snarl of some sort. My fear was at an all-time high, keeping me frozen in one spot until the afternoon.

Soon I fought the dread. I tried to keep myself busy by reading, but eventually caved to my conscience and studied for finals. It worked for a little while, but while looking over my science notes I remembered the wolves I ran into the day before.

Questions bombarded me, clouding every other thought in my brain.

Jacob said he could only give me one hint, but he actually gave me several. One, that the secret was sacred, and by that I assumed he meant it was sacred to his friends. Two, only certain people could know about said secret. Of course, I couldn't know why I was included in that category. And three, it had something to do with the wolves at First Beach.

Everyone except Jacob and Paul was there. I still had no idea where they ended up when that happened, or how they even knew about it. Did Sam spill?

I tried to come up with the solutions to all of my questions on my own, but eventually I concluded it wasn't going to happen. Not when I had such little information. Perhaps I didn't have the answers, but that didn't mean nobody else did.

I rushed over to my desk and booted up my computer, bringing up the search engine. I briefly experienced déjà vu as I searched for Quileute tribe beliefs. I looked up this kind of information my first few days in La Push. Who would have thought I would need a second look?

I found a page full of the tribe's legends and beliefs. There was a particularly interesting section that discussed their creation story. Upon reading it over, I discovered the wolves really were laced into the mystery surrounding Jacob and his friends.

_They_ were the creation story. The wolves were the foundation of the tribe, from a wolf becoming man. It was an odd story in general, but taking the size of the wolves on the beach into account, it didn't seem so out of the ordinary. Was there a connection?

The people were descendants from wolves. So what did that mean for the people here _now_, in this generation?

The wolves definitely frightened me, and Jacob even mentioned that knowing the secret was a bad idea after seeing the monsters. Did the secret revolve around them? Obviously the Quileutes cherished wolves, understood just by the creation story. Wolves were sacred to their land.

"…Sacred," I whispered, staring at the screen.

Jacob's secret was important to his friends, just as the wolves were to the Olympic Peninsula. Those wolves transformed into men, who made up the tribe, in which Jacob was included. Jacob had been an enigma from the very beginning, but not only to me; to his friends as well, the friends who didn't have the tribe in their bloodline. None of them, including me, belonged to the tribe, unlike his _closer_ friends.

I pushed myself up from my desk, nearly knocking over my chair as I hurried out of my room and descended the stairs, heading straight for the front door. I started to tug on my shoes, bumping into the wall as I lost my balance.

"Sarah?" Mom called, stepping out of the kitchen. "What're you doing? What's wrong?"

I grabbed my jacket from the closet and slipped it on. "Can't talk, Mom. Gotta go. I'll explain later!"

I shut the door before she could question me any further. If I was right about this, then she couldn't know. The probability of her accepting such a thing was low.

I rolled past stop signs and took the winding curves quickly, the forest a blur on either side of me. Rain didn't fall, which meant I didn't risk hydroplaning into the trees. As if I needed another accident on my hands. I was bound to break a record eventually.

The drive was short compared to my previous travels, the salty air filling my lungs when I slammed the car door shut. I took one step into the sand and froze. The incident from the previous day hit me full force.

Jacob and Paul. The wolves. The panic.

I blinked, conquering my fears to complete the task at hand. Walking forward, I ventured to the spot where Paul had grabbed me and accused me of hurting someone I now treasured. Others once stood here. Turning my head, I found the spot where the boys had been standing before the wolves appeared. Their brawl had moved along the beach, and upon further investigation, I discovered a few marks left behind. The waves washed away most of the prints, but several remained, confirming my suspicions.

The tracks that lingered were of substantial size. Skid marks covered the beach, some clumps resulting from fast movement. I bent down to examine them, lightly gliding my fingers over the cool sand. An uncomfortable chill ran up my spine at just the touch, memories appearing before vanishing into thin air. Looking beyond the marks before me, I found the most evident proof of the wolves' existence.

There was one paw print most visible in the earth, the four pads much bigger than those of a normal dog. The nails left an obvious indication that the animal dug into the sand for grip. Other prints were scattered around it, showing struggle, though they were less visible. Just by the paw prints I could tell the wolves weren't of ordinary size. I wasn't close enough to them before to really compare them to my height, but I wasn't necessarily up for the opportunity.

I stood right where they fought each other, where they materialized. Jacob and Paul escaped so quickly, which amazed me. The animals weren't there and then in a blink of an eye they were. It didn't make any sense.

I looked around for any signs of human footprints, but I couldn't find any. Did the waves wash them away, or was there something I was missing?

_There's too much information_. _There has to be proof somewhere_.

I focused on the marks, gathering the information from home. The wolves were connected to everything, something even Jacob hinted towards. They made up the tribe, which consisted of Jacob and his friends. There was too much reality to the equation. Who was to say this was even a myth?

"What the—"

I squealed, whirling around to see Jacob standing a few yards away. I huffed and sat in the sand, calming my racing heart. "Dammit!"

"What are you doing here?" he called, lifting an eyebrow. "I figured this was the last place you'd ever be."

I looked over at the marks in the sand. "So did I."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need some answers, Jacob," I declared. "And this time I want the truth."

His body language screamed tension, but he kept his composure. "Alright."

I rose to my feet, dusting myself off as I hesitated. In truth, I was scared. The wolves were real, but I didn't want to accept my thoughts. A human turning into a wolf was something you saw in movies, not reality.

"The wolves connect everything, don't they?"

Jacob looked at me for only a second, once again avoiding eye contact. "Depends on the connection."

"There are multiple connections, Jacob. The most important one is how your ancestors even came to be."

This caught his attention; he stared at me, almost in bewilderment. Always the pro at concealing emotions, he hid it with a blank face a second later.

"…You ancestors came from wolves, didn't they?"

Silence, as I should have expected.

"So it isn't a legend?" I assumed. When there wasn't a response, I balled my hands into fists. "Let's say it _is_ true. That means the transformation's been passed down for generations. Your family would be descendants from wolves then, wouldn't they?"

Jacob stepped forward. "Sarah, listen—"

"Jacob," I called, frowning. "Answer me_. _Is that true?"

He didn't advance any further. "…According to legend."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you guys and being cryptic?" I mumbled, looking down at the ground. As if I wasn't confused enough! Staring at Jacob, I got straight to the point. "Do the legends exist?"

He didn't say a word.

"You mentioned the wolves, Jacob," I stated. "You were standing _right here_, and then you were gone as soon as they showed up? Nobody can run that fast."

Jacob sighed, his hands in his pockets. He once again didn't speak, which frustrated me more.

"Would you _say_ something, please?" I begged. "Tell me that I'm right, that the secret you're keeping from me is important to your tribe, to your _family_. The wolves are valuable to your tribe, right? Which means they're important to you too." I shook my head, growing more aggravated with his consistent silence. "I was so scared, Jacob, and everyone else was so calm. Embry and Quil knew _exactly_ what to do when they took me to Emily's."

I jabbed a finger at the large paw print behind me. "Those aren't ordinary footprints. Those aren't normal wolves." I then motioned to him. "And you shouldn't be as big as you are, not for seventeen. You weren't like that a little while ago."

"So what?" Jacob countered. "Maybe I lifted weights."

"That doesn't explain your height."

He crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders. "Growth spurt."

"So it's completely normal that Quil and Embry shot up at the same time?" I replied, causing him to lower his gaze to the sand. "…You're connected to them, aren't you? The wolves."

Jacob's eyes remained fixed on the sand, his teeth on his lower lip. Could he really not find anything to say?

He stood there for what felt like eternity. After a moment, he finally let his arms fall, making eye contact and actually holding it. His eyebrows furrowed. "…I'm not supposed to say anything," he told me, speaking over the gentle waves. "But you're an exception."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

He started toward me, and once he was in front of me, he lifted his hands to cradle my face. I was becoming quite comfortable with the position. "You've already made the connection, Sarah," he said. "But now I need you to look at me, and I mean _really_ look at me, okay?"

"Jacob…"

"Focus," he instructed. "Remember my eyes. I know it sounds strange, but _look_ at them. The color, the look of them, whatever." He ran his thumb over my skin, his fresh breath fanning my face. "I need you to remember who you see."

Jacob gave me a moment to do as he said, and I lifted my hand to his arm, holding him in place so he didn't leave just yet. I was so confused by what he meant, but I followed his instruction; I examined his eyes, absorbing their color and who I saw in them. I saw a young man yearning to be understood, who sought acceptance.

He pulled away, backing up. I blinked in confusion. "Jacob, what're you doing?" He turned and sprinted for the woods nearby, not looking back. "Jacob!"

He covered the distance within seconds, disappearing into the trees and leaving me to stand alone on the beach. I stared after him, dumbfounded. Why did he just run away, without really explaining anything?

I stiffened when leaves rustled in the distance. My eyes narrowed as I took a small step forward. What was Jacob doing? Was this some kind of a joke? I figured this was a nightmare as soon as I saw something touch the sand.

A paw.

The whole leg came into view, followed by the nose, eyes, and eventually the ears. The whole head left the shadows. The animal slowly escaped its hiding place and allowed its form to be seen. Once completely revealed, it stood in place, staring at me, as if waiting for my reaction.

This was the wolf from my nightmare, the one I saw on the beach the day before. I couldn't mistake the animal for anything else.

Motionless, I watched it slowly advance, cautious with its movements. Why was it careful when it was so set on attacking me in my dream? Its nature proved to be ugly right here on the beach.

The wolf continued to close the distance, but I retreated, taking a step back in fear. What scared me most? The fact that I was alone this time, and no one was here to save me.

"Jake!" I screamed. "Jacob, where are you?"

The wolf stopped, its ears perking up at the call before falling flat against its skull. With hesitance it moved toward me once more, its steps slow with care. Taking in its full size, I couldn't move. It had to be as large as a horse.

It was no more than ten feet in front of me when I really began to panic.

"Jacob!" I shrieked. I would have looked for him, but I couldn't tear my eyes from the beast before me. After calling out for the boy, the wolf's ears fell once more, only this time it lowered its head. It whimpered, looking up at me with dark brown eyes.

"_I need you to remember who you see._"

I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath as I tried to calm my racing heart. Jacob told me to remember him for a reason, but why? Opening my eyes, I looked at the wolf, watching it stop only a few feet away. Its whimpers continued as it gazed at me, its eye color familiar. Those eyes expressed fear and regret, determination and hope. The most prominent emotion was desire. I recognized those expressions from Jacob's eyes.

That was who I saw. I saw _him_.

I leaned forward. "Jake?"

The wolf whimpered, taking another careful step forward. It was close enough that I could touch it. My heart instructed me to do so, and I lifted my hand toward the wolf's head. That was when logic came into play.

"No." I shook my head, taking my hand back. "Just…no," I refused, clamping my eyes shut. I had to be losing it. How else could I explain asking a wolf if it was a boy?

I jumped when it barked. My eyes locked onto the animal once more, its brown orbs boring into mine.

That was where I second-guessed my judgment. Those eyes were too familiar to ignore.

With hesitation, I lifted my hand to feel the creature's fur. I needed proof that this wasn't a dream, that the connection I was making was real. At that moment the wolf whimpered and moved forward, pressing its head to my hand.

The two of us just stood there. I stared at the wolf in shock. It gazed at me in waiting, its expression too human for any animal. I swallowed and moved my fingers, testing the waters. The wolf stayed still, allowing me to run my fingers over its short hair. It was soft to the touch, countering its rough appearance. My hand moved further along the fur and the wolf closed its eyes. It pushed its head further into my hand, brown eyes opening to meet blue.

Of all the puzzles I'd come across the past few weeks, those eyes were the most familiar aspect of them all. I knew them, and to whom they belonged. Only one boy held the mix of emotions within him after everything, after all of the secrets.

"…Is it really you?" I whispered, leaning forward a little. "Jacob?"

The wolf responded with a lift of its lips, revealing white fangs. It didn't growl, but smiled at me instead. I didn't believe such a thing was possible. My lips parted at the sight, but that was when it spoke.

It didn't bark like I expected. It truly _spoke_.

It said my name.

My eyes widened considerably, though the wolf's held amusement. A raspy sound escaped its throat. First it talked…and now it was laughing?

"Oh my god," I whispered, putting another hand to its head. "Jacob..?"

He yapped softly in confirmation, startling me a bit, but I continued touching his face and his ears. The fur was soft beneath my hand, proving that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"How did this…?" I shook my head. "How did you—"

He leaned forward and licked my cheek, a small whine leaving him in glee. He continued to lick my face until I lightly pushed him away. I lifted a hand to my cheek and saw him already making a break for the trees.

I stared after him, already in a daze. There was no _way_ this was possible. How could he have changed into a _wolf_? One minute he was Jacob and then the next he was…an animal? It didn't make any sense, and pondering the possibility made me dizzy.

I blinked to try and clear the haze, catching movement ahead. Looking up, I saw Jacob jogging toward me, completely dressed as before. My sight began to blur at the edges as he grew closer, but I fought it as much as I could. I wasn't pass out after this. If I did, I would think it was all a dream.

Jacob stood in front of me and sighed, offering a nervous smile. "…Hey."

"Hi," I replied, my voice weak.

He scratched his head, glancing over at the sand. "Um…maybe you should have a seat."

. . . . . . . . . .

We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't bring myself to speak, but Jacob understood that. After all, he hadn't really said anything either. He was allowing me to think in peace.

When I did find my voice, I could only whisper. "So…that was you yesterday, on the beach. You were fighting Paul, who's also a wolf…"

Jacob smiled shyly. "Yeah. Not every day a couple guys turn into dogs, huh?"

That was his attempt at humor, and while it wasn't very appealing, I smiled anyway. He just revealed his most precious secret to me. Like hell I was going to make this difficult. Jacob was doing his best to make this easy for me, so I could at least do the same.

"I was keeping Paul from moving up the beach. Once you were gone, he made a break for it," he explained. "With Sam's help I calmed him down."

"What did I do to trigger that much hate?" I said, voice soft. "He doesn't even know me."

"You can't tell me you don't remember," Jacob replied, attracting my attention. "Paul isn't too easy to forget."

"No he isn't."

He closed his eyes. "It's my fault this even happened. If I wasn't so stupid Paul would have never made a move. I mean, look what I hid from you. A secret this big is bound to screw some things up."

"It's not completely your fault," I tried. "I have to take some of the blame."

"For what?"

"Everything that happened at school."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Forget it. No way in hell are you gonna take the wrap for this."

"Then can we just call it even?" I asked. He huffed, and I nervously bit my lip. He obviously wasn't happy with the idea, but he agreed nonetheless. A moment of silence passed between us once again as we gazed at the sunset. The encounter moments ago had my head spinning, despite the beautiful scenery. "A wolf. I still can't believe it."

"Y'know, seeing that for the first time is usually too much to handle," Jacob declared, looking to me. "You did really well."

I kept my arms wrapped around my legs, staring out at the ocean. "Maybe… But I still can't wrap my head around it. You've been a wolf this entire time?"

He smiled a little, releasing a small chuckle that warmed my heart. "It's not usually the first thing I tell a girl," he admitted.

"Then what do you tell them?"

"Nothing," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I avoid relationships."

"Why?"

Jacob gazed at me in confusion. "You can't be serious. Didn't you see what Paul and I did to each other yesterday? That should be your first clue. It's dangerous." He shook his head. "There's always a risk of someone being too close."

I looked down at the small gap between us, staring at the small grains of sand. "Is it different with me then? Since I know now?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "You're special."

"How's that?"

"…There's another reason you and Bella are alike," Jacob began. "She knows about us too. I dropped a hint or two her way, but she guessed like you did. She's my best friend, you know? I figured she deserved the truth."

"…And me?"

He looked down at his lap, his weight on his hands. "You're different."

"Jacob, you told me that already," I reminded him, only to earn a small smile in response.

"No, not that." His eyes found me, brown on blue. "Did you look at the other legends?"

My forehead creased. "What other legends?"

"I'll take that as a no," he replied, sighing. I followed his gaze to the ocean as another silence came between us, his words hanging in the salty air. I squinted, the sun setting down on the horizon in a range of warm colors. Jacob cleared his throat. "Have you, uh, ever heard of a thing called imprinting?"

I shook my head. "What's that?"

"It's another legend," Jacob said, pausing for a brief moment. "It's something that binds two souls together."

"Oh, so it's love at first sight."

"So many people come to that conclusion, but it's different."

There was another long silence, and I was left hanging again. "…What is it then?" I prodded. "I can't imagine anything stronger than that."

"It's more powerful, a little more…direct," Jacob explained, glancing over at me. "It's how we find our partners. Our soul mates."

"How could anything be more powerful than love at first sight?" I asked.

"Once you find your other half, nothing holds you back. No rules, no laws. You have freedom after you find her."

"How does it happen?"

"By chance," he answered quickly, as if he'd had this conversation before. "It happens when you see her eye-to-eye." He demonstrated by gazing at me. "Just like this. Time and place don't matter. You can be complete strangers and just…boom. You're bound instantly, and you're okay with it. Usually."

"Usually?"

"Yup," he said with a nod. "No one's actually been rejected by their imprint. It's pretty hard to refuse that kind of adoration."

"So…who's imprinted already?" I asked, quite curious. Could anyone I know have found the one?

"Sam. He imprinted on Emily a while back. They're getting married soon."

"Aw," I cooed softly, smiling. The fact that I could even smile at a time like this was odd. I did just find out that Jacob was a wolf, after all.

"Everyone's happy for them except for Leah." He already knew I was going to ask, so he continued. "Sam's old girlfriend. They were together through high school. After Sam phased for the first time—changed into his wolf form—he couldn't tell her anything. Leah was furious."

"Did she ever find out?"

"Eventually," Jacob said with a shrug. "That wasn't the real problem, though. Emily's Leah's cousin, so when she came from the Makah reservation to see her for a few days, Sam happened to be there. And, well, you can guess the rest."

"He imprinted…" I stated. Jacob nodded and I bit my lip. "But how could he do that to Leah?"

"Don't judge him for it. We can't really control it. Like I said, it just happens." Jacob gazed at the water. "Anyway, he broke every promise he ever made to Leah, and now he has to live with it for the rest of his life. But Leah's strong. She's a bridesmaid."

"And Emily?" I encouraged. "How'd she take everything?"

"She wasn't very happy with Sam at first, but they love each other unconditionally, regardless."

I looked down at my shoes. "Did anyone else, you know, imprint?"

"Jared. You know him?"

"Katie mentioned him. He sits with his girlfriend at lunch, right?"

Jacob nodded, but then grinned, as if amused. "That'd be Kim, the girl who was practically obsessed with Jared before the imprint even happened. She combined their names all over her diary." He chuckled, and I briefly smiled.

"And now they're really together… How sweet."

"Mm. Jared doesn't seem to mind it too much either." He turned his head, dark eyes on me. "Anyway, Quil was the next guy in line."

"Oh yeah. What was her name again?" I frowned, staring at my sneakers. "Chloe? No, wait… Cassie?"

"Claire," Jacob corrected with a small smile. "He's crazy about her. But his version of the imprint is a little different than the others." By my look, he already knew what I was going to ask. "Claire's two."

"_Two_?" I gasped. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"But…that's not even legal!"

Jacob started laughing, quieting after a few seconds. "Relax. It's not like he's dating her or anything. When we imprint, we don't always fall in love. There are other sides to an imprint. You can be anything she wants you to be—a lover, a protector, a friend, even a big brother, which is what Quil is for Claire. She's the luckiest kid alive with a brother like him."

I sighed. "Brother… Right."

Jacob chuckled softly, but eventually another silence surrounded us. I listened to the calm rhythm of his breathing as he sat beside me, the gap between us nearly nonexistent. It was okay; the combination of the sun and his body heat kept me warm.

I watched the waves gently roll in. "You know…" I started, catching Jacob turn his head. "It seems so obvious now that I know, but I never really paid attention to the signs. About the wolf thing, I mean."

"What'd you miss?" he wondered.

"Quite a few things, actually," I began. "When we had our first tutoring session, you guys were acting so weird."

"Yeah, I remember. You bought our story anyway."

I smiled weakly, nodding. "Right. And then there was Paul. He mentioned wolves briefly before he threw insults in my face." Glancing over at Jacob, I saw him frown. "…Then poof, two wolves come out of nowhere and I'm rushed to Emily's. Embry told her I 'saw.' He's a wolf too, I take it."

"Obviously."

"I should have put it all together before. I can't believe I missed it."

Jacob smiled a little. "At least you know now. No more secrets."

"Right, but…what made you show me?"

"What made you _search_ me?" he countered with an arch of his eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

Surprisingly, I chuckled. Clearly he was referring to my research. "Fine, you win."

"As usual." I elbowed him lightly in the side and he laughed. "To be honest, I couldn't stand keeping that secret from you anymore," Jacob then explained. "You deserved to know the truth."

"But why?" I asked. "You and Bella are best friends. Her reason's obvious. But…I don't really know what to call the two of us."

Jacob sighed, looking down at his cut-offs. "That's what I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I got a little carried away."

"You said I was special," I reminded him. "What did you mean?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably, taking the weight off his hands and rising to his feet. He stared at the water before taking a few steps away. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. It's a little crazy."

"Jacob, I just found out you're a wolf," I told him. "Don't you think I can handle it?"

Truthfully, my head was spinning. This really was a lot to take in, especially with the last bit of information Jacob fed me. Who would have thought that boys who seemed so normal really lived in a complicated world?

Jacob had his back to me, silent as he observed the waves rolling in once more. I waited patiently for him to answer, trying to hold back any signs dizziness. After a minute I stood, remaining in my spot.

"Sarah," he began, voice soft. "You might not know where we stand, but there's something I really need to tell you." He turned to face me, the sun shining brightly from behind him. "We agreed no more secrets. I'm not about to break that promise."

Beginning to worry, I took a small step forward. "What is it?" I'd never seen him like this before, antsy and nervous. It just wasn't Jacob.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he began, eyes on the sand again. "I already told you you're special, but it's not just that. You're smart and you're funny, sarcastic in a way that's just so…attractive." He shook his head, letting out a laugh. "You're so fun, but you care about the people who matter." Jacob finally looked up at me, his eyes warm with sincerity. "…You're beautiful."

My face was on fire. Surely he could tell how embarrassed I was. No guy had ever complimented me in such a way.

Jacob smiled at me, and I nearly turned to a puddle of mush. He moved, his long legs carrying him over in only a few strides. He grasped my hands. "That first day, when I looked at you for the first time, I _saw_ you, Sarah. I saw your heart. The second I looked at you I knew you were special."

"Jacob…" I whispered.

He lifted one of his hands to my face, his palm warm against my cheek. "Yesterday, when I kissed you, I wanted to keep doing that. I wanted nothing more than to do that every day for the rest of my life. I've wanted to kiss you since…forever."

The kiss on the cheek. The kiss that had my heart racing, just as the memory did. And he was saying that he wanted to _keep_ doing that?

"The truth is…" Jacob's brown eyes gazed at me, the intensity rendering me speechless. "The truth is I imprinted too, and not just on anyone." His smile grew a little more as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear, my skin tingling at the touch. "…I imprinted on _you_."

My eyes widened. "Y-you imprinted on me?" I checked, to which he nodded. I closed my eyes as I tried believing it. Was that what Jacob meant earlier, by needing to accept something? Did I _need_ to accept this? The wolves, the legends, and the imprinting? "W-what type do you have?" I managed to ask, my heart thumping erratically in my chest.

Jacob's pearly whites were revealed, his hold tightening on my hand. "That's easy," he replied. His thumb glided over my skin, running over my burning blush. His head tilted closer to mine, the look in his eyes entrancing. The spark inside them was now a flame. His lips stopped inches from mine as he smiled again. "…But I'll let you make one more connection," he whispered, his breath brushing my face.

Then his lips met mine. The butterflies in my stomach escaped their cage and fluttered around my core. The warmth of his hand on my cheek matched the warmth in my heart, the sensation growing as my lips moved with his. I discovered that the spark that I saw in him rested within me too, only now it ignited, a flame burning in my chest. The air left my lungs, the kiss truly breathtaking. Jacob's hand left mine and traveled up my arm, leaving chills in its wake.

Jacob definitely wasn't joking when he said this kind of thing was crazy. My body was about to explode from pure joy.

All too soon he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes. Just as I expected, he was gazing down at me, still holding my cheek in his hand. For a moment we just stood there, still as we saw each other in a new light.

"…I made that connection," I whispered, my sight falling for only a brief moment.

"And?" he replied softly.

"This…this exceeds friendship." I swallowed, taking in air as I gazed into his eyes. "You're my protector, but you see me as more than that."

Jacob's lips formed a smile.

"…You see me as a lover," I revealed, breathless.

"A perfect match," he agreed, his smile growing at my own. "I don't see anyone else anymore. I never have, not since I've met you. Sarah…you're _gravity_ to me." His eyes followed his hand as he stroked my face. I closed my eyes at the touch, exhaling softly.

"You've known for so long," I whispered. "How did you stay away?"

"It took everything I had." Jacob released a small laugh. "But you were worth it. You were _so_ worth it."

He lowered his head, kissing me again, and I was lost at the sensation. His lips were so warm and gentle, but he was passionate all the same. I clutched his shirt to keep myself steady. Once again, he pulled away too soon.

"I wanted to wait until the perfect time to tell you, but…"

I made a face. "No luck, huh?"

"Nuh-uh," he agreed with a small laugh, shaking his head. "It's hard keeping such a big secret from someone I care about."

"…So that was what you meant?"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"In my living room a while ago. You said you didn't want to keep secrets."

Jacob suddenly became very serious, his eyebrows furrowing over his beautiful brown eyes. "You heard that?" he asked, voice low.

"…Yes," I replied.

"What did you hear?" he asked. I could tell this was serious, but gentility masked his urgency, care only an imprint could receive.

"You wanted to keep me safe," I declared.

"I always will," Jacob stated. "I'm going to keep you safe forever, Sarah. I promise."

I smiled ever so slightly, but the look faded when I focused on the main problem. "Protect me from what, though?" He didn't say anything at first, his jaw flexing. I lifted my hand from his shirt to the fingers on my cheek. His hand curled around mine as I gently pulled it away. "What do wolves protect their imprints from, Jacob?"

He stared at me for the longest time, brown irises flicking over my eyes. Despite his flexed jaw and the line his lips had formed, he still remained calm. I squeezed his hand in reassurance, letting him know that I trusted him to tell me what was bothering him, and that I wouldn't run away.

"The leeches," he cursed through gritted teeth.

I blinked. "What?"

Jacob closed his eyes, sighing quietly. "The bloodsuckers," he declared, voice strained. "Vampires."

* * *

_A/N: Revised version of the chapter. Gahhhh. I love this chapter. :)_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	16. A New Addition

**Chapter 16: A New Addition**

I blinked in shock, trying to comprehend what he just said to me. "V-vampires?" I repeated. The haze was returning, and I squeezed Jacob's hand to keep my senses in check. If I wasn't dizzy before, this took the cake.

"Yeah," Jacob practically growled. His eyes pierced the trees behind me, his jaw tightening even more. "Those filthy bloodsuckers are the reason we exist."

So there were werewolves _and_ vampires now? Was there such a thing as "make believe" anymore? Everything I thought to be the truth was really just a lie. The secrets lingered in the shadows, out of sight and out of mind.

"W-wait, like…Dracula vampires?" I stared at Jacob's chest, deciding it best to focus on something close. Anything greater than three feet away blurred. My free hand clutched his shirt as I got weak at the knees.

"Didn't you hear me just—" His grasp tightened on my hand. "Damn it. Sarah, look at me."

I did as he asked, but his face was twisting. I clamped my eyes shut at just the sight. His voice was fading, my face was on fire, and I felt like I would collapse. I dug my nails into his skin as I clung to stability. Jacob grabbed my shoulders a second later, shaking me.

"Babe. Hey. Focus," Jacob instructed, coming down to eye level. I recognized the chocolate shade of his eyes amidst the pictures swimming in my sight. He cursed again. The hiss woke me, though I didn't know I was falling unconscious to begin with.

I whispered something, his name I think, but the chances that he heard me were low; I could barely hear myself. Jacob's grip tightened on me as he said my name, but everything was fading to black. After putting it off, I was finally fainting. The gentle breeze, the hiss of the waves, the warmth of Jacob's grasp, all of it disappeared.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Jacob_

If I wasn't concerned, I sure as hell was now.

I thought Sarah would split the second I stepped out as a wolf, and even then she looked like she would pass out. She proved me wrong by keeping her head on straight, but it seemed like our luck ran out. Of course she had to faint when I mentioned vampires. They always did make things worse.

I carried her to her car. Taking her home wouldn't do any good; if anything, her parents would flip their lids. One of the good things about being in the pack was that I had people to confide in, and right now, one person I could count on was Sam. While he went through everything alone, he gave us what he never had: help.

Another advantage of this werewolf thing: super strength. I managed to get the front door of Sam's place open with Sarah in my arms. As soon as I was inside I hollered for Emily.

"Jacob?" She turned the corner just as I set Sarah on the couch. She looked to me for an explanation. Finding Sam was more important, so I held off on the story.

"Where's Sam?"

"Running a circuit with the boys," she replied immediately. "He should be back soon. Do you want a washcloth for her head?"

With a quick nod from me she disappeared around the corner again. I knelt down in front of the couch and grasped Sarah's hand. She was back in the house in under twenty-four hours. This couldn't possibly be a good sign. God help me if it became a trend.

Emily returned with the rag and I wordlessly started pressing it to Sarah's forehead. I assumed things were okay once she and I got to talking, but I was wrong. Of course, I'd been wrong about a lot of things lately; Sam and Bella, and now things with Sarah too. Now that she was involved, I hoped the bad luck stopped there. The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt.

"Woo! Somethin' smells good!"

Quil came busting through the door, Embry right on his heels. The excitement for dinner quickly passed as soon as they saw me, both of them falling silent. Their faces twisted with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sam called, stepping into the room. His eyes fell on me. "Jacob?"

"Bloodsuckers."

He tensed instantly. "They attacked her?"

"No. Just the mention of them, actually."

He blinked, glancing from me to Sarah. "Hold on… She knows?"

I nodded. "Everything."

He came over to stand next to me, gazing down at Sarah. Her eyes were still closed, though I longed to see them again. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Everything I wanted to," I replied. "I showed her who we were."

"_Showed_ her?" Sam's eyes sharpened. "Jacob, are you crazy? Don't you know how reckless that was?"

"Of course I do! But it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, at stopping her heart," Quil said with a snort. Sam and I both turned to glare in his direction, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

I looked to Sarah again, brushing her hair away from her face. "She knows now. That's all that matters."

"What about the Cold Ones?" Sam reminded me.

"Like I said, I mentioned them. She keeled over," I said, frowning. "Not too good of a sign, if you ask me."

"You might've pushed it a little, Jake. Once she wakes up, give it to her piece by piece again. Sarah will understand." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let us know when she wakes up."

And so I waited. Minutes turned into hours. Sarah didn't even stir, and I had to get up every ten minutes to dampen the cloth again. The looks from the guys didn't help much, but I did my best to ignore them and get back to who mattered.

I skipped out on dinner that night, even when Seth brought me a plate. After I refused, he sat next to me and kept me company while we waited for Sarah to wake up. That was when the interrogation began. He asked about our first meeting, our first conversation, our first time alone together; things not so easily forgotten. Talking about it was easy, and unlike with Leah, I could be open with Seth.

Eventually people came in, one by one. Jared and Quil talked me through the waiting period, but Embry cracked a few jokes that struck nerves. The moment I threatened to tear him in half he shut up.

It was late by the time I got a reaction out of her. Sarah whimpered slightly, a sound that had me on my knees in a second. I clutched her hand when she mumbled something, though I could have sworn it was my name. But who wouldn't wish for that? After our kiss, I could assume Sarah was mine now, and if she wanted me, who was I to complain?

"Sarah?"

"…Jacob?" she whispered, bringing a hand to her head. "Where are we?"

"Sam's." I brushed some of her hair away from her face. "You passed out on the beach."

"…Huh? Why?" she asked, clinging to my hand. Groggy, she struggled to understand. Guilt punched me in the stomach.

"I guess it's good that you're laying down," I mumbled. At her look, I squeezed her hand. "I told you about the vampires, remember?"

Sarah stiffened. She groaned, frowning in disappointment. "Oh god, that means it _wasn't_ just a dream…"

I snorted. "You mean nightmare."

She didn't laugh at the joke, instead sitting up straight. She busied herself with fixing her hair, obviously worried about her appearance since we had an audience. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Seth piped from his spot. He grinned when I glanced back.

"Sarah, this is Seth. Seth, Sarah."

Even under these circumstances, she offered her hand. Seth scooted up next to me and gladly accepted. "Nice to meet you," she greeted softly.

"You too. For a little while, I thought Jake was making you up," he joked. I jabbed him with my elbow, to which he laughed. Sarah actually smiled.

At least things were looking up.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Sarah _

My eyes wandered around the living room, examining all of the beefy guys. This would have been every other girl's dream, to be in a room full of handsome guys, but I was different. Not only was there only one guy in here for me, who was directly at my side, but I was here for an ugly reason: vampires.

I instantly remembered all of the movies I watched with my mother as a little girl. Nosferatu donning a cape, concealing himself as he approached the maiden, only bite her neck with sharp fangs and suck her blood. Dracula was the same, except he wasn't as wild and had greasy, slicked back hair.

And Jacob just told me they were _real?_ I thought it was all a nightmare, but only the part involving vampires. Jacob's story was definitely real. I had my proof right in front of me; the guys in the room were the best evidence a girl could find.

But the vampires were real too. Did that mean they blended into everyday life as well? Was I going to school with vampires in disguise?

"So you blacked out when Jake brought up the vamps?" someone teased. Looking over, I spotted a boy with buzzed hair. "Jared. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I nodded with a small smile, my eyes darting from him to Jacob. Apparently I was mentioned quite often around here.

"No good comes from the leeches," Embry added. "Obviously."

Quil nodded in agreement. "It sucks that Bella took their side."

"Literally," Seth added, triggering laughter. Everyone laughed but Jacob, who clearly took offense to the comment.

"Bella?" I repeated, shocked. What did she have to do with the vampires?

He nodded, but Embry was the one to explain. "She's dating one of them. Edward Cullen."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Bella made out with a Dracula? How freaky!

Quil gave me a look. "You two aren't so different, you know. Look at who _you're_ dating now," he said, nodding to Jacob. I blushed. Right.

"Speaking of…" Seth nudged Jacob's shoulder. "About time you let the cat out of the bag, eh Jake?"

He smiled, shoving his friend. "Yeah, maybe."

"At least she understands," Embry said. He jabbed a thumb at the person next to him. "Quil's got a two year old on his hands. She considers him a teddy bear more than anything else."

Quil's jaw dropped. "Dude!"

Sam entered the room, and for the first time I saw him smile. "What're you two bickering about now?"

"Embry keeps picking on me!"

Embry rolled his eyes. "First you're a kid's toy and now you're a liar? Should we start calling you Pinocchio?"

The comment had me laughing almost instantly. Sam's expression only encouraged laughter. The rest of the guys joined in, Jacob's hand finding my knee as he continued to sit on the floor. The smile on his face had me at a loss for words.

The one on Sam's face, however, I recognized as a look of relief. "Glad to have you with us, Sarah. Feeling alright?"

I nodded and Jacob squeezed my knee. "She knows about Bella too," he said, changing the subject.

"The Cullens?" Sam checked, looking to me. I nodded. "If you want more information, we're holding a council meeting shortly. Your questions can be answered there."

A council meeting? By the sounds of things, I would be finding out what exactly that was pretty soon.

"Paul, get in here!" Sam called. The name caused tension in the room, and not only from my side. Jacob felt it too, by the look on his face. Paul entered the room as ordered. "You owe someone an apology."

Paul's eyes rested on me and I froze in fear. This guy attacked me. If it weren't for Jacob, I was sure my body would have been scattered along the beach right now. "Sorry about yesterday," he said then. "I was out of line."

All I could do was nod, smiling nervously. Surprisingly, he returned the gesture, though his was a little more relaxed. At least the boys didn't take anything to heart.

. . . . . . . . . .

Proving to be quite the gentleman, Jacob took me home. It made more sense, anyway, since we only had my car. He insisted that he drove, even when I tried convincing him I was okay enough to drive myself. He wasn't having any of it.

When we pulled up in the driveway, the porch light was on; Mom was still up. I bit my lip as Jacob helped me out of the car. We shared our first kiss hours ago and I already had to do the meet-the-parents thing?

Fantastic. And my day had gone _so _well already.

The only good part about today had been when I was with Jacob at the beach. Overwhelming, but amazing, in more ways than one.

"I hope you're prepared to meet my mom," I told him, climbing the porch steps.

"You kidding? I'm up for anything," Jacob replied with a smile. "How bad could it be?"

Not so sure myself, I didn't answer. Mom could be unpredictable at times, but with my past boyfriend, she was pretty friendly. However, this was Jacob, the boy I ran out of the house for today. Mom was probably skeptical.

The handle on the front door was unlocked, but I hesitated, glancing back at Jacob. He offered me the sweetest smile, which almost took me to my knees. But for Mom, I had to act like everything was alright. If I didn't, she would freak out, and most likely on Jacob.

"Mom?" I called as we came in through the door. The living room light was on, so when I peeked around the corner, I half-expected to see Dad in his chair. As I suspected earlier, Mom was on the couch, knees drawn and a book in her hands.

She looked up from the novel and smiled at me as I walked into the room. "Sarah, there you are. Why are you so late, honey? Is everything—" Her voice trailed off when Jacob stepped into the room behind me. He offered her a small smile. "Oh? Who's this?" she asked, rising from her seat.

"Mom, meet Jacob," I introduced as Jacob quietly came up beside me. "Jacob, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Caldwell," Jacob greeted, offering his hand. Mom blinked in shock as soon as she accepted it. The heat of his palm probably threw her off, but she covered it up with a smile.

"Call me Lilly," she insisted. As she released his hand, I spotted a mark on her wrist. It was bruised, and just up her arm, a few more were present. Mom must have caught my wandering eyes, because she pulled down her sleeve.

That was the second time within the last week I'd seen her with bruises. What the hell was going on?

"Um…Jacob was just dropping me off," I explained. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. You seemed awfully rushed when you left this afternoon. Is everything alright?"

Jacob and I shared a look. Mom had _no_ idea.

"Yup! Everything's great."

Mom nodded with a faint smile. "Good. Well, I was just waiting up for you. Now that you're back safe and sound I'll go on to bed." She grabbed her book and turned back to us. "It was nice to meet you, Jacob. I hope we see you around more often."

Jacob nodded. "I'm sure you will," he replied.

Mom glanced at me as she walked off, winking discreetly. I fought the urge to groan with embarrassment.

Once she was gone I plopped on the couch, sighing. Jacob looked down at me, chuckling. "What's the matter with you? I think that went pretty well."

"It's after eleven. She usually flips when I'm this late."

"I worked my charm," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as he sat down beside me, and his smile disappeared. "Besides, if anybody should be worried, it's me."

"Why's that?"

Jacob gave me a look. "C'mon, Sarah, what other reason would there be? You're in the line of fire now, you know that? You know about us, which puts you at risk."

"Oh…with vampires."

Jacob frowned at the name, but nodded. "Bella's made her decision, and as much as I hate it, she's too stubborn to change her mind. She doesn't care about danger." He chuckled, but not in amusement. "She attracts it more than anything."

"Murphy's Law?"

He grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"And she's dating a vampire? That doesn't make such a good combination."

"It's not," Jacob confirmed. "She's being reckless. Most of the time, we can actually control ourselves. But at even the smallest drop of blood, vampires lose themselves. She knows that, but it doesn't change a thing."

The way he spoke of her struck a nerve. He was passionate, like he cared deeply for her. Taking in his past, I understood that they had a connection. But she didn't take care of his heart and left him to the dogs, literally I guess. Thinking like that wasn't going to help Jacob, though. Instead I comforted him, lightly rubbing his shoulder.

"Do you know anything about the Cullens?" I asked.

Jacob stared at his lap, sighing quietly. "A long time ago, my great-grandfather and another pack of Quileutes made a pact with the Cullens. The treaty made it so the Cullens couldn't trespass on Quileute land. They couldn't bite a human either. With the treaty, we managed to live in peace for years."

I gazed at his face, seeing the frown set on his lips. "…I have a feeling something went wrong."

"Obviously. It's not my choice to turn into some animal," Jacob said, some bite to his tone. When he saw my reaction, he instantly grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry. The Cullens…they just set me off."

"It's alright."

"…Anyway," he continued, "the Cullens left for a while, so my father's generation didn't turn into wolves like we do. When they came back a few years ago, our spirits reacted, hence the guy you see before you."

I sat up a little more. "I don't think he's so bad."

Jacob's eyes found mine. "I'm glad you approve," he said with a smirk. "If my imprint didn't like me, it'd suck for her."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "How's that?"

"She's stuck with me forever."

I never took that into account before, but the way Jacob said it had me blushing. I stared at our hands, joined together just as our souls were. If what he said was true, if the _legend_ was true, then he and I were soul mates. It was such a bizarre thought. We were only seventeen.

I looked back up at my other half only to see him frowning. "What's wrong?"

"…Forever's a long time, huh?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," I replied, eyebrows furrowing. "But what's the matter with that? As long as you spend it with someone you love, that shouldn't matter, right?"

Jacob shook his head, smiling a bit. "You think just like Bella. She would've said the same thing about her leech."

"What do you mean?"

His grasp on my hand suddenly tightened, his other hand balling into a fist. "Bella's eighteen. That's too young to be making choices that last forever. _Eighteen_, Sarah, and she's already giving up her life." He shook his head, tensing. "…For that bloodthirsty _parasite_," he spat. "Bella wants him to _turn_ her!"

His shoulder vibrated slightly, and I gently squeezed it, also shushing him. If my parents heard him, there would be dire consequences. "Edward's gonna make her a vampire?" I repeated. Jacob clamped his eyes shut and flexed his jaw, breathing deeply through his nose.

"They arranged her damn death," he hissed through clenched teeth. "If they bite her, they break the treaty, which means war." I sucked in a breath at the word and he turned to me, squeezing my hand. "Sarah, honey, we don't have another choice. They would be biting a human, and that human's my best friend. I'll fight alone if I have to."

That was unlikely. "…Regardless of who's bitten, would all of you fight?" I asked. "Even Seth?" He was just a boy. He couldn't possibly fight in a war.

"Even Seth," Jacob answered. "There are seven of them and eight of us. We have the numbers, but they have the abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Edward," he started, practically spitting the name, "can get inside your head. He knows your every thought and move, so that would be an obvious disadvantage for us. His sister Alice can see the future, but she can't see us coming."

"So what's the problem?" If Alice couldn't see them, how was that an advantage over the wolves?

His eyes found mine. "She can see you."

I blinked, confused. "Me? How will she know anything because of me?"

Jacob's thumb roamed over the top of my hand. "She can't see werewolves for some reason, but she can see other vampires and humans. Once she physically sees you, her visions tell her everything—what you have planned, where you're going, who else is involved, even the consequences. Bella told me her visions only work if your decision affects something important."

I gazed at the couch in thought. From what he just said, he proved that I was really part of this whole thing. Since I was his imprint, I was in it for life.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said, attracting my attention. "If I had the choice, you wouldn't be involved. Our lives are really difficult. Dragging you into this isn't fair."

"I wasn't dragged in," I replied. "This was meant to happen. I mean, we're supposed to go through this, you know?"

"You believe in that destiny mumbo-jumbo?"

"Don't you?" I countered. "Look at who you are. Doesn't that say enough?"

He shrugged. "I take life as it comes. Whatever happens, happens."

His pessimism was off-putting. How could he insult what he was, _who_ he was? How could he be so uncomfortable with himself? He was remarkable, fascinating, unique, a person I had only dreamed of for the past seventeen years. I didn't see what was so wrong with that.

"I better get going." Jacob released my hand and stood up. "You need your sleep. You've gone through a lot today." He leaned down, my heart fluttering when he kissed me. "Goodnight, Sarah."

"'Night," I wished softly. He smiled weakly before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

It was weird. Once he left, I felt like a part of me was missing.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, after ignoring a wake-up call from my mother, I felt something warm against my head. The smell already woke me up, the mint and pine encouraging me to open my eyes. I peered up at the source of the smell and the warmth. His muscles and veins were evident under his tan skin, a gentle smile on his face as soon as our eyes met.

"Good morning," I greeted softly.

"Morning," Jacob replied. A little more awake now, I could tell that his smile was forced. I pulled his hand down from my forehead. Just before his fingers circled mine, I saw the pink mark against his skin.

I sat up at the sight, ignoring my bedhead. "What happened to your hand?"

"Just a small cut. Don't sweat it."

"That's more than a cut. When'd you get it?"

"This morning," he replied, cool with it. I was the opposite.

"This morning? Jacob," I said, running my finger gently over the faint scar. "How is it already like this?"

He shrugged. "It's another one of those wolf things. We heal fast."

"Good thing. That looks like it may have needed stitches," I said, sitting up completely. "What happened?"

"I helped Bella with the dishes."

"Huh. I figured even you wouldn't be so careless with a knife."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "There were more important matters to deal with."

I scooted closer to him when he lowered his gaze to the floor, sensing some trouble. Ever since the day before, I could hardly keep my distance. It was worse when either of us was upset about something. "What is it?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

He took in a slow, deep breath, his bare chest rising with the action. "It's Bella. They already set a date." Jacob looked over at me, eyes sad. "It's after graduation."

I frowned. "Oh, Jacob, I'm so sorry…"

"The only one who'll be sorry is that bloodsucker," Jacob said through clenched teeth, stiffening. I placed my small hand on his back, to which he sighed, calming down. "He knows the rules, but he's gonna break them anyway. I should go over there right now and finish him. It would save a lot of trouble, and Bella's life."

"Jacob, you know that wouldn't be right."

He rubbed his eyes. "The treaty."

"Yes, that, but think of how Bella would feel."

Jacob froze, staring at the floor for a long moment. Clearly he was thinking it over. "…She would be devastated," he admitted. "I would lose my best friend."

I rubbed his back, my fingers gliding over the smooth skin. "I know it hurts to see her end her life so quickly," I tried, "but don't you want Bella around forever? Or would you rather lose a friend for what you did to the person she loved?"

Jacob's brown eyes found mine, and it was then that I discovered how deeply he cared for Bella. He really must have loved her in the past. "…There's no way I can lose her."

"Then don't do something you'll regret."

"But he'll be breaking the treaty…"

I couldn't come up with any argument to that. It _would_ be breaking the treaty, but wasn't there a way around it? "Maybe…you could negotiate," I suggested.

Jacob's eyes grew considerably. "Are you crazy? No way!"

"Then what do you expect to happen?" I asked, trying to be reasonable. "You either let it happen and deal with the consequences or you cause your own war by attacking Edward. There's a fight either way, Jacob. The only solution, _without_ a fight, is to negotiate. Don't you think so?"

It was then that I realized how serious this was. Jacob's silence actually shook me in a way I didn't think was possible. Werewolves and vampires, they were sworn enemies I read about in books and saw in movies. But they were real, all the same. I hadn't really thought about that since the day before. The fact that the person I was falling for, whose soul was bound to mine, was willing to fight and possibly die to protect his best friend scared me.

When Jacob waved his hand in front of my face, my train of thought was broken. We locked eyes, his holding wonder. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second."

"Well, don't be doing that tonight," he said. "There's a council meeting on the beach. You should go. You'll get the chance to hear everything from the elders."

"Is that what Sam was talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah. I'll come pick you up later, okay?" Jacob leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "Dress warm." He rose to his feet and left through my window, leaving me to stare after him.

Now that I had some information, my life in La Push definitely got more complicated.

* * *

_A/N: Revision! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	17. Tales

**Chapter 17: Tales**

When we arrived on First Beach, I was slightly confused. There was supposed to be a get together on the beach, but nobody was here. When I asked Jacob what was going on, he surprised me by telling me we had to do a small hiking trip. It was then that I discovered that the council meeting wasn't on the beach. It was on a cliff top.

After he helped me through the forest, Jacob and I walked out onto the rock of the cliff, and the first thing I saw was the fire. It was small, but also large enough to provide enough warmth for everyone. I wasn't sure who was going to be here tonight, but by the amount of people sitting around the fire already, it was going to be a full party.

Jacob turned to me, blocking my view. "I'm glad you came. It was about time you met my father."

"What? Jacob, you said this was a council meeting," I hissed, glancing at the people gathered around the fire.

"It is," he answered with a nod. "My dad's on the council. Now c'mon." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the shadows of the forest before I could protest any further.

I was glad he told me to dress warm, wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans. Jacob had retrieved my sneakers I left on the beach a few days earlier, and I was happy to be wearing them now; I avoided the chance of ruining a sandal or tripping over the roots and rocks of the forest, which would have not only provided embarrassment but most likely an injury on my part.

I tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I glanced up from the ground to the person beside me. He was dressed in jeans as well, the first pair I had seen him wear in a while. And he donned a brown hoodie, something I rarely witnessed him in other than a tight t-shirt.

Not that I was really complaining. Now that I truly realized my feelings for him, I didn't mind seeing his muscles in a tight shirt. Better yet, forget the shirt.

"Jake! Oh, hey new girl! You look much better."

I rolled my eyes as we approached the campfire. "Thanks, Embry," I said. I hoped that nickname would stop soon.

The other boys focused on us for a few seconds, waving or murmuring a hello before downing more hot dogs. Typical.

A man with his back to us slowly turned around in his wheelchair to face Jacob and me as we approached, and even in the dimness of the evening I could tell his hair was long and jet black. He wore a grey sweater, the color of his skin standing out against his clothing. As we got closer, his face became more visible. His eyes held wisdom, the laugh lines in his skin expressing genuine happiness.

"Hey, Dad." Jacob slowed us to a halt, standing only a small foot away from the older man. When the man smiled warmly, it reached his eyes. It was there that I spotted the resemblance; the brown eyes gave away the sincerity and joy that Jacob held inside him, deep down. "This is Sarah Caldwell," he said, motioning to me. "Sarah, this is my dad, Billy."

I reached out and shook his extended hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Well it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." His voice was deep and gruff, but also friendly and kind. "Jake's told me a lot about you."

"Oh has he?" I looked up at the taller boy beside me, who simply smiled.

"Of course. What man wouldn't mention his imprint?" Billy smirked a little, glancing at Jacob. "Besides, Jake never hesitates to toot his own horn."

"Dad."

I chuckled and lightly elbowed Jacob in the side. "You got that right."

Billy's smirk softened into a warm smile. "I happen to be very fond of the name Sarah as well," he continued. "It belonged to my wife."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise, but I smiled nonetheless. Jacob never mentioned his mother, so how was I supposed to know we shared the same name? Was that awkward for them? "Thank you, sir."

"Enough with this formal business," he said with a wave of his hand. "Call me Billy. Now go join the others. The meeting will begin soon."

Jacob nodded and dragged me to an empty spot around the fire. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, smirking as we took a seat.

"I didn't really have time to decide," I told him, wrapping my arms loosely around my knees.

He chuckled lightly. "Be ready for anything, Sarah. It's our way of life." He raised his eyebrows before demanding a few hot dogs from Quil. There was a small squabble between the two before Quil finally gave some up.

Jacob cooked our food on a wire hanger, the flames licking the skin of the meat. I watched, though it was hard not to glance around. The boys were rowdy and goofing off. After witnessing such childlike behavior, it was hard to imagine them all as oversized wolves.

A light wind blew from behind us on the cliff, and I tugged at the sleeves of my hoodie. Jacob moved closer at the sight. "Glad you dressed warm?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and gracing me with heat.

I nodded with a small hum. "It's colder than I expected. Then again, I didn't really expect to be on higher ground." I glowered in his direction and he chuckled.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that small detail."

I smiled faintly. "Yeah, maybe, but I don't really care anymore."

Jacob smirked instantly. I knew what he was thinking, but I wouldn't confess that he was the reason I felt better. He already knew it anyway.

Jacob finished cooking our hot dogs, and by the time I was done with my first he was on his fourth. I lost count after eight. When he finally finished, he sighed and patted his stomach. It was beyond me how he ate all of those hot dogs and the bag of chips, _and_ managed to chug down the soda.

Sometimes I would kill to be a boy. Jacob's stomach was still flat, even after all of _that_.

Over the course of dinner, I noticed that more people had gathered around the blaze. Quil and Embry were there, of course, along with Paul, who was still shoving hot dogs down his throat. Jared wasn't sitting far from us either, a girl at his side. I assumed it was Kim, his imprint. After seeing them together, it wasn't hard to figure out.

Seth was there too, as well as his mother Sue and his sister Leah. Jacob told me about what happened to Seth and Leah's father, Harry Clearwater, when his children changed, and that Sue took his place in the council after his death.

Leah was someone I hadn't met before, but Jacob told me about her on the beach. Sam and Emily cuddled on the other side of Quil's grandfather, Old Quil. I wondered how it felt for her to see them interact so intimately, when she had that not too long ago. She looked a lot like Emily herself, though her hair was shorter.

"Seth and Leah haven't heard the stories yet," Jacob had said. "Neither have Quil and Kim. You're not the only first-timer." It was then that I learned that the council meeting was to fill the new members of the pack in on its legends, or the history of how the wolves even came to be. From my research on the internet, I already knew a little, but getting the story from an actual member was sure to be more informative.

Jacob leaned back on his hands, looking into the fire. The orange glow danced and flickered against his skin, illuminating the dark depths of his eyes. When he looked at me, he smiled gently and brushed my hair from my face. Once he finished the gesture, Billy cleared his throat to attract the attention of everyone gathered around the fire.

Every person was still, preparing for the story soon to be told. Jacob scooted a little closer to me, and I wordlessly leaned against his side as I held my knees to my chest, looking past the flames to Billy.

"Though we were a small people from the beginning, and are still a small people today, the Quileutes have never disappeared. The magic within our bloodline has made that so. However, our magic has not always been that of shape-shifting; before our ancestors made the change, we were all spirit warriors." The way Billy spoke held my attention, his voice powerful but gentle with knowledge and rhythm.

He continued on, telling us of the story about Taha Aki, the last great chief of the tribe. The Quileutes were originally spirit warriors who left their bodies to defend their tribe, but Taha Aki merged his spirit with that of a wolf and created the werewolves. His motives were affected by Ultapa, a traitor to the tribe. That was when I learned that as long as the boys kept changing, they wouldn't age.

Old Quil picked up where Billy left off, telling the tale of the sacrifice of the third wife. He told us how Taha Aki realized that the third wife was his true love and decided to stop phasing to grow old with her, but that also made the women from a neighboring tribe disappear. The Quileutes were suspected, so Taha Aki sent his sons to find the culprit, only they never returned. A year later, after Taha Aki went to the Makah tribe in mourning and there was peace, the disappearances began a second time, and the tribes worked together.

I pressed myself closer to Jacob when Old Quil told us that the tribes found a vampire. The monster fed on a woman, but Taha Aki's oldest son managed to return with its body. When it tried to reassemble, the tribe had to burn the pieces to get rid of it permanently. Billy had one of the bags full of ashes.

It turned out that the vampire's mate attacked the village and killed the last protector, forcing Taha Aki to phase once more into a wolf. Taha Aki was too old and the vampire was too strong, so his third wife had to sacrifice herself in order to save him. She ended up dying, but so did the vampire. Taha Aki left a day after mourning over the loss.

"That is why the Quileutes only transform into wolves when the Cold Ones are present," Old Quil concluded quietly. He went on to speak of the Cullens, Bella's clan of vampires. When I glanced at Jacob, he stared at our joined hands, his forehead creased as he listened to the story again. "A bigger coven of Cold Ones arrived and your great-grandfathers prepared themselves for a fight, but the leader promised peace to the tribe. Ephraim Black accepted the treaty, wise enough to acknowledge the tribe's smaller numbers, and that there was no need for a peace offering when victory could be so easily reached.

"Their size has caused the presence of the largest pack the Quileutes have ever seen before," he continued. "Now, the sons of our tribe must carry the old burden amongst themselves, and they must undergo the sacrifice of the elders before them."

The conclusion to the story stilled everyone into silence. Only when Seth spoke did the tension disappear. "I don't think it's a burden," he declared. "I actually think it's pretty cool. I mean, who gets to turn into a _wolf_ all the time?"

"Agree with you on that one, kid," Quil said with a nod. Billy laughed, while Jacob squeezed my hand.

"It's pretty late," he stated. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. My mom knows we'll be a little late anyway."

Jacob nodded, but he jumped slightly when a rock hit him in the side of the head. I gasped, but he simply laughed and looked in the other direction.

Embry sat a few feet away, shrugging with a small smile. "Whoops! Must've slipped."

"Ha! Like I buy that!" Jacob scrambled to his feet and darted for Embry, who pushed himself up and ran for the forest. The two of them roughhoused just outside the shadows. It was good to see that even with such heavy responsibilities they could still act like boys.

"Jake's pretty happy, huh?"

Seth had taken a seat beside me, and taking his words into account, I gazed at my boyfriend. He had Embry in a headlock and was grinning like a fool, so I couldn't really argue. "Yeah, he is," I said, smiling.

"It's good that he has you," Seth declared. He shrugged a little, and I noticed that he was much smaller than the other boys. That would change soon, though, since everyone else bulked up after their change. "You're good for him, you know? Everything with Bella was…hard on him. On all of us, actually. It's nice to see he's recovered."

I tucked a few strands of my long hair behind my ear, heat rushing to my cheeks. "Um, thank you Seth. That means a lot."

"No problem!" he said with a grin. "Just don't be a stranger to the rest of us, 'kay?"

"Seth!" Leah stood on the other side of the fire, Sue Clearwater folding her lawn chair. "We're leaving. Let's go."

Seth nodded and turned back to me. "Gotta go. Tell Jake bye for me, would ya?" He pushed himself up from the ground and started after his sister, waving back at me and hollering his goodbyes to the other pack members.

I glanced over at Jacob again, who was chasing Embry around the area. I rose to my feet just in time for Embry to hide behind me. I briefly looked to him before seeing Jacob slow to a stop.

"Shields work wonders, don't they?" Embry gripped my shoulders to hold me in place, grinning at Jacob.

The other boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Coward," he simply said. When his eyes flicked to me for a quick second, I could easily identify the glint of amusement in his gaze. It made me smile, but so did the moment in general.

"Would a coward do _this_?" Embry bent down and kissed my cheek. I gasped, lifting a hand to my face instantly. Upon seeing Jacob's reaction, Embry ran off in a fit of laughter.

"Wait until I get back, you idiot!" Jacob threatened. He approached me, smiling warmly and kissing my forehead. I blushed instantly. Without a word he took my hand and led me back to Billy, who was about to leave as well. "I'll see you at home, Dad."

"Alright, son. Sarah, it was nice to finally meet you. I'm glad I got the chance to see the girl Jake has been so crazy over lately." Jacob rolled his eyes as I chuckled, and Billy wished us goodnight.

Jacob took me back to his car. We pulled away from the beach and started down the road. He was the only pack member who would return home in a vehicle tonight.

"So," he started, glancing over at me, "what'd you think?"

"Pretty interesting," I admitted. "I've never been to something like that."

"No story time in kindergarten?"

I glowered in his direction. "That's not what I meant."

"So it was the wolf part, I take it," Jacob said. When I shrugged, he smirked. "Not every day you sit around a campfire with a bunch of monsters, huh?"

"You're not a monster," I scolded. He only stared at the road, taking the many twists and turns. "You're amazing. I've never been involved in something like this, Jacob. Back home, everything was just so…"

"Normal?"

"I was gonna say boring. And honestly, La Push didn't make a very good first impression, but things are different now."

"I'm glad I changed your mind." Jacob smiled warmly. "The last thing I want is for all of this crap to hurt you."

"Stop it," I said. "All of you are great. Everything you guys do—protecting your families, your imprints, your land, innocents—is really…"

"Amazing?"

"Exactly."

He laughed as we pulled into my driveway. Jacob parked the car but didn't remove the keys from the ignition; he didn't plan to stay. "I'll come back later, okay? Sam and the guys will already be running a circuit when I get back, so I'm gonna have to chase them down."

"A circuit…" What exactly did that mean?

Jacob faced me. "We run a course around La Push, to keep an eye on things."

"Oh…" I nodded slowly. "The vampires."

"Right, but don't worry, okay? None of them will touch you, ever. I'll make sure of it."

I nodded again, but I didn't only fear for my safety. I also worried for him. Jacob was different than any other guy I met before, and not just because of his bloodline. He was sweet, kind, and caring. He liked me for who I was, and we had a stronger connection than a person's interpretation of love.

Not that I couldn't fall in love with him in the future. It was definitely possible.

"I can hear your mom in the kitchen," Jacob said, smiling a little. "You should probably go inside."

"She's waiting up again?" I gazed at the kitchen window. "She didn't have a problem with me being late last night."

Jacob shrugged. "I worked my charm. Happens all the time." At my look, he grabbed my hand. "Sarah, honey, I'm joking. You know my past on relationships hasn't been that good."

I smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Shit happens," he said. "You gotta learn to deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to deal with anything," I replied quietly, glancing down at our joined hands. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair." Jacob squeezed my hand, eyes full of sorrow. "That's the way it goes."

His bitter outlook hurt me. How could he feel this way about everything? If it was Bella, I would hurt her for breaking such a great person. Only someone so heartless could do such a thing intentionally. I gazed down at our hands, running my thumb over his tan skin. Jacob lifted my chin.

"But even if that is true, life has its perks. It gave me _you_."

My cheeks grew hot, and not because of his unusual temperature.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, my eyes shutting at the feeling. He pulled back after a small moment passed, his face lingering near mine. "Don't wait up," he told me. "I'll be back soon. You need rest anyway. We have finals in the morning."

I groaned. "Oh god. Now I'm gonna be up all night studying."

Jacob smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't overdo it." His words were confusing, but he kissed me, and I could care less about the innuendo. "See you later."

"Night." I climbed out of the car and only glanced back once I was at the door. He waited until I got inside to drive away.

"Sarah? Is that you, sweetheart?" Mom stood in the kitchen, bowl in hand. She smiled at me as I stood in the doorway. "Ice cream?"

I giggled. "Sure."

. . . . . . . . . .

Jacob kept his promise, showing up in the middle of the night. I stayed up studying as predicted, but he insisted that I get some rest. With effort, he finally got me into bed. He stayed to keep me company, but to also make sure I actually fell asleep.

Early the next morning, I woke up to a kiss on the cheek. The boy I was destined to be with had stayed the night, something that woke me up a little more as I watched him climb out the window. Not once had I been in bed with another guy, but with Jacob it was different. "Getting in my pants" wasn't an option right now. It had probably never even been a thought. Jacob respected me more than that anyway.

I woke up an hour later, when the sun shined brightly through my windows. Rolling over onto the other side of the bed, I could smell him, the mixture of mint and pine lingering on my sheets. I couldn't help but smile, sighing in delight. It was official: I had become boy crazy over Jacob Black.

As soon as I was in the shower, my light and airy thoughts disappeared. Instead I realized today was the first day of finals. I'd had absolutely no time to study over the weekend. I was doomed.

_Confidence is key,_ I kept telling myself. A positive attitude was the only way to get through the day. I had above average grades. I'd be fine.

Then I thought of the boys I tutored the week before. Hopefully the odds were in their favor today. The study sessions were only a few hours a day, but it could be enough.

I let my light brown hair fall over my shoulders in soft waves, running my fingers through it and fixing my bangs. Despite the fact that it was June already, it was still pretty chilly outside, so I grabbed a sweater from my closet before making my way to school. I doubted being cold would be an issue. Not with Jacob around.

I pulled into the parking lot and spotting some of my friends' cars as I searched for a spot. Jacob leaned against his motorcycle further down, saving me a spot beside him.

"Good morning," he greeted as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "You look beautiful."

"Don't start that," I said, my cheeks warming at the compliment. "I look normal."

He hung his arm around my shoulders. "Not to me."

As if I could counter a statement like that.

As soon as we walked inside everyone stared at us, whispers already starting. Jacob linked his fingers with mine and the underclassmen gawked. Clearly they knew of his past in the relationship category.

I cleared my throat softly. "Everybody's staring," I told him. Jacob only smiled, gazing down at me.

"Let 'em. Who cares?" His grasp on my hand tightened. "They're jealous of you. I mean, who can resist my good looks?"

I lightly punched him in the arm and he chuckled. We made our way toward our hallway and found Hayley already waiting at my locker. Her eyes widened considerably upon seeing the two of us together.

Jacob and I separated to grab our books, which gave Hayley the chance to interrogate me. "What exactly did you fail to tell me over the weekend?" she whispered. She couldn't stop looking at Jacob, afraid he would hear, but the caution was pointless. He could hear her anyway. "The last time we talked, you two were on the rocks. What the hell happened over the weekend?"

"Um…" I grabbed a pencil and notebook paper, aware that I'd be doodling to pass time. "It's a long story."

"Who cares? Tell!" she demanded. The second I felt warmth behind me, she fidgeted. "Oh, hi Jacob!"

"Hey, Hayley," he greeted, returning her small smile. He nodded to me. "Mind if I borrow her for a minute?"

"Of course not!" Hayley gave me a look. "See _you_ in first period."

Clearly she wanted the details. I obviously needed a cover story.

"You totally saved me." I lifted my hand to lightly tug at the hem of Jacob's shirt. "Thanks."

"I could hear your heart pounding." He chuckled. "Not exactly subtle."

I frowned and he spun me around, ushering me toward Embry and Quil just down the hall. As usual, they were relaxed, something I wished I was at times like this. Embry and Jacob knocked knuckles and Quil jerked his chin.

"Sup," he greeted. Once he saw me, he messed up my hair. I pouted, whacking his hand away.

"There was another reason for borrowing you," Jacob started, leaning against one of the lockers. "These two need a pep talk."

"Bullshit," Quil said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right. You're already a cocky bastard." Embry laughed when Quil glared in his direction, but after a moment he focused on me. "Whatcha got, tutor girl?"

Great, a new nickname.

"Well…" I clutched my notebook to my chest and glared at Jacob. Damn him for putting me on the spot like this. He knew by now that I didn't do well under pressure. "Just remember what we went over the best you can, and take your time. Read the questions carefully too. The science tests are usually tricky."

"You've been here for what, a month, and you already know the material better than we do." Embry laughed softly. "Man, we're dumbasses."

"Embry…"

"I agree with him, but that science teacher does hate us." Quil frowned. "What a hag."

"Dude, she's not even that old," Jacob said. "Hags are usually all wrinkly and gross and…well, scary."

"She's scary alright," Embry replied. "And she _is_ old. What is she, in her thirties?"

Jacob shook his head while I stifled laughter. When the bell rang, we parted ways. As soon as Jacob and I reached first period, the whispers began again. I sighed and took my seat. Jacob didn't let the gossip bother him, simply offering me a small smile. If he didn't care, why should I? Besides, it wasn't like I would let other people alter my feelings for Jacob. Not a chance in hell.

After roll call we were handed our tests, and since literature was one of my best subjects, I finished with a half hour of class to spare. I doodled in my notebook, drawing swirls and loops until the bell dismissed us. Goodbye junior literature.

Jacob and I parted after a small conversation in the hall. He could tell that I was stressing about my algebra final and assured me that I would do great. Knowing I had his support, I kept calm throughout the exam and finished before time was up. With the same state of mind, my science and history exams passed quickly, finishing off my first day of finals.

I was beyond relieved.

"Hey, Caldwell!"

I stopped at the call. Embry was making his way down the hallway, approaching me. "So wait, I'm not 'new girl' or 'tutor girl' anymore? I mean, the second one was clever, but if you're willing to give it up, I won't stop you."

He rolled his eyes. "You're new, you tutor, whatever. It doesn't really matter anymore, I guess. You're 'Jacob's girl' now. They aren't wrong. You are."

"Let me guess: everyone's talking about us?"

"Yup."

"Figures." I turned, clutching my notebook to my chest as we walked down the hall. I scanned the students for my friends, or my boyfriend, though I really did need to catch up with the former.

"It's not like you should be upset or anything," Embry explained, walking at my pace. "You guys have a special bond, you know? You should be happy that people are talking. Do you know how many girls would kill to be with Jake?"

"Well that's comforting."

Embry laughed. "Don't sweat it. They're all talk."

"And what about everyone being scared of him?"

"Wimps. Mostly guys. The girls were all over Jake a while ago."

I stopped. "Come again?"

Another chuckle left him. "Like I said, don't worry. They tried too hard anyway. 'Do you need something, Jacob?' 'Do you want my number? You can call me anytime.' 'Can I get you anything?' 'Hey, Jake, can I kiss your ass?'"

I raised an eyebrow at the last one. "…And I'm guessing he rejected them?"

"Obviously." Embry ran a hand through his hair. "He stole all the damn girls from us, and once he turned them down, they still didn't come crying to any of us. Pretty lame, if you ask me."

"Maybe you're just jealous," I teased. He only rolled his eyes.

Another call of my name had me looking in the other direction. Hayley tried not to stare at the tall boy next to me when she caught up, completing the task successfully. "Hey, sorry this is last minute, but Sean and I just came up with the idea."

"What?"

"Would you want to come to First Beach with us in a few hours? We're having a late lunch and stuff."

I hesitated but only briefly. Jacob was one of my top priorities now, but he may have had a circuit to run due to an early dismissal, so I caved. "Sure, sounds fun. Text me when you're about to leave?"

"Of course." Hayley looked up at Embry, and because her stare lingered, he obviously wasn't paying attention. She glanced at me and smiled. "See you soon."

She walked away, passing Jacob and Quil as they approached. I smiled when Jacob's eyes met mine, his expression lightening as well.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. "How'd it go?"

"Lit was a piece of cake, thanks to our excellent tutor!" Quil pulled me over and rubbed his knuckles against my head. I squirmed away, noting that he didn't hurt me, his task only to mess up my hair. Again.

"Gotta agree," Jacob added. "I skipped a lot, but it wasn't that bad."

Looking at Embry, I searched for confirmation. He nodded and I grinned. "Great!"

"How was the sketching?" Jacob smirked as I blushed. Clearly he caught me in the act.

"Just fine, thank you very much."

"That's what you did when you were done?" Embry smiled in triumph. "Heh, spit wads."

I groaned in disgust as the other two boys proceeded to give him high fives. Good to see that they were still behaving like teenagers.

"You guys heard Sam last night, right? About our run," Quil said, looking from Jacob to Embry.

"Yeah, yeah," the latter replied. "We have to run around in case that damn redhead comes back, again." A large hand whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What the f—"

Jacob clamped a hand over Embry's mouth, a subtle glance being sent my way. Or should I say, not so subtle. Embry and Quil followed suit, but barely for a second. Embry pushed Jacob's hand away from his face and rubbed his head.

Even if I was getting an odd vibe, I knew I needed to get going. "I've got some things to do. See you guys later?" They nodded and I started away. I didn't get very far, Jacob's hand grabbing my wrist.

"Wait," he said. He tilted my chin up and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "Be careful."

I smiled softly. "Always am." I waved to his friends and started down the hall. Embry cursed at Jacob once my back was turned, and Quil smarted off before another small _smack_ echoed through the hall. He too whined in pain.

Being wolves hadn't changed a thing about their true personalities.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey! You made it!"

Sean gleefully ran up to me, giving me a hug as Ryan raced up the beach to join him. Another hug and two grins had me full of joy. It had only been a weekend, but I missed them.

"Hope you're hungry," Ryan said. "We have tons of food left."

"Left?"

Sean rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. "We kinda already ate some of it."

"Some?" Katie hollered from her spot, standing near the beach towels and food containers. "You pigs didn't have the decency to wait for the rest of us."

"Relax," Sean encouraged, planting a kiss on her lips. "There's plenty left."

"He's right," Natalie called. She started toward us, shoes in her hands. "We don't eat nearly as much, and it gives us some time for girl talk while they play football."

The brunette crossed her arms and looked to the boys. "You _did_ save enough for the rest of us, didn't you?"

"Of course." Ryan slung his arm around Natalie. "We're not that mean, you know."

"That mean, you say. I remember when you guys stuck gum in my hair in grade school." Hayley smirked and found a spot on the towels.

Sean chuckled at the reminder. "That was pretty awesome, dude." Ryan grinned in agreement.

Hayley threw a grape at the blond's head. "You guys can play fetch now."

"It's called 'catch,'" Sean said, retrieving a football from his book bag.

"Who cares? You're both hounds," she replied, popping a grape into her mouth.

Sean and Ryan laughed it off, the former tossing the ball toward his cousin and jogging down the beach to get some distance. The blond pulled his arm back and launched the football through the air.

I took my seat next to the girls, briefly thinking of Jacob and his friends. Hayley called our friends hounds, but she had no idea who nearly fit that description.

"So how's life, Mrs. Black?" Katie smirked. I busied myself with a sandwich, ignoring my burning cheeks.

"Yes!" Natalie squealed. "You _are_ dating him!" She sat down next to me and playfully nudged me in the shoulder. "Don't worry, we support you one-hundred percent. You two are adorable, by the way. Holding hands already?"

"You saw us this morning?"

"Who didn't?" Katie replied. "Jacob gets attention anywhere he goes. The fact that he was holding hands with _you_ was a bonus."

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything," Hayley began, "but all of the girls were talking about it."

"Embry already told me," I said, picking at the crust on my sandwich. "They're pissed."

"Jealous," Natalie corrected. "And they should be. You got the guy, Sarah. Jacob's been popular with the ladies since he beefed up."

"So they didn't feel bad for what happened with Bella?"

I froze as soon as I spoke, peeking up from my food to see all of them gawking. There was a mixture of surprise and glee on their faces; they were happy to finally hear the name, but shocked that I squealed. I said way too much. Just her _name_ was too much.

"Bella?" Hayley tossed her bag of chips to the side. "That's the girl from Forks?"

At my silence, Katie frowned. "Bella, hm. I thought it would be Britney or Vicki or something. Mean girls always have those names."

"Not always," I stated. "My best friend back home is a Britney."

"An exception."

I sighed. "Just…don't tell anyone, okay? I already said too much."

"We won't," Nat promised. "We're not gonna risk ruining your relationship with Jacob. He's obviously over her now, anyway. He _is_ with you."

"He still cares about her. They're best friends."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Katie shrugged. "He has stronger feelings for you, so don't worry about this Bella person. Girls can be friends with guys. We do it."

I understood what she was saying. I didn't suspect Jacob of going back to Bella for any reason; he and I shared a much stronger bond than friendship. I desperately wanted to tell the girls so they could know how close Jacob and I really were, but that would mean breaking Jacob's trust. I could never do that, ever.

I just hoped that keeping Jacob's secrets, which were now mine, wouldn't break the bonds I'd formed with my friends.

* * *

_A/N: Revision. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	18. A Rough Night

**Chapter 18: A Rough Night**

I rolled over when there was some stirring in my bed, and my hand landed on somebody's warm chest. Of course, this wasn't just any somebody. It was _my _somebody.

"…How late is it?" I murmured sleepily, keeping my eyes closed as I snuggled up to his form. Since the first night he stayed with me, he had been whenever he could. Jacob didn't get to hang out with me as often since Sam had the pack doing circuits day in and day out. If nighttime was all he had, he took it.

"You mean how early," he said quietly. "It's two in the morning."

"You're just now getting here?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Why so late?

"Longer circuit tonight." Right, just as I expected. "I took my time checking out this area."

I finally opened my eyes, tilting my head. "Jacob…"

"Don't give me that," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not risking anything. That'd be stupid."

I frowned, too tired to protest any further. I wouldn't win the argument anyway; despite my opinion, I understood what he was saying. He imprinted on me, which meant he wouldn't stop at anything until I was safe from harm. It was comforting to know that, flattering too. Regardless, I still worried for him. Just the thought of him getting hurt because of me had me snuggling up to him more. When his face nuzzled my hair, I began to relax.

"D'you have fun with your friends?" he asked after several minutes. I nodded against his t-shirt. "Embry filled me in. He said Hayley asked you to come."

"Mm-hm. I'm glad she did. It gave me something to do while you were away."

"Is your life really that lame? I mean, I know I'm great, but don't be so obsessive."

It was obviously a joke, but I grunted in disapproval anyway. That wasn't very nice, but he kissed my hair, chasing my anger away. It worked to an extent.

"Get some rest," I whispered. "No falling asleep in class tomorrow."

He chuckled deeply, keeping it quiet for obvious reasons, but he didn't protest. Instead, he lightly stroked my hair until I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up a little later, Jacob's chest rose with deep, steady breaths. I smiled to myself, figuring he must have fallen asleep shortly after me. His warmth and rhythmic heartbeat allowed me to fall back into a deep slumber as well, as I rested beside the boy who already meant so much to me.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jacob was gone when I woke up, as usual. It didn't bother me that he was always gone when I woke up; it wasn't like he was "sleeping" with me and then waltzing out, as if there was nothing serious involved. He was actually _sleeping_ beside me at night, and I was thankful we got that quality time at the end of the day. I didn't usually see him after school because of his werewolf duties.

He was waiting for me again when I got to school. He wore a tight tee, white today, as he leaned against his motorcycle, arms crossed and displaying his muscles even more. He opened my door for me as I grabbed my bag, greeting me with a kiss. The action instantly warmed my face in the cool weather.

The stares were still present when we walked into school together again, but I tried not to pay attention. They were just jealous, like Jacob said. They were all girls anyway.

As soon as we reached out hall, I looked for my friends. They greeted me and Jacob, who seemed just as surprised at the hellos as I was. At least they accepted we were together; their support was obvious the day before, after all.

Jacob released me so I could get to my locker, but it only took a minute for him to return to my side. "Sam's forcing a circuit on us again, so I won't see you until tonight."

"It's okay. Duty calls, y'know?" I smiled weakly up at him, delighted to see the gesture returned. The way he looked at me sometimes had me wondering what he was thinking about. The bell rang, however, forcing us to separate for exams.

My finals for the day were poor in comparison to yesterday, but I did what I could. My last exam in Gym required fitness, which I could handle. When I finished with sit-ups, I took a seat beside Sean, who offered me a cheesy smile.

"Dude, last day of school!" he chimed. "Aren't you psyched?"

"It's nice," I said with a nod. "I just don't think it's really hit me yet. You know, that summer's here."

"It's gonna be awesome! You'll see us a lot, just for a heads up. Unless Ryan and I split for a family vaca to California," Sean mentioned. "Our parents love to go to _warm_ beaches. Places that actually have sunlight."

I laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if I was dragged somewhere either." I lowered my gaze at the thought, knowing that I would be away from Jacob if that were to happen. As nice as vacations were, I wanted to stay here, with him. We would have every day to be together.

"You think you'd go home?"

"Probably not. My parents aren't fans of the long drive."

Sean smiled, but our conversation stopped there; he was called to do pull-ups. I watched from my seat, ignoring the glares I got from girls in my class. Obviously Jacob was still a sore subject for them. Thankfully this was the last day that I'd see any of them until September.

When last period ended, the halls were filled with cheers and joyful students. School was finally over for La Push, and everyone seemed relieved. I was actually worried. What would keep me busy? My friends would drag me out, and Jacob would be with me, but what would I do with myself when none of them were available, especially Jacob?

Katie found me in the hallway. The tackle and squeal in my ear gave her away. "It's summer!"

Sean laughed from behind me, but he didn't save me from his girlfriend's grip. "Easy, babe. We'll celebrate later, okay?"

"Ooh," she cooed, smirking as she let me go. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, ew." I grimaced. "Can you guys keep the sex talk to a minimum?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "We're kidding…kinda. Anyway, we _are_ going to celebrate, all of us. There's a party tonight. You wanna go?"

"Who's throwing it?"

"Andy Hodges, a senior. He was on the basketball team with Sean and Ryan." She glanced over at Sean. "Right?"

"Yup. He's a cool guy. You should go," he insisted with a smile. "His parties are awesome."

"I'll think about it," I replied, shrugging. "I'll see what Jacob's doing and let you know." I wanted to spend time with him, now that our relationship just took off.

"We understand," Katie said with a nod. "But I should get going. I have to work tonight." She kissed Sean briefly before waving to me. "See you later!"

I waved and then said goodbye to Sean. He insisted one last time that I go to the party. I didn't even know who Andy was, having never met him before. It would take some convincing for me to go. At the same time, I wondered what Jacob thought of it. Would he suggest going or staying in? There was a risk of running into vampires, or maybe there wasn't. They couldn't touch Quileute land, after all.

I sighed, exiting the school building for the last time until September. Jacob leaned against my car while Quil checked out his bike. Embry simply stared off into space, kicking at a pebble. Jacob waved upon seeing me, stepping away from my car as I went to put my stuff away.

"Any plans for today?" he asked.

"Um…not really, but I did get asked to go to a party tonight."

"Andy's big shebang, huh?" Quil checked, straddling Jacob's bike. "Don't give me that look, Jake. That kid throws parties every chance he gets."

"Who asked you to go?" Jacob looked down at me, ignoring his friend for the time being.

"Katie. She said it would be fun," I replied with a small shrug. Jacob glanced at Embry and Quil, which threw me off. "What?"

"You don't look the type to read the paper, so I'll give it to you straight," Embry began. "There's a lot going on in Seattle."

He didn't exactly "give it to me straight," since I didn't know what he was getting at. Looking to Jacob for an explanation, he gave me a look. That was when I finally caught on. "Oh, yeah! You mean the vamp—"

Jacob's large hand covered my mouth, causing me to gaze up at him in surprise. That, of course, was when I noticed the students still lingering in the parking lot. Stupid me.

"Yes, them," Jacob confirmed. I tore his hand from my face. "They're creating chaos in the city, as usual. They haven't stopped for weeks now."

"What does that have to do with tonight?"

"Nobody said they'd stay where they are," Embry said of the vampires, arms crossed. "They could easily catch wind of a party where teenagers are getting wasted and jump at the opportunity. It'd be a piece of cake."

"I'm sure it'd taste like it too, those bastards," Quil spat with distaste.

I wasn't sure I wanted to attend the party to begin with. Their comments were convincing me I shouldn't. I nibbled on my lip and gazed at Jacob. "…So you don't want me to go?"

"It's not that," he replied. "It's just…if anything seems fishy, go home. Just don't go alone. We'll try to turn our circuit in that direction tonight. If there's anything suspicious going on, we'll pick up on it."

If I wasn't scared to go before, I definitely was now. But…wouldn't I be safer with a group of people? At least I thought I would be, but by the way the guys spoke of the vampires, that wouldn't make too big of a difference. They'd just get more blood.

"Vampires aren't afraid to cross the treaty line," Jacob declared. "They've done it before. Just ask Paul."

"Paul?"

"We had a run-in with a leech a little while back," Embry explained. "She bordered the line like a pro. Paul got aggravated and got too close to one of the Cullens trying to chase the redhead down."

"…Redhead?"

"A common problem lately," Jacob said, frowning deeply. "But we can't talk about it here. Too many people around." He turned me to face my car, which cued Embry and Quil to split. About to say goodbye, Jacob planted a kiss on my lips that killed any further thought.

In a daze from the gesture, I fought to understand what he said next. "All I want you to do is be careful if you go, okay? Vampires aren't the only thing you'll need to worry about," he stated. I caught the idea.

"Okay… Call me later?"

"Duh." Jacob touched gently underneath my chin before stepping away to straddle his bike. He revved the cycle and saluted me, zooming off and out of the lot. As usual, I stared after him, in awe of the guy who existed in my reality.

. . . . . . . . . .

For the rest of the evening I was up in my room contemplating the party. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to go or not. Jacob may have said it was okay, but I knew a part of him was against it. But Jacob couldn't control me or the decisions I made, so why was I so worried?

Vampires and the constant threat they had on my kind, humans?

Yup, that was it.

I was so assured I was safe because the vampires were restricted with territory, but thinking about it, that must have just been the Cullens, whoever they were. The boys talked so much about them and Bella, I thought I at least would have met one of them by now.

The boys were always doing circuits, anyways. I wouldn't be able to find Bella or the family if I tried, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. After all, the latter were vampires, and I wasn't going anywhere near them; even if they were friendly, Jacob would have to be with me, just in case.

That was another reason I feared attending the party—Jacob wouldn't be there. He'd be protecting the land from the "redhead," or so I assumed. I knew nothing about her, either.

Jacob was quick with dodging that conversation.

My phone rang from my computer desk, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Sarah! Why aren't you here? This party's awesome!_" Katie hollered over a lot of talking and loud music in the background, causing me to yank the phone from my ear.

"Sorry. I haven't made up my mind," I replied.

"_Well make it quick! You won't regret coming, I promise! You'll have a blast!_"

"I don't even know where Andy lives."

"_No problem! I'll have Hayley come pick you up, okay?_" There was brief laughter in the background. "_She's coming. See you soon!_"

She hung up before I could get another word in.

In the silence of my bedroom, I walked over to the window Jacob always came through. Looking out into the dim lighting of the fading day, I couldn't see anything in the trees just beyond my yard, which meant he wasn't here.

I decided I needed to change before Hayley showed up, so I put on a fresh shirt and some sneakers. Not too worried of impressing anyone—I was taken, after all—I left my hair and makeup as is. That was when Hayley honked her horn.

"I'm leaving!" I called, passing the living room. Mom asked me not to be too late just as I grabbed a jacket and left the house.

"Howdy!" Hayley greeted as I joined her in the car. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Katie wasn't having any of it," I replied, giving her a look. She only smiled.

"Typical."

It didn't take more than five minutes to get to party. Cars lined the road, which shouldn't have surprised me. But it did, since I'd never really been to a big party before. The ones back home were small compared to this one.

We had to park a few houses down, Hayley's spot still vacant since she left. As we approached the house, the bass echoed outside. How loud would it even be in there?

"Stay close," Hayley warned, approaching the porch. People sat on the railing, as did plastic cups.

Alcohol.

"Why?" I asked, glancing from the trash to my best friend.

"You'll see."

She opened the door and I blinked in shock. The music was deafening, and people took up every inch of the house. There was hardly any room to move around.

Now I understood what Hayley meant. If I were to find any of my friends in this mess, I had to keep as close as possible. I'd get lost otherwise.

"Follow me," she insisted. I did, of course, though it required dodging people at the very start to keep up. Someone nearly spilled their drink on me, but I got away dry. We finally reached the back deck, where even more people stood throughout the backyard. "Here we are," Hayley said, glancing back at me with a smile. "Room to breathe. You okay?"

I nodded, as okay as I could be with such a big crowd. "This is a first."

"Don't let Katie hear that. She's already tipsy."

So there _was_ alcohol. Great, I hoped this place didn't get busted. My parents would kill me.

"Don't roll your eyes," she scolded, grabbing my hand to lead me down the steps. "As if you've never been around alcohol before."

"I have. Trust me." I could thank my father for the experiences.

"Guys!" Katie screamed, running over to us. She tackled Hayley in a hug, and by the look on her face, I knew she was more than tipsy. "Sarah, you made it!" she squealed, attacking me as well. I stumbled backward, trying to avoid her reeking breath.

I looked at Sean, who was thankfully sober. I guess he had to be, for Katie's sake.

"You _have_ to try this," she said, thrusting her cup in my direction. "It's the best drink I've had all night."

"Probably not the only one," Ryan muttered from behind, rubbing the back of his head. Katie glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender. Clearly she was an angry drunk when the time called for it.

"Um…no thanks," I lightly refused.

"Aww, but it's _so_ good!" she whined. I smiled apologetically and she frowned. "You guys are no fun. I'm gonna go hang out with Chris. _He_ knows how to party."

As she marched off, Sean ran after her. By the look on his face, I could tell Chris was a danger zone for girls under the influence.

"She can't hold her liquor very well," Ryan said. "She'll be hurling in an hour."

"Lightweight," Hayley added.

I tucked some of my long hair behind my ear. "I'm no better. I've never had a drink."

"Good call," Natalie said with a smile. "There's less likelihood of you being an alcoholic."

"Sucks for Katie," Ryan commented with a small laugh, but his girlfriend promptly smacked his arm. "What?"

I shook my head. This was bound to be an interesting night.

. . . . . . . . . .

After an hour or so at the party, my suspicions were correct. Not only did Katie make the night interesting because she was so drunk, but a lot of the other partygoers did as well. Most of them made out with each other, while others played games. Some even tried their hand at dancing, which proved to be difficult under the influence, but nonetheless amusing. I wished Jacob was there to see it too. He probably would have laughed, but even just the idea of this party upset him. Maybe Andy's parties didn't have such a good reputation.

At one point, somebody stood out amongst the others. He was our age, but he wasn't drunk or goofing around. Oddly enough, he was calm and quiet, keeping to himself for most of the time. He watched everyone carefully. When he caught my gaze, his eyes turned hard with a glare, his face twisting with disgust. I quickly looked away.

Later on, I caught him looking at me again. He lingered near the edge of the yard, the darkness emphasizing his pale skin. He examined me for a moment before smirking, taking off into the trees.

What the hell just happened?

"Hey guys? I'll be right back, okay?" My friends didn't hear me over their laughter. I left anyway, a bit relieved they wouldn't follow.

I cautiously made my way to the edge of the yard, peering into the darkness for the guy who ran off. I heard a quiet hiss just inside, which I figured was my cue. Glancing back once more, I saw that my friends weren't looking for me. That alone would buy me some time.

I ventured into the woods in silence, my thoughts racing. Why would someone randomly run into the forest? As the music grew faint and my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I feared the stranger would encounter the pack out here. Surely the boys would be more careful…but what if they were chasing a vampire? What then?

"Hello?" I called in the silence. I glanced behind me, the lights from the house nearly gone. "…Hello?"

"About time you arrived," a voice declared. "I knew you were gullible from the start."

I stopped in my tracks, frozen. "Who's there?"

He stepped out, the boy from the party. His skin was as pale as the moon, his blond hair standing out in the darkness. "You shouldn't have followed me. The woods are quite a dangerous place."

"…I'm aware of that," I replied, calm despite my racing heart. Something just didn't feel right. "That's why I came after you."

"I can protect myself."

His words held bite, but I didn't understand why. "…What was the look about earlier? You were staring at me."

"Out of everyone, you stood out. Your stupidity only proved my point."

"I am _not_ stupid."

"If you say so," he said, taking a step closer. "But you _are_ predictable. For that you'll pay the consequences."

My eyes turned hard at the declaration. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes, clearly growing aggravated. "Again with the stupidity… To put it simply, I'm going to make you suffer."

I stepped back, my breath catching. "S-suffer?"

He nodded, the look on his face full of rage and distaste. "I hate your kind. The way you look and smell, how you think you're safe around those _hounds_."

Hounds? Was he talking about Jacob? No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't have known about them.

"And yet here you are, following me into the woods with no one to hear you scream," he hissed. "I'm going to torture you for who you are and what you've done. Your friends are getting in the way. Maybe they'll take the hint once they see your body torn limb from limb."

"What?" I whispered, voice hoarse. I couldn't breathe. As soon as he promised to make me suffer I had trouble focusing, but nobody could ignore such a threat. I was going to die, to be torn apart and scattered around the area. My imagination, always vivid, made me want to puke.

The boy stalked closer, too quiet for stepping on sticks and dirt. "Humans are so vulnerable, you know. Their light can be smothered so easily if they aren't careful to protect it," he said. "And you…you stupid, pathetic girl, have willingly put yours in harm's way."

With every step he took, I backed up. Soon I hit a tree, pressing myself against it as far as I could. My body shook, my hands in fists as I fought to catch my breath. The threat was obvious. I really _was_ going to die.

His smile turned wicked. "You see? Now that the dogs aren't here to save you, you're fair game." As he grew closer, his eyes became visible. Blood red.

"…Who _are_ you?"

"It's not who I am that matters, but _what_ I am." He stood a foot in front of me now, blocking me in. Leaning forward, he sniffed at my hair and neck. I turned my head away when he exhaled, his breath foul. The boy's hand found my neck, cold as ice and burning on contact. "Are you afraid?"

I whined in response, eyes tightly shut as I prayed for a way out. I didn't want to die. I was only seventeen. I had so much more to do with my life. It couldn't end now, not like this.

The boy hissed when I tried to move away, his grip tightening around my throat. I gasped for breath as my air supply got cut off, my mind scrambling for an escape. But the only person who could save me was nowhere to be found. He and I would never say goodbye. My torturous death began at the hands of this monster.

A vampire.

A deafening roar echoed in the area, and the ice cold fingers were ripped from my throat. I collapsed to the ground, coughing and swallowing in air. Growls and hissing filled the forest as I lifted my gaze, spotting a black wolf stalking toward the vampire that clung to a tree a few yards away. At first I thought it was only one of the boys, but soon the others joined. Wolves coated in silver, grey, brown and white gathered in the area, coming out of the shadows. All of them were there except for my wolf, Jacob.

Stunned into silence, I witnessed their slow steps toward the monster that shrieked and hissed with rage. His blood red eyes were alive with both fear and hatred; he knew he was in one of the worst positions possible.

My first thought was to run, but I couldn't get my body to work. I could only grasp my throat, where the vampire once held me against the tree. My eyes were stuck on the scene before me, spotting the black wolf's gesture to one of the pack members, but which one?

The wolf that stepped out on the beach that day put itself in front of me, its tan fur bringing back memories of a magnificent discovery, a find completely opposite the one before me. The animal blocked me from harm's way, growling menacingly at the vampire. Just the sight of the familiar wolf had my heart skipping.

"Jacob," I squeaked, causing his ears to flip back in my direction. One of the wolves barked fiercely at the vampire, who glared at me with vicious eyes.

"I was right," he hissed. "These mongrels guard you. I knew from your smell. Your body is tainted by their stench!"

Jacob released a nasty snarl at the insult. The others slowly moved forward, some crouched and ready to pounce. A deep bark had Jacob turning his head, his brown eyes finding mine in the darkness. He nudged me with his wet nose and I knew what he was trying to tell me. Without a word I forced myself to stand, climbing onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his furry neck and leaned into him, and he immediately sped off.

That was when I heard the snarls and screams, which sent shivers up my spine. I held onto Jacob tightly, burying my face in his fur coat as he sprinted away, through the forest and far from that nightmare. The thudding of his feet against the earth was a rhythm I focused on, trying to calm down. But I couldn't shake the image of those blood red eyes out of my mind. That boy was going to kill me.

"…He was going to suck my blood."

Jacob whined at the words, pained by them. He came to a complete stop just outside a clearing, near a house with a separate garage. He turned his head when I didn't hop down, licking my hand. I forced my body to move, sliding down to the ground from his back.

Brown eyes greeted blue instantly, and I held his gaze for only a moment; it was all I could take. The worry in his eyes was too much, so I brought my hands to my face and hid myself from view. As soon as the heat in front of me disappeared, footsteps fading into the distance, I fell to the ground. The image of those red eyes and the memory of the ice cold grip haunted me already, shaking me to the core. What did I do to deserve such torment?

Warm arms encircled me seconds later, pulling me to a warm chest. I buried my face into the soft skin and quietly cried, my body shaking with fear and sorrow. "Jacob," I sobbed, my tears soaking into his chest. He shushed me gently, holding me as close as possible.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. The words only made me cry harder. He thought this was his fault, when it was mine. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sarah."

Jacob held me until my sobs turned into whimpers, eventually lifting me into his arms and holding me bridal style as he started toward the house nearby. I simply cried into his neck, clutching him tightly, wanting to be as far away from those trees as possible.

"Shh," he tried again. I quieted down the most I could, his neck muffling my whines, but I couldn't stop. The encounter with the vampire was bound to haunt me for days.

"Son?"

I opened my eyes then, tensing. Billy?

"You'll never guess," Jacob replied.

A small gasp came from further in the room as Jacob began to set me down on the couch. Once he released me, I hid my face in my knees, tears continuing to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't let Billy see me like this.

Warmth surrounded me a second later and I leaned into Jacob's side, his arm forcing me closer.

"Jake…what happened?"

"A leech snuck into a party," he answered, gazing down at me. "Embry caught the scent. I'm surprised the bloodsucker didn't take anyone out while he had the chance."

"He must have had a goal in mind." Billy's voice was harder than I remembered, cold. His anger wasn't misplaced.

"That bastard failed," Jacob spat. "He tried, but…there was no way I would have let him hurt her."

"I'm glad you found her in time, son."

_Me too,_ I thought, leaning into Jacob a bit more. If he hadn't come, I would have died, right there in the woods. Nobody would have realized to look there for a couple days…

"I knew that party was a bad idea," Jacob said, lifting his hand to the side of my head. "I shouldn't have let you go."

He was right. I shouldn't have gone, but I did, and I nearly died because of it.

"Take her to your room to rest, Jake. She's going to need you tonight."

_Thank you, Billy._

I reached for Jacob when he stood up from the couch, and he wordlessly picked me back up. He was just rounding the corner of the couch when Sam walked through the door, shirtless and tense with anger.

"Is she alright?" he asked, hard eyes on Jacob.

"No."

There wasn't a point to sugar-coating it.

Seth pushed past Sam and ran over to me, putting a hand on my arm. "Sarah! Are you okay?" he said, genuine concern in his voice. I smiled weakly and nodded to soothe his worries, even if I was lying. I wasn't hurt physically, but I _was_ traumatized. I knew that much.

I looked over in Sam's direction, seeing that the others were gathered in the room as well. Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and even Leah were there. My sight lingered on Embry. Thank God for his catch. If he hadn't found the scent, I would be dead.

"We need to talk to the Cullens," Sam said then. The rest nodded in agreement, and I looked up at Jacob. He had a frown set on his lips, but he confirmed that statement as well. My calm expression broke instantly.

_More vampires?_

* * *

_A/N: Revision. Hope you liked it. :) About the vampire: there's a bit of a backstory there that explains why he knows the wolves exist. 1) He caught the smell and investigated. 2) He then found paw prints. 3) He came to his own conclusion. Capiche? xD_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	19. Trying to Deal

**Chapter 19: Trying to Deal**

_Jacob_

I sat on the floor beside my bed as Sarah slept, leaning my head against her arm. The moonlight shone on her face. It gave her the appearance of a vulnerable angel, soft and relaxed but distressed on the inside. It had taken a while to shush her to sleep, but thankfully she rested peacefully now. That damn parasite scared her more than anything, worse than I did the first time she saw me.

I listened to her breathe, gazing at her in silence. Dad was already in bed, and the guys agreed to discuss the most recent events with the Cullens sometime soon. I would have to bring it up with Bella tomorrow—or today, given the time—since we picked a date to see each other again. Of course, I would have to wait until she was through with her leech. She had close calls with vampires before; she'd be horrified when I told her Sarah's experience. She would tell the bloodsuckers, who would definitely agree to talk. If not, well, we'd make them.

In the meantime, I prayed Sarah would be okay. She was such a wreck. Her vulnerability would increase tenfold after this.

I kissed the skin of her arm while I was so close, and she hummed in her sleep. I smiled softly, unable to help it. Sarah was so beautiful. Knowing that I had her made my day, but it would be better without the downsides.

Another hour passed before I started to go under, and by morning, small fingers weaved into my hair. The touch was light and soft. I turned my head, looking up to see if Sarah was awake. Her closed eyes and even breathing were my answer.

I allowed another half hour to pass before I quietly rose from my spot. Bending down, I kissed Sarah lightly on her forehead, then leaving my room and going into the kitchen. I grabbed a small breakfast before plopping down on the couch, turning on the television. Sarah would be up soon, and when she was, I would take her home and make sure she was okay before I left to see Bella.

If not, then I would definitely lose my temper around the Cullens. It was their kind that did this to her, and if it turned bad, they would pay.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Bells."

She smiled and closed the passenger door, cuing my turnaround as I started back for the reservation. Neither of us said a word, but the silence was comfortable, which didn't exactly help my exhaustion. Because Bella was at school, I spend the majority of the day with Sarah, not that I really wanted to be anywhere else. Time with Sarah consisted of a lot of comfort and reassurance, especially close proximity, but it was okay. She needed me. There was no way in hell I would abandon her.

"Jake, you alright?"

I took another bend in the road, stifling a yawn. "Just tired," I mumbled. I shook my head to wake myself up. Crashing wasn't on the agenda. "Anything you wanna do today?"

"For now, let's just go to your place," Bella insisted. "Maybe we can ride our bikes later."

"Yeah sure," I yawned. By the time we got home, it was pouring outside. I urged Bella to get her skinny ass moving, to which she smacked me on the arm. "I would say ow, but that didn't even hurt."

"Mythological creatures," she said with a roll of her eyes. She looked around the living room, confused. "Where's Billy?"

I brushed past her and fell onto the couch. "At the Clearwaters'. Been there a lot since Henry passed. Sue's lonely."

Bella took the spot next to me, sighing. "Poor Sue."

"Yeah, she's been having some trouble, especially with Seth and Leah."

"Well, I wouldn't suspect that they're taking this lightly. It has to be hard on them, losing their dad," she replied, brown eyes on me. I hummed softly in agreement and turned the television on, flipping through channels randomly and not settling on a single one. After a few minutes, I tried to handle another large yawn. "What's the matter with you, Jake? You're acting like a zombie."

I leaned my head back. "Didn't get much sleep last night," I replied quietly, closing my eyes.

"How much?"

"Two hours tops," I answered. "Four hours the night before that. Can't say I'm not exhausted."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Bella asked, obviously concerned. Typical Bella.

"Sam's being a hardass, but I can't blame him. He doesn't trust your monsters, so I've been running twice as many shifts for the last few weeks, even during school." I sighed. "Not one bloodsucker has come across me yet, but he still won't buy it."

"Doubles?" she asked, bewildered. "Jake, please don't say you're doing this to protect _me_. You need to sleep."

"It's not just for you," I replied lowly, already feeling myself start to doze off. "I'm doing it for Sarah too. I have to."

"…Jacob."

I turned my head, frowning. "Bells, the Cullens might not be able to touch our land, but that doesn't count for the others." My hands tightened into fists at a memory from the night before. "That was obvious after last night."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Last night? What happened?"

"Dumb bloodsucker got into a party," I revealed, watching Bella's eyes grow in fright. "Sarah went, but she got cornered in the woods. Embry caught the smell, or else she would've been…"

I felt like I was going to hurl.

I leaned forward and shoved my hands into my hair, my fingers digging into my scalp. "I was _so_ close to losing her, Bella."

"Jake…" She clutched my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I would have thought Carlisle or Emmett would have sensed something."

"They didn't," I grumbled. "She almost died because of it… At least some of us are on top of things lately."

"Hey, that's not fair," Bella snapped.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. Flipping out on Bella wouldn't do me any good. Besides, the last thing I needed was for my best friend to hate me. "Sorry. I'm just really stressed lately. This doesn't help anything."

She squeezed my shoulder. "I'll tell Edward right away."

"You do it or I will. There's no more keeping secrets, not anymore. This was the last straw." I glared in her direction. "We're confronting the Cullens ourselves."

"What?"

I nodded. "One of them slipped by us, and we didn't catch a thing until the last second. We need a little information, even if we don't want to ask for it," I explained. "Will you be telling them of our little meeting or will I?"

"I'll do it. I want to help somehow."

Those words triggered memories of how often Bella said she'd be able to help, once she was one of them, but I couldn't dwell on that. Sarah needed me, now more than ever. I couldn't abandon her.

We sat in silence for a few moments, but then I figured it was time for a change of topic. We were supposed to have fun today and enjoy each other's company. "So…you're graduating soon," I said as I stared at the ground. "Crazy. Any special plans?"

Bella scowled over in my direction. "No, there aren't any _special_ plans," she replied. "But Alice insists on throwing a party that night. She _adores_ parties. She invited everyone, naturally."

"And I didn't get an invitation? I'm hurt, really," I said, smiling weakly. A look of the same fashion appeared on her face as well.

"Consider yourself invited, then. It's a joint party. I should be able to invite anyone I want."

I rolled my eyes before I leaned my head back against the couch. "Thanks, Bells," I said, though I didn't mean it. Like I would want to go to a party with a bunch of vamps. She said something a minute later, but I was already out of it; I couldn't understand what she said. The next thing I knew, everything was black.

. . . . . . . . . .

By the time I woke up, I'd wasted so much time that I didn't have much longer to hang out with Bella. We watched some television for a while, but then she had to get back to her leech. I escorted her to the boundary, where Edward was waiting. Instead of handing her off as usual, I stayed to express my concerns. He probably already knew. Mind reader and all that junk.

"Come to talk, have you mongrel?" he spat, wrapping his arm possessively around Bella. "Or should I have brought along a companion to speak your native tongue?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, my jaw clenching. "That won't be necessary. We have some information regarding your kind, if you're interested."

The icy look in his gold eyes melted as soon as he registered what I was saying. "Do tell."

"Don't you mean speak?" I replied. Bella sent me a glare and I looked away. "One of the redhead's lackeys got into a local party last night."

"Was anyone harmed?" Edward asked instantly, though I recognized the look on his face when my thoughts answered for me. "…Is she alright?"

"As alright as she can be after nearly having her throat ripped out," I grumbled, the images in my head making him wince. Bella reached for me across the line, touching my arm.

"We need to help them, Edward," she said, looking up at the vampire clinging to her. "They barely reached her in time."

"The newborn snuck past you that easily?" he asked in alarm. When I nodded, his expression turned grave. "Carlisle needs to be informed of this. We'll contact you with a meeting place as soon as possible, Jacob."

"Right."

They turned for Edward's luxurious ride, and I went back to mine. Instead of going straight to Sam, I went to the one place I was needed most. I pulled my car up to the curb across the street, approaching the house as it started to rain. I climbed the tree like I usually did and knocked on the window.

Sarah appeared on the other side of the pane instantly, her blue eyes finding me as I stood on the limb. A look of relief washed over her face and she opened the window, taking a few steps back as I climbed inside. As soon as I shut the window, she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I wordlessly embraced her back, touching the soft skin of her neck, her hair out of her face.

"How're you doing?" I asked after a small silence. She continued to cling to me.

"Not good," she answered, pressing her cheek against my shirt. "Mom keeps asking what's wrong, but I can't tell her. Even if I could, I can't say a word. It's too horrible."

I pulled her closer, looking up to the wall. "I talked to Edward."

"Edward?" Sarah gazed up at me. "Bella's Edward? What about?"

"Last night," I revealed, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "He's gonna talk to the others. We'll meet them later to talk about Victoria's army."

"What? _Who_?" Sarah asked, and I knew I brought up a subject I could no longer avoid. I managed to dodge the question a lot lately, but I couldn't anymore. It was too dangerous. Sarah was already involved.

"Sit down," I softly instructed, and she took a seat on her bed after releasing me. I knelt down in front of her, putting my hands on her knees. "Sarah, the…one that attacked you last night, he was part of an army run by Victoria, the leech we've been chasing for a while now."

"The redhead?" she asked, and I nodded. "What kind of army?"

"One of newborn vampires," I answered lowly. "They're the strongest in that stage, or so I've been told. Incredibly dangerous."

"Blood-red eyes?"

The fear that gripped her made me want to hurl again.

"…Yeah, I think so." When she closed her eyes, I cupped her cheek. "Sarah, listen to me. They won't touch you _ever again_. I swear my life on it."

"Don't. Don't say that," she begged, gripping my wrist. "I can't lose you to them."

"_I_ can't lose _you_ to them either," I said, leaning closer. I touched the other side of her face, and she opened her eyes. "You're _my_ imprint. You're _mine_ to protect. Don't think for a second that I'll let you get hurt again."

"But, Jacob—"

"Don't say it," I ordered. The vulnerability and fear in her eyes made it hard to keep eye contact. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're too important to me…"

One of her hands gripped my shirt. "But…I don't want you risking your life for me. If something happened to you—"

"If something happens, I know it'll be for the best," I replied, rubbing my hand over her soft skin. "It would be for your safety, and that matters to me. But…Sarah, I will try _so_ hard to come back to you. I don't trust anyone to take care of you, not the way I do."

Her eyes began to water and I found myself at a loss for words. Did I say something wrong?

"…I'm scared," Sarah admitted, closing her eyes. Her voice trembled and I leaned a little closer, my face only inches from hers. "I'm so scared."

"I know," I whispered sadly, hating for it to be this way. "I wish you didn't have to deal with this, but…" I couldn't help the way fate controlled things. She was chosen for me the minute I laid eyes on her. The deal was done.

"It's not your fault." It was as if Sarah read my mind, but that was impossible; only Edward was capable of that. It was just more proof that the two of us were made for each other. "I'm with you, and that'll never change. I won't run away. That's not who I am."

"I know." I smiled weakly, brushing her hair away from her face. "You're so strong, Sarah. You're taking this better than I thought you would."

Her blue eyes locked onto me. "So you doubted me?" she asked with a small smirk, her eyes still wet with unshed tears. "How comforting."

"Oh come on," I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed weakly and I leaned forward, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. "You know that's not what I meant."

Sarah nodded a little, gazing at my chest. Her eyes still glistened with tears, ones I wished would go away as soon as possible. "Maybe not, but…I'm still scared. Last night I—"

"Stop." My tone silenced her, her eyes wide. "That's not gonna happen again. We're fixing this, and soon. Edward's talking to Carlisle and we're gonna set up a time and place to settle things out. This was the last straw."

"Jacob, I already told you. Don't risk your life for me."

"You _are_ my life," I said, pulling away. My hands instantly balled into fists. "A threat to you is a threat to me, and damn it, I won't let a filthy, blood-sucking _parasite_ get away with it!"

"Jake…"

She touched my face, eyes stuck on me. Was what I said too much? It could have been, but it was the truth. Sarah was my life, for forever. Not a day went by that I didn't long for her. One look was all it took.

My eyes fell closed when she kissed me, her soft lips on mine. I cradled her face with large hands, fingers brushing the side of her neck and finding her hair. After a moment, the pressure of the kiss grew, and she gripped my shirt. I moaned without thought, pressing my fingers to the back of her neck. Warmth flooded my body, a heat not caused by anger or hate, but by adoration and care. By _Sarah_.

The next thing I knew, I was nudging her back against the bed. I pulled away for a small second, confused as to what came over me. Gazing down at Sarah, I wondered if this kind of interaction was okay; I had her pinned, my hands on either side of her. But she wound her arms around my neck and pulled me down, forcing our lips together.

This was the most we had kissed in an entire day, ever.

And I liked it.

My hormones skyrocketed within minutes, my hands roaming Sarah's body. My fingers tickled the skin of her arm and her side, which earned a few giggles. I fought a smile as our lips moved together. My hand rested on her hip before it traveled under her shirt, sliding up her side. Her bare skin was so smooth, so warm.

Sarah suddenly turned her head away, clutching my hand. "Jake…stop."

My chest was heaving by this point, heart pounding as my mind fought to catch up with my actions. I stared at her, but I didn't ask what was wrong. We were connected. Because of that, I knew this was too far.

"…Sorry," I whispered.

She released me and I flopped on the bed beside her, staring at the ceiling. I wasn't the only one fighting to catch my breath.

"You're a good kisser," Sarah told me. She rolled onto her side. "But you're not that good."

I chuckled despite our troubles and uncertainties. "Thanks."

Sarah smiled weakly. "You'll get there eventually. You just need a little more practice."

"How much practice?"

"At this rate, a lot." I rolled my eyes as Sarah sat up. "We have other things to worry about, like either of us being _killed_."

Tension invaded my body and I frowned. "You're not gonna die," I said stiffly. "_I'll_ die to protect you if that's what it takes."

"Not this again…"

"I'm serious. It's my job. You're my imprint, Sarah. I'm destined to protect you," I explained. "And the pack will back me up on that. I'm not the only one who cares if you get hurt. Everyone's infuriated."

"But I don't want anyone dying because of me," Sarah declared. Her eyes watered with tears. I sat up at the sight. "No one should even get _hurt_ because of me."

"We're protectors of our land," I said more calmly this time. "We have been for years. Nothing will change that unless vampires disappear. That won't happen until we kill them all."

"You're forming an alliance with the Cullens! Did you forget what they were?" she practically hollered. I gave her a look, silently telling her to keep it down. The last thing either of us needed was to be busted by her parents. "…This doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't, and I'm sorry, but…" I ruffled my hair. "This is the only option we have. One of those bloodsuckers got past us the other night and nearly—"

"_Jacob_."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Anyway, things won't stay like this. The Cullens will be in touch and then we'll figure this out. You'll be safe. End of story."

"…There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Sarah's eyes found mine, and I shook my head. "Fine, but…don't get yourself killed. Any of you."

"We'll do our best." I flashed a smile her way, earning one in return. I then gave her a small kiss. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, but if you need anything, call. Got it?"

"Got it."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Sarah_

Once Jacob was gone, I locked the window behind him. No chances were going to be taken anymore; last night was horrible. I'd had nightmares, though I didn't show it. Jacob probably knew anyway; sometimes he could read me like a book.

Edward would do that, wouldn't he? If I went to this meeting with the Cullens? I felt like I had the right to be there, but I didn't want to be anywhere near vampires of any kind, even if they were civilized—or vegetarians.

"Sarah? Sarah, honey, who were you talking to?" Mom called.

I glanced at my bedroom door, panicking for a response. "Oh, uh, on the phone…with Hayley!"

"I thought I heard another voice?"

"Radio!"

I sighed in relief when she left, silence surrounding me now. Memories of the night before flooded my mind, the images mostly of the vampire who nearly ripped out my throat. I'd never seen a vampire before. I figured they would resemble Hollywood's interpretation, but I was wrong. The boy who attacked me was just that—a boy. He was so _human_. The resemblance was almost unnatural, like he was void of any darkness, innocent. He turned out to be the opposite.

Just like Jacob, except for the far-from-innocent part. Jacob was too sweet to be considered a monster.

Even if he was a monster, he was mine. My monster, my wolf. I smiled at the thought, knowing that if things went well, we would have each other for a while. It was what we both wanted.

"_You _are_ my life._"

It was crazy what words like that could make me feel. When Jacob made the declaration, I was frozen, dumbfounded, flattered.

However, if I was his life, that meant he would die to protect mine. Then there would be no life for him to live. That wasn't happening, not if I had anything to say about it.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next couple days were torturous. I didn't get a wink of sleep over the weekend. Jacob noticed, and he was far from pleased. If anything, he was even more pissed off. He told me that the first meeting with the Cullens was tomorrow, Tuesday evening, the day after Bella's graduation. He would take it upon himself to complain about my difficulties. I wasn't okay with it, but it wasn't like Jacob would listen to me anyway. He was too stubborn.

We sat in his garage, rain pouring just outside the door. I rested on Jacob's bike, calm. He, on the other hand, paced up and down the width of the garage, obviously flustered. Lightning struck behind him outside, a boom of thunder following and making me jump. Jacob only strode back and forth as if nothing happened.

"Jacob," I tried softly. He grunted a response. "Would you sit down for sec? You're gonna run down the soles of your shoes if you keep pacing like that."

"I don't need shoes," was all he said.

"You're not a wolf twenty-four seven," I pointed out after rolling my eyes. "You're a human being too, and humans need shoes."

"Vampires wear shoes."

I lifted an eyebrow in question, not getting it. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"I want nothing to do with them, not after this." Jacob's dark eyes found me for only a second before falling back to the ground. "Stupid bloodsuckers."

"Jacob…you two co-exist. You're a wolf because of them."

"Not something I like to think about, Sarah."

I tried to keep my composure at the bite in his tone, and it was difficult, but I knew what he was talking about. Sort of. I still feared the vampires, especially those that didn't belong with the Cullens. "Then think about Bella. Her graduation's soon, and then the party. You're going, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Then you better hop to it. Take me home first, okay?"

Jacob's strides came to a halt as he turned to me. It took a minute for him to register what I said before he nodded and we made our way through the rain to his car. I didn't know Bella personally, so there was no point in me going to the ceremony.

What I didn't expect, however, was Jacob coming back to pick me up two hours later.

"What're you doing here?" I said, actually at the front door this time. He obviously didn't want to waste the energy required for the alternate route.

"Escorting you to the party, of course," Jacob said with a small smirk, himself for the time being. "C'mon, get dressed in something more…acceptable."

I looked down at my sweats and t-shirt. He had a point. "Five minutes," I said. I turned and skipped up the stairs, allowing Jacob to let himself in.

Once I was in my room, I dug through my clothes for the right outfit. I hadn't been to a graduation party before, so what was considered "acceptable?" I resorted to a white skirt and purple blouse, slipping on some flats as well. My hair would have to stay as is.

I didn't let Jacob's gawking get to me when I went downstairs, grabbing my house key. "Let's get going. We'll be late," I said, glancing back at him as I stepped outside. He followed behind, leading me to his car.

The turn-off for the Cullens' place was almost hidden from view, and at first I thought Jacob was going into a ditch. Of course, I was wrong, seeing the road that twisted and turned farther back. When I noticed the twinkle lights lining the trees on either side, I knew we were going in the right direction. The funny thing was that the lights were almost three miles back from the house, just guiding us. Whoever planned the party didn't hold back on the decorations.

There were more cars than I could count in front of the house, which was definitely nicer than I expected. Then again, I didn't know the Cullens, so who was I to judge?

Jacob helped me from the car, holding my hand as we started toward the house. Why was I here again? I wasn't a friend of Bella's, or of anyone else from Forks. It didn't make much sense.

When I felt Jacob's hand suddenly tighten around mine, I looked up at him. We were right in front of the door, and the loud music from inside seemed to shake the earth beneath our feet. "Jake?"

"Stay close to me," he said. He then opened the door and dragged me inside.

I couldn't help but stare once we were inside. Jacob stood near the door and did the same, though he looked like he was searching for someone, probably Bella. I gazed at the scenery in the meantime, witnessing a home transformed into a club for the night. It was a sight made for TV, not real life.

People filled the rooms, which were already large in size. One was simply for refreshments, another for dancing, and the one we stood in was for socializing. If the girls were here, they would have immediately gone to the dance floor, and pulled me with them. A part of me wished they did come, but that would have been ridiculous. As if I would let my friends anywhere near a house of vampires.

I looked up at Jacob, taking in his stern expression. He was in enemy territory, so of course he wouldn't be as carefree as other partygoers, but I did kind of want to enjoy the occasion with him. Who was to say we couldn't share a quick dance?

The vampires couldn't touch me with Jacob around, especially if any of the other boys were to show up. There would be too many witnesses. As far as I knew, the Cullens had a good reputation. Ruining it wasn't on the agenda, I was sure.

Jacob's expression brightened suddenly. "Bella!" he called over the music. He waved over the crowd of people, but I didn't have his height, so I couldn't tell if anyone responded. I glanced behind me when I felt heat against my back, seeing Quil and Embry right behind us. I instantly felt confused. What were they doing here? Were they invited too?

Embry looked tempted to run for it anyway, like he was uncomfortable with being in this house. He wasn't the only one. Behind all the decorations and music, this was a home for blood-sucking monsters. I didn't really want to be here either, after my most recent experience.

I turned my head, scanning the crowd for any sign of the Cullens. How would I know what they looked like, anyway? Vampires blended in, a little too well. I tightened my hold on Jacob's hand at the thought, and he glanced down at me. His nose was scrunched a little, as if something stunk. Regardless, he led me toward one side of the room.

"Jake, you made it!" a girl hollered.

"You bet," Jacob replied, stepping past another graduate before coming to a stop. "I got a little surprise for you too. Bells, meet Sarah."

He tugged me forward with more strength than I anticipated, my free hand coming up to grip his arm so I didn't fall over. I blinked in surprise, my blue eyes falling on the girl only a few feet from me. She had lovely brown hair and dark eyes, her lips pale, but she was pretty too.

"Hi," she greeted, somewhat shyly. "I'm Bella Swan. You must be the famous Sarah I've been hearing so much about." She sent a taunting look Jacob's way.

"That's me. Nice to meet you," I said with a nod. She simply smiled. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Bella replied, linking her hands in front of her. She studied me for a second, and I her. It was weird. I'd heard so much about her from Jacob. She was dating a vampire? She was so _normal_. "So, Jake, where's my present?"

He rolled his eyes. "Impatient, as always." He reached into his pocket. "You better not hate it. It's nonrefundable."

"Why?"

"I made it myself." Jacob pulled the item out of his pocket, holding it up in front of Bella's face. It was a bag, with something obviously inside. Bella smiled. "The present's inside, Bella. Don't get too excited just yet."

She smiled softly and tried opening the bag, but when she had a hard time, Jacob took it from her. He opened it, dumping what was inside onto her palm. It was a silver bracelet, a wooden charm fastened to it. Bella held it up, her eyes moving from the charm to Jacob. "You made this? That's amazing…"

"Billy taught me, but he's better at it." Jacob shrugged like it was no big deal, but to be able to make a charm that small took some talent. He was obviously skilled with the craft.

He helped Bella put it on, though his hands seemed too large for something so delicate. Once it was fastened around her wrist, Bella's dark eyes darted around the area behind us. She was clearly looking for someone. Was it Edward?

"What's got you so distracted?" Jacob asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She glanced briefly at him before scanning the room again. "Thanks for the bracelet."

My gaze turned icy instantly. I tugged on Jacob's arm, gaining his attention. "So what, you give her the present and she brushes you off? Who does that?"

"Sarah," he said lowly, his tone one of warning.

"What? It's stupid."

There was laughter from behind us somewhere, and glancing over my shoulder, I saw Quil grinning ear to ear a few yards away. I smirked. At least somebody agreed with me.

"Bella, what's going on?" I glanced up at Jacob to see that his eyes were hidden by a deep shadow, no doubt because of his expression. Clearly my remarks didn't help the situation.

"It's nothing, Jake. Let it go."

"You suck at lying. We would like to know these kind things too."

He said "we", which instantly reminded me of our followers. Quil wasn't too far off, so Embry probably wasn't either.

"I need to talk to Alice first, and then I'll let you know, okay?"

Jacob's expression seemed to lighten. "So the fortune-teller saw something."

"Just when you got here, yes."

"Does this have anything to do with that leech being in your room?"

I blinked at the blunt inquiry, my eyes on Jacob for the moment. But when Bella said it was somehow related, I looked to her. "Leech?" I repeated, shocked. What more did my boyfriend neglect to tell me? "Jake?"

"You know something," he stated, ignoring me. When Bella nodded, he glanced over his shoulder and jerked his chin, a cue for Embry and Quil. Their disgusted expressions evaporated due to business. Within seconds they were beside us. "What's going on?"

Bella's eyes widened, the girl having spotted someone across the room. "Alice!"

The girl skipped to Bella's side gracefully. Just as the guys leaned away, she whispered into Bella's ear. I wasn't sure how to react, frozen at the sight of her. Alice was a vampire, another that appeared to be normal. Underneath hid a monster.

I needed to leave right away. I was going to lose it.

"Jacob," I called, gazing at him with fearful eyes. When he recognized my concern, he pulled me close to his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Easy," he told me softly. "Just a little while longer, okay?"

"Jake, thanks for coming. I'll see you later!" Bella stepped away, but Jacob grunted, throwing his other arm out so he was in Alice and Bella's path.

"Hold it."

Alice's golden eyes darted up to the taller boy, narrowing in hatred. "Pardon me?" she hissed.

"Tell us what's going on. Now," Jacob growled, his tone somewhat threatening. It even scared me.

One second there was nobody on the other side of Jacob's arm, but when I blinked, another vampire was present. His eyes bore into Jacob with so much disgust and hostility that I once again froze in place, my grasp on the back of Jacob's shirt tightening. My boyfriend pulled his arm out of the way, only to have the vampire step between him and Alice.

"Jasper…" Alice put a hand on his shoulder. "He has a point."

Jasper didn't relax, body rigid and expression one to kill. Jacob's form was stiff as a board. I was practically trapped in his hold. By the look on his face, the sight of the newest vampire angered him.

I was afraid to see how many of the Cullens were left.

* * *

_A/N: Revision. :)_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	20. Alliance and Betrayal

**Chapter 20: Alliance and Betrayal**

"Alice, talk to me. What did you see?" Bella managed to tear her eyes away from the brief scuffle between Jacob and Jasper, her gaze now resting on the female vampire beside her.

Now that my nerves had _somewhat_ subsided, I could really take in Alice's appearance. She was beautiful, thin with short black hair. There was a bounce to her step, it seemed, her voice light as she spoke with Bella.

"Their decision's been made." Alice didn't beat around the bush, obviously letting Jacob and the others hear what was going on.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You guys are leaving for Seattle?"

"No," Alice said, grasping Bella's hands. "…They're coming here."

Jacob stiffened beside me. He, Embry, and Quil all wore the same expression. They stared at Alice and Bella with hard eyes, their forms barely vibrating. I could feel it against Jacob's side.

"Jake?" I whispered. He was beyond angry. The look on his face made me nervous.

"What are they coming here for?"

"…One was carrying your shirt, Bella." Alice's eyes softened in sadness and fear. "The red one."

Jasper intervened. "Impossible. They mustn't get that far. There are only seven of us, not nearly enough to protect the whole town."

"You're right," Alice agreed with a small nod of her head. "But…regardless of where we interfere, we still won't have enough of our own. They'll keep searching."

"No!" Bella croaked. She shook her head, in obvious denial. "Alice, I have to leave. I can't stay here. Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking, and if that's the case, I'll go to them. It's the safest way."

Alice frowned. "Bella."

"Wait a second," Jacob said. By the look on his face, his eyebrows appeared to be permanently etched into the lowered position over his eyes. "Who the hell is coming, and why?"

"In your own words, mutt, 'bloodsuckers,'" Alice quipped. "And lots of them. They want Bella."

"So you're saying they'll be too much for you?"

"We have a few advantages in our arsenal, dog. It'll be a fair fight," Jasper snapped, his hard golden eyes on my protector.

"No…" Jacob's expression completely changed, a smug half-smile forming. "It'll be far from even."

Alice gasped, attracting attention. She was no longer as fearful, at least in expression. Instead, her eyes were bright. "Perfect." She and Jacob shared an almost cocky grin. "Everything I saw before has disappeared, which—I'll admit—is quite inconvenient. Either way, I'll take it."

"We'll need to form an alliance," Jacob said with a small nod. "It'll be difficult for us, yeah, but this is as much our problem as it is yours."

Alice made a face. "_Maybe_, but we won't be picky with our allies."

"Would you two please fill me in?" Bella asked in frustration, frowning. Confusion lingered in her eyes. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Like we were gonna stay out of this, Bells." Jacob smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"No! You'll get yourselves killed!" The music drowned out her voice. Any other protests were overpowered by the boys' laughter.

"Bella, please listen to me," Alice begged softly. "Alone we would be helpless, but together—alongside the wolves—we'll be alright. We'll manage."

"How many of these suckers are there?" Quil asked with enthusiasm. I gawked in disbelief. Did he really sound _eager_ for a fight?

"Twenty-one as of today, but it varies." When Jacob opened his mouth to speak, Alice held up a hand. "Long story, and this is hardly the place to share."

"Alright," Jacob said with a nod, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "I'm sure your brother has already told you of a recent problem within our land. We need to talk anyway."

"Yes we do," Jasper agreed. "We've agreed to meet later, and if you're going to be fighting alongside us, I believe you'll need some strategic instruction. Ruthless biting won't be enough, I'm afraid."

All three boys glared at the comment, but Jacob recovered quickly. "What time?"

"Is there any time too late for you?"

Again, in unison, they rolled their eyes. Jacob repeated himself once more, and I could only stand there as he and Jasper agreed on a time and place. Bella tried to protest, but Jacob only smiled at her before pulling me through the crowd toward the door. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, not that I could have found my voice anyway.

Jacob was going to fight an army of vampires, _with_ vampires. To me this was not only bizarre, but incredibly frightening. And I was just supposed to sit around and watch?

We made it to his car, but he didn't start the engine. Instead he looked over at me. I didn't even move; I stared at the glove compartment in silence, realizing that Embry and Quil were already off to report to Sam.

"C'mon, cheer up. We've got this under control."

I blinked. "Cheer up?" I repeated, voice hoarse. I glared in his direction. "Are you _kidding_ me? You're about to go fight to the death, and I'm supposed to _cheer up_?"

"We're taking care of the problem, Sarah. I thought you'd be happy about this," Jacob replied, any traces of arrogance gone by this point.

"Happy about what? The fact that you're running into a war with no guarantees? That's enough to _scare_ me. Don't you get it? I'm terrified!"

"I understand that, and that's why I'm doing this. I want you to be safe," he said, surprisingly calm. His posture betrayed his voice, however, since his fists were clenched.

"I'm safest when I'm with you, Jacob, and you just agreed to jump into a battle that could _kill_ you. You're risking that security," I retorted, heart racing with anger. "What do you want me to do, watch from the sidelines?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what do you think I'll be doing when you leave?" I practically screamed. My voice held irritation, but fear was also present. I would be alone again, just like before—before Jacob, the imprint, everything. It was the last thing I wanted or needed right now.

A knock at Jacob's window intervened, and while Jacob appeared aggravated at the intrusion, I was frozen in horror. He rolled down the window anyway, not seeming to sense any threat. How couldn't he? The gold eyes, the pale skin…

"Good evening, Jacob. Sarah, is it?"

"Yup, that's her," Jacob confirmed, waving a hand from me to the vampire outside the car. "Sarah, Edward."

"Pleased to meet you," Edward greeted with a small nod and smile, as polite as ever. I dumbly nodded, unable to find my voice. Edward Cullen, the one Bella dated? Just like the others, he seemed so normal. I tightened my grip on the seat, but he only shook his head. "Don't be afraid. Your wolf and I are allies now, and we'll do our best to protect you, as well as my Bella. Rest assured."

I felt Jacob's eyes on me, and when I tore mine away from those of gold long enough to catch his expression, I already knew what he was thinking. "I don't think it'll be that easy. She's too stubborn to take your word. She needs proof."

Edward smiled, despite being in Jacob's presence. "Just like Bella." He shook his head, his smile fading as he focused on my boyfriend. "Jasper's set up our meeting tonight, has he not? It'll be sooner than expected, of course, given the change of events."

"Yeah, we're set." Jacob made eye contact with Edward, however displeased he was. They were obviously still on bad terms.

Edward nodded and looked to me. "Sarah, it was a pleasure to meet you. If only it were under better circumstances." He smiled slightly once more and lifted a hand in a brief wave, stepping away from the car. Jacob took that as his cue to pull out of the driveway and head back to La Push. I was still gripping my seat when we were back in town, frozen in place.

I couldn't deny that the Cullens were all beautiful, nobody could. But what if that was misleading? Were they really monsters, like fiction made them out to be? Then again, I couldn't exactly judge. My boyfriend was a werewolf, another creature I'd read about as a child, and he wasn't disgusting or frightening in the slightest, at least to me. Was that what Bella saw in Edward too?

. . . . . . . . . .

Jacob and I didn't speak once we were back, though he did lay with me on my bed. We simply listened to each other breathe. Despite being angry with him, I cuddled up to his side, my arm over his stomach as his kept me close. He would be leaving, very soon, for the meeting tonight, which left me alone.

"…You're still not talking to me?" he whispered. I didn't answer, so he sighed. "C'mon, Sarah, don't be like that. I'm doing this for you, don't you get it? I want to be the one that keeps you safe."

"You do keep me safe," I whispered, breaking my own silence, "when you're right here. I'll only be more scared when you go."

"I have to."

I closed my eyes, tightening my hold around his warm body. "I know…"

His lips found my hair. "Don't be afraid. I'll come back to you, I promise."

"When?"

"They'll be here soon," he said, speaking of the enemy. "I'm guessing a few days."

I wasn't okay with that, of course. An army full of vampires was coming here, to Washington, to fight an alliance of vampires _and_ werewolves. One of those wolves was mine, which didn't settle any of my worries.

"You'll be strong, right?"

Jacob stifled a laugh. "Are you kidding? Look at these muscles!" He flexed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good enough, I guess," I said, closing my eyes again.

"I'll be fine," he replied, running a hand over my arm. "Just get some sleep, okay? I don't want you worrying about something you can't control."

I nearly disagreed, but he was right. I couldn't control any of this. I was just a witness, someone from the outside. I became directly involved because of the vampire that attacked me a few days ago, but other than that, I couldn't do anything. Since I was a victim, Jacob would fight.

I prayed to the heavens to keep him safe, a soft breath leaving me once the prayer was finished. In Jacob's arms, I then fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

"…What?"

"You heard your mother. You're going home," Dad declared, voice as strict as ever. He stood on the other side of the table as I gripped a chair, trying to keep my balance. Where was this coming from?

"But why?"

"You're spending too much time with that boy."

"It's Jacob, honey," Mom stated softly.

"Lillian!" Dad suddenly hollered, startling me and Mom. I looked over to see her shrink away, afraid. She had reason to be, since Dad was awfully scary when upset. She lifted a hand to the necklace against her chest, which gave me a clear view of the mark on her wrist. Was that _another_ bruise? "I don't give a damn what the hell his name is! You're done with school and you don't have a job. Your lazy ass is going to your grandparents'."

My jaw dropped. Lazy ass? "Excuse me?"

"Don't talk back!" he demanded. I flinched, clutching the chair more tightly. "Nothing's keeping you from leaving, so go pack your stuff."

"_Jacob's_ keeping me from leaving!" I protested. "How can you do this without even talking to me about it? Don't I get a choice?"

Dad slammed his hand down on the table, and I was thankful for the distance. "What did I just say about talking back?!"

"Alec…" Mom tried. "Calm down."

"Shut up!"

"Dad!"

He glared at Mom before his eyes found me, cold and hard with anger. What brought this on, other than the fact that I was "spending too much time" with my boyfriend?

I breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping. "What do you even _care_?" I hissed lowly. "As if you've even _talked_ to him. You don't know who Jacob is! Who are you to decide who's good or bad for me? You don't even make the effort to get to know _me_!"

"Sarah," Mom warned. I brushed her off.

"You sit around drinking beers all night and don't even bother asking me how my day went. Hell, you barely even say hi to me!" I hollered. "And now you're shipping me off so you don't have to think twice about it? As if you ever did!"

A hand clutched my arm and yanked me from the table, pulling me closer to Dad as he glared down at me. "A brat like you doesn't deserve that kind of attention," he hissed. I winced at the tight grip on my arm as Mom screamed for him to let me go. He ordered her to shut up, his thunderous voice filling the room. "You've given her whatever she wanted growing up. Now it's time for a reality check. This little shit won't get her way anymore. She's leaving!"

"Let me go!" I cried, fighting to escape his hold. Tears threatened to leave my eyes, both in fear and heartache. Dad was never this physical before. What flipped his switch? "Dad!"

"Alec, please!" Mom yelled. "That's enough!"

"The hell it is!" He practically threw me away from him, and I stumbled to catch my footing. "Stop defending her all the damn time! Do you know how _sick_ I am of your excuses for her? _I've_ had enough." Dad glared at the two of us, his eyes lingering on me. "Thursday can't come fast enough."

And just like that, he left the room. I didn't move as he passed, frozen in my place. First the vampire and now this? I wasn't sure who hurt me worse. That recognition chilled me to the bone.

Mom stepped forward, but I backed away. Unshed tears blurred my vision as I glowered in her direction. "Little shit?" I repeated, voice soft in disbelief. "Does he talk about me like that all the time? Do you stand there and not say a _thing_ when he calls me names?"

"Sarah, honey," Mom tried. "…You know your dad has a temper. Your grandma couldn't control it when he was younger."

"But you're my mother," I snapped. "Dad said you protect me, but I didn't see _any_ defending on my part."

She took another step forward, setting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch. "…Just listen to me, okay?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your mother," she replied, and I respected her wishes, even if I didn't think she deserved it. "This isn't about spending too much time with Jacob. This is about visiting family. Mama and Papa miss you. You can see your friends when you get back."

"But I don't _want_ to go back," I stated. "I'm happy here, okay? I want to stay." Especially when Jacob was about to fight in a war. I had to stay with him for as long as I could.

"We've already purchased the flight," Mom told me. "Your grandparents are expecting you. That's the end of it, alright? No more fighting with your father."

This was so unfair. They couldn't really just ship me off without a choice, could they?

I pulled away from Mom and stormed out of the room, grabbing my keys and slamming the door behind me. The rain poured from the sky, but I continued to my car. Peeling away from the driveway, I zoomed down the road and away from home, no destination in mind.

I may have missed my old friends and family back in the Midwest, and the sunshine, but that didn't mean I had to leave to get my head on straight. I was perfectly fine, just wrapped up in a string of deathly events with mythological creatures.

A sigh left my lips as I put on the breaks at a stop sign. I leaned my head against the wheel as I fought to control my racing thoughts. My parents were forcing me to leave my friends, all of them—from school, the pack, and Jacob. I would feel empty once I boarded that plane; a lot of my heart was here. Only a little lingered at my old home.

I hoped to gather the pieces and bring them back with me, whenever I was able to catch the next flight.

The rain fell on my car with little pity. The pitter-patter of the raindrops that hit my windshield, along with the swing of my wipers, was a melancholic rhythm. It all screamed a sorrowful present and a grim future.

. . . . . . . . . .

"_They're making you do _what?"

I sighed, massaging my temple as Hayley's voice rang in my ear. After sitting at the stop sign for a good while, I decided it would be safer to take myself elsewhere. The waves rolled in roughly toward the shore as the downpour continued. I was safe from the rain as I sat in my car, away from the storm for the most part.

"I have to go back home," I repeated. "I don't know for how long. It doesn't really seem like I have a choice. I'm just going."

"_How dumb,_" Hayley said, disgust in her tone. "_They should have at least talked to you about it, you know?_" She grunted, probably rolling her eyes. "_Parents are jerks._"

"No, my dad's the jerk. My mom didn't look like she was willing to agree, but she did."

"_Regardless, you still have to go, which is some serious bull. They're forcing you to leave because you spend time with your_ boyfriend? _I didn't know that was such a crime. Sheesh._" She sighed. "_If that's the case, then Katie and Nat should be shipped to Timbuktu. Lord knows how often they're with the guys._"

"Speaking of," I started quietly, "how're they doing? I haven't talked to them since the party the other night."

"_Fine, but we were really freaked out when you up and disappeared,_" Hayley replied. "_What happened to you? One minute you were with us and the next you were gone._"

The memories came rushing back, and I was speechless for a moment. However, I composed myself enough to at least respond. "Something came up. I had to take off."

"_That bad, huh? No biggie, I won't interrogate you or anything._"

"Thanks for understanding, Hales," I said with a weak smile. "At least someone has a sensitive side around here."

"_My pleasure. Now, when are you leaving? We need to get in some girl time before you head out._"

"Thursday."

"_That soon? Damn,_" she said. "_Your dad doesn't mess around._"

"Clearly not," I agreed with distaste, leaning back in my seat. Our altercation was a dead giveaway. "He really doesn't want me to be with Jacob any time soon." I guessed it was good timing, since he was heading off to battle in a few days. At the same time, I didn't want to go. I wanted to be here when he got back. Yes, _when_. He promised he would come back to me, and I was going to hold him to it.

"…_What're you gonna tell him?_" Hayley asked.

"The truth," I replied. "I can't lie my way around this one. I don't want to."

"_Well, good luck. If you have any more trouble, you call me, alright?_"

"Got it. Thanks, Hayley."

"_See ya, girl._"

I leaned my head back, sighing heavily. I couldn't believe this was happening, that my parents were kicking me out of my home and shipping me off to my grandparents'. And for what? Because I was happy?

I sat in my car for a long time, just listening to the rain. Eventually, I started to doze off. That was when I decided to go home, even though I expected the worst from Dad. It wouldn't have been surprising if he yelled at me some more, or yanked me around.

Just the thought made me want to puke.

The television was on by the time I walked through the front door. I slipped off my wet shoes, and by the sports highlights playing through the house, Dad was downstairs. I forced myself to keep walking, going right up the stairs to take a shower and clear my head.

I was in there for some time before the hot water turned cold. With my towel wrapped around me, I hurried to my bedroom.

"Whoa."

I gasped, whirling around. Upon seeing my boyfriend stand up from my bed, I shrieked. I grabbed a book from the shelf next to me and chucked it across the room. "Jacob, get out!"

The book hit him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Get out! Just…get out!" I order, clinging to the towel.

"Shut up!" he hissed, looking to the door. "Do you want someone coming up here?"

I grabbed another book and threw it at him, though he managed to dodge it this time. It hit the wall with a dull _thump_. "Dad's probably snoring on the couch. Now turn around!"

He did as he was told, crossing his arms as he faced the wall. He grumbled to himself as I made my way to the closet. I checked over my shoulder repeatedly to make sure he didn't peek, hurrying to the bathroom once I was ready. By the time I made it back, Jacob sat on the bed with his hands in his hair.

"Decent?"

I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind me. "Yes."

He lifted his head, raking his fingers through his thick, dark locks. "Y'know, I'm actually glad I came over. Nice view."

"Shut up," I said, whacking him in the shoulder before I sat down beside him.

"Oh c'mon, have a little fun."

"You mean when my boyfriend walks in on me in a towel, and there's a bloodthirsty vampire army on the loose that he has to go kill?" I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think now's the best time."

Jacob flopped back on the bed. "You just can't let that go."

"No, but it's not the only problem we've got right now."

"What do you mean?"

I looked down at my shorts, fiddling with my fingers. "…My parents are sending me back home in two days," I admitted softly. "They didn't give me a choice."

Jacob's hand found my knee. "Sarah…" he said, his tone indecipherable. It was impossible to know what he was thinking.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Of course."

My blue eyes locked onto his warm brown orbs. "My dad thinks I'm spending too much time with you. Like our relationship is unhealthy."

Jacob looked away, staring up at the ceiling. "…How ironic."

"What's ironic?"

"That he's right," Jacob said, a deep frown on his lips as he glared at the ceiling above us. He obviously sensed that I was about to say something, because he cut me off. "You shouldn't have been dragged into this. You _are_ in danger, and that's what scares me. I nearly lost you the other night, but that won't happen again."

"Jake…"

His eyes found mine. "You're going to Missouri, Sarah. It's the best choice in keeping you safe."

"Wait a second—"

"I'd rather have you thousands of miles away than here. There's no way a vampire can get to you there. If leaving means you'll be safe, I'm cool with it."

"Stop it!" I hollered, unable to contain the outburst. I caught Jacob's gaze but looked away before I could clearly read it. "…I don't want to leave. I want to be here when you come back, but I don't even know when I'll be able to catch the next flight." I shook my head, tucking a few strands of my damp hair behind my ear. "I'm stuck with my grandparents until my dad says I can go. I'll be a prisoner."

"No you won't," Jacob said, sitting up. "You'll be with family. That'll be good for you, right?"

"You sound like my dad," I pointed out bitterly. And he wasn't my favorite person at the moment.

"I'm not trying to, but I'll tell you something," he said, catching my attention. "If you're gone for more than two weeks, I'll drive down there myself to come see you."

"Are you nuts? Do you know how far away that is?"

Jacob smiled smugly, and it was impossible not to be attracted to him at that second. "Does distance really matter?" he countered. "Besides, your dad's keeping _you_ away from _me_. But he can't keep _me_ away from _you_, now can he?"

I gave him a look, impressed. "I like the way you think. Who knew there were brains hidden under all that brawn?"

He rolled his eyes before kissing me, where I was convinced it was okay to forget reality for the time being.

. . . . . . . . . .

I woke up the next morning to soft snoring, and I already knew who it was. Jacob was back from his second training session with the Cullens. I felt his arm around me, his warm chest pressed against my back. The sun was just coming up, but there was no chance of me going back to sleep. I was up for good now. It was okay, though, since I had a lot to think about.

My parents were sending me to Missouri tomorrow. I would be staying with my grandparents for an unsure amount of time. The only good thing that could possibly come out of this was that I would be able to see my old friends, like Britney, and the fact that I would be safe from any vampires wishing to rip out my throat.

That was the other thing—the war. I didn't know any of the details, like where it was going to be fought or who was doing what; I only knew that the pack was making an alliance with the Cullens to take down Victoria and her recruits. It was frightening, knowing that any one of my friends could be going into this alive and not make it out the same way. I could only have faith and trust in their abilities and strength. They were all incredibly courageous. The only thing I could do was wish them luck and pray they would be safe.

I would especially pray for my wolf. If I lost him, I didn't know what I would do.

He shifted in his sleep, his arm pulling me closer. I smiled to myself, knowing I would miss this warmth when I left tomorrow. I didn't even know what time I was leaving, whether it was morning, afternoon, or evening. That meant I would have to say goodbye to Jacob soon, probably tonight. I didn't want to, but what did my opinion matter?

Dad was acting like I was a child. Legally, I was. My maturity, on the other hand, got in the way of his planning. I would find some way to either convince my grandparents to send me back or make it back on my own. I wasn't going to be shipped off like this. It was cruel and heartless.

_I won't allow this to happen. Not to me._

I was going to fix this. Dad was wrong in thinking that Jacob was unhealthy for me. He would see that I was happier, a better person with Jacob.

If that required defiance and breaking the rules, so be it.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 20 revision-check! Soon to be finished completely!_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	21. Take Your Leave

**Chapter 21: Take Your Leave**

It was nearly dawn. Jacob was already gone, out training. Unfortunately, I was leaving soon. I hadn't gotten word until I overheard my parents talking the night before, and it was too soon for me to wait for Jacob to come back. I had to find him instead, to say goodbye—at least for now.

"Jacob!" I called, traipsing through the woods. It was idiotic of me, considering the risks I was taking. Did I care? No, not really. I was just interested in finding my soul mate. "Jacob, where are you?"

I stepped over a root protruding from the ground, making sure not to trip on it and accidentally sprain my ankle. That would be just my luck, on top of all the other things happening lately. I nearly get killed by a bloodsucking creature, my father treats me like the scum of the earth, and then I'm told I have to fly thousands of miles away from Washington to stay with my grandparents. Dad would try his hardest to get me to stay the entire summer, I was sure, but what he neglected was that these were my mother's parents. They were the sweetest people I'd ever known.

Surely they would cut me some slack and help me come home early.

"Jacob!" I hollered once more, my voice echoing throughout the area. Birds fluttered, fleeing the scene. I must have disturbed their rest, since daybreak was still on its way.

A twig snapped behind me and I whirled around, only to see the sculpted bare chest of the person I was looking for. "Are you crazy?" he scolded me, easily descending the small hill he was on and jumping down, managing to leap over a small creek at the same time. He wore only tennis shoes and torn shorts, definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Maybe a little," I commented with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes at me, but he did smile. "Were you ever a cheerleader? I heard you all the way from the clearing."

I shook my head, replying, "No. It wasn't my thing."

He lifted a hand, tucking some of my long hair back. "Don't yell like that unless you're really in trouble. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"What'd you need? Our training session was going to wrap up at dawn," Jacob told me. "I would have been at your house by the time you woke up."

"That's the thing." I glanced away, lifting my hand to pull his gently away from my face. "I had to sneak out before my parents got up. My dad would have ordered me to start getting ready to leave."

"…That's today, isn't it?" Jacob's dark eyes softened in sadness, though I could see a part of him was relieved as well. "Maybe it's a good thing you did sneak out. I doubt your dad would have let you see me otherwise."

"Great minds think alike," I said with a weak smile. That was exactly the way I figured things, which was sad. Dad was being a control freak.

A silence lingered between us, and I could tell Jacob wasn't comfortable with goodbyes, even if it meant I would be safe. I stepped forward at the look on his face, feeling my heart squeeze in sadness as I wrapped my arms around his hot torso. His arms encircled me as well, one of his hands cradling the side of my head.

"I know I've said this before," I began after another minute of silence, "but…you'll be careful, right? I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's likely," Jacob said, much to my disappointment. "But, yeah. I'll definitely try to come back in one piece."

"Thank you." I squeezed him gently, though I was sure if I squeezed him as hard as I could he wouldn't feel pain. He was pretty invincible, but vampires were as well; they could only hurt each other.

He bent down slightly, kissing the top of my head before running his hand over my back. I was going to miss him, and I knew that by his actions he was going to miss me too. It sucked that we were getting torn apart like this, but there was nothing we could do to change any of it.

At least for now.

"The sun's rising," Jacob said after a few minutes. I opened my eyes to see that he was right. My parents would be getting up soon. "You should head back home and get ready."

I looked up at him, keeping my arms around him. "…Can I call you when I get there?" It would be the middle of the day by the time I got to my grandparents'. Surely he wouldn't be too busy…

"If I'm available, I'll be right next to the phone." He smiled at me, and it was one that nearly broke my heart. "I'll visit once this whole thing is over."

"Okay."

We looked at each other for a moment, my blue eyes on his dark brown. There was nothing more for us to say. "Goodbye" was too final for either of us. This was more of a "see you soon" kind of situation.

Without a word Jacob adjusted his hold on me, lifting me up from my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and his arms encircled my back. He didn't hesitate kissing me one last time. My fingers found his thick, dark locks, my lips moving with his one final time before his fate was decided. He held me tightly, gentle at the same time; it was sweet and romantic, a kind of kiss I always imagined happening to someone in movies, not to me.

We separated a few minutes later, my forehead resting against his as I ran my hand through his hair. I was out of breath, and since he was as well, neither of us spoke. I was devastated that I was leaving; this could have been the last time I ever saw him. My boyfriend, my Jacob, could die. The possibility scared me to death, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, hugging him one more time.

"Be safe," I wished faintly. I couldn't lose someone I was falling so hard for.

He squeezed me gently. "I'll see you soon.'

. . . . . . . . . .

I looked up from my lap, gazing out the small window next to my seat. The clouds parted, revealing the city and fields in the distance. The flight lasted a few hours, and the whole time I thought about seeing my grandparents. They were lovely people, and I enjoyed spending time with them, but this wasn't what I had in mind. I hoped they were alright with this set up. If Dad bothered them in any way, I would be furious.

I was excited to see them, however. Ever since I was little, I called my grandmother by what my grandfather called her—Bunny. Naturally, I called him Pops, even if it was unoriginal. The names were hard to ditch, the habit difficult to break.

Besides, the names always brought smiles to their faces.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing shortly. Please prepare yourselves for our descent._"

I hadn't gotten up once the entire flight, so my seatbelt was still fastened securely around me. I did put my music player away, however, back in my carry-on bag underneath the seat in front of me. The plane slowly descended, every part of Missouri becoming more and more familiar to me as it got closer. Despite my hurt feelings, I smiled. I did truly miss this place.

Once the plane landed and I grabbed my stuff, I entered the airport. I had yet to get my bags, but I knew Bunny and Pops would be willing to help with that. I approached the escalator that would take me to the first floor, and as I gradually descended, I saw a sign that read "Sally" with a smiley face drawn to the side. It touched my heart, and I caught the faces of the people I'd missed since we moved away.

I approached my grandmother first, dropping my bag and giving her a big hug. "Bunny!" I practically squealed.

"Hello, my Sally." She gave me a few light pats on the back before retreating, smiling warmly. "We've missed you."

"You're not going to leave a grandpa hanging, are you princess?"

"Of course not," I said, hugging Pops as well. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

They hadn't changed a bit since I'd seen them last. Bunny still had her short blonde hair, too stubborn to let it go grey. Pops didn't mind at all, however, his hair a pure white. He even grew a beard the same color. Glasses sat atop his nose, but they suited him.

"Let's get your bags, sweetheart," Bunny said. She put a hand lightly on my back, ushering me forward gently. The three of us walked to the baggage claim, where I handed my carry-on off to Bunny so I could grab one of the two suitcases I brought along with me. Pops grabbed the other.

Bunny let me sit in the passenger seat when we reached the car, that way I could talk to each of them and tell them about Washington. The weather was one of the bigger topics, considering how different it was from this state. Missouri was always sunshine, something I recognized I missed as well.

"Have you met any handsome young men in—where do you live again?" Pops asked, glancing at me curiously before his eyes once again found the country road.

"La Push, Pops."

"Ah, yes. La Push. Have any of those boys come on to my Sally?"

I blushed slightly, nodding. "One has, yes."

"Oh my! Tell us about him, darling," Bunny cooed from the backseat. I turned around to face her, smiling weakly.

"He's great. Tall and handsome, just like I always wanted. Actually, he's everything I've ever wanted in a guy." Surprises included. Not once was I ever bored with my life with Jacob.

Bunny smiled. "It seems that our granddaughter has snagged herself a good one, Charles."

"Of course she has," Pops replied, glancing over at me and patting my hand with one of his. "She's one of a kind. It's about time someone realized how special she is to this world."

My smile remained for the rest of the ride. Why couldn't Dad be like Pops and Bunny? They were so supportive, and multiple times they said they would like to meet Jacob and have him over for dinner. I told them it was a possibility this summer, depending on how long I stayed. They only brightened at the idea.

My grandparents' home was out in the country, a ranch house with a few horses. As a little girl, I came over almost every weekend during the summer to help them take care of their horses. I even took lessons for a while, something Pops provided over the years. As he got older the lessons stopped, but I was old enough to take care of the basics myself.

We stepped out of the car, and I had to squint for the first time in what felt like months because of the sunshine. It covered every acre of their land, lighting up the trees and grass. I turned my head when hooves stamped against the earth, spotting the horses as they ran across the field.

"Go on, Sally," Pops said. "We'll get your bags."

"Thank you!" I called, then hurrying off the driveway and down the dirt pathway toward the field. I stopped at the wooden fence. The horses ran back and forth, obviously playing. A few neighs reached my ears here and there, which only brought a smile to my face. How I missed these animals.

I scanned the area for the Arabian that belonged to me. It was every girl's dream to have a pony when they were little, and I was lucky to have grandparents that bred horses. When I was eight, one of the horses gave birth. His birth happened to be a few weeks before my ninth birthday, so Bunny and Pops said that I could claim him as my own, as long as it was okay with my parents. Mom, who grew up on the ranch, had no problem with it. It was Dad, as usual, that argued against it, though he eventually lost.

Pops told me that Arabians had unparalleled beauty compared to any others. Their bond with their owner was always strong, unbreakable. Knowing that as a little girl only made me want to see him more, but he was just a baby; I wasn't allowed to actually get near him until the mother gave him some space.

"Vernon." His name left me instantly upon seeing him. He was a chestnut brown, his coat shining in the sun as he ran with the others. His black, tangle-free mane whipped in the wind. He was beautiful. I whistled, which caught multiple horses' attention, and climbed the wooden fence. Some horses separated upon seeing me approach, but a few met me halfway.

A pure white horse sniffed at my long hair, tickling my face whenever it exhaled while a palomino nudged my arm. I laughed softly, gently pushing their faces away before I continued forward. I saw my trusty sidekick just ahead, and he trotted over to me with light footsteps.

"Hey, Vernon," I said, reaching up and rubbing his snout gently. He snorted as I moved my hand up to the star on his forehead, feeling his coarse main at the tip of my fingers. "How've you been, boy?" He only bent his head, obviously wanting more attention. I granted his wish, rubbing his soft coat with my fingers.

He was the only pet I really had. Puppies and kittens were cute, but I preferred horses. They had a certain beauty about them that always attracted my attention.

Of course, I did like canines. How couldn't I, with the boy I was dating?

The thought of Jacob made my smile disappear, my eyes resting on Vernon's light brown. I missed him already, and we said goodbye only a few hours ago. I hated my father for making me leave, but maybe it was for the best. After all, I was with Bunny and Pops, petting my favorite horse in the world, and away from all of the bloodsucking and throat-ripping.

The thought made me shiver, even in the warm air. I patted Vernon gently before starting away, leaving him to run around as much as he pleased. I needed to call Jacob anyway; I told him I would as soon as I landed.

I dug my cellphone out of my back pocket, approaching the fence and sitting atop it as I dialed his number.

"_Hello?_"

"Oh, Billy, it's you," I said with a small smile. "It's Sarah. How are you?"

"_Just dandy__. How was your flight?_"

"It went smoothly, thank goodness," I said, lifting my eyes to the horses running around the field. "I told Jake I would call as soon as I got here. Is he around?"

"_Just hopped out of the shower,_" Billy replied. I pictured my boyfriend in only a towel, his body gleaming from the steam and water. I surprised myself at the thought, but I shook my head to get it out of my mind. Now wasn't the appropriate time. "_Just one second._"

"Thanks, Billy."

There was a small rustling on the other line, but then I heard his voice. "_Sarah?_"

"Jacob," I said softly, smiling.

"_Hey, honey. Everything go okay?_"

"Mm-hm. Bunny and Pops were right on time. I'm at their house now."

"_Who?_" he asked. His face was most likely twisted with confusion.

"My grandparents. It's a family nickname thing," I explained. "Charles and Amelia are their real names, just in case you're too curious."

"_There's no such thing as being too curious._"

"You're right. They call it being nosy," I retorted. His deep chuckle reached me over the line, and I closed my eyes. "I miss you already… Is that sad?"

"_No. The feeling's mutual,_" Jacob replied. "_But once this whole thing with Icky Vicky is over, I'll come see you. Hell, I won't even waste money on a flight—I'll run._"

"You can do that?"

"_Duh. I'm a 'mythological creature' as Bella once put it. I'm pretty sure I have an abnormal amount of endurance._"

"Just don't hurt yourself. Bunny's looking forward to cooking you dinner," I told him gently.

"_Sounds great.__ I'm sure I'll eat whatever she throws at me as soon as I get there._"

I laughed softly. "She'll appreciate that. Pops and I can never finish everything. We end up having leftovers a lot of the time."

"_Well you won't have to worry about it when I get there._" I could hear the smile in his voice, which made mine remain. "_It'll be soon, I promise._"

"Do you know when you'll be fighting Victoria?" I asked, knowing all too well that it wouldn't be easy for any of them, including the Cullens.

"_I'm taking Bella to the campsite tonight._"

"So, that means…"

"_Yeah. Tonight or tomorrow, at best,_" Jacob replied, his voice dropping an octave.

"Please, _please_ be careful, Jake. If something happens to you—"

"_Nothing will,_" he insisted, interrupting me. "_I understand that you're worried, Sarah, but you'll see me soon, okay? I'm not gonna let some parasite be the one to get rid of me._"

I closed my eyes. "Sorry… I can't help it."

"_I know, and it's okay, but just have faith. Newborns may be strong, but they're going to come at us blind. We're the ones with a strategy._"

"Alright."

"…_Sarah?_"

"Hm?"

"_I know I just said I'd make it out alive, but…just in case I can't say it later, I want you to know that I—_"

"Jacob," I quickly said. "Tell me when you see me, okay? In person."

"_Yeah… You got it._"

"Get back to your wolf duties. Be safe."

"_You too. __Bye, honey._"

I hung up the phone, only to fight back the tears. I cut him off before I could stop myself, because I had a hunch regarding what he was about to say. It was a declaration meant to be shared in person. Now was far from the right time. Jacob would tell me to my face, when he survived.

"Sarah!" I looked over my shoulder to see Bunny standing near the back door. "I've whipped up some brownies for you, if you'd like some."

"I would," I called back with a small smile. I turned on my seat and dropped from the fence. Without any traces of sorrow on my face, I walked inside to spend time with my grandparents. It was what I came here to do.

. . . . . . . . . .

Bunny, Pops, and I spent the rest of the day together. After eating some of Bunny's delicious treats, Pops and I both went out to the stables and tended to some of the horses. I felt like a little girl again, doing that with him. He ran me through it just like he used to, claiming that he didn't want me forgetting. I doubted it was even possible.

Once I was free from Pops, Bunny snagged me. She took me to her garden, pointing out all of the flowers she worked so hard on since spring. I had to admit, a lot of them were beautiful. She even plucked one and put it in my hair, telling me that every princess needed her accessories, as well as her prince.

That was what she brought up now, as the three of us lounged in their large living room after dinner. Pops reclined in his chair, surely about to fall asleep, while Bunny sat next to me on the sofa, listening to my story of how I met Jacob.

"How sweet," she cooed with a small smile. "That reminds me of something I would read in novels as a girl. You're quite lucky, Sally."

Bunny had no idea.

"Do you have a picture of this boy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

I nodded and reached for my phone, tapping a few buttons and pulling up the camera roll. Jacob and I recently took a picture together, when he was watching a movie with me in my room. I showed it to my grandmother, and her eyes lit up.

"My, my…he's quite a looker. Isn't he, Charles?" She looked up to gaze at her husband, but he didn't move an inch. "Charles!"

Pops snorted slightly, sitting upright in his chair and running a hand over his eyes. "Oh, yes honey. Yes, you're right."

"You didn't hear a word I just said."

"Of course I did. I was just resting my eyes."

"Then what did I say?"

Pops looked to me. I tried my best to give him hints, pointing at my phone and performing a gesture that referred to a camera. After a few seconds he finally understood. "The picture?"

"Yes, what about it?"

I put my hands over my heart, mouthing my boyfriend's name. "The boy Sally's with," he said. "Jacob?"

"Yes, Pops." I smiled, proud of his intelligence. Sometimes he and Bunny got into it about the silliest of things. Then again, Jacob and I were the same.

"Let me see that phone," he prodded, putting his glasses back on and reaching for my cell in Bunny's hands. When it was in his grasp, he focused on the picture. After a moment his eyes found me and he smiled. "Reminds me of myself when I was young."

I fought the urge to laugh as Bunny let her chuckles loose. "Charles, you old goof! Stop it!" She took the phone back and handed it to me for safekeeping.

Before I put it away, I gazed at the picture, missing the face that was looking back at me.

"How are Lillian and Alec doing, Sarah?" Pops asked then, now fully awake. "Your mother hasn't spoken with us since this morning."

I shrugged slightly, not really knowing how to answer. "Fine, I guess. I mean, she kind of disagreed with Dad's motives for sending me here, but she seems fine." _Apart from the bruises of course._

"Motives?" Bunny asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"…You don't know?"

"No, dear. What's going on?" Bunny's smile was completely gone, instead replaced with an ugly frown.

"Dad thinks I'm spending too much time with Jacob. That's one of the reasons why he sent me back home. Of course, I'm sure it's because he wants me to see more of my family too." I smiled, trying to lighten the situation to the best of my ability. Upsetting Pops and Bunny wasn't on the agenda.

"Well what does the man expect?" Pops wondered. "It's young love!"

Love. Just the possibility had me breathless. I knew that I cared a lot about Jacob, and he cared a lot about me, but I never associated it with love. That was what Jacob was about to say on the phone, I was sure of it. Or at least something close.

"It's amazing at that stage," Bunny said, setting a hand on my knee. "It only gets better from there. You'll see." She winked, eliciting giggles from me.

Soon we all agreed it was time for bed. While Bunny and Pops worked on shutting off all the lights, I made my way to one of the guest bedrooms. It was small but cozy, and I was nice and snug underneath the blankets. As expected, I didn't fall asleep right away.

Right now, Jacob was with Bella at the campsite. Just the thought of him facing vampires within the next twenty-four hours made my heart skip, and I shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

_Please be safe._

. . . . . . . . . .

_Jacob_

The gusts of wind on the mountain were relentless. Stupid snowflakes stung my face and got in my eyes as I made my way over to the tent. I ignored Edward's outbursts as I unzipped it, aware of how much he was probably rejecting the idea I recently thought up. Like I cared.

"It's better than anything you could come up with," I grumbled, squeezing through the small space as I tried not to let in cold air. Poor Bella would freeze to death. "Fetch a space heater? Do I look like a saint bernard to you?"

"Just give her the coat and get out," Edward hissed.

Bella tried to speak, but it was no use. I almost laughed at her attempts, but now wasn't the time. "It's for tomorrow, remember? Besides, it's frozen solid." I dropped the parka near Edward's feet. As if he could feel the chill anyway. "You wanted a space heater and here I am. Take it or leave it."

"I would leave the idea six feet under alongside your body if I could, mongrel."

"Ooh, feisty."

"J-Jacob, you'll f-freeze," Bella piped from where she lay on the floor. She was covered in a heavy sleeping bag and her winter coat, but it still wasn't doing her any good.

"You kidding?" I asked with a small smile. "I run at a good one-oh-eight point nine degrees. You'll thaw out in minutes, I guarantee it." I moved through the tent and knelt down at Bella's side, starting to unzip her bag. It was then that I felt an ice cold touch on my shoulder, and I tensed. "Get your hands off me."

"Keep your paws off her," Edward snarled.

"I'm sure she'll still love you when you're the reason her toes turn black and fall off. Besides, have you forgotten about Sarah?" The bloodsucker hesitated before returning to his corner of the tent. I knew the last bit would help convince him. "Scoot over, Bells."

"J-Jake, you don't have to do this," she stuttered.

I gave her a look. "Did you hear what I just said about your toes?" She only closed her eyes, still convulsing. Eventually she caved, allowing me inside the sleeping bag with her. "Sheesh, you're freezing."

"S-s-sorry."

I shook my head, silently telling her not to be. She got comfortable and I did the best I could to help thaw her out; she was my best friend, after all. I wasn't going to let her suffer.

A few minutes passed. I stared blankly at the tent, listening to the wind whistle as it passed. As much as I loved Bella, who was like a sister to me, I wished it was Sarah I was holding. One day away from her and I was already hurting. It was good that her dad sent her off, but damn… Why so suddenly?

"She's safe."

I looked over at Edward, frowning. "Invading my privacy again, huh bloodsucker?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a life?"

"I do, and she's in your arms," he hissed. "However much you'd like me to stop listening to your thoughts, I'm afraid I can't. They're much too loud to ignore."

"I can't miss her?"

"I never said that."

"Why do you even care? It's not like Sarah's any of your business anyway."

Edward gazed at me for a moment before motioning to Bella. "You love her just as much as I love Bella," he pointed out. "I know how worried you are, both from experience and the thoughts running through your head."

I blinked at the word he used—love. Damn, how close had I come to saying something like that? Sarah stopped me on the phone, and while a part of me was relieved (considering how nerve-wracking just the thought was), I was upset too. What if I never got the chance?

I pushed the thought away. "…I know she's safe," I told him, getting back to the topic at hand. "That doesn't mean I'm thrilled with the timing. I didn't even really get to say goodbye."

Edward didn't say anything; he couldn't argue my logic. Who could? The person I cared for most in the world was miles away. It was both good and bad. She was safe, but we weren't together. She was gone against her will.

This really sucked.

I caught the intake of air from the corner of the tent, and I frowned. It wasn't like Edward needed it in the first place, so why bother? "Would you rather have her here with you, or protected from us monsters?" he asked.

How he described us, as monsters, made me wince. Seth sensed the tension and whined from outside. I knew I was a monster, sure, but I never felt that way around Sarah. She made me feel normal, more human.

She was never going to be safe, not from "us monsters." My life revolved around the pack and fighting off the bloodsuckers, and so would hers if she stayed with me.

Then again, my world revolved around her. She was my sun.

"Protected," I finally answered. "Her life matters most to me."

"Then this is all for the best. We're thinking along the same lines, anyway—you'll see her as soon as this is over," Edward pointed out.

I smiled at the idea, of being able to hold her. I swore to come back in one piece, and I didn't intend to break that promise any time soon.

Those bloodsuckers were going down.

. . . . . . . . . .

I was woken from what little rest I could get over the night, flopping onto my back. I hissed at the biting cold on the floor. "Hey!" I cried, rolling over to be atop something soft and warm.

That didn't last long.

The floor was suddenly gone and my back was thrown straight into one of the tent poles. I managed to land on my feet and recover, my eyes narrowing when I saw that the leech was responsible. I should have known; Bella was too weak to even lift one of my arms.

My body shook instantly as I fought the urge to phase and kill the parasite across from me. Seth's growls were loud from outside, and I interpreted them as encouragement.

"Hey, knock it off!" Bella ordered, rising clumsily to her feet before standing between us. Once her hand rested on my chest I started to relax, but not much. "…Jake, are you hurt?"

I gawked. She couldn't be serious. "What do you think?" I snarled.

"You know what you should do," she said, speaking to Edward now. "Say you're sorry. That wasn't very nice of you."

"Are you _mad_?" Edward's eyes widened. "He was crushing you!"

"Because you were the one who unzipped the sleeping bag! It wasn't like he did it on purpose, Edward," Bella retorted.

Edward's icy glare fixed on me again, and I met it with my own. "My apologies."

"Didn't hurt me any." I flexed my hands and remained crouched, just as he was.

Bella started shivering and the leech offered her the parka. "That's Jake's."

"The mongrel has a fur coat."

I rolled my eyes, moving for the sleeping bag. "I'll use this, if you don't mind. I didn't get much rest anyway. It wasn't the best night of sleep I've ever had."

"Wasn't the sleeping arrangement your idea?" Edward hissed.

"Yeah, but I never said I was comfortable. I couldn't get to sleep because of Bella's damn rambling."

"You're only unhappy with what you heard."

"And you're pissed because you weren't me last night," I countered, fighting the urge to yawn.

His teeth snapped together. "And who did you repeatedly wish was in Bella's place?"

My jaw clenched as I sat up, tensing at the jab. "Cold bastard," I snarled. "I think it's warmer outside." Bella slapped Edward in the chest while I made my way to the exit. I would catch up on my sleep later, since I needed to talk to Sam as it was.

"Wait a second," Bella tried, grasping for my arm. I was out of her reach a second later. "Can't you stay?"

"No." Not with the heartless ass inside the tent. I heard him growl under his breath, which made me smile, though I also did it for Bella's benefit. "You worry too much, Bells. I'm gonna be fine," I said in reassurance. "It's not like I'm gonna let Seth go and have all the fun."

"Be careful…"

"Give it up, Bella." I zipped the tent back up before leaving the two lovers to themselves. I nodded to Seth as I passed by, and he rose to all fours. I shook my head once I caught the obvious worry in his eyes, not wanting any pity. Sarah was gone, and it was for the best. I'd survive and see her soon.

I promised, didn't I?

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 21 revision, check! Getting much closer to the end!_

_Reviews are encouraged._


	22. A Twist and A Turn

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. Life has been incredibly hectic lately; I've been preparing for my first year of college, which actually started today. I have a feeling it's gonna get crazy, so stay with me! Updates won't stop, not when this story is so close to being finished!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit to Stephenie Meyer for an awesome series and the ever-so-lovely Jacob Black. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Twist and A Turn**

I bolted upright in my bed, heavy breaths leaving me as I stared at the other side of the room with wide eyes. A nightmare regarding future, deathly events had invaded my mind and disturbed my rest, causing me to wake with a start. My heart beating quickly in my chest, I was frozen with fear. That dream had been too real, too gruesome. It didn't settle my worries at all.

"Jake," I said, turning to look at the space beside me, automatically lifting my hand to sit on his chest. My hand found nothing but the bed sheets, the space beside me empty. My heart sank to my stomach as I remembered that I was nowhere near him.

I was in Missouri with my grandparents, and I had already forgotten.

I set my elbows on my sheet-covered knees, lifting my hands to cover my face. I fought back tears at the fear that seeped from every part of my being, terrified for everyone's safety. Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah, and the smallest of the bunch—Seth. All of them would be fighting alongside the Cullens within hours, and my Jacob would be with them.

"God, this is nuts," I whispered in the darkness.

After taking my hands away from my face and looking at the clock, I realized that it was near six in the morning. The sun would be coming up soon. I already knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep, so I went ahead and grabbed a fresh batch of clothes and took a shower. Being in the shower reminded me of the time Jacob sneaked into my room and I walked in in only a towel. It was so humiliating, but looking back on it now, I smiled.

I was attached to that boy so securely that my heart was ripping at the seams from being away from him. This visit to Missouri was going to be torture.

Bunny and Pops weren't up by the time I ventured out into the rest of the house, so I took it upon myself to head out to the stables. The horses were stowed away for the night, but I was taking one out early.

"Hey, Vernon," I called, approaching his stall. He snorted in response, clearly having just woken up as well. I decided it was time to get his blood flowing, saddling him up and taking him out to the field. I climbed on with ease and took in the familiar feeling of being on his back. Clicking my tongue and lightly digging my heels into his sides, we started off.

My grandparents had so many acres of land that I took my time exploring the part of it that was encircled by the wooden fencing. The wind whipped through my damp hair, and by the time the sun started to come up, it was mostly dry. But just because daybreak had come I wasn't going to stop riding. I was going to enjoy this while I could.

It also helped me clear my head.

My anger at the whole situation I was in was taken out by riding Vernon as fast as I could, which was at a full sprint. Any tears that left my eyes were blown away from my face by the wind.

"Sally!"

I pulled Vernon to a slow stop, looking over my shoulder to see Bunny standing at the backdoor.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart! Come on in and eat!"

"Be right there!" I looked down at Vernon, patting him lovingly on the neck before I led him back to the stables. After removing the reins and saddle, I walked back toward the house, listening to the familiar crunch of grass and dirt underneath my shoes. It reminded me of the forest back in Washington.

I ran a hand furiously through my hair at the thought. "Stop it!" I scolded myself hoarsely.

Pops was at the kitchen table when I walked in, Bunny setting pancakes and bacon on the table. They both smiled at me and I weakly returned it. "Good morning."

"Morning, princess. Get a good night's sleep?" Pops asked, flipping through the newspaper.

"It could have been better," I admitted honestly, reaching for the syrup and drowning my pancakes in it. "I had a few nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Bunny said, looking to me as she set down some toast. "That's awful, honey! Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing worth mentioning."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm."

Bunny hesitantly went to get her glass of juice, leaving me to sit in silence as she and Pops began a conversation about an article in the newspaper. I felt bad about shutting her out, but I just couldn't tell her the truth. It would probably give her a heart attack.

After all, I was sworn to secrecy. Nobody could know about what happened in the depths of Washington's woods.

* * *

"Sarah?"

I turned around at the sound of my name, my eyes widening when I saw my oldest best friend. "Britney!" I squealed, jumping to my feet and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hello to you too," she said in the midst of her laughter, squeezing me gently before she pulled back. "Your hair's gotten longer…and you changed it."

I nodded. "You too." Her hair was longer than I saw it last, down to her shoulders. She had longer bangs now, but her eyes still popped against the color. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know!" she said, taking a seat at the table I'd originally been waiting at. "How've you been?"

"Before I was forced here against my will, good. Now I'm kind of miserable."

Britney's eyebrows pulled together. "Wait, what?"

"My dad—you know, the control freak?—shipped me here yesterday. The first chance he got." I gave her a look and she made a face of disgust. "I had no choice but to leave Washington and come here. It wasn't fair."

"That's a little…forced," she said. "Why'd he do that?"

"I was spending too much time with Jacob."

"Who the hell is Jacob?" Britney asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Your emails obviously aren't doing any justice…"

I smacked my forehead. "Damn, I can't believe I haven't told you. I met this guy Jacob in school, and…we've recently started dating."

"You don't say?" Britney smiled. "Your last email was a few weeks back. This must have been spur-of-the-moment. Otherwise you would have mentioned him."

"Sorry!" I said, burying my face in my hands and muffling my voice. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Ugh!"

"Chill out!" she insisted, pulling my hands away from my face. "Now tell me something—is he cute? Gorgeous? Is his face carved by angels?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You tell me." I pulled up the most recent picture on my phone and held it out for her to see. Britney's lips parted.

"Yup, from the heavens."

I glanced at the picture, my smile softening at the sight of Jacob's face. I couldn't wait to see it again, in person. At the thought, my mind started going back to the nightmare I had before and my fears, but I forced myself to speak. "He's…wonderful. I don't know how I managed to get someone so amazing."

"Oh, come on!" Britney cried, though her voice wasn't heard because of the buzz of action in the mall. "Sarah, you're gorgeous! It's only fitting that he's with you. Hel-_lo_? Match made in heaven!"

I blushed. If only she knew how true that was, with imprinting and all. It was magical.

"So how'd you two meet in the first place?"

"I literally ran into him in the hall," I admitted shamefully. "It was embarrassing."

"He obviously didn't mind," Britney said, lifting an eyebrow suggestively. I laughed again, rolling my eyes. "What? It's true! Did you see the look in his eyes in that picture? He's obviously crazy about you."

"And how would you know that?"

"Your time in Washington has obviously made you forget how observant I am."

"Touché."

Britney smiled triumphantly before leaning forward in her seat. "You know something? I've been incredibly agitated without you here. The girls here are bitchy."

"Am I supposed to be surprised to hear that?" I asked with a small smile. That was nothing new.

"No, but you do seem more relaxed than I thought. Is…"

"La Push," I reminded her.

"Right, La Push. Is it treating you well?"

"Yeah. I have a group of friends I hung out with during the remainder of the school year," I said with a small nod. "The girls were the ones who helped me choose this new 'do." I ran my hands through the layers in my hair.

"Whoever they are, they're stylish. It looks cute."

"What about you? Summer job or fling or anything?"

Britney bit her lip, glancing away. "A little bit of both, actually. I got a job as a secretary at the spa a couple days a week," she explained. "The job helped introduce me to this guy named Terrence."

"Terrence?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed. "He brought his grandmother in to get a pedicure. Sarah, it was so cute how he helped her inside! Ah, it was adorable!"

I laughed softly. "That's good. I'm guessing you exchanged numbers?"

"You bet," Britney confirmed with a grin. "We've gone on two dates, and he's the sweetest thing. Handsome to boot."

"Well good," I said, nodding. "I'm glad you're happy, Brit. I felt terrible about leaving…"

"It wasn't like you could help it. Your parents got new jobs and relocated. It happens all the time, y'know?"

"Is it normal for them to ship you off because you're spending too much time with your boyfriend?" I lifted an eyebrow, giving her a look. "Especially when you're _happy_?"

"I'll admit, that's a little odd. Do they know Jacob, though? Maybe that has something to do with it."

"My mom's met him and talked to him multiple times. Jake's only seen my dad in passing." I frowned. "He's too busy drinking his life away to get out of his damn chair and shake hands."

"That's unfair, to both you and Jacob," Britney told me, though I was already too aware. "What a jerk."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Britney pushed herself up from her seat. "I'm sure some retail therapy will make you feel better. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me from my seat before I could protest.

It was good to see my best friend again.

* * *

I brought Britney back to my grandparents' to ride horses, and they were thrilled to see her. They hadn't spoken with her since I moved with my family, and she was more than happy to see them again as well. We were best friends; my family was like her family, and that stood strongly for Bunny and Pops.

"You look great, dear," Bunny cooed, her hands on Britney's shoulders. "Young, healthy, and beautiful. Wonderful."

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Darling, call me Bunny! Everyone does." She looked to me and winked before fetching some cookies for us.

"I love your grandparents," Britney said with a smile, sitting down on the plush sofa. I took a seat beside her, humming in agreement. I loved them too, very much.

"It's nice of them to take me in on such short notice," I said, glancing at the television. "Dad neglected to tell them a few specific reasons why, but they welcomed me with open arms nonetheless."

"Grandparents are great. They're funny, adorable, and great cooks."

I couldn't help but laugh. How many people actually said that? Was it known worldwide?

When we got Bunny's cookies, I knew it was true. Grandmothers _were_ fantastic cooks.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts." Britney leaned back in the sofa after downing five chocolate chip cookies, which were larger than I remembered them. "Why do you have to be such a good cook, Bunny?"

"Years of practice and a large family, sweetheart," Bunny said, grabbing the nearly empty tray of cookies and starting toward the kitchen.

"She forgot to mention all of the family reunions," I pointed out with a small smile, curling into a small ball against the corner of the couch. "Best buffet ever."

Britney chuckled, sighing. "You're lucky, you know? You have a big family—it's only me, my mom, my aunt, and two sides of grandparents. The others packed up and left."

When Britney said "left", she meant it in two different ways. Her father passed when she was only six, but the rest of her family was spread across the country. I didn't doubt it was hard; I had trouble the first week away from home when we moved to La Push.

It was odd how I was feeling the opposite now.

"You've got more family than you think," I told her gently. "Bunny and Pops consider you one of their own grandchildren. Trust me."

"That's good to know. They're so sweet. Don't lose touch with them, okay? You'll regret it."

I smiled weakly, nodding in understanding. Britney spoke from experience, so I would take her word for it. There was no way I was going to lose any family. I couldn't handle it.

If I lost Bunny or Pops, a large part of me would leave with them.

I felt the same way when I was away from the person I had fallen so hard for—a big part of my heart was with him in La Push. I could only hope he was safe.

* * *

_Jacob_

I tore at a vampire's arm, the newborn shrieking in pain when the appendage was ripped from its shoulder. I tossed the arm aside, going in for the kill. With a snarl, I ripped the head from the newborn's neck, not necessarily killing it, but restricting it. It couldn't do much without its head, now could it?

"_Hey, Jake! A little help here?_" Quil called, and I glanced over to see him dancing in circles with a target of his own. I made sure my steps were light, creeping up on the leech with stealth. When its back was to me, I lunged, pinning it to the ground and pulling at its leg as Quil went for the arm. The shrieks hurt our sensitive ears, but the sound was pleasant. We wanted these suckers to suffer.

A hard kick to my side sent me reeling, and I landed yards from where Quil was. He barked in worry for me, but the leech was already coming for me. I pushed myself to my feet as fast as I could, though the newborn was too fast; she toppled me and caused me to roll repeatedly in the grass. She was still on top of me by the time we stopped rolling, and I snapped at her with my canine teeth. She dodged it skillfully, swinging an arm and hitting me in the throat. I fought the wind that left me, trying to compose myself quickly.

One wrong move and I was dead.

A snarl left my throat as I snapped at the beast again, managing to grab her hand and remove it. A cry of pain and anger combined left her, but my own frustration was too much for me to cower away. Like I was going to be afraid of these things anyway—it was too much fun, tearing them limb from limb like this.

Two hands gripped the side of her head suddenly, surprising even me. I heard the ugly crack from the neck being broken, and the blonde mane went flying to the east. My eyes found one of my allies, and if I could have smiled properly, I would have.

"Need some help, pup?" Alice looked at me with a smug smile. There was fierceness in her eyes at the same time, making her look like she was having fun while also being incredibly pissed off. It was quite amusing.

I rolled over onto all fours and jumped back into the action. There was still no sign of Victoria, but we were going to keep taking on her army of newborns. Bella was safe with Edward, and I would help keep my family safe from them as well—Sarah included.

Nobody on our side had fallen out yet, but there were plenty of bodies piling up on Victoria's side. Ultimately, she would lose this fight. Her lackeys were failing at protecting her. She would be next.

Minutes passed and the numbers dwindled considerably. There were only a few newborns left, and I watched as Paul took one out, as did Jasper and Carlisle.

I still caught that awful smell from a draft, which made me growl under my breath. I turned in the direction it came from, finding out almost too easily what was going on.

Leah.

"_Leah, take him out!_" Sam ordered.

"_Relax. He'll see what a woman can do,_" she replied, tone smug. I started across the clearing, seeing that she was behind a large boulder. She circled the enemy, teasing him, being too proud.

"_Dammit, Leah! Do as he says!_" Paul cried. "_This is no time to make a point._"

The fight began instantly, the newborn moving in first. My eyes darted left and right, watching Leah take him on swiftly in the beginning. But after a minute she started to struggle. The vampire managed to wrap his arms around her neck, breaking one of her bones; I heard her shoulder snap. She would heal in seconds, but the leech wasn't giving her the time of day.

My feet moved before I commanded them to, instinct kicking in as I went to protect one of my pack. I leaped over Leah and grabbed the bloodsucker by the shoulder, pulling him away from her. I turned, trying to get a hold on the monster's neck, but he kept forcing me to rotate. I didn't give up, no matter how pissed off I was becoming.

The moment he managed to get behind me that anger turned to panic.

I tried my hardest to get out of it, at the same time hearing multiple people holler out warnings. Pain shot through me seconds after, my ribs popping and shattering, a whine leaving me instantly. I collapsed to the ground before I registered that Sam was the one who got the damn thing away from me.

My breathing heavy, I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing next to me, as well as Embry, now in human form.

"Jake," he said, breathless.

"Relax, son," Carlisle told me, one of his chilly hands resting on my shoulder. He started to feel my sides, which involuntarily caused me to convulse.

"How bad is it?" I couldn't see Sam, but I could hear him.

"Jake, you idiot! He was mine!" Leah, of course.

"Leah, enough," Sam ordered, looking back to Carlisle as he waited for an answer.

"His bones are shattered along the right side of his body. He'll recover quickly, but it'll be easiest if he's human," the vampire explained.

"Jacob, let go of your anger. Turn back," Sam ordered. I couldn't, the pain too much. I was stronger in this form, and he knew that. Phasing would make the pain worse. "Dammit, Jake, do as I command!"

"Carlisle." I recognized the tinkling voice, picturing all too well who was standing in front of me. It helped that I could smell her. "The Volturi—they're coming. Less than one minute."

"Are Edward and Bella on their way?"

"Yes, thirty seconds."

"Sam," Carlisle said, turning his attention back to the alpha. "You mustn't be here when they arrive. They knew nothing of the alliance. We don't need another fight."

Sam nodded and turned to Paul and Embry. "Both of you, help get Jake back home, and quickly."

They shifted right there, not wasting any time. They nudged me to my feet, though I only limped away from the clearing and the Cullens. I told Sarah I would come back in one piece.

At least I fulfilled my promise.

* * *

_Sarah_

Bunny and Pops were out getting groceries for dinner tonight, so I waited patiently for them to return. Television was a waste, so I decided to read a good book. It was one of my favorites, one that I read years ago but never picked up again. I was upset that I didn't, since the story was so good.

There were twists in nearly every chapter, and some of them still chilled me to the bone as I read them over again. Books like this just didn't exist anymore—they were too predictable.

I thought everything was predictable a few months ago. I was going to graduate from my school here in Missouri, go to college, get a degree and then jumpstart my career.

But no, things didn't go that way at all. Instead my parents forced me to pack up my things and relocate to Washington. La Push, Washington, of all places, seeing how small it was. I originally figured Seattle or something along those lines, but my parents only surprised me with an average house in an average little town.

A few weeks later I discovered it was far from average. It was abnormal, but a wonderful kind of abnormal.

Everyone was so normal at first, but then the pack entered my life—each member at different times, but the impact was the ultimately the same. Everything changed, and none of it was going to be the same ever again.

It was perfectly okay with me, though, even if my father had a different opinion on the matter. Even if I was living under his roof and wasn't legally an adult yet, this was my life. I was going to live it the way I pleased, so why was I here against my will?

My thoughts totally contradicted my behavior lately.

"Sally, honey, would you come help us with the groceries? Our hands are full." I set my book aside, looking up to see Bunny enter through the front door and start toward the kitchen. I got up without a word, nearly colliding with Pops at the door before I went out to the car to help. There was only one more bag, so it wasn't too hard to contribute.

"You alright, princess?" Pops asked, looking at me as I helped put the groceries away. "You seem a little dazed."

"A little lost in thought, I guess." I smiled, trying to brush off his concern.

"Your mother?"

"My father, actually," I answered instantly. I looked up at my grandfather with startled eyes, not meaning to say that. He only motioned for me to elaborate. "He just… He doesn't care that he's ruining my life, Pops. He's trying to control me, and I hate it."

Pops looked to Bunny, who shared a glance with him before he spoke. "That's a daddy for you, Sally. They want their little girls to stay their little girls. It's quite hard to keep them that way—what, with the growth spurts and such."

"Charles knows firsthand what that's like," Bunny said, placing a gallon of milk in the fridge. "He went through it with your mother."

"…Mom felt the same way I did?" I asked, stunned. My mother wanted to rebel against her parents?

"She did, indeed." Pops smiled weakly, taking a seat upon a barstool at the counter. "Up until she was fourteen she was always my little girl, my Lilly Petal. When she entered that dreaded thing they call high school, everything changed. For all of us."

Bunny took a seat beside her husband, setting her hand on top of his. "She was quite the resistant one when she was your age, Sally," she explained. "She refused to contribute to any events regarding alcohol or drugs, but when it came to controlling the way she lived her life… Well, she was quite stubborn."

"She's still that way," I pointed out. I leaned against my arms on the countertop, facing both of them. "It wasn't enough to stop Dad, though."

"You're right, sweetheart—your father was the one that drove her over the edge. She declined his offers for dates multiple times, but the young lad didn't give up." Bunny smiled slightly. "It was cute at first, but now the man's hard head has gotten the best of him."

"Why doesn't Mom stand up to him, like she did back then?"

Pops no longer smiled. "She's avoided arguing with him any chance she's had for many years now, Sally. She didn't want you growing up in a negative environment. We encouraged her to be positive in any situation. Happiness is the best way to spend life. Bitterness will only end your life more quickly."

I stared at Pops in awe. I had always been aware of his intelligence, but it surprised me how wise he truly was. These words were coming from the heart and from experience. It was impossible to detect any falseness in his explanation.

"Lilly Petal hates to argue," he continued. "She avoids it at all costs. I think your vacation was one of those moments."

"That's not fair! If she disagrees with Dad about how to handle the situation, she shouldn't let him ship me off. She should stand up for what she believes in. I did, so why didn't she stand by me?"

"That's a good question, sweetheart," Bunny said, smiling weakly. "I'm afraid it's one that we'll never know. When you return to Washington, you should ask her face to face."

I would. Bunny could count on me to do just that.

"Well, I believe it's time for bed." Pops pushed himself up from his seat, going around the corner and giving me a warm embrace. "Goodnight, princess."

"'Night, Pops. I'll see you in the morning."

"You'll see both of us, honey," Bunny said, stepping forward and taking Pops' place in the embrace. "I plan to make some French toast in the morning."

"Sounds great." They went off to bed, and I looked after them. The lights were my responsibility tonight. I turned them out in the living room and kitchen, also making sure the front and back doors were locked before making my way to my bedroom.

When I was dressed and ready for bed, reality set in. My nightmare came back to remind me that today had been the day Jacob fought Victoria's army.

Was he okay? Was he hurt? Was anyone hurt…or worse?

Was he on his way here?

I fell back on my pillow, releasing a small sigh as I stared up at the ceiling. There was no way for me to find out but to just wait for some good news. Surely someone would tell me. They wouldn't leave me in the dark for long.

At least, that was what I hoped.

* * *

The night passed and dawn came, but I was slow to rise with it. My thoughts kept me occupied most of the night, not allowing any sleep to sneak in. It was safe to say that I was sleep-deprived, and my grandparents noticed when I joined them for breakfast. Bunny made sure to give me plenty to eat so I could function throughout the day, but I knew I would really just need a nap.

I was spacing out at the table as my grandparents conversed in front of me, chewing on a piece of Bunny's delicious French toast. The ringtone on my phone snapped me out of my daze, but I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking up, I saw Bunny wearing a disappointed expression.

"Sally, you know what I said about phones at the table."

"I know. I'll make it quick, I promise." I pushed myself up from my chair as Pops mumbled something about "teenagers and their gadgets". I went into the living room to take the call, though I was surprised to see that the number was unknown. "Hello?"

"_Meet us at the airport in half an hour._"

"…What?" I asked. "Who is this?"

"_Good grief, Sarah. Don't you recognize your boyfriend's best friend when you hear him?_"

"Wait, which one? Is this Embry or Quil?"

"_Embry, of course. Can't you tell?_"

"No."

He sighed on the other end of the line, his breath causing a small amount of static. "_Doesn't matter. You need to meet us at the airport._"

"Why? What's going on?"

"_It's Jake,_" Embry said, his voice sullen. "_He needs you._"

"Needs me? What do you mean? Did something happen?" My heart was racing, my knees close to giving out on me. I'd been here for nearly three days and I was already being called back?

I could imagine Embry rolling his eyes at me over the phone. "_I know you may feel like playing Twenty Questions at the moment, but we don't have time. Get your ass over to the airport in thirty minutes or less. We'll have a ticket for you._"

"…Yeah. Be right here." He hung up the phone once the words left my lips, and I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't just leave Bunny and Pops like this! They would call my mom.

I started toward my room to grab a jacket, but then I stopped. I turned, going back to the kitchen before turning on my heel again. "Dammit!"

"What's the matter, Sally?"

"Bunny!" I raced over to her, nearly making her fall on the small set of steps leading from the kitchen to the living room. "I have to get to the airport."

"What for? Is something the matter?"

"Yes… No. I don't know!" I shook my head, lifting a hand to rest against my forehead. "Something happened to my boyfriend, to Jacob. I don't know what it is, but I…I'm scared, Bunny."

She looked at me for a moment before she hollered over her shoulder. "Charles!"

Pops was already right behind her. The shout made him frown. "Shush, woman. I'm right here."

"Quiet, Charles. We have an emergency," Bunny said. At my grandfather's worried expression, she explained. "It seems that Jacob—Sarah's significant other, Charles! Don't give me that look!"

I really didn't have time for this.

"Something's happened and Sally needs to get to the airport immediately. We don't know what's wrong, but look at her, darling. She's absolutely terrified!"

"What will your mother and father say to you going back?" Pops asked, the question surprising me. I hadn't even thought about it.

"I…I—"

"I sense this has greater importance than Lillian's opinion, Charles." Bunny looked to me, her eyes sympathetic. "We'll explain if we must. Now go, sweetheart."

"…You're just letting me go?" I asked, confused. "Just like that?"

"Who are we to stand in the way of young love?" Bunny shrugged as Pops nodded in agreement.

I wanted to squeeze them I loved them so much.

"Thank you _so_ much." I pecked Bunny on the cheek, then doing the same to Pops. "I promise I'll call as soon as I get to Washington."

I was almost out the door when Pops hollered, "The keys, princess!" He hurried over to the counter and grabbed the keys to his sedan, tossing them to me. As clumsy as I was, I managed to catch them.

"You have money for a ticket, don't you dear?"

I nodded to Bunny. "Some friends are helping me out. Thanks so much, you guys. I love you, and I'll call you as soon as I land!" I waved before hurrying out the front door, climbing into the sedan and leaving their comfortable home to face my reality.

Jacob needed me. There was no reason for me to stay away.

* * *

I parked the car, remembering what section I left it in so I could tell Bunny or Pops where to pick it up later. Entering the airport, I hurried through to try and find two incredibly tall and muscular guys somewhere in the crowd. I was on time, with five minutes to spare. It was nearly ten.

It was easy to spot them, though they were sitting when I found them. "Embry!" I called, my feet moving faster as I ran in a light jog. "Quil!"

They both rose from their seats simultaneously, reminding me of how they acted at Bella's graduation party. They thought alike way too many times, though it was probably just from being part of the pack.

"Right on time," Embry said, an obviously-impressed smile on his lips.

"Tell me what's going on," I demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Nice to see you too." Quil rolled his eyes. "Here's your ticket."

I took it from him, only to have to race after them as they strode toward the security passing. "Are you two going to fill me in or what? I've been worried sick!"

"Not right here, Sarah," Quil said softly. "Too many ears."

I frowned but complied with his request. I followed them through the airport in silence, both of them on either side of me. It felt like I had my own personal body guards; no one could touch me—or look at me—without these two knowing about it.

It was comforting in a way.

They weren't kidding when they told me thirty minutes or less. By the time we reached our gate, everyone had already boarded. We were quickly ushered through, and I was once again between the two boys when we found our seats inside the plane. The minute we were in the air and people began to talk amongst our area, I spoke.

"Tell me what's going on, you guys. Now."

"Somebody's a little bossy," Embry whined.

Quil took the liberty to explain. "Jacob's hurt." Even if that explanation was brief, and frightening.

"What?" I cried, and Embry put his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"Do you want to attract attention?" he hissed. He slowly took his hand away, continuing where Quil left off. "We were fighting Victoria's army, and everything was going smoothly—almost too smoothly, actually—but then Leah had to be a woman and try to prove herself. It was stupid."

"She took on a newborn herself, trying to prove to us that she could handle her own," Quil continued. "It's not like we don't believe her. She helped us take down nearly twenty leeches in the clearing that day. It was a dumb move on her part, trying to fight that newborn alone. She was too impulsive."

Embry told more of the story, whispering, "Jake took matters into his own hands when Leah wouldn't follow orders…and when she nearly got herself killed. He managed to get the bloodsucker away from her, but he only ended up getting himself into a difficult position."

"When we say difficult, we mean it. Hardly anything is that complicated for us, so this was a big deal," Quil added with a stern look in his dark eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice nearly inaudible. Embry picked up on it easily.

"The Cold One got his arms around Jake and hurt him…bad."

I stiffened instantly. _Thanks for sugar-coating it._ "What's wrong with him? He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Jake doesn't go down easily," Quil told me. "He kept it together in front of us, but last night..." His eyes found Embry. "That was bad."

"Yeah." Embry nodded. "We don't know the details, but the vamp managed to break a few of Jake's ribs."

"One of the Cullens—the doctor—had to help put them all back in place, that way he healed properly." My wide eyes found Quil as he sat at my left. "He's going to be fine. Doc said so himself."

"…I'll be able to see him," I assumed. "Right?"

"Why else would we bring you? Besides, Jake keeps saying your name in his sleep. It's kind of annoying, though I don't know how he can sleep with that much pain going through his body."

"Stop it!" I hissed, hitting Quil in the shoulder. It only caused my hand to ache. "That doesn't help anything! It only makes me more terrified."

"He'll be happy to see you, though." Embry looked from the rows up ahead to me, a faint smile on his lips. "You'll help him recover. We wolves are only in worse shape without our imprints around, so it's best we have them with us, especially after battle."

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly, glancing back and forth between both of them. "You'll take me straight there?" I checked. "No stops along the way?"

"Not even to your house," Embry assured me with a nod.

I couldn't help but smile at them. "Thanks, you guys."

"How you gonna repay us?" Quil asked, giving me a look. The question only made my smile vanish. He couldn't be serious. "What?"

"I say you buy us dinner sometime," Embry suggested, nudging me carefully with his elbow. "And trust me, we can eat."

I already knew that, which was why the idea was ridiculous. As if I could afford that much food. I settled on just taking them to a buffet in Seattle; they could eat as much as they wanted.

That aside, I was relieved to finally be going back to Washington. I would see Jacob again… The thought helped me relax, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the seat. I suddenly felt incredibly drowsy, no doubt because of my lack of sleep the night before.

I was okay with falling asleep on the plane, though. The sooner I fell unconscious, the faster the flight would go. I would be with Jacob in no time.

_I'm on my way._

* * *

_'Tis all, loves. Stay tuned for Chapter 24!  
Until next time!_


	23. Reunited

_A/N: This one is shorter than I intended, but the quality is just as good, at least in my book. It's all up to you to decide, after all. :) So don't hesitate reviewing or favoriting or something. Me luvs some feedback._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. If I did, I'd be super-duper rich._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Reunited**

Embry rudely woke me from my nap when the plane started to descend, and I gave him an ugly glare for the treatment. He only laughed, making half the coach passengers look in our direction. I only wished I could hide behind something at that moment.

We landed and walked through the airport, whereas I had to hurry while the boys walked with long, steady strides. It was bad enough that I was five foot six and they were six foot eight, but this was just ridiculous. Thankfully there was a truck they drove from La Push waiting for us, and we all climbed in. I had to take the backseat, of course. If I hadn't Quil would have thrown me back there anyway.

"Take me straight there, got it? No detours," I demanded, glancing at both of them.

"Relax, would you? We already told you we would get you to Jake's as soon as we landed. Now stop worrying and enjoy the ride." Embry glanced at me briefly in the rearview mirror, but I only rolled my eyes. Like I could actually enjoy this ride when I was worried sick.

Embry and Quil didn't distract me, either. Both of them were completely silent on the way to La Push, and I could only assume that they were worried as well. Their best friend was injured, so they had to be concerned. The bond between an imprint and a wolf was much stronger, though.

When I saw the sign for La Push I became anxious. Broken ribs were what the boys told me, so I was expecting Jacob to be in rough shape. He seemed so invincible the past month or so, and confident. Now he was vulnerable and weak. It was frightening to think things could change so quickly.

I was just relieved I hadn't lost him permanently.

"Sarah?" Quil's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "When you see Jake, don't be overly-concerned. It'll only frustrate him."

"He hates people seeing him vulnerable," Embry added. "Just…be subtle."

I nodded, though my thoughts were along other lines. As if I would be calm throughout this whole thing. A vampire shattered the right side of his body! There was nothing to be subtle about here.

The little red house was in view, and I moved over onto one side of the truck so Quil could let me out. He did it slower than I would have particularly liked, but I scrambled out as fast as I could. My feet crunched against the rock of the driveway as I made my way to the front door. I didn't bother knocking; Billy had to know I was coming anyway.

The man was sitting in his wheelchair in the living room, staring at the ground in silence. When I opened the door he turned his head sharply to see me, his eyes lighting up. At the same time, though, they softened. "Sarah," he said hoarsely. It was clear that he was worried sick over his son.

"…How is he, Billy?" I asked, suddenly stiff.

Jacob's father smiled weakly. "He'll be much better once he sees you."

"His bedroom?"

Billy nodded and I didn't hesitate moving through the house. I was here once before because of a particularly bad experience with a vampire of my own, but Jacob took care of me. Now it was my turn to return the favor.

I stopped in front of the room, the door only open a little bit. I lightly pressed my palm against the wood and encouraged the door to open more, a light creak coming from the old hinges. The room was just as I remembered it—small and a little cluttered—but the only difference was the person in the bed. It wasn't me this time; it was the person who sacrificed his life for me and his family.

Jacob turned his head slightly against his pillow when he heard the door open. His eyelids slowly lifted, but once he recognized me, his eyebrows furrowed. "…Tell me I'm dreaming," he whispered.

His body was wrapped to help him recover, his arm bandaged a little as well. I assumed then that it was more than his ribs that got hurt during the battle against the Cold Ones, which didn't settle my worries in the slightest. Jacob looked awful.

I shook my head at his plea, my eyes stinging and my sight blurring with sudden moisture. My feet moved automatically, taking me to his bedside. "Jacob," I said, my lips trembling. I lifted a hand to his forehead, brushing his damp hair away from his sweaty skin. He was a mess.

"You're really here?" he asked, as if he were delusional. I figured my touch gave me away.

"Yes, I'm really here," I answered softly, running my fingers through his hair again. "I'm here, Jake."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he moved his free arm—with a wince, unfortunately—and set a hand against my face. His palm was hot against my cheek, but I wouldn't have it any other way. His warmth was what I sought the past few days, when I was lonely in my grandparents' guest bedroom; I was going to cherish it.

I lifted a hand to sit atop his, holding his hand in place. "Hi, baby," I said weakly, my voice cracking as I fought the tears. For so long Jacob had been strong and confident; not once had I seen him so vulnerable, or miserable.

He smiled, and even if it was the smallest one he could muster, it was beautiful. "Sarah." His voice held wonder, as if he still didn't believe I was really in the same room. Embry and Quil told me he was saying my name in his sleep; he must have dreamed of this over the past few days.

"I heard you were asking for me," I told him with a faint smile. His expression remained the same as he ran his thumb over my cheek. I closed my eyes when Jacob's hand moved underneath mine, his fingertips roaming lightly over my lips and tracing my jaw.

"My heart wants what it wants," he explained gently. "I can't help but want you, even when I sleep."

"That feeling's mutual," I whispered, feeling his hand travel across my forehead before he fingered the tips of my hair. I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I fought with the spawns of Satan," he replied, lowering his hand to his bed. "But that's exactly what I did."

I wasn't sure what to say, my hand lightly resting against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat, something vampires didn't have. The Cullens meant well, and Jacob surely wasn't referring to them as the spawns, at least not entirely. They helped him in battle, after all.

"It doesn't help that Leah was an idiot," he grumbled, closing his eyes briefly. "No offense, but women are stupid."

"You saved her, Jacob," I pointed out. "Would you really take that back?"

"…No," he answered.

He and Leah may have had their differences, but he knew just as well as I did that they were part of a family. They were the siblings that always fought, but in the end they cared for each other—enough to sacrifice their lives to save one another.

"As scary as it was hearing that you were hurt," I began, lifting my hand to cup his cheek, "I'm proud of you."

He smirked the slightest bit, the confident Jacob resurfacing. "You don't say?"

"You know it's true." I gave him a look, but his smirk quickly disappeared when a rough grunt left him, his eyes squeezing shut. I looked down instantly, wondering if I had done something.

"It's not you," he muttered. "Damn painkillers. They're wearing off."

"Do you want me to go tell Billy? Maybe he can get a hold of the Cullens. The doctor, I mean."

"No, no. Stay." Jacob moved his hand and clutched my arm in urgency, though he was gentle towards my weaker form. "It's better when you're here."

_So I've been told,_ I thought with a sad smile. I set my hand atop his, which helped him calm down a little. His grip on my arm loosened, but he didn't let go. I didn't really want him to. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do your parents even know you're here?" he asked, releasing a heavy breath through his nose.

"No. Embry and Quil brought me straight here. I demanded no detours."

Jacob smiled softly. "I should have known they would bring you back, especially Quil. He knows what it's like."

"What, to be away from your imprint?" He nodded. "Jacob, I wouldn't have left if I was given the choice. You know that."

"That's not what I'm saying," he told me. "You _didn't_ have the choice, which I understand. But…we deal with the loneliness if it means our other halves have to leave. I didn't like to see you leave, but it was for the best. You were safe."

"I'm safest when I'm with you."

Jacob's lips turned up a little more on one side. "So I've heard before."

"It's the truth." My smile disappeared as I thought of what I faced when I wasn't with him—the vampire at the party, death, as well as loneliness and sadness when he wasn't there. It bothered me. "I don't want to go away again, and I don't want you to either."

"Those bloodsuckers are toast. I won't be going anywhere." He then looked down at his torso. "I don't think I could if I tried."

I ran my fingers over his cheek. "You're strong. You'll be prancing around before you know it."

"Prancing?" Jacob repeated, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? We'll leave that to the antelopes. When you say 'prance', you mean 'run', 'prowl', 'hunt'. Werewolves are more badass."

"And who's more badass than you?"

"Me."

I turned around slightly to see Embry and Quil in the doorway, the former having spoken last. I smiled as Jacob rolled his eyes. "What do you two want?" he snapped.

"Whoa, somebody's feisty. Medicine wearing off, big fella?" Quil crossed his arms.

"It is, actually," I answered softly. "I think we need to give the doctor a call. Jacob needs more painkillers."

"Can't you guys go take care of it?" Jacob grunted. "It's not like we know the leech's number anyway."

Embry nodded. "You got it, chief. Leave it to us."

The two boys left before I could get another word in, though I did hear them briefly speak with Billy outside the room. I released a small sigh and looked back to my boyfriend, who had his eyes closed. "It really hurts, doesn't it?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah," he grunted. "It's aggravating that they're making me stay like this. I'd heal faster if I phased."

I knew instantly what Jacob was talking about; wolves had a stronger immune system, at least their "breed". I didn't blame him for having that desire, but it was better for him to heal in his natural form, or at least that was what I suspected.

"I hope you don't mind my company," I said after a small moment of silence. "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

He gave me a look. "You're seriously saying that to me? My god, Sarah, I've wanted you here in my sleep. Like hell I'm gonna kick you out when I'm awake." When I smiled, he lifted his hand to my face, his fingers pressed against my neck. He used his strength to force me down, my lips crashing into his. The move surprised me, but ultimately I loved it.

Jacob's lips moved eagerly against mine; it was clear that he missed me. I missed him too, of course, and I had wanted nothing more than to prove as much since I arrived, but it just hadn't come up. Now, though, it was the perfect opportunity. I moved my hand to his damp hair, my mouth molding against his naturally. The kiss was a little forceful, almost desperate, but it was passionate all the same.

He pulled away because of a surge of pain, but I only continued kissing him—both because I didn't like to hear him suffer and I wanted to express my affection. I kissed his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and eventually his jaw, making my way down to his neck in the silence. A deep chuckle came from within his chest.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I've missed you," I murmured, kissing his hot skin again. I couldn't help myself.

"I appreciate the attention. Why couldn't you have missed me a week ago?"

I giggled, burying my face in his neck. "Shush, you." Multiple times in my room we nearly got carried away, but I was always the one to stop us before it went too far. I didn't doubt that I would be expressing my affection more often; I nearly lost Jacob, and it was enough to shake me to the core. I wasn't going to risk holding anything back and regretting it later.

"C'mere," he whispered. I pulled back only to see him motion to the other side of the bed. Even if it was small, I could still fit. I pushed myself up and carefully stepped over him since the bed was in the corner of the room. I lowered myself to rest beside him, his arm naturally winding around me.

"Better?"

"Much."

I smiled before closing my eyes, one of my hands resting lightly on Jacob's chest as we lay there. His breathing was deep and even, which was enough to tell me he was relaxing. I guessed what Embry and Quil told me was true—the boys felt better with their imprints nearby. I didn't find that strange in the least.

"So how was Missouri?" Jacob's words slurred together as he mumbled, and I knew he was tired.

"Good. Bunny and Pops really want to meet you, you know. You'll have to visit when you're better."

"I'm looking forward to her cooking," he said of my grandmother. "After a run like that, I'll deserve some delicious food."

"Deserve, huh?" I smirked. "What makes you think she'll make a three-course meal just for you? You have the three of us to think about too, you know."

Jacob chuckled, though it ended in a grunt. I ran my fingertips briefly over his hot skin. "Yeah, I know, and one of them is more important to me than the rest. You think your grandparents will understand that?"

"Definitely," I replied confidently.

Jacob turned his head to look down at me. "You're special, Sarah. It's about time I truly showed you that."

"Funny—Pops said the same thing as soon as I told them about you."

"Hm. Sounds like a wise man to me."

I kissed Jacob lightly before nestling my head into his shoulder. "Get some rest, you big lug. You'll need it."

"Oh really? For what?"

I couldn't help but smile. "You'll just have to wait and see."

His gaze was more than obvious, as was his wonder. I didn't hint at anything and let him think what he wanted as I remained silent, listening to his heartbeat. It was steady, even, just as it was supposed to be. Hopefully nothing in the near future would cause his pulse to race in a bad way. The last thing either of us needed was another tragedy.

* * *

My lack of sleep caused me to fall asleep beside Jacob, and I was out for more than a few hours. The only reason I woke up was because of some noise nearby. I opened my eyes to see three people in the small room, one of them paler in comparison to the others. I gasped when I saw the gold eyes.

"Sarah, honey, relax," Jacob told me gently, running his fingertips briefly over my arm.

"Hello, Sarah," the vampire greeted with a delicate smile. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle. There's nothing to be afraid of; I'm just giving Jacob another dose of medicine to help with the healing process."

"…Okay." I looked up at him in amazement, noticing how smooth his skin was, almost like marble. I was sure he was cold and his skin was hard to the touch, not that I planned on touching him anytime soon. "You're Edward's father?"

"That's correct." Carlisle nodded.

"Is…everyone alright?" I couldn't help but ask, worried for the others as well. I knew the boys on the wolf side were alive, but I was also wondering about the vampires that took part in this war against Victoria.

"Edward and Bella are enjoying time together as we speak, and my other children are relaxing at home. Everyone is doing well," he explained, then turning to my boyfriend, "including you, Jacob. Your recovery will take a few more days, but with the rate you're healing, you should be able to move around the house within the next two days."

"Good. I can't stand being in this thing," Jacob grumbled. I wasn't sure whether he was referring to the bed or the sling he had on his arm.

Carlisle injected the dose into Jacob's bicep with a needle, but I only gazed at Jacob's face. He winced ever so slightly, which in turned caused me to tense, but after a minute he relaxed. "The medicine will make you drowsy, as I'm sure you already know, so I suggest you get some food in your system before falling asleep for the night."

"I'll get you something," I volunteered automatically, sitting up a little. Jacob's arm slowly fell from around me, resting on the bed behind me.

"Thank you," he told me with a weak smile. I fought the urge to kiss him right then and there because he was so adorable, knowing that it wouldn't exactly be appropriate in front of the doctor.

I turned my attention to the other side of the bed, and how exactly I would be getting up. I would have to climb over Jacob and hopefully not hurt him in any way, but the room was small, and a few people were still in the room. My eyebrows furrowed slightly when a hand was suddenly extended to me, and I looked up at the source. Carlisle was offering his help, and I hesitated, glancing back at his hand. It would be cold, freezing even, a direct contrast to what I was used to feeling lately.

Jacob lightly rubbed my back, and glancing over at him, I saw him jerk his head in Carlisle's direction. He was encouraging me, and I trusted his judgment. After all, Carlisle was helping him, so there was nothing to be afraid of, right?

I lifted my hand to Carlisle's, blinking and pulling back slightly when I felt how cold his skin was; it felt like I was touching a life-size ice cube. Despite my reaction, a gentle smile remained on the man's face. His peaceful and encouraging expression caused me to take his hand completely, ignoring how stone-like his hand was and instead focusing on how gently he grasped my hand.

If it weren't for my knowledge, I would have never guessed this man was a vampire from first glance.

"Thank you," I whispered in appreciation once I was on my feet.

"Certainly." Carlisle motioned for me to exit first, and I did so, seeing that the other boys had already departed.

I made my way out to the hall, sensing but not hearing Carlisle's presence behind me. While I turned into the kitchen, the doctor went into the living room to discuss Jacob's condition with Billy. By the time I was nearly done with Jacob's sandwich I heard Carlisle about to depart.

"Carlisle?" I called, hurrying out of the kitchen. He turned at the door, his hand already on the knob.

"Yes?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what I was going to say in the first place. Impulse took over and I stepped out before thinking, but I knew that I needed to tell him _something_.

I approached him with small footsteps, and once I looked up into his amber eyes, I suddenly got teary-eyed. "Thank you," I whispered weakly, my voice shaking. I stepped forward without thought, wrapping my arms around the man. He was cold, but his clothing helped to prevent some of it from completely affecting me. "Thank you _so_ much."

His confusion was evident, but he nonetheless reacted, placing a hand gently on my upper back. He didn't say anything, not that I expected him to; I just needed him to know that I was incredibly grateful for his help with treating Jacob. Without that boy, I wasn't complete.

I pulled back after a moment, wiping under my eyes. Carlisle set a hand on my shoulder. "Don't hesitate getting a hold of me if there's anything else I can do for you," he told me softly. I nodded, and he waved goodbye to Billy before stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

There was only silence as I stared at the door, and Billy wasn't saying a word. Our feelings were mutual, both of us relieved and elated that Jacob was alive and going to be okay. Without him, both of us would have been a mess.

I turned to face the older man after a moment, remembering Jacob's sandwich that was left unfinished in the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat, Billy? I can whip something up for you, if you'd like."

"That's quite alright. Tend to Jake for now, Sarah," Billy told me with a small smile. "He needs you much more than anyone at this point."

"Right." I returned to the kitchen and finished Jacob's sandwich, making sure it would satisfy his hunger before he fell asleep. When it was done, I grabbed him a drink as well and took them both to his room. He was staring up at the ceiling when I walked in, though he turned his attention to me when he heard me enter.

"You smell like them," he mumbled bitterly, his nose scrunching at the scent of Carlisle.

"I thanked the doctor properly," I said, setting the drink and sandwich down before helping him carefully sit up. He sighed once the pain subsided, and I grabbed his snack. "The only way I can truly get rid of that smell is to either shower or snuggle up next to you. Take your pick."

"Can't I have both?"

I felt heat rush to my cheeks at his suggestion, and I glanced away. "That's not possible," I pointed out, trying to hide my shyness. "You can barely get out of bed."

"Eventually it can happen," he told me, smirking ever so slightly.

"Eat," I said, pointing at the sandwich in his lap. He complied, but not without a satisfied chuckle. I sat beside him in silence as he ate, resting my head on his shoulder and running my fingers gently over his injured arm, hoping not to harm him. He finished his sandwich in less than two minutes, which I wasn't surprised about; he always could eat a lot, and quickly.

"Thanks, honey," he told me, then turning his head to kiss my hair.

"Anytime. After all you've done for me, a sandwich is the least I can do."

He smiled a little. "It's my destiny to protect you. I'm not going to let you get hurt as long as I live."

"Don't die for me." I looked up at him from where my head rested on his shoulder. Our eyes connected. "I can't live without you, Jake. I know it seems a little…serious since we've only been dating for a little while, but I mean it. You keep me sane." _And safe._

He chuckled. "Likewise, baby," he told me. The smile that graced his face was so beautiful that my heart skipped multiple beats. He lifted his good arm and lightly stroked my cheek, causing me to close my eyes.

My grandparents told me that this was young love, and that it would only get better. I was excited to find out whether they were right or wrong. With the way things were going since I got back, I felt they were right. Bunny and Pops wouldn't lie to me about something so important.

Love.

_Jacob,_ I thought silently, feeling his warm hand caress my cheek. _It's true._ _I love you._

I opened my eyes to gaze at his handsome face, unable to help but smile. "You're something else," I whispered softly.

"Other than a werewolf, you mean? Or undeniably handsome?"

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I replied, "Both, I guess."

Jacob slowly took his hand back, his fingertips leaving a trail of goose bumps against my skin. "I'm lost."

"…You're beautiful," I confessed softly, shyly lowering my sight to the bandage on his torso when he gave me a strange look. "I mean…you _are_ handsome, and you _do_ turn into this magnificent creature, but it's more than that."

"…Keep talking," he gently prodded, genuinely interested.

I shook my head softly, closing my eyes. "You're…warm, gentle—kind and strong. Despite having such a huge responsibility every day, you smile and you laugh. I don't think I could ever do that." I finally looked up at him, only to see him gazing at me with soft eyes. My breath caught in my throat, since I was afraid I said something wrong. "I mean…I-I mean—"

One of his fingers found my lips, silencing me. I stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to make of his expression. Hadn't I said something wrong?

"You want to know a secret?" he asked. I could only continue to look at him, clueless as to where he could possibly be going with this. He simply smiled. "I'm all of those things because of you."

His hand finally left my face, allowing me to speak. "How can you say that? You…you were a wolf _before_ I met you, and you were all of those things when you loved Bella."

"Wrong," Jacob said with a shake of his head. "I thought I loved Bella, but I didn't. And I'm a wolf for a reason other than protecting my people. I am who I am so I could be with you—imprint on you, care for you, protect you. It's my destiny."

"Jacob…" I said, nearly breathless. There was that sincerity of his again, taking the floor out from right beneath me and sweeping me off my feet. "You really—"

"Yes," he interjected. "I really mean it, and you shouldn't question it. You're _mine_, and I'm yours. Forever."

I smiled instantly, though the moisture in my eyes returned. I felt like such a sap, crying every time something happened with him. First it was Carlisle helping him, and now it was him being such a hero, a friend, and an amazing significant other. Chills only ran up my spine at his touch, his hand cupping my cheek as he looked at me. It was more than just a look that he was giving me, though; it was a genuine expression—gentle, caring, loving.

I closed my eyes when his actions and words overwhelmed me. His thumb wiped the single tear that escaped my eye away, his warmth embracing me just because we were so close.

I was truly lucky to have someone so wonderful in my life, and I hoped he never left my side.

Without Jacob, I wasn't complete.

* * *

_'Tis all for now, loves.  
Believe it or not, I think there's only one chapter left. Maybe two.  
Yeah...weird.  
Until next time!_


	24. Backbone

_A/N: HOLY SHIIIIIZZZZZ. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the late update. Extremely late. A year? What the hell is wrong with me? Well, I guess I could blame it on my lack of inspiration lately. But you know, it suddenly hit me like KABLAM. Freakin' ridiculous. So sorry, guys! Well, at least enjoy the fact that this isn't the last chapter. Seems like there's one more to go after this. So...enjoy? Yay...nay? Kay._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Backbone**

"Jake? Hey…"

All I got was a grumble in response.

"Jacob, c'mon… I have to go," I whispered. The sun was just rising, sending a few weak rays through his bedroom window. I had stayed the night with my monster, not having had the urge to leave his side at any point in time. After nearly losing him—and actually losing him, in a sense—I wanted to be next to him forever.

Unfortunately, I needed to get some clothes…and shower.

At my explanation, he wrapped his good arm around my shoulders without opening his eyes and pulled me back down onto the bed. I crashed into his bare chest with a grunt, one of my hands on his stomach.

"Jacob!" I hissed.

"Don't go," he murmured, still half-asleep. "Stay."

"I need to shower," I whispered.

"Do that here."

My eyebrows pulled together instantly. "Inappropriate. Besides, I need clothes."

"Wear mine."

"A t-shirt as a dress? In this weather? No thank you." I grunted, attempting to lift myself from the bed. It didn't work, of course. "Hayley and I are the same size. I'll go over there and borrow some clothes from her."

Jacob grumbled again, something indecipherable. "Promise you'll come back?"

"Are you kidding?" I kissed his jaw. "I don't want to be anywhere else, but I don't really have a choice. I either stink or leave for two hours. Your pick. You _are_ the one with the heightened sense of smell."

He sighed heavily through his nose before turning his neck, kissing me on the forehead. "Make it quick, honey. I've missed you."

I smiled. "Promise."

* * *

It hadn't been long since I'd seen Hayley, but the girl still hadn't changed a bit. As soon as I arrived on her doorstep, the interrogation began. One foot in the door and I was bombarded with questions as to why I was home and why, of all things, I didn't have any clothes. Luckily for me, I was allowed a shower before Hayley got _too_ interested.

"Look, I came back for Jake," I said simply, digging through her closet for a shirt and jacket to borrow. Even with Jacob next to me most of the time, the weather still had no mercy on my poor soul. "He got in an accident and wanted to see me."

"So where do you expect to crash?" Hayley lounged on her bed, running her fingers back and forth over the bedspread.

"Jacob's."

She was silent. Naturally, I turned to see what expression she wore, and it was one I should have expected—suggestion. Hayley whistled. "How sexy."

"It's not like that, you perv!" I threw a shirt across the room, and she dodged it with a pitiful squeal. "I'm here for him. Staying with him is just part of the deal."

"How_ever_, are you happy with the change in plans?" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I mean, are you glad to be with him again?"

"Of course." I decided on a shirt and tossed it on the dresser next to me, still clutching my towel. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hayley shrugged as I searched for a suitable jacket. "I dunno. I was curious as to if your parents had ruled this out or not."

"Clearly not. If they had, I would be on a flight back to Bunny and Pops' by now, no questions asked."

She was silent for a moment. "…Your parents have no idea you're here?"

I shook my head, my wet hair sticking to my cheek. "I plan to keep it that way," I stated, turning to look at her. Hayley and I made eye contact, and by the expression she wore, I knew she understood what I meant: my mom and dad knew nothing of my being back until I approached them personally. Jacob needed me right now, and that was all that mattered.

Hayley faced the other direction as I changed, tugging on a pair of her jeans and slipping her shirt over my head. I ran the towel through my damp hair once I was dressed. She played with a slinky. "So…why you?"

"How do you mean?"

"I understand that you and Jacob have had this 'destinies intertwined' thing going on since you first saw each other," she explained, "but you've only been dating for a little while. Why are you so crucial to his recovery? Car accidents are bad, yeah, but doesn't he just need some painkillers and a lot of sleep?"

"He does." I used a comb on my hair, taking a seat beside her. I couldn't tell Hayley about Jacob, obviously. That only left me one choice—lying. "We're in that puppy love phase, you know? Being states away just wasn't working for us, and I was worried about him. And you know I'm crazy about him, Hay."

"True."

"…And it helped that Embry and Quil bought me the ticket," I muttered, really thinking about it for the first time. I would have to pay them back for that.

Hayley's green eyes widened, locking onto mine. "Uh…_repeat_." She turned, facing me more directly. "They _bought_ your flight home?"

"Yup. I guess they realized how important it was that I came back." I shrugged. "They _are_ Jacob's best friends."

"Give me a second," she demanded, rising from her seat. "I need to see if any pigs with wings are outside my house."

"Wha—Hayley!" She stopped near the window, holding up a finger.

"Nope, nothing. Are your grandparents slipping some drugs into your cookies or something? Because I'm pretty sure you've lost your damn mind."

I frowned. "Shut up. I'm serious. Embry and Quil aren't as bad as you make them out to be. They're good friends."

Hayley made her way back to her bed, plopping down beside me. "Yeah, well…I guess they're okay," she said. "I mean, from what I've seen, they _are_ pretty funny."

"Hilarious, actually," I corrected.

"And cute too."

"Which one?"

Hayley smiled slightly, glancing over at me with sudden embarrassment. "…Embry, I suppose."

"You like Embry?!"

"I never said that!"

"You just admitted he was cute!"

She glared at me. "Don't you dare go all sixth grade on me. Just because I said he was cute does _not_ mean I'm interested." Hayley rose from her seat and snatched my towel from me. "Now get out of my house."

I only laughed as she left the room, surely disposing of the towel in the hamper in the bathroom. It was good to be home again, with my friends. I never thought I could call La Push home, but I was. And that was a great feeling to have.

* * *

On my way back from Hayley's, I decided to take a little detour. I had to take Jacob's Rabbit, but it was a nice little car. Well, it ran, and that was all that mattered to me as I reached my destination. I parked on the side of the road, looking over at my house. My father's truck was gone, so I assumed he was at work or the bar. It was too early for the latter, or so I assumed, but my father surprised me sometimes.

There was a light drizzle of rain as I approached the front door, and I was right to borrow Hayley's jacket. I pulled the hood over my head to keep out some of the rain, but it wasn't the best shield. Stepping up to the porch, I took shelter under the roof, but stopped short upon being in front of the door. Was I really going to talk to my mother now, just after I got back? What if she sent me back to Bunny and Pops? If that happened, Jake wouldn't recover well to his injury.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell. The chime was faint, and I turned a little to look back at the Rabbit. I wondered if my mother would recognize the vehicle, but then again, she never did pay attention to those kinds of things. She would just suspect that it belonged to someone across the street. She had never even seen Jacob pick me up to go anywhere…

"Um… Can I help you?"

I blinked, turning around to see my mother gazing at me. It was clear she hadn't recognized me, but the moment her eyes met mine, they widened considerably. "Mom," I said, though my voice held some uncertainty. She probably wouldn't take lightly to this.

"Sarah?" My mother gawked. "What…what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Mom and Dad!"

"I know. I know…" I glanced down at my feet, my hands stuffed into the pockets of Hayley's jacket. "I just…had to come back home."

"But why?"

Looking up at her was more difficult than I expected, and I could only briefly hold eye contact—two seconds at best—before looking away again. "It's Jacob," I began. "He got into an accident."

My mother stood in the door for a moment, crossing her arms due to the chill of the wind. The look on her face was enough to prove my hesitation at this confrontation; she was disappointed in me. "That's unfortunate to hear, honey, but…" She shook her head. "That's no reason for you to leave your grandparents'."

My body tensed at the statement, but I realized getting angry with my mother would only make matters worse. I had to stay calm. "…Okay," I said, nodding a little as I once again avoided her eyes. "But, I'm not going to leave him. I just thought I should stop by and let you know I was back in town."

She didn't speak, instead just staring at me like I had lost my mind. Didn't she understand how much I cared for Jacob? Surely my mother remembered being a teenager and experiencing this kind of thing.

By her silence and the look on her face, I doubted my own thoughts.

"'Kay," I muttered, finding this a bit awkward. "I guess I'll go now."

I had descended the steps when her words stopped me short. "You know your father is going to hear about this."

My eyes closed due to the rain and the frustration that suddenly flooded through me, my body turning rigid. How could she possibly side with my father, when Bunny and Pops admitted she was just as stubborn as I was in the past? I turned, peering through the rain as I glared at my mother. "You wouldn't," I tried.

"Oh, I would. A petty little relationship such as yours is not an excuse for ditching your family. You're getting back on a plane, _today_."

"_Petty_?" I repeated in outrage. "Are you freakin' kidding me? If I flew over…over…I don't know _how_ many states, just to see my boyfriend, I doubt my relationship is _petty_, Mother. Pay attention, would you?"

"Don't you dare talk back to me outside this house." Of course, the neighbors could hear. _Couldn't have that kind of embarrassment on your hands, now could you Mom? _"Get in here, now. No way are you going back to that boy's house."

"That boy has a name, and his name is Jacob," I snapped. "And who are you to tell me what to do? You can't even stand up to Dad! If you can't tell him your two cents about a situation, then I have no reason to stick around for this. Your words are obviously _petty_."

"Sarah Elizabeth," my mother hissed. "Get your ass in this house. Now."

"No thanks." I turned, starting down the path to the driveway. No way was I sticking around to get chewed. If I wanted to listen to that, I would have come home when my father was here. I counted on my mother to at least be civil, but clearly that wasn't the case. Defying my father's orders wasn't in my best interest, apparently.

By the time I reached the Rabbit, my mother was out on the porch. She didn't come after me, not that I expected her to. She was following my father's orders, as was the trend these days. Whatever, I was going back to Jacob's. My family knew I was home, and that was my purpose for stopping by. Now that it was over, I needed to go back into hiding, and there was no one better to do it with than Jacob Black.

* * *

"So you told her you were home, and that was it?"

I sat at the kitchen table, twirling my fork in the mashed potatoes as Jacob got another glass of water. My eyes found him in disbelief. Did he not register a word I just said? I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my cheek in my palm. I couldn't get mad at him, not for no reason. He was just trying to help clarify the situation, and I was being too sensitive. That part of me wouldn't work well with this new world I was living in.

"Yes," I answered softly. "I didn't want to listen to her lecture me about coming back. It was bound to happen."

Jacob took the seat across from me. "Funny how your parents seem shocked by this. You've never defied them before, you know? You'd think they would expect their teenage daughter to disagree with them at least once."

"It's more than a matter of disagreement, Jacob. When my dad finds out, hell will be unleashed." I set my fork down and sat back. "He's going to kill me."

"He won't touch you, not while I'm around."

My eyes found the dark brown that I had come to adore. "Jacob…he's not abusive," I told him. Well, not that I knew. Sometimes I wondered, but I never voiced that to my mother. If anything did happen, I was either asleep or away from the house to avoid it.

"You don't look so sure," he pointed out, leaning forward slightly. His eyebrows did that dip against his forehead, and I knew he was skeptical. Protective, as usual.

"Look, it's not going to come down to that, okay?" I said, trying to get off the subject. "I'm not going back to Bunny and Pops'. End of story. They're just going to have to deal with it."

"And if they can't?"

"Then…I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Sarah, honey." Jacob's hand found mine on the table. His fingers encircled mine as he gazed at me. "If you want to go back to talk to them, just tell me. I'll go with you. If anything happens—"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"But if it does," Jacob continued, "I'll be there to protect you, help you, whatever. Got it?"

I gazed at my monster for a moment, recognizing the protective nature he was exposing. It was the way he had been all the other times, with Paul and the vampire at the party… He cared for me, very much, and I was beginning to push away that support system of mine. He had always been there, but I was nervous when it came to my family.

"You and my father haven't really talked much," I pointed out. "What if he doesn't understand?"

"I'll do my best to make him understand," Jacob reasoned. "If that's what it takes to make you happy, that's what I'll do. It's not like your dad can hurt me anyway."

I frowned when his smirk appeared, my hand squeezing his. "Please don't talk like that," I pleaded. The image of my father and Jacob fighting came to mind, and I almost wanted to get sick. No way could that ever happen. Two people I cherish, fighting over me in such a violent way? It wasn't okay, and it wouldn't happen in the future, not if I could help it.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized, his word sincere. He lifted my hand to his lips. "Just relax, okay? In another day, I'll get this stupid sling off and things will get back to normal. Promise."

In other words, he would be able to protect me again—completely. But if he meant protecting me from my father, there was going to be an issue. Jacob obviously wouldn't start the fight over nothing; he would do it to ensure my safety, as he always had. He wouldn't make a mistake like that, not with me.

* * *

I ended up staying the night with Jacob again, and my parents didn't bother calling. Surely they had talked to Bunny and Pops by now, but my grandparents agreed to explain the situation if they had to. They understood, at least, which was something I couldn't say for my parents.

Billy seemed to get it, since he welcomed me into his home with no arguments. It was crowded with two people alone, so I didn't help the situation much. Regardless, I did my part in the house, washing the dishes and cleaning when I could. Jacob got on me about it, but I ignored his complaints and continued my work.

Eventually I had to face my problems. Talking to my parents was most important right now, since communication was lacking in our relationship. Jacob drove me on his bike, his sling gone now, much like he said. He wanted to get out of the house, and not only was my situation the perfect opportunity, he also wanted to support me. That was all I could ask for.

Jacob stood right beside me as I knocked on my front door, staring at the wood. My heart was quickening in pace, and when Jacob heard it, he set a hand on my shoulder. His warmth was comforting, and I tried to let it soothe me, but I had my doubts. How would this go? Would my parents succeed in shipping me off? Or would I reach my own goal, and get to stay home?

The door wasn't answered, so I rang the doorbell this time. My parents were home; that much was obvious by their cars parked in the driveway, but what was taking them so long? Jacob's grip on my shoulder tightened, and I looked up at him, only to see that his jaw was flexing, his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"We need to get in there," he growled. I simply blinked at his tone, and his words. "Right now."

"Jake…what do you mean?" I asked, glancing at the door before finding him again. "What's the matter?"

He released my shoulder and gently ushered me back. "I can hear him, Sarah," he hissed. "I can hear what he's doing to your mother."

"What?" I gasped. "No, Jake, don't!" I jumped back slightly in fright when he kicked the door in, a piece of wood collapsing to the floor as the door hit the wall. I looked at him, stunned by his actions. What the hell did he think he was doing? And what did he mean by my mother?

"Stay here," Jacob ordered, dark eyes finding me. They were hard with urgency and defense. I hadn't seen that look since Paul threatened me on the beach. "Call the cops, you got it? Don't leave the porch."

"Wait a second!" I begged, lost. Jacob ignored me and marched into my house, rushing up the stairs to the second floor. "Jake!" He was gone, and I stood in the doorway like a fool, incapable of grasping just what he said. "I can hear what he's doing to your mother?" I repeated, staring at the floor. But that was when I heard it, a scream. It was too high for a male, and I knew instantly it was my mother.

All the talk earlier about Jacob protecting me, not letting my father touch me when we came over; how I insisted my father wasn't abusive even though I wasn't completely sure. It all made sense now, as did my mother's behavior the day prior. She had been too strict to be the mother I left here in La Push, too guarded and angry. She wasn't my mother, not at all. It was almost like she was brainwashed. I hadn't known then, but I understood everything now.

That was what made me hurry upstairs. My feet froze at the top stair upon hearing something crash onto the floor, as well as my mother's cry of fear. It was then that I heard scuffling, a thud against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!"

I gasped, my eyes widening. "Dad?"

"What kind of man are you, huh? Beating up your wife!"

That was Jacob, and by the way things sounded, he was beyond furious with my father. But his last words got to me, making my feet move down the hall. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw a few dents in the walls, a picture frame knocked over on a nearby table, another crooked from its spot hanging on the wall. The light green color on the walls usually provided a sense of harmony throughout the second floor, but it seemed like now was a time far from peace.

I stopped in the doorway just as Jacob released my father, who stumbled back into a wall. He gripped his hand, almost desperately, as if afraid it would fall off. Clearly he tried slugging Jacob, who couldn't be hurt by mediocre attacks. My mother was on the opposite side of the room, huddled on the floor in fright. I rushed to her side.

"Mom?" I croaked, bending down next to her.

"Sarah!" she sobbed. "Oh, Sarah, honey! You have to leave. Get out of here, please!"

"No, I'm not leaving you," I said, grabbing her arm. She clutched my hand with her own, a strong grip. It felt like she was crushing my bones.

"You damn freak," my father hissed, his face flushed. "I don't know what's the matter with you, boy, but I don't like it. Stay away from my daughter!"

Jacob's body was shaking, and I knew what was to come. I rose to my feet so I could help calm him down, but my mother refused to let me go. She tugged me back down to the ground, making me hit my head against the wall.

"Take your own advice, old man," Jacob growled. "If anything, I'm doing her a favor, getting rid of you! Have you touched her too? Have you hit her?"

"Jacob, stop!" I shrieked, seeing he was going in for the kill. If not that, he was going to phase right here in my parents' bedroom. His body went rigid, his eyes finding me. The look on his face was frightening, but I shook my head, pleading with him to not hurt my father. Even if he deserved all the hurt in the world for abusing my mother, the man was still my parent.

Jacob looked from me to my father, jabbing a finger in the man's direction. "You're lucky, you bastard. If I had my way with you…" His hands clenched into fists, and I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. He had to, before the situation turned worse. "I'll be sure the cops know about this."

It was then he looked to me, the question obvious. I hadn't called the cops yet, too distracted to have gotten that far. It didn't help that my mother was crying into my shoulder, clutching my hand for dear life. But I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell, dialing 911.

My mother was abused, and I didn't know for how long. My boyfriend had protected my family and me from a threat I hadn't even been aware of. And now, my father was going to jail.

I didn't know whether to be grateful or regretful of my decision to come back home.

* * *

It turned out La Push was too small of a town to have its own police force, so the Forks Police Department was in charge of the call. They got here quickly, but it was upsetting to see them point their guns at Jacob and my father. Once they realized the threat was gone, at least temporarily, they ushered us all outside. They tended to my mother and me first, but I insisted I was fine. My mother, on the other hand, was not. Far from it. She sat on the porch with a blanket around her shoulders, still clutching my hand as I sat with her. Her tears were gone; now she was mostly silent, muttering a few apologies here and there, despite the fact that I told her she didn't need to apologize. It seemed that she blamed herself for what happened.

What did my father do to her?

"Excuse me, Mrs. Caldwell?" An officer approached us on the porch, his gaze darting between my mother and me. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I turned to my mother, and she nodded to me with a frail smile. "It's alright." She released my hand and I stepped off the porch, trying to find Jacob as police officers covered the scene with tape and examined the lot. As disturbing as it was, they were looking for more evidence of domestic violence around my home. The thought of it being around me when I hadn't realized it chilled me to the bone. I couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on.

Jacob was in the yard talking to another officer, though the conversation seemed casual. I cautiously approached, not wanting to interrupt. The officer looked to me, his dark eyes examining me as if searching for any bruises. His gaze seemed to attract that of another, as Jacob turned to find me as well.

"…Jake?" I wasn't sure whether I could join or needed to give them some privacy. Jacob had witnessed more of the abuse than I had, so he was a target for most of the questioning.

He opened his arm to me. "C'mere, honey," he requested. I didn't hesitate, nearly running to his side as I got as close as I could. The reckless wolf scared me to death, but I was glad he was okay. "Charlie, this is Sarah Caldwell."

I doubted the introductions were necessary. The officer knew more about me already, more than I would have liked.

"Right, the daughter," he said with a small nod. "Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police. You feeling alright? Any injuries that we should know about?"

"I just hit my head a little. Nothing too serious." As for the emotional wreckage this was doing, I could go into detail.

Charlie looked me over again, but it seemed like he was thinking beyond the injuries. He then turned to Jacob, lifting an eyebrow. "Girlfriend, huh?" he asked. "Bella mentioned the two of you, I think."

"Bella?" I looked up at Jacob, then back to Charlie. Charlie Swan, was it? "Are you her father?"

Upon the Police Chief's nod, Jacob spoke. "Not exactly a good time for introductions, but it works, I guess."

Charlie put his hands on his hips, revealing his gun and radio. It made the situation more real, seeing the equipment. I still couldn't grasp the fact that my father was in a nearby squad car, handcuffs binding his wrists. What had happened to my family?

"You did good, Jake. I don't know how you got out of that unscathed, but you saved these ladies some torment." Charlie glanced at me since my mother couldn't be approached. I almost found myself correcting him; I had never been touched by my father, so it was only my mother. But I figured that would make itself known in court. "I'm sure Billy's proud of you, son."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not let this get out. Dad would freak if he found out I stepped in." Jacob shook his head. "He'd scold me for being so careless."

"Well, you did the right thing, regardless." Charlie turned his attention to me. That was when I saw the resemblance between him and Bella. "Stay close, Sarah. We'll need to ask you a few questions."

Charlie walked off to speak with another officer, leaving Jacob and I alone. His arms encircled me completely as we stood there, and I buried my face into his chest. I couldn't believe I witnessed my father's cruelty, at least to an extent. My mother suffered the most. How could she hide it from me? She should have known I wouldn't stand for it! I would have supported her, encouraged her to leave my father! Why did she have to keep it a secret?

"Sorry you had to see all that," Jacob muttered. It was obvious he was referring to his squabble with my father.

"It's not your fault," I said, turning my face to look toward my house. "You did what you thought was best…and it was." He protected my mother. He protected _me_, just like he promised. That meant the world to me, and my mother too, I was sure. "Thank you."

"Sure, sure," he whispered. Jacob's lips met my hair, helping me to relax. But I knew I wouldn't be able to relax completely, not until I was with my mother. Right now, we needed each other to cope with this mess. But…there was still something I wanted to request.

"Jacob?" I tilted my head back, looking up at my guardian. "Can you stay with us tonight? I mean, in the house?" I would stay with my mother. After what she went through—tonight or many other nights before—I knew that we needed to be together. She was a wreck, while I was still in shock. It would help if Jacob was there for support, just like he had always been.

"Of course," Jacob replied with a small nod. He kissed me gently on the forehead before I was called away for questioning. I was mostly asked about any past encounters between my father and my mother, or my father and me, as well as how much I witnessed tonight. I gave them details, but I knew the truth: I hadn't seen much, but it was more than enough.

Once the questioning was over and the police collected their evidence, they hauled my father off to jail. I couldn't watch as they drove away, aware that my father had been under the influence when he was beating my mother. It was no excuse, I knew that, but it helped with the guilt. It was _my_ boyfriend who stopped him, after all. I felt partially responsible.

My mother and I rested in the same room that night, but it was difficult to find that sense of peace in order to sleep. I lay awake while my mother slept beside me, curled up and facing me on her side of the bed. We weren't in her room, but mine. Hers was trashed from the confrontation with my father. Jacob was downstairs on the couch for the night, and I appreciated the privacy. I had been clinging to him since I got back, but now I just really needed to be with my mother. Who knew that she had been dealing with the violence while I was so clueless? While I was being confronted by demons—vampires—she was facing her own. Unfortunately, that was my father.

I stared up at the ceiling as I thought about it. The past few months, I neglected to really pay attention to what was going around here at home. I was always gone, with Jacob or my friends. With that kind of distraction, it was difficult to notice everything. It made this situation that much more of a wake-up call. My mother's bruises had never been so evident until now, when I thought back to all the times she covered her arms when it was warmer outside, or caked on the makeup even when there were no visitors; when she snapped at me for the smallest of things, or avoided any arguments with my father. Sending me to Bunny and Pops was clearly one of those instances, and I felt awful for talking so badly about her back in Missouri. I assumed she had no backbone, but it seemed it was beaten out of her a long time ago.

My eyes found my mother in the darkness, and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, despite everything. With my father gone, it was safe in her eyes. I hadn't known about any of this. I thought I was safe all the time, especially when Jacob was with me. But the truth was, I could have been attacked at any time, for no reason at all—the wrong answer to my father's questions, being in the living room when he was watching the television, or even walking inside with my shoes on. At any moment he could have snapped, and while I wasn't the one to deal with his wrath, my mother was. Someone so strong-willed and confident had been broken.

Bunny and Pops would know by morning what happened, but it was too late their time to call when the police left. My mother insisted on getting some sleep, but I knew she just wanted the night to end so she could put it behind her. It wasn't that easy, and it wouldn't be for a while. Now that I was back in La Push, I knew a majority of my time would now be spent with my mother. She needed me. Jacob would understand.

After staring at the ceiling for another twenty minutes, I decided lying here was pointless. I made my way out of the room as silently as I could and went downstairs. I briefly glanced toward the living room as I made my way toward the kitchen, but it was too dark to be able to see anything. Once at the fridge, I grabbed myself some milk and chocolate syrup, suddenly craving a glass of chocolate milk. I hadn't had it since I was a little girl, when I used to blow bubbles through my straw. My father had gotten mad at me for being so childish, but it was expected at that age. My mother let it go, but thinking about it now, she probably paid the price for disagreeing with him.

"You stir _really_ loud."

I squeaked, nearly knocking over my glass as I fumbled to grasp it and gather myself. Spotting Jacob by the doorway, I sent him a glare. "Do you mind?" I hissed. "I'm busy here."

"Clearly. You're going at it like a fiend." He approached me, deciding to lean against the refrigerator.

"The only reason it was so loud is because of your dog ears," I retorted, tapping the spoon on the edge of my glass before setting it in the sink. "You're too sensitive, _pup_."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me, saying, "You're starting to sound like Alice. We're civil, but keep talking like that, and you and I won't be."

"Is that so?" I lifted an eyebrow. "And that whole imprint thing? That can just go away?"

"At this rate, I wish," he said, playing along. He smirked in good nature, but I was surprised to find that I could joke at a time like this. My father was just caught for abusing my mother; joking shouldn't have been allowed at this point. "You okay, honey?"

"I'm dealing with it, but…no." I took a sip of my milk to distract myself, but I knew I only bought myself a few seconds' time. It wasn't enough time to come up with a better response. "What do you do when you discover something as…disturbing as this, Jacob?" I asked, looking up at him as I set my glass down on the counter. "Dad was…_hitting_ Mom. Every night when I went to bed he could have been hurting her, or when I left to be with you…or when I was with Haley… I was perfectly fine while she—"

Warm hands around my face shushed me. Jacob stood in front of me, looking down at me with soft eyes. The look only made it harder for me to fight my tears. "Sarah, calm down," he encouraged, his voice as gentle as his eyes. "We can't wake your mother."

Right. I had to give her as much peace as possible. She had been without it for…well, I didn't know how long. Surely it was _too_ long.

"But I don't know what to do!" I whispered. I grasped his wrists tightly. "What can I do to help Mom? I mean, I should have seen all the signs before, but I completely ignored them. She took care of me while I disregarded her. How could I do such a thing?"

"You were being a teenager," Jacob told me slowly. "Look at me, Sarah… You were doing what you were supposed to—living. Your mom didn't want to stop you from doing that."

"Keeping secrets like that only makes things worse. She should have at least told the cops!"

Jacob pulled me to him, cupping the back of my head with one of his large hands as I embraced him in return. "I don't know why she chose to handle it the way she did," he reasoned. "But…everything's going to be okay now. Your dad's gone, I'm here, and things will be okay…alright?" I nodded into his chest. "Trust me. I'll do what I can to help, you know that. Don't think for a second that you're in this alone."

"I know," I whispered. Once Haley found out—_if_ Haley found out—she would be sure to do the same thing. I wouldn't be alone in this, but it would still be hard. Nothing like this ever went away so easily. "Thank you, Jake."

He rubbed my back as we stood in the kitchen, and we must have stood there for ten minutes before he told me to finish my milk and get back to bed. With a small kiss as our goodnight, Jacob went into the living room and I retreated to my room. My mother hadn't moved from her spot, so I crawled in to rest beside her. I faced her as I lay on my side, and I lifted one of my hands to grasp hers. Holding it, I promised to make things okay again, or at least try. Reality would make this hard, but there were people there for us. Come tomorrow, I was sure Bunny and Pops would somehow be involved. But that would be tomorrow, and tonight, I just wanted to sleep this living nightmare away.

Clutching my mother's hand, I allowed myself to drift. In the morning, nothing would be the same again.

* * *

_End of Chapter 25...and that one was rough. At least to write. Domestic violence is such a big issue, so it as difficult to try and capture the reality of it, since I've never experienced it personally. I guess that's a good thing, right? Well, looks like we have one more chapter to go on this thing, and this 4 year old baby is finished. I might do an epilogue, don't know yet. I'll decide on that by the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry again that it took so long. Real life is a pain sometimes, you know? Have a good one!_


	25. Family

_A/N: Well, here it is you guys. The final chapter of my first complete fanfiction. It's been a long ride, about 4 years now, if not more. It's been fun and enjoyable, and I hope you feel the same. Leave your final comments at the end of the chapter, and point out your favorite moment throughout the story, if you'd like. It's never bad to look back, right? :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Family**

Court had been issued for the next week, my father on trial for the abuse towards my mother. While it was unsettling to know that my own blood was going to be tried, I knew it was for the best. Nobody, not even my father, got away with hurting my mother. Not to that extreme, by any means.

My mother was damaged, severely. I had never seen her so worked up in my life. There were times when her actions were questionable, especially when we were packing up our things to move to La Push and my father was testy; she had been on edge all the time. I had thought it was just the nerves from starting over.

She was constantly fidgeting. I couldn't get her to keep still, even when I tucked her in for a nap the following day. She slept in my room of course; her room was not only destroyed from the encounter the night prior with her, my father, and Jacob, but it held haunting memories. My mother wouldn't even look in the room when she passed it upstairs. The dents in the walls were a little harder to ignore, but we both managed.

Bunny and Pops were called the morning after my father was arrested. I knew my mother couldn't handle explaining the situation to them, especially since they were her parents, so I took on the task. Jacob sat next to me the entire conversation, and I knew he could hear Bunny's hysterical cries on the other end of the line. They were catching the first flight here as soon as they could, which was in a few hours. Until then, I was getting calls from our lawyer and making my own, specifically to Hayley.

She flipped. Within twenty minutes, she was over too. She and Jacob actually held their first real conversation together since he and I had started dating. It revolved around my situation and protection, which was awkward, but at least they were bonding. It was nice to have friends that cared so much for my family and me. But when the conversations halted, Hayley busied herself with braiding my hair or laughing at Jacob's cheesy jokes. They were trying, at least.

Chief Swan—or Charlie, Bella's father—stopped by just after noon. Naturally, he checked up on us, asking me about my mother and me. Nothing had really changed apart from my mother needing her rest. He informed me more about the court date and that since Jacob and I were witnesses to the crime, we would have to be present. I planned on supporting my mother anyway, so it didn't affect me too much.

Once the explanation was done, Charlie and Jacob got into another casual conversation, this one about Billy, football, and fishing. Hayley and I busied ourselves making lunch in the meantime, talking quietly amongst ourselves. Apparently Sean and Ryan were on vacation to California, Natalie was working nonstop to save up for college, and Katie was visiting family. Hayley was the only one left around here when I was shipped off, but she repeatedly expressed how grateful she was that I was back. "I'm stuck messing with a slinky and watching crappy soaps when you guys are gone," she said.

By the time lunch was almost ready, the doorbell sounded throughout the foyer and kitchen. Charlie and I locked eyes for only a second before I approached the door, and he came with me, hovering only a few feet nearby. Opening the door, we were both surprised at our visitors.

"Bella?" Charlie said in surprise. The girl only nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly. I was speechless, however, when I spotted the person standing behind her. Edward.

"Hi, Dad," Bella chimed with a faint wave. "Um…Edward and I thought we could check and see how things are going."

"Wait," I said, shaking my head a little. "How do you know?" I looked over at Edward, who fought a smirk. Had he been reading Charlie's thoughts the night before?

"Slip of the tongue on my part, kid," Charlie mumbled, frowning. Well, that answered that question.

I suddenly felt heat at my back and looked over my shoulder to see Jacob right beside me, as silent as ever. The expression on his face was intimidating, full of fury. Right…the treaty. Edward wasn't supposed to be here, not on La Push grounds. I set a hand on Jacob's chest to calm him, meeting his eyes at the touch. He couldn't freak out in front of Charlie, and when he looked to Bella, clearly the two of us had the same thought in mind; Edward fought a snicker or two, while Jacob only rolled his eyes.

Hayley introduced herself once everyone was gathered in the kitchen, though she and I busied ourselves with finishing lunch while Bella, Edward, and Charlie talked. Jacob hovered by my side again, though the tension radiating from his body was obvious from even where I was standing.

"Relax, would you?" I whispered. "Bella probably needed a ride here."

"She could have called me."

"You know you wouldn't have left."

Jacob sighed and crossed his arms, focusing on the floor as I finished stirring the pasta. When it was finished, we offered everyone some, though Charlie and Edward politely declined—Charlie because he had to get back to work soon, and Edward because he wasn't hungry. Or so he said.

"So what brings you two here?" Charlie asked, clasping his hands on the table. "I thought you two didn't hang out much." He gestured between Bella and I, and I silently scolded Charlie for making this awkward.

"…We're not," Bella admitted, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear. "But…as friends, or at least acquaintances, Edward and I felt we should check and see how you were doing." Her eyes were on me now.

That was right. We had more in common than we thought, whether we hung out or not.

"Everything's fine, I guess," I said with a small shrug. I looked to the boy at my side. "Thank goodness for Jake, though. He didn't hesitate helping my mom." I had no idea what was going on at the time, but he kicked down the door and stepped in anyway.

"How heroic of you, Jacob. I guess every dog has his day." Edward smiled. Jacob fought the urge roll his eyes. I stifled a few chuckles, as did Bella.

Charlie apparently didn't get the joke. He stood from his seat and adjusted his belt. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you kids around. Sarah, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." I nodded and he waved to the others before departing. At that time, Hayley's phone went off, and she had to leave the room to take a call. Jacob used the opportunity to jump on Edward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing on La Push land, leech?" he hissed. "You've broken the treaty!"

"Jake, calm down, would you?" Bella said, holding up a hand to him. "Carlisle sent us with some medicine for Sarah's mom. He said it could help with the headaches and the paranoia."

"Paranoia," I repeated softly. So that was what it was. My mother was afraid my father would show up and hurt her again.

Edward lifted the bag of medicine and set it on the table in front of me. "Carlisle heard the news last night," he explained. "He thought he could offer his assistance. Though not directly involved, there is a reason Carlisle's a doctor."

To help people. Of course. I nodded and thanked them for the donation, glad my mother could at least start getting back to normal. It would take more than medicine, but it was a start.

"I haven't come for anything but the medicine," Edward said with a small shake of his head, directing this part of the conversation toward Jacob. "And to check on Sarah, of course."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile. "Did everyone recover well from the…um…"

"Our small disagreement with Victoria? Yes." Edward smirked. "Then again, none of us were actually hurt. While Jacob was the only one on our side to walk away injured, we succeeded in putting Victoria in her place."

Jacob growled lowly next to me, and I set a hand on his knee as I nodded. "Good." That was really good. Nobody passed, especially on the wolves' side. As sad as it was, that concerned me most. While I was happy that nobody dear to Edward or Bella was taken from this war, the fact that my boys were okay made me more relieved than ever. Seth especially, since he was so young.

Bella sat back in her chair. "Well, we just thought we would stop by. We're glad to see you're okay." The way she said this made it unclear as to who she was referring—Jacob or me. But her dark eyes were glued to me, so I knew she was speaking of the incident with my father.

I lowered my gaze from her to the table, nodding. "Right…thank you." The reminder of my father was always upsetting, but it was bound to happen.

"So," Hayley called, stepping back into the room. "What did I miss?"

Edward rose from his seat when nobody spoke, smiling in Hayley's direction. "Bella and I were just leaving. We have somewhere we need to be."

Jacob looked confused at that, but I squeezed his knee. Whatever happened in Bella and Edward's lives wasn't our business. There were bigger things to worry about.

"Thank you for stopping by," I said, leaving Jacob's side as I got to my feet as well. I walked Bella and Edward to the door, while Jacob followed me and Hayley lingered near the doorway.

Edward extended his hand to me. "I hope things go well for you," he said as I took his hand. He smiled softly at me, noticing how I fought to wince at his cold skin against my own.

I was surprised to see Bella step forward for a hug, and though I was confused, I didn't let her know it. "If you need any extra help," she said, stepping out of our embrace to be next to Edward again, "don't hesitate to call one of us. With this situation…or the other one, I guess."

I briefly glanced over at Jacob before nodding. "Right."

"Nice to meet you, Hayley," Edward called before they stepped out the door. He then nodded to my boyfriend. "Jacob."

"Bye, Jake!"

Once they were gone, I leaned against the door and sighed. Edward probably read every thought in my head while he was here. It was a bit disconcerting, since I just wanted my thoughts to be mine for right now. But it couldn't be helped.

Hayley's arms were around me suddenly, and I hugged her back as I fought tears. This situation with my father was awful. Somebody I loved was treating his family like garbage, and the fact that my mother was the one who dealt with it most upset me more. I dealt with the emotional aspect, being ignored for a majority of my life or yelled at for small misunderstandings. My mother, on the other hand, was the victim of something much worse.

"I don't know what to do, Hay," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. Jacob couldn't see my tears, at least not right now.

She squeezed me. "I know. It's gonna be okay." Hayley held me for another small moment before stepping back. "Sarah, look at me."

I did as she said, but regretted it upon noticing my sight was blurry. Tears, of course. My biggest mistake was looking over at Jacob, whose expression broke at the sight of my sadness.

"We're both here for you," Hayley said, attracting my attention. She squeezed my shoulders. "Jacob and I both are, and the others will be too, if you want them to be."

In other words, if I wanted them to know. But I was sure everyone would know come school next year. The cop cars in front of my house were hard to ignore, as was the fact that the Forks Police Department had to visit La Push. That was always newsworthy.

"Jacob." Hayley turned to look at him as she stepped back. "Come here."

Jacob's brown eyes fell on me just as I wiped at a stray tear, and that must have been the trigger. He did as Hayley said. She stepped away as Jacob came forward and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his shirt instantly, his warmth welcoming and comforting.

Sometimes I didn't know what I would do without him.

Jacob rubbed my back slowly before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "It's okay, honey," he whispered. It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. My mother was a mess and could barely take care of herself, and I wasn't much better.

Hayley was silent, but I knew she was watching us. She never got to see me with Jacob much in the past, but she was catching what our relationship was like for the first time. We were close—incredibly close for how little we had been dating. It was abnormal to some people, but that was how our lives were. Jacob wasn't normal, and therefore my life wasn't either.

Jacob wordlessly tilted my chin up and placed a kiss on my lips, which only made me want to cry more. I wasn't weak often, at least not in front of him. The fact that he was witnessing this made me feel worse about myself, but he loved me unconditionally. That much was obvious.

Love. I hadn't thought about that since I was with Bunny and Pops.

I pulled back from the small kiss and opened my eyes, spotting Jacob's gentle eyes instantly. "I need to get things ready."

"For what?" Hayley asked.

"Bunny and Pops—my grandparents," I corrected upon her confusion, "will be here soon. I need to be ready."

"We'll handle things here," Jacob said, his hands resting on my waist now. "Go pick them up. The airport's a long drive anyway." In other words, I needed to get going. And glancing at the clock, he was right.

I nodded before giving him a quick hug. "Thank you," I whispered. He squeezed me gently before I hurried upstairs. I had to not only check on my mother before I left, but I needed to clean myself up. Bunny and Pops were probably expecting the worst, so I would try my best to make it a little better for them. Even if it wasn't much.

* * *

"Oh, Sally." Bunny embraced me the moment she saw me at the airport, dropping her purse in order to hold me completely. As soon as I heard her voice, tears left me. I couldn't hold them in anymore. How could I? Somebody I loved dearly all my life didn't love me or my mother the way he should have. "Shh, honey. It'll be alright."

"No it won't, Bunny. Mom's a wreck. She won't get out of bed." My voice was muffled in her yellow jacket, but her age hadn't harmed her hearing; she patted me on the back gently.

"Sally, sweetheart, no tears," she cooed. Pops stepped up and placed a hand on my hair, smoothing it.

"Take us to your mother," he requested softly. I nodded and we silently went to grab their bags before reaching the car. Pops offered to drive, but since neither he nor Bunny knew the route, I decided I would just do it. The drive was unusually long and quiet, which allowed depressing thoughts to creep in. I decided to change that immediately.

"You guys will finally get to meet Jacob," I told them, glancing at Bunny in the rearview mirror. She smiled instantly.

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Is that the young man you're going steady with, Sally?" Pops wondered aloud.

Going steady? "I suppose…"

"Old folk talk, my dear," he said with a reassuring pat on my hand.

We reached the house within a few more minutes, and I was grateful that the police tape was gone from the property. Bunny and Pops wouldn't respond well to _that_, I was sure. It was pouring by the time we got out of the car, so we ran up to the porch quickly—but for Bunny and Pops it was more like shuffling.

When we got inside, Hayley was the first one to greet us. "Hi!" she called brightly, ever the cheerful one on a gloomy day. Bunny and Pops instantly smiled, taking a liking to her already. "I'm Hayley."

Instead of a handshake, my grandparents embraced Hayley. She didn't seem to mind the warm greeting. It was much different than how people around here were, after all. "You must be Sally's good friend from school, hm?"

Hayley looked to me at the name, but otherwise nodded to Bunny in response. "That's right. Best friends since she's been here!"

"Oh, good for you," Pops piped from where he stood, having just hung up his jacket. "She hasn't been too much trouble, has she?"

Hayley eyed me and I gave her a look, which she thankfully understood. "Not too much, thank goodness."

Bunny smiled weakly. "Nothing more than the recent incident, I hope." Hayley wasn't sure how to reply, which I took as my cue.

"Bunny. Pops," I called, standing near the stairs. "Mom's up here." They quieted instantly and followed me to the second floor, where I knocked on my bedroom door. My mom called to me weakly before I stepped in. "Bunny and Pops are here…"

She sat up instantly, wiping under her eyes and smoothing her hair. She fought to straighten the wrinkles in her clothes, but it was no use; she had been in bed for too long to fix anything. "Alright, alright," she whispered. I stepped aside, and the moment my grandparents saw my mother, the waterworks returned. "Momma… Papa…"

"Oh, Lily Petal," Pops cooed, hurrying to her side and sitting beside her on the bed. He took her into his arms without hesitation. The sight nearly made me cry, which I had done enough of for the day.

"Thank you, honey," Bunny whispered, patting me gently on my arm before sitting on the other side of my mother on the bed. It was then that I left them to each other's company.

Jacob and Hayley were waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. Hayley's green eyes were round in sadness and uncertainty, the smile gone from her face now. She had always been so happy since I met her, and it sucked that my personal life brought her down.

When my eyes met Jacob's, I felt my heart melt. His warm eyes were gentle and soothing, but they also made me sad. When I was hurting, he was as well, and that was more painful than I realized. He took a small step forward. "Sarah, honey…"

His voice was enough. I descended the stairs quickly, my sight already clouded with tears. My body collided with Jacob's and his arms encircled my smaller frame. It was like a cage that could protect me from anything in the outside world. But internally, his touch could only begin to soothe the pain—the sorrow, the hatred, and the disappointment.

I cried into his shoulder quietly, but I felt safe in his arms despite my tears. He was warm, loving, comforting, all I could ever need. He was amazing, and when he pressed a kiss to my hair, I couldn't be more positive about anything in my life.

I loved him.

"Shh," he shushed me gently, running a hand over my hair. "Shh. Calm down, honey. It's alright."

My whimpers softened, but they didn't go away completely. I was always convinced that the guy every girl could count on was her father, but I was wrong. Jacob was that guy, and I hoped that there were more people out there like him. Other girls deserved this protection and love in their lives. It was a blessing more than anything.

"Please…" I hiccupped. "Please don't ever leave… I can't handle anymore."

His grasp on me tightened. "Never."

"Promise," I requested. "Jacob, promise."

He retreated and cupped my face with one of his hands, his hot lips finding mine. He kissed me gently, slowly, and the gesture calmed me down some. "I promise," Jacob whispered, his eyes finding mine. "I'm never going to leave you…or hurt you, ever."

Another tear trickled down my face, but Jacob's thumb wiped it away. My lip was quivering too badly for me to speak my gratitude, so I nodded instead. Jacob kissed me again before pulling me into another hug. I was still standing on the stairs, so when I looked over his shoulder, I caught Hayley's watery eyes. I blinked in shock, but she simply shook her head at me.

_Don't,_ she seemed to say. _We'll talk later._

I listened, and after a moment of standing in Jacob's arms, he took me to the living room to calm down and watch some television. I cuddled up with him on the couch, and he stroked my hair. Hayley sat with us, making pointless commentary about the movie we were watching. After a while, she actually got a smile out of me. I may not have had my dad anymore, but I had my friends. That seemed to make up for the loss.

* * *

Bunny and Pops insisted that I get out of the house and after approving of Jacob—not that I expected anything less—they demanded that he take me to dinner or a movie. Jacob and I weren't the dinner-and-a-movie kind of couple, so we resorted to the next best thing: Sam and Emily's. I hadn't seen the pack since the fight with Victoria a few days ago, except for Embry and Quil. I didn't even want to think about what they thought of my father; they probably wanted to hunt him down and have him killed. Jacob would go along with them, no doubt.

Since Jacob came over in wolf form originally, we ended up taking my car. Not that I minded any; I had worse things to worry about. When we arrived at Sam and Emily's, I couldn't exactly tell who was here and who was away; nobody drove cars around here anymore.

"Everyone," Jacob said, shutting the door. He seemed to have read my mind. "You ready for this?"

He didn't say what we both already knew—everyone was caught up to speed about what happened with my father. Jacob's thoughts when he was phased couldn't really keep anyone in the dark; he told me as much himself.

"Yeah…" I nodded. I took his hand and he led me inside, where everyone was gathered in the living room. As soon as they saw me, all went silent.

Talk about awkward.

"Sarah!" Seth leaped to his feet and ran to me. He separated me from Jacob when he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing the air from my lungs. I got dizzy when he twirled me, but once he set me down, I gulped in a good amount of air. "It's so good to see you!"

I coughed slightly. "You too."

"Oh, c'mon," he said. "Be more enthusiastic! Come on, guys!" He turned to the others, but even Quil and Embry shook their heads. Seth's expression fell. "Um…"

I put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Seth." He smiled weakly before placing a kiss to my cheek.

"We're glad you're okay."

As he stepped away, Emily came up to me and wrapped me in her arms. "We heard, sweetie," she told me gently. "You know there are no secrets in this family."

I glanced over at Jacob, who diverted his gaze a second later. "I know. It's okay."

"Welcome home," Emily said to me. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear like a mother would, and I couldn't help but smile.

Home. This really was my home. I always thought Missouri was where I belonged, but I was wrong. Jacob's family was my family, his town was mine too. He was my world now, and I knew I didn't belong anywhere else.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Quil and Embry were the ones to stand next, and while Embry approached me, Quil greeted Jacob. "New girl," he said for old time's sake. The nickname made my eyes water instantly.

"Embry," I said weakly. I stepped forward and he embraced me wordlessly. He rocked me from side to side with love, and that was enough. He was like a brother to me, and so was Quil. The latter lifted one of my hands and twirled me, causing me to giggle lightly before I was pulled to his chest as well. He and Embry were the brothers I never had, as was Seth.

"I have to admit, Jake," Leah started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've got a good one."

He looked to me, his lips turned up in a crooked smile. "I know."

I blushed a little as Leah nodded to me, a weak smile on her lips. "Thanks for keeping him in control. We can't have him losing it on the humans."

"Right." Clearly Jacob's memory was detailed enough for them to know that he almost lost it on my father. If he would have phased, things could have gotten worse.

Brady, Colin, and Paul said their hellos. Of course, since they weren't as close to me as the others, I didn't expect any personal greetings or chats. They knew who I was and how important I was to Jacob, but that was about it. They had their own lives to focus on, not mine.

I turned my head when Sam approached Jacob and I, the two of us still within arm's reach of each other. His eyes were warm, but his expression was hard. It was obvious at that moment that he wanted to hunt my father down, but since he was in jail, there was nothing the pack could really do. That was relieving, at least.

"When Jacob let us see what happened," Sam began, "we wanted nothing more than to punish your father ourselves." My expression must have made him hesitate, for he paused a moment, but then continued. "You have an entire second family behind you, Sarah. You're one of us now. As long as you're with Jacob, you're family. We'll protect you if need be." He set a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Remember that, alright?"

I nodded with a weak smile. It was hard to believe that not too long ago I was suspicious of these people; I had no idea what they really were, or who they really were. They weren't just monsters—they were human. They experienced anger and hate, love and adoration. They were full of all kinds of feelings. That was what made them beautiful.

Looking over at Jacob and witnessing his interactions with the others, I knew that this was his family as well. Of course, in my eyes, he was the most beautiful of them all. I couldn't possibly tear him away from his family. Even if mine was crumbling, his was strong enough to support me in the hard times to come. Jacob was my backbone when I was too weak to stand on my own. For that, I would always be grateful.

And because of our connection, Jacob and I would always be together. His family would be mine for as long as I lived. Even if I lost my father, the pack made up for it. Each and every one of them.

Jacob chuckled softly at a joke shared between him and Embry, but then he looked to me. The smile on his face was beautiful, and it was amazing to see it linger when he gazed at me. He opened his arm to me and I stepped over to be at his side.

We engaged in conversation with our family for the rest of the day, and when dinner came around, the boys were nice enough to leave me a little over a plate of food. The smallest thing was touching, and that was when I knew one thing. Despite my father being locked up, or my broken mother sitting at home, things were looking up.

I was going to be alright.

* * *

_Thank you so much for sticking through this with me. I know I was slow at updating, but it was fun regardless!  
Don't forget to leave any final thoughts or list your favorite moment in the story. I'd love to hear about it. :)  
Oh, and by the way, expect a little surprise in a few weeks. Maybe an epilogue, perhaps?_

Much love ~Naivette


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hand on the clutch… Brake, here. Good."

I gazed up at the boy before me as he directed my hands. Dirt bikes were never my specialty, and neither was anything that had to do with bicycles or cars. Hell, I had never even been on a bike before Jacob. He always was the one to introduce me to new experiences.

"Are you paying attention?"

I blinked. "Sorry…what?"

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" He rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be listening, not staring at your instructor."

"Can't help it." I smiled and shrugged. "He's just too…hot."

"The student isn't so bad herself."

Jacob leaned over the handlebars and kissed me, his lips gentle against mine. He had to be careful with me sometimes, he admitted, since he was so much stronger than me. But the care was great; while he made me feel fragile, Jacob always made me feel special too. As his imprint, could I expect anything less? He could be a brother, a friend, a protector… Anything I needed him to be. Right now, after everything that happened, loving me was one thing. Being my best friend, however, was a lot more important, and he seemed to understand that.

I smiled once we separated, but my eyes remained closed. A hum left my lips as I took in his lingering warmth. His presence—everything about him—was soothing.

"Babe," he called, and my blue eyes found his brown. "Pay attention now, okay? This is important. I can't have you pulling a Bella and hitting your head."

"Yes, sir."

The instructions didn't take long, even if Jacob had to repeat them. Once he was finished and gave me a helmet to strap on, we were set to go. I protested the safety gear, but he wouldn't give in. Safety first, of course.

Getting started was the most difficult part of riding the dirt bike, since I had to balance myself right away, but afterward, it was enjoyable. Jacob had me ride down the road on my own at first; his eyes never left me during that time. When I stopped and turned to look at him, I waved him on. His smile at that moment was brilliant, mesmerizing. With skill he hopped onto his bike—sans helmet—and caught up to me. We rode around the bend together for hours, it seemed, my hair flowing behind me and Jacob's laughter echoing through the area.

For the first time since court, I was smiling again. It had been about a week since the hearing, which got taken care of quite quickly. My father was forced to spend one year in jail for his actions and a protection order was filed. My protection was beside me on the bike, and I knew he would never leave my side.

Jacob and I returned to Billy's truck near our starting point, and while he easily pushed his bike, I had to put in a little more effort. I needed to start working out a bit more, unfortunately; Quil sometimes teased me for my puny physique. Not like Jacob cared; he liked me for who I was. Imprinting was a magical thing.

"Good ride, honey." Jacob unstrapped my helmet and hung it on a handlebar. "You did better than Bella on her first run."

"No bleeding here," I chimed. "So what's my reward?"

Jacob smirked and stepped forward, growling playfully as I shrieked. He scooped me up in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as he held me. "Some lovin' sound good to you?" he muttered.

I hummed, my hands resting in his soft hair. "Sounds great."

His lips found mine again, soft and warm. My heart soared, but it wasn't just because of the kiss. He used the word "love," or at least in context. Ever since that day in his room, I couldn't forget the feelings that word evoked in me. We had only known each other for a little while; a few months at best. Could I really love him already?

Jacob's hands roamed over my sides as he held me, my position secure since I locked my legs around his buff frame. Every inch his fingers traveled over was covered in chills, his touch leaving them in its wake. Nobody had ever made me feel this way before, not even my past boyfriend; he was nothing compared to Jacob.

Bunny and Pops called it young love. When I first heard it, I assumed they meant it was more like puppy love, a small crush. But maybe there was a hidden meaning; Jacob and I were inseparable. We were connected no matter what. The imprint made sure of that.

"So lucky," I whispered. He grunted softly in question, his lips returning to mine. "Nothing. Talking to myself." He only hummed and continued the gesture, kissing me. He stepped over toward the bed of Billy's truck, where he set me down on the tailgate. Jacob's large hands roamed over my back, gripping my small waist as he moaned against my lips. I gasped softly at the sensation, bringing him closer. "So, so lucky."

"Yes I am," he muttered. His fingers threaded through my hair and kept me in place, not that I was going anywhere. This kind of interaction wasn't new to us; we got carried away a lot of times. Nothing too extreme happened, but times were different than they used to be. Sex before marriage was common these days. It was bound to happen eventually.

I gasped again at the thought. Jacob noticed my tense posture and stopped. I swallowed some much needed air, suddenly speechless. We hadn't even said we loved each other yet… How could I be thinking of such a thing, something so monumental in our relationship?

"What is it?" he asked, smoothing my hair.

"Nothing…nothing," I said. Luckily for me, Edward wasn't here to read my thoughts, and I wasn't telepathically connected with the pack; I was safe. "Just…um…a little overwhelmed, I guess."

One of Jacob's thick eyebrows lifted at that. "Overwhelmed? By what?"

I ran my hand up his sculpted arm, my eyes eventually finding his. "Don't worry about it. The adrenaline…from the ride…"

I was a terrible liar.

"Oh."

But apparently Jacob bought it.

"No big deal. You had fun, though, right? I mean, we don't have to ride bikes. They were just sitting in the garage and—"

My finger found his lips, shushing him immediately. "The bikes are fine," I told him. "Fun, actually. It's just my first time, that's all."

"Got it."

He kissed my nose before putting the bikes in the bed of the truck. I climbed into the front seat, and when he was set, we headed back to his place. Rain started to pour on us as we hurried to get the bikes in the garage and ran across the yard to the house. I rang out my hair in the sink while Jacob talked to Billy.

The silence that filled the house was suddenly unnerving.

I ran a hand through my messy, damp hair as I ventured toward the living room. I stopped when I saw that Jacob was still, Billy staring up at him from his wheelchair. Jacob was too busy staring at a piece of paper to notice.

"…Everything okay?" I asked softly. Billy looked over at me, but Jacob's eyes were still locked on the paper in his hand. It was smaller than a normal piece of paper, really, but I couldn't tell what it was from where I stood.

"No," Jacob practically growled. I frowned at the tone, confused at what was wrong. Things were fine just a second ago. Billy had to have told him something awful in order to upset him so much.

"Calm down, son…" Billy tried. "This is her decision. We've done what we can. There's nothing else for us to—"

Jacob suddenly punched the wall, causing me and Billy to jump in fright. His hand went right through the wall, leaving an ugly hole. His shoulders heaved with every breath he took. His heart was undoubtedly racing. Jacob had lost control, something he hadn't done since my father was unleashing his own fury on my mother.

Something terrible was happening, but I didn't know what it was.

"Jake…?"

He turned to look at me, his dark eyes now alight with fury. I blinked at the sight. But what scared me more was that he looked apologetic at the same time. I shook my head, taking a step forward, but the movement was like a trigger; Jacob suddenly turned and threw the front door open, stepping out into the rain without another word.

"Jacob!" Billy called immediately, wheeling himself toward the door. I followed his lead, walking outside after him and watching Jacob sprint across the yard.

"Jake, wait!" I cried, running forward a few feet before witnessing his transformation. Jacob phased into his wolf form and ran into the woods, his snarl of disapproval ringing through the area. In seconds he was gone.

I looked after him for a moment before catching a white object further outside. I approached it, recognizing it as the piece of paper Jacob had been holding seconds ago. Seeing it up close, I knew it wasn't any ordinary piece of paper; it was laminated with formal print covering the center.

"_Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, together with their families, request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage Saturday, the thirteenth of August."_

I lifted my gaze back to the woods, peering past the drops of rain. Bella and Edward sent a wedding invitation, and because of that, Jacob ran off. He left, without an explanation or even a goodbye.

The worst part? I had a feeling he wouldn't be coming back…not for a while.

* * *

_A/N: Anybody else see Breaking Dawn Part 2 yet? Did the Twilight Marathon and saw it Nov 15. Simply amazing, and definitely inspiring. Jacob was just so adorable. What a hunk... Hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue. Expect a sequel sometime next year; the holidays are going to keep me too busy for story-telling. Keep your eye out, 'kay? Thanks so much for the support!_


End file.
